XMen: Starlight
by Moonowl17
Summary: Hiya, this is my story of how I found out who I was. Adventure, romance and also challenges face me as I try to find out the truth behind my abilities. Disclaimer: do not own X-men, only my new character, first X-men fic, no flames please. R
1. What makes me so Special?

**Chapter One: What makes me so Special?**

I had just finished running the brush through my hair when I put it back down on the table and picked up my pom poms. I ran out of the room and closed the door and walked the short distance to school. You see, I wasn't what you would call normal, but I hid who I was because I knew people would be scared. I have a special ability; you could say I was different.

"Hey Kimmie wait up!" I heard the voice of my best friend and co-captain call out to me. You see I am cheer captain at our high school. We called ourselves the shooting starlights and our uniforms are made of black skirt and top with golden trimming and also a kind of golden dust on the top. Also on the top was a cut out of a star, each of which were personally designed by each cheerleader and put on in their favorite color, mine was purple and Krissie, my co-captain was pink. We hugged as she came up and we walked side by side to where the other cheerleaders were waiting.

The game was the most anticipated game we have been waiting for, it was the football semi finals, we win this and we would make the final. I sighed as I looked out into the stands that were beginning to fill up; we were playing the team from Bayville High, a school that was in the next district from us. I looked at the people sitting on the benches and one person stuck out to me, a girl with red hair, it was as if I knew her. I shook my head as I looked at my team and prepared to give my pep talk.

"Now remember guys, we can do this, let's show them how we rock the house with our amazing cheer skills!" I said as to which the team screamed and cheered. "Who are we?"

"The Shooting Starlights" the team shouted.

"And what do we want?"

"To show them our shit!" to which I laughed, Krissie had been changing the chants.

"Let's go out and show them what a regional cheer champ team is made of!" I said as they cheered and we ran out onto the field, people began to clap and shout at us, I heard many people cheering my name as I smiled and put my pom poms down and performed a set of flips. Oh I so spaced, I am also state champion gymnast.

"Let's go starlights!" I shouted as I landed my double back somersault. The crowd went crazy as I signaled up to the box to put on our music. The music blared and we began to do our routine, people stood up and cheered as we began our complex stuff. I went over to Jamie, one of the male cheerleaders as he whispered something in my ear.

"Full out Kimmie?" he said as I smiled and nodded. He put his hands on my waist and lifted me up, I stood on his hands and posed, he then bent down and threw me up into the air, but I knew it was not high enough this time, I closed my eyes as I pulled in the wind, asking it to push me up as I completed my full out and then prepared myself to land into the arms of the catchers below. Once they put me on the floor I smiled at the crowd, but only one face stood out, the red haired girl, her mouth forming a smile, I knew then that I was so busted.

My smile vanished as I reached out my senses to her and read her mind, she was like me, someone special and she was not the only on here tonight. You see, I am a mutant and I have amazing but also destructive abilities. No one knows about them, not even my foster parents and that was the way I was gonna keep it. With the routine finished we went to the sidelines, I told Krissie I was going to get something quickly and went over to the benches where the people from Bayville were sitting. I saw the red haired girl waiting for me; I grabbed her arms and pulled her behind the benches so that no one could see us.

"Please don't tell anybody." I said to her as she smiled at me.

"Kimmie, don't be so scared, I know what it is like to be special, as you know I am special too. I am sure that the professor will help you to control your abilities." she said as she placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and smiled.

"So, what can you do?" I asked her.

"Well, I am a telepath and telekinetic." she said, I smiled at her.

"That is so cool, I can do that too, but I can also control the weather, I can't create it, but I can ask it to help me in some stuff, well you saw if I didn't ask the wind to push me high enough, that would have been such a disaster and would so hurt, but I have like never used my powers in a cheer contest before, first time actually." I said as I laughed and put my hand on my neck and played with my hair, it was a nervous habit that I did when I knew I was gonna get told off. I didn't like using my powers, I believed that they would be a form of cheating, so I wanted to prove to people I got to be who I was without doing that.

"Trust me, I don't think that at all Kimmie, I am Jean Grey, we actually picked up your signature last night, you accidentally used your powers?" she asked, again I blushed, I was having nightmares and when that happens, my powers kinda lose control.

"Yeah sorry about that, but thankfully my fosters were out that night so nothing happened." I said as I let out a nervous giggle.

"Kimmie, after the match I would like to take you to where I live and meet some friends, what do you think?" Jean said, I looked at her and saw nothing but kindness, I also felt no bad aura coming from her but I knew that if I went, this may mean leaving everything here; I smiled and nodded at her. "Great, look I will meet you here after the game, oh and by the way, I am so jealous of the stuff you can do, your cheer skills are amazing!" she said as she smiled and waved and walked away. I went back to the squad and pondered, this may mean that this could be my last match as a shooting star; I looked over at the Bayville High cheerleaders and saw that they were not as skilled as us. I let out a sigh as Krissie came up to me.

"Hey captain, we need you to take point." she said as she reached out her hand to me, I smiled and giggled as we began to build the pyramid, all the time I was watching the other squad.


	2. Deciding my Destiny

**Chapter Two: Deciding my destiny.**

We lost, oh well such is life and we learn and go on. I said goodbye to the squad and went to where Jean said she would meet me. I saw that there were other people with her and I stood back a bit.

"Kimmie, allow me to introduce you to my friends, this is Scott, Kitty, Kurt and Ororo. They all live with me." she said as they all waved at me, I blushed as I waved back, I was so not good with new people regardless of my cheerleading. I began tugging on my skirt, I was expecting to go home after the match and was kinda embarrassed when I saw Kurt looking at me and turning red, I matched the same shade. I heard a cough as I looked up and saw that everyone was leaving to the minibus that was waiting. I got in and sat down in the chair and Kurt sat down next to me.

"So what are your abilities?" the girl called Kitty said, I turned and looked at her.

"I am like Jean and I can ask the weather to help me, although I can't create it." I said as I looked down at my hands that were together in my lap.

"That is so cool, you are like Ororo!" she said, I looked at her who was driving the bus.

"I can create it though, maybe I can teach you that too?" she said I smiled.

"I would like that, thank you very much." I said as I went back to looking out at the window. I closed my eyes, there was something else I could do but I didn't want to tell them about it, I could look into my future, but so far I could see nothing, everything was clouded, this meant that I had a decision to make before I could see anything. I opened my eyes and let the tears fall down my cheeks. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked me, I looked at him and put on my best smile and nodded. He looked into my eyes a minute longer and nodded as he removed his hand. The warmth that I felt suddenly went. I reached up and took a strand of my hair in my hands and began playing with it. I loved my hair, it went down to my waist and was a chestnut brown, and it matched my eyes.

"We are here." Scott said and I looked out and saw a big mansion in front of me, I gasped as everyone got out. I paused; did I really want to do this? I felt a hand on top of mine.

"I will protect you if you like?" Kurt said I smiled as he helped me out. He touched his watch as the image faded and I saw his true form. Instead of being shocked, I smiled at him.

"May I touch you?" I asked, I didn't want to be rude and he nodded. I touched his face and I smiled. "Thank you." I said as I walked away. I heard a voice and then he appeared in front of me.

"You are not scared?" he asked.

"Why should I be?" I said and he smiled.

It was huge, I looked around and felt a strong presence appear and turned to see someone sitting in a chair.

"Welcome Kimmie, I am Professor Xavier. I am in charge of this place for gifted children. I found you through the surge of power you emitted last night." he said as he came up to me.

"Yeah, I am so sorry about that." I said as I looked down at my feet.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I see that you are a cheerleader, congratulations on your squad winning the state championship and congratulations on your personal win." he said, I blushed even deeper as if that was possible! "I would like to offer you a place here in my institute, we will teach you how to control your gifts and also how to enhance your abilities." he said, I looked at him and searched him; I felt no bad aura, from him nor from anyone in the building.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted for someone to tell me that they could help me and my gifts, but this is a huge choice professor. May I walk around for a while?" I asked walking gave me time to think. He looked at me and nodded. I thanked him and left the mansion.

I walked around the back and saw a swimming pool. I took off my shoes and sat down on the edge, allowing my feet to get wet. I knew that this was where I had to go, I knew that my fosters would want what was best for me. It would mean leaving my friends behind, my squad and my family, being away from the nearest thing I could call home.

"May I join you?" a voice said behind me, I turned to see Ororo and I nodded. She sat down next to me and also took her shoes off, putting her feet in the water. "I can understand your fears and worries, but I know that you have also seen the good in everyone, there is more than you can do that you are letting on isn't there?" she said, and I nodded.

"It scares me more than anything, my fosters are great and all but I can't tell them about this. I work so hard to prove to myself that I get where I am without these powers that I am worth something." I said as the tears began to fall down my cheeks. Ororo put her arm around me and pulled me closer to her.

"You are worth a lot more than you can imagine Kimmie. Everyone here wants what is best for you. I am not going to force the choice on you, but I hope that you will join us, it would be great to have another person around who is able to control the weather." she said as she stood up and picked up her shoes and walked off. Left alone in the darkness, I pulled my feet out of the pool and dried them. I walked along the edge, just like I would on a balance beam and flipped. I held my hands up and posed as I took a few steps forward and then extended my back leg, I pulled it up over my head and held it there. After a few seconds I let it go and placed my hands on the edge, throwing myself up slowly into a handstand. Once I was stable I removed one of my arms and held in out to the side. I closed my eyes and concentrated, putting my arm back and then standing back up; still with my eyes closed I took a few steps away from the edge. Music began playing in my head as I smiled and danced, unaware that the whole time someone was hidden in the bush, watching me.

I walked back into the mansion, my time with Ororo and also the exercise that I did helped me make my decision. I walked around the mansion where I heard voices. I knocked on the door and went in. There were more people in there than before and I took a step back.

"Kimmie, this is Logan and Rouge." the professor said to me, I nodded to them both.

"I have decided; I am sorry that it took so long for me to think about this professor." I said as I looked down at my feet, another nervous habit with a lot of people being in the room.

"How can you be nervous, you are a cheerleader and state gymnastic champion?" a person said, I looked up and blushed.

"When I cheer or compete, I think of nothing else but that so I block out all of the people." I said and the professor nodded.

"Go on everybody, out, we will discuss your training later." the professor said. All of the kids sighed and left the room, all the time I looked at the floor. "That means you Kurt." he said as I looked up to see him still in the room. I blushed as he walked past me. With everyone gone, the professor asked me to sit and offered me something to drink which I declined.

"Since school finishes in a week, I would like to accept your offer of coming here." I said and the professor smiled.

"That is wonderful news Kimmie, I will enroll you in Bayville High for the next year." he said as I looked up. "Now, we have to talk to your foster parents, we have a spare room for you near Jean and Storm, they will be your tutors. We can begin your training once you are settled in." he said, and I looked up and smiled, having a feeling that this was a place I could call home.


	3. My last week and finding my Xmen name

Disclaimer: Own nothing of the X-men; all belong to the amazing world of Marvel comics. Do own Kimmie however.

**Chapter Three: My last week and finding my X-men name.**

Breaking the news to the squad that I was transferring to Bayville due to being accepted at a new academy was hard, everyone was sad, but no one more than my co-captain Krissie.

"This means that Krissie, you are the new captain, I will turn in my cheer uniform and pom poms tomorrow." I said, it was our last cheer practice together before the summer.

"No, keep them, they belong to you. Show those Bayville cheerleaders what we Shooting Starlights are made of. Oh Kimmie I am going to miss you so much!" she said as she hugged me. I hugged her back and allowed the tears to fall down my cheeks.

The professor and Ororo had explained everything to my fosters who were happy for me. I smiled at them as the memory from the last cheer practice appeared in my head. I let out more tears as we began to pack my stuff from my room. Ororo was waiting outside with the minivan; Scott, Kurt and Jean were helping me pack and taking my stuff to the car. As I put the last box in the van I turned to see my whole cheer squad in uniform looking at me.

"Kimmie, you are the best captain that we ever had, and it will be hard for me to fill your spot. We have been practicing this cheer just for you as a farewell gift." Krissie said as Jake, one of the male cheerleaders put the boom box down and pressed play. The team got into position and began to cheer with the music. Scott, Kurt and Jean stopped and watched, so did many people who came out from their houses to see what was going on. They ended with a pyramid; however the point spot was empty.

"Kimmie, we want you to take point one last time so that we can capture this memory forever." Krissie said as she held out her camera. I let a few tears fall down my cheeks as I nodded, went over to Jake who held on to my waist and lifted me up. I reached up for the other cheerleader's hands that then pulled me on point. Everyone around us clapped as Krissie took several photos. I smiled as I looked at the squad; this was making my decision harder. Several more photos were taken, me with the squad, me and Krissie.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Ororo; I knew that I could not put this off anymore.

"Guys, you are the best squad I could ever ask for. Have fun at cheer camp and remember, who are we?"

"The Shooting Starlights"

"And what do we want?"

"To show them our shit!" they said and I laughed. I hugged my fosters and my team one last time as Ororo led me into the van. I looked back at everyone waiving at me as we drove away. I pulled my legs up to my chest and put my head on them, allowing tears to fall down. No one bothered me on the journey there; I think they understood what I was going through. When we got to the mansion, everyone was outside to welcome me. I smiled at them all as they helped me take my stuff to my room. It was big, even bigger than my room at home and I was surprised. Once the last box was in there, the professor came in with Jean. Jean had another box in her hand.

"Welcome Kimmie to the X-men, I know that you will be happy here." he said as Jean put the box on my bed. "I have modified one of the training rooms downstairs for you with some gym equipment so that you can always train when you want." he said, I was in shock; no one had ever done anything like that for me. "We want to make sure that you can practice all of your abilities, even your non-mutant ones." he said, I smiled as I went over, bent down and hugged him. I quickly pulled away, thinking that I scared him for hugging him I blushed.

"I'm sorry professor; no one has ever done anything so nice for me." I said, he let out a laugh,

"It's okay Kimmie, now we will begin your training in two days time, use this time to get settled and to explore the mansion. The only rooms you are not allowed in alone are where cerebro is and also the danger room, do you understand?" he said and I nodded. He smiled as he and Jean left the room. I looked around at all of the stuff I had to unpack. In order to stop me from breaking down and crying, I began to search through the boxes and unpack.

Hours passed and no one had bothered me, again I assumed that this was normal, I mean they knew how it felt moving somewhere strange since they were all here right? I heard a noise and turned to see Kurt on my bed.

"How is it going?" he asked, he no longer had his image inducer turned on and was in his uniform, I knew that he had just come back from training, dunno how I knew, but I knew.

"Okay, I never knew I had so much stuff." I said as I picked up my pom poms from the box and put them on my dresser. "So what is your X-men name?" I asked, Ororo had explained to me that everyone had a name when we were in training or helping people in order to kinda hide our true identities.

"I am called Nightcrawler, what is yours?" he asked, I looked at him, I hadn't really thought about that yet.

"I dunno, I don't have one." I said as I looked at my feet again. Kurt let out a laugh as he walked up to me.

"Let me have a shower then if you would like, I can show you around? We can think of an X-men name for you while we walk." he said, I nodded I liked that idea. He smiled and vanished. The smile grew on my face, was I just asked on a date? I mean don't get me wrong, I have been asked out many times but due to training and being a straight A student I kinda didn't have many. I smiled as I reached into the last box and unpacked the rest of my clothes, one it was empty, and I finally lay on my new bed and closed my eyes.

A knock on my door half an hour later pulled me out of my thoughts. I went and opened it and saw Kurt standing there, he had turned his image inducer back on.

"What no popping in this time?" I said as I put my hands on my hips, he laughed.

"No, I thought that this way would be politer, I didn't want to disturb you in case you were..." he said, and I smiled at him and blushed, no one had ever been concerned about me. I reached out and touched his wrist, even though I knew it was an illusion, I could feel the real him underneath it, his fur. He blushed as did I as I closed my door and stepped into the corridor.

"So what do you want to see first?" he asked as my stomach let out a loud growl, he laughed as I blushed from embarrassment. "I take it the kitchen first then." he said and I nodded, he took a few steps and I followed him. We made it to the kitchen without bumping into anyone. He reached into the fridge and grabbed a carton of juice and some glasses. I sat down at the table as he poured us some juice and then brought the fruit bowl over.

"Everyone has their personal study time now, this mean either working on their powers or school work if we are failing a class." he explained as he drunk some of the juice. I picked up an apple and began to eat.

"So then why are you not studying?" I asked and Kurt blushed.

"I asked the professor if I could be excused to show you around the mansion, he agreed saying that it was a good idea." he said as I took a drink, draining the glass in one. Kurt smiled at me as he went into the fridge again and grabbed us both a bottle of water each. He took a pear and put the fruit bowl back. "So here is the kitchen and next door is the dining room." he said as he opened the door. There were several students in there reading and Logan was watching over them. There were a few people I did not know, so Kurt pulled the door opened and everyone looked up.

"Everyone, this is Kimmie, the new X-men. Kimmie, you know Scott and Logan, that is Evan and Bobby." Kurt said as I waved at the new people. Logan looked at us.

"Blue boy, stop disturbing them from their studies, I know a certain someone who is failing history." Logan said as Kurt blush, I let out a little laugh. "And you little miss preppy, you have some studying and catching up to do." he said, my mouth dropped at this nickname and Kurt laughed.

"Excuse me, but I am a straight A student and am so not in the need of studying, I failed nothing last year, read my transcript." I said and Logan looked at me.

"Preppy and cocky, okay lets see, name all of the presidents of the united states since the first one and in the right order." he said and I smiled, I invented a cheer in order to help me with this. I stood back and smiled.

"Ready, okay!" I began as I then chanted off the presidents and also how long they were in office. Watching Logan's mouth drop and his tooth pick fall out was the icing on the cake for me. Once I had finished, everyone was looking at me, waiting for the reaction from Logan. He let out a laugh and a smile.

"Not bad preppy. Looks like I will be checking your transcript out with Charles later. Now leave." he said, we knew when we had to leave, Kurt grabbed my hand and we ran out, closing the door and laughing.

"Kimmie that was amazing!" he said and I blushed, we were still holding hands as we walked down the corridor. I looked down at them and blushed; Kurt looked at me puzzled before he realized why I was red.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." I said as I let go, the warm feeling leaving me as fast as it came.

"No, Kimmie, it was my fault I shouldn't have done that, I know you are finding it hard to settle in and..." he blushed and I smiled. I stopped in the corridor and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you Kurt." I said and he blushed even deeper if it was possible. "But you don't need to hide your real self from me, would you mind...?" I said and he looked at me puzzled before he knew what I meant. He touched his watch and the image disappeared. He was dressed in his X-men uniform and I smiled.

We continued walking, Kurt showed me into different rooms on the upper part of the mansion and then outside.

"Now the fun begins." he said as we went to a pillar, well it looked like that to me, it was actually a lift. He pressed a button and the door opened. We went in and he pressed one of the buttons and the lift moved. "We have two lower levels. On the base one we have the jets, danger room and also cerebro. The professor has told you about those two rooms right?" he asked and I nodded. "Cool so I don't have to explain them to you, I can show you the danger room control room but we can not go in, not without an experienced X-men in there with us." he said as the doors opened. "There was one room however that the professor told me about that I have to show you." He said as he reached his hand out to me, I smiled I knew what room he was going to show me. I took hold of his hand as he led me down a corridor. We passed several door and he told me that these were rooms for us to use our abilities and to train and also a classroom. He paused outside a room as he typed in an access code. The door opened and we walked in. The lights went on automatically and I looked around, the professor wasn't kidding me, he had equipped the whole room with gym stuff just for me, there was even a trampoline. I let out a laugh as I let go of his hand, threw my shoes off and climbed on. Kurt walked up to me and stood at the edge as he watched me perform tricks that I would normally do on the floor or beam. Once I was satisfied, I stopped myself and went over to the beam, climbing on I walked along it and then back flipped, smiling as I felt the smoothness of the beam on my hands and feet. I dismounted and ran over to the uneven bars. There was a pair of grips nearby and I put them on and chalked my hands.

"Kimmie, are you sure about this?" Kurt said as he walked over to me, I let a huge grin spread across my face as I did my national routine and dismounted. I stood up and posed, Kurt was clapping the whole time. "That was amazing, I mean really truly amazing." he said as I took off the grips and wiped the chalk off my hands.

"I could never thank the professor enough for doing this for me; it is more than I ever wanted." I said as we walked towards the door. I was about to walk out when I realized I left my shoes behind. I looked at them and concentrated, they came flying towards me and into my hand. I swayed, this was the reason I did not like using my powers, especially my telekinetic powers, they left me weak. I leaned on the wall for support as Kurt came up to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Kimmie, are you okay?" he asked, I smiled as he helped me sit down on the floor.

"Sure, I am fine, just haven't used my powers in a long time." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Blocking your ability is not one of the best things that any mutant should do." he said and I nodded.

"Not as if I had much choice." I said as I reached up and he helped me stand up.

The rest of the tour continued without any problems and soon we were back outside.

"So, any thoughts about your X-men name?" he asked as we sat down next to the swimming pool. I looked up at the sky, it was turning to night and I was tired.

"How about Starlight?" I said, it reminded me of my cheer squad, and although it had nothing to do with my ability, I was not sure what else to call myself. Kurt let out a smile.

"Have you seen your uniform yet?" he asked and I shook my head. "You mean you left the box from Jean unopened!" he said and I nodded. He vanished and then re-appeared with the box in his hands, he handed it to me. "Sorry, I normally ask for permissions, I didn't look at anything else, I promise!" he said, and I smiled as he blushed. I took the box and opened it, sitting there was my new X-men uniform. I looked at it, it was completely black but like my cheer uniform, it had a purple star on it and gold dust making a kind of path from where the star came from. "Jean designed it and thought that if she used the style from your old cheer uniform, you would not feel so home sick." he said as tears began to fall down my cheeks. I did not know what I did to deserve such great friends as these. "Welcome to the X-men." he said as he stood up, I looked up at him and reached out taking his hand. He teleported me to my room and I turned on the light. All of the empty boxes were lying around; I would have to break them up tomorrow as I yawned. Kurt smiled as he realized how late it was getting.

"I have to go and study, I hope that you had a nice time?" he said and I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you Kurt, for everything, it really means a lot to me what you did for me today." I said to him and he blushed.

"Anytime Kimmie, well goodnight Starlight." he said as he vanished.

"Goodnight Nightcrawler." I said into the emptiness of my room. I found my blue pajama bottoms and my black t-shirt and put them on. Grabbing my stuffed bunny I climbed into my bed and fell asleep.


	4. Training alone&getting to know the girls

I am not sure if anyone is reading it, but I don't mind I am having fun writing it and publishing it. If people are reading this and have comments (please no flames) then leave a quick review.

I own nothing of the X-men except for Kimmie in this story.

**Chapter Four: Training alone and getting to know the girls.**

I yawned and stretched as I opened my eyes to the sunlight. It was nearly nine, later that what I would normally get up at, I guessed that everything yesterday wore me out. Putting on my slippers, I went to my door and grabbed my dressing gown and put it on. I went out of the door and then downstairs into the kitchen. I went into the fridge, grabbed some apple juice and a banana and sat down on the window bench.

"You know, the kids normally eat a lot more than that for breakfast." Logan said as he came in.

"I am kinda on a diet and stuff you know." I said as I finished drinking my juice. Logan looked at me as he put some toast into the toaster and looked for something to put on it. I finished drinking my juice, put the cup in the dishwasher and went to the door, however before I left, Logan handed me a plate with some toast on it.

"Keep your strength up preppy, you are going to need it with the training we do here." he said, I took the plate and made my way back up to my room. I ate the food and then went into my wardrobe. I found my training leotard and put it on, plus my training shorts. I grabbed my tracksuit and put it on over my training gear and grabbed my gym bag. I quickly ran into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water and saying hi to Ororo quickly and went to the lift.

"Kimmie wait up!" I heard a voice say; I looked up the stairs and saw Kitty coming down the stairs in her uniform. I held the lift and let her come in. I pressed the button to take us down to the training area.

"You are so lucky you have two days to settle in, you don't have to go through Logan's training." she said as she put her gloves on. I let out a laugh.

"Yeah, he hinted something like that at breakfast." I said as I looked at her. "May I ask you a question?" I said as we went into the corridor. She stopped outside a training room which was a few doors down to mine.

"Sure, anything." she said.

"What is your X-men name?" I asked I was very curious about how people had decided what to call themselves.

"I am Shadowcat, what have you decided yours to be?" she asked as she typed in the access code for the door. I looked in and saw Rouge, Scott, Jean and Kurt standing there waiting for her.

"Starlight, I decided to call myself Starlight." I said as I ran to my training room. I quickly typed in the code and walked into the door, locking it in the process so that no one could disturb me, well no one unless they could teleport or walk through walls.

I let out a giggle as I began to stretch. I went over to my gym bag and took out my iPod and the speakers. I attached my iPod to the speakers and played the music. As the music blared through the hall, I began to do my floor routine, once I was bored of that I moved onto the beam, my favorite piece of equipment. I began to do my new routine and then add some more difficult dismount, I ate mat first time I attempted it. I hit the mat with my fists out of frustration, knowing that there was no way I could perfect this quickly. I picked myself up and tried again, once again I ate mat, yummy! Getting annoyed, I threw off my jacket and took off my tracksuit bottoms and went back on. Without the extra weight I was able to make my moves tighter, but I still ended up eating mat, I hit it out of frustration and screamed. I turned over onto my back and closed my eyes, listening to the beat of the music and also to my heart. I performed the move slowly in my head, working out what I was doing wrong. It then clicked, I wasn't pushing myself off the beam enough, and I need to change something in the dismount move. I climbed back on and tried different combinations, simplifying the dismount at first, feeling that I had enough height. After I had figured the right combination, I decided to go for it, this time I didn't eat mat, but I landed on my knees, still need more height, or to make the twists faster to open up quicker. I kept going until I was able to get it so that I landed without falling down, but I was still stumbling.

"Wow that was amazing." I heard Kitty say as she came through the wall. I let out a laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"I locked the door so that no one could disturb me, unless they could teleport or walk through walls, you happened to be able to do one of the two." I said and Kitty smiled. I walked over to my iPod and turned it off; I had left the remote in my room which was annoying.

"What was that you were attempting?" she asked me as I grabbed a drink from my bottle.

"A new dismount for my next competition that I am working on." I said as I sat down.

"It looked great." she said as she joined me.

"Yeah, but it isn't perfect." I said as I looked at my hands. I looked at Kitty; she was still in her uniform. "How was training?" I asked she let out a sigh.

"Hard and tiring, but I bet it was not as tiring as doing that, you been in here all day?" she asked and I nodded. "Well, some of the girls would like to get to know you so go and have a shower and we will all go out into town, show you around okay?" she said as she stood up, I looked at her I really wanted to stay and train but I knew that I could come back in the night if needed. I nodded in agreement as I picked up my stuff and packed it. Unlocking the door we went to the lift and agreed to meet out the front in 30 minutes.

As I walked back to the room, the kids were looking at me. I looked down and realized that I was wearing my shorts and training leotard, I forgot to put my training bottoms and jacket back on. I blushed in embarrassment as Kurt walked up to me. He grabbed my arm and teleported me to my room.

"Thanks Kurt, I kinda forgot I was in my training gear." I said as I threw my bag on the bed.

"No problem Kimmie, anytime." he said as he was about to vanish, I grabbed his arm.

"Hey Kurt, I don't know if you wanna and you can like always say no, but would you like to grab a bite to eat and a movie with me sometime? I mean you don't know me and oh god you more than likely have a girlfriend and stuff and think that I am a freak..." I said, looking at my feet and blushing. Kurt blushed as he looked at me.

"Kimmie nothing would make me happier." he said and I smiled, blushing more. I let go of his arm and he teleported away, leaving me to quickly grab a shower and to get changed. I put on a pair of black jeans and my old team training top. It was like our cheer uniform, but was a short cut t-shirt. I quickly brushed my hair and put it up in a bun since it was still wet, picked up my watch, necklace and bracelet and ran out of my room. There was a red convertible waiting outside with Jean, Kitty and Rouge sitting in it.

"Hurry up Kimmie, Scott is so going to kill us if he knows we took his car!" Rouge said, I ran as I jumped into the front, put on my seat belt and just in time as Scott came out of the front door.

"We will be back later Scott." Jean shouted as she drove away and through the gates, we laughed as we looked and saw a shocked Scott looking at us as we drove away.

So Kimmie, tells us like everything!" Kitty said as we came out of the ice cream parlor. I had grabbed a scoop of rainbow sorbet, my favorite.

"Well, I was head cheerleader at my school, am a straight A student and state gymnastic champion. Other than that I am just like you guys." I said as we walked past all of the shops, they showed me the mall and cinema and various shops. My stomach growled and everyone turned to face me. "Sorry I am like starved!" I said and they laughed.

"What is your favorite food?" Jean asked.

"Chinese, any good places around here?" I asked and they nodded, dragging me to the food court. We grabbed our food and sat down at a table and began to eat.

"Well well well, isn't it the loser squad." a voice said and I turned to see who it was.

"Drop dead Lance, we are just eating." Kitty said as she stood up.

"Look Lance, they have a new girl." another voice said as he came up to me, I looked at him, the boy had white hair and was skinny, and I didn't like him. "My name is Pietro, what's yours?" he asked as he held out his hand, I pulled a face at him as I hit his hand away from me.

"Gross, total put off my appetite, thanks loads." I said as I pushed my food away.

"Rude girl aren't you, don't make me have to teach you manners!" he said as he pulled my chair away.

"As if someone like you could teach me manners, back off." I said as I looked at him, he laughed at me as he moved faster than I could, I knew then that he was a mutant.

"So don't want trouble guys, so just shove off." I said as I looked at the rest of the team, there were a kinda green looking guy and one who was built like a house! I sat back down only for my chair to be pulled away from speedy there, I reached my hand out and froze him, taking my chair back and sitting down.

"Release him." the one called Lance said to me. I looked at him and shrugged; waving my hand I let the speedy one go. I looked at them once more and Lance pushed them "come on guys, those geeks are not worth our trouble." he said as they walked away. I let out a loud sigh as I looked at my food and began to eat.

"Thought he put you off your food?" Rouge said.

"Yeah he did but I am so starved that I just don't care about it anymore. Please tell me that those jerks do not go to our school?" I asked all of them shook their heads. "So this is not going to be my last run in with them then?" I asked and again, they all shook their heads. I let out a sigh as I turned back to my food. Once we were finished we walked around the mall some more.

"So, I know what Jean and Kitty can do, Rouge, what can you do?" I asked her in a hushed voice.

"When people touch my skin, I absorb their memories, and to mutants, I can absorb their powers." she said as she looked down at her hands, now I understood why she was completely covered. I nodded as I understood what a burden that would be for her, and I was unsure what to say to her.

"I heard that you and Kurt are playing nice!" Kitty said out loud and I blushed.

"No way! That was true, I so owe Bobby a soda date now!" Kitty said as the rest of the girls went up to me.

"Kimmie, you have got to be kidding right?" Rouge said to me, I looked confused and shook my head.

"Why should I be kidding? Kurt is a sweet, caring and funny guy." I said as I blushed some more.

"But the way he looks..." she whispered.

"Looks are not all that matters, and I think that he looks very cute without..." I said as I looked at my feet. Kitty let out a squeal and Jean smiled, Rouge just flicked her hair back from her face.

"Whatever." she said as Kitty put her arm through mine and we continued walking.

"Can we please change the topic?" I asked I did not like being put on the spot like that.

"Sure, we can talk about Jean and Scott." Kitty said, this time it was Jean's turn to go red.

"There is no Scott and me." she said as I looked up at her and smiled.

"Sure Jean, keep telling yourself that, denial, great place to be!" Rouge said as we went back to the car.

"If it was anyone else who took this car they would be dead, but it was you!" Kitty said as we drove back to the academy.

"So not true." Jean muttered as she turned red again, Kitty let out another squeal and I laughed at my friend's embarrassment. I sat back and watched the scenery changed, happy that I had made friends that I was finally settling in to my new home.


	5. The Training begins&feelings come out

I am still not sure if anyone is reading it, but I don't mind I am having fun writing it and publishing it.

If people are reading this and have comments (please no flames) then leave a quick review, it helps me get better faster ^^

I own nothing of the X-men except for Kimmie in this story.

**Chapter Five: The Training begins and feelings come out.**

I set my alarm for 4 in the morning, remembering that it was going to be my first day of training; I quickly slipped on my running gear and went to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water and went outside. After stretching, I began running the track that was near the swimming pool. The sun began to rise at 5 and I kept going, I had so not burnt near enough calories as I wanted. I thought more about the dismount and knew that I would have to get fitter and lose a few more pounds in order to be lighter to land this. I looked at my watch which was measuring my pulse and pushed myself more, I wanted to burn over 1,000 calories before I went back in. I looked up at the mansion as another hour past and saw people standing on their balconies, meaning that they were waking up. I looked at my watch and saw that I had nearly hit my goal. I pushed myself a bit more, saying that just two more laps and I would shower, get changed in my uniform and then go to the training room after grabbing something quickly from the kitchen. Once I finished the two laps I ran around once more, slowing my pace down and brining my heart rate down. Once I was relaxed, I grabbed my bottle of water and walked back into the mansion. Kitty had just woken up and was in her uniform.

"Kimmie you so better get ready or you are gonna be late!" she said, I looked at my watch and screamed.

"Kitty could you like grab me some toast that would be great, see you in the training room soon!" I shouted as I ran into my room, had a quick shower and got changed into my X-men uniform for the first time. I pulled my hair back and looked in the mirror. The suit was an all in one and hugged my figure in all the right places. Except for the motive that it had, I had a belt which had pockets, the belt was yellow and the clasp was a circle which was red with a yellow X going through it. I had seen something similar on the other uniforms. I smiled at myself as I ran from the room and went to the lift.

"Wait for me!" I heard a voice say and looked up to see Evan coming towards me. We both went into the lift and I looked down at my feet.

"My name is Spyke, what's yours?" he asked as he held out his hand, I smiled as I shook it.

"Starlight, my name is Starlight." I said as the lift opened and we went out. We went into a different training room than Kitty was in last time; I looked around and saw Scott, Kitty, Rouge, Jean and Kurt. Kitty handed me the plate and I said thanks as I began to eat it.

"That uniform looks great on you." Jean said as she walked up to me. I smiled and looked down at my feet. The professor, Logan and Ororo walked in and smiled at me.

The professor began typing something on the computer as I finished the last of the toast and put the plate down.

"Okay, so let me introduce you to all of the X-men." Jean said as she pointed to each of them. "Scott is Cyclops; his ability is to shoot beams from his eyes. Shadowcat, Rouge and Nightcrawler you already know as with mine. Spyke can shoot spikes out of his body, Wolverine has claws and they are sharp, plus he heals quickly. As for Storm, well you know her ability too." Jean said as each person nodded at me.

"The idea of today's session is to see how much power you have, we are going to attack you, one by one not all at once and we want to see how you defend yourself. You win by taking the flags we have in our belts, once you have them, that X-men is out and no telekinesis. Do you think you can handle it preppy?" Logan said to me, I smiled; I had several tricks up my sleeve that I could use. "The only three not attacking you is Rouge, if she absorbs your ability, you will be knocked out for a while, Jean and also Storm, you have the same abilities and that would be unfair for the moment." he continued and I nodded.

"Let's do this." I said as another door opened, I walked into a bigger training room and saw that there was a window, I could see them and they could see me but I had a feeling this would not last long.

"Run simulation Logan beta 2." Logan said as the computer changed and I was in a jungle. I smiled as I understood the computer programming. I walked around, keeping my senses alert. I felt something brush past me and saw some grass burnt, Cyclops was to be my first target. I hid behind a tree as I closed my eyes and reached out, trying to sense where he was. Once I found him, I looked up at the sky; there were rain clouds in this simulation. I whispered to them, asking them to rain on him and they obliged. I walked around, making myself not touch the ground; this was draining me as I approached him from behind and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and I waved, taking his flag he let out a sigh and I laughed as he went out of the simulation.

"That was too easy." I muttered to myself, I knew that this would be a test but something like this, no way. I thanked the rain clouds as they floated back to their original place.

"Run simulation Cyclops alpha beta 2" Scott's voice said over the computer. I put two and two together, each scenario would be different and each of the X-men would be different too. I tied Scott's flag around my arm as I checked out the new surroundings. It was night time and there was not a cloud in the sky, I smiled so they wanted to dampen my weather control ability... okay that is fine by me. I walked around my new surrounding, again keeping my senses alert. I heard a noise and turned to face Nightcrawler. I let out a wry smile, knowing his ability, how the hell do you stop someone from popping up in front of your face. I felt a wind blow and asked it nicely to surround me, it did and I felt safer. Nightcrawler popped up behind me and I wiggled my fingers, freezing him and asked the wind to surround him. With the wind holding him in place as well as my powers I smiled at him, reached for his belt and took his flag. I thanked the wind and let him go, he dropped to the floor and I held out my hand.

"How did you stop my teleportation abilities?" he said, I shrugged, not sure how I did that but he smiled as he left the room.

I had three left, Spyke, Shadowcat and Wolverine. I looked up as the simulation changed again, this time I did not hear any voice, strange. I was in a park, a normal park with people laughing and playing. Spyke came skating out and shot spikes at me. I ducked and back flipped out of the way, using skills that were not my powers. I let out a gasp as one of the spikes went past my shoulder and cut my uniform and my shoulder lightly, but it was enough for it to draw blood.

"Not fast enough Starlight." Spyke said as he went and hid. I growled as I let my anger come out, purple light engulfed me as I reached my senses out to find him. Once I pinpointed him, I pushed the purple light to him, paralyzing him in place as I walked up to him and took his flag.

"You are so fixing my uniform!" I said to him as he looked at me, purple light still engulfing me.

"Starlight, pull back your powers." I heard the professor say over the comm. system. I let out a deep breath and released the purple light into the air, releasing Spyke from the hold. I blushed; I didn't know I could do that! He put his hand on my shoulder and he smiled at me, I knew then that he didn't hold it against me as he left the room.

I took in several deep breaths, allowing myself to find the place I always went to when I wanted to concentrate on my training. I opened my eyes to a new simulation, again no voice, fine if they wanted to play it this way I will take another approach. I smiled as I sat on the floor; either it would be Wolverine who would attack or ambush me or Shadowcat who could hide in any objects, not exactly fun. I looked around me and saw that I was in a desert. Nothing for miles so no Wolverine, it was Shadowcat, this meant that she was beneath me. I thought about this for a moment as I closed my eyes and made myself hover, and just in time as Shadowcat came out of the sand. I waved down at her as she looked around puzzled. I asked the wind to pull her out for me to which it obliged. As it held her there I took her flag and smiled at her. I thanked the wind which let her go and she hit the sand.

"Oh man, thought that I had you." she said as she went out of the training room, and I smiled but I knew that the hardest part was yet to come.

One X-man was left, Wolverine. I knew that for this one I need to be fast and cunning as well as strong on the physical attacks, my abilities would not be used for this one. The scene changed for a final time to a church.

"Didn't think that you would be a religious person Wolverine." I said in the church. "No matter, I wait for you to come; this is more physical, just like you want it." I said as I stood and closed my eyes, feeling the vibrations with my feet. I heard a scream as I turned and back flipped out of the way, feeling something fly past my arm. I opened my eyes and saw Wolverine there before me.

"You ready preppy?" he asked, I smiled as I took my starting stance.

"Ready when you are." I said as we circled each other. "But this time, I am not going to use my abilities." I said, knowing that would get a reaction from the rest of the team watching, Wolverine smiled.

"Your funeral preppy." he said as he ran and attacked me. I dodged to the side and he ran past. He looked at me as he attacked again, and once again I back flipped out of the way.

"Stay still preppy." he said as he stood in front of me again.

"Moving targets are more fun!" I said as I let out a giggle. He attacked me and this time I didn't move, I blocked his moves and bent down, sweeping his legs out from underneath him. He back flipped to his feet and growled. He attacked me and we continued like this for a few minutes until I once again swept him down and as fast as I could stole his flag. I waved it in front of him and smiled. He let out a laugh as the simulation went away.

"Good job preppy." he said as he put his arm around me and walked into the control room where the rest of the team congratulated me. The professor came forward and smiled.

"Kimmie your powers are various and many, we need to find out what you can do, but I am more interested in the purple light, has that ever happened before?" he asked and I shook my head. "What happened, how were you feeling?" he asked.

"I was kinda angry and felt hurt from the spike so I guess that kinda set it off. I normally control my anger and I don't try to get hurt so often." I said as I reached up and touched my shoulder. The professor nodded and smiled.

"You have done well today, go and get changed and have the day off, I am sure that you would like to train. I saw you this morning." he said and I nodded.

The rest of the team left talking about how I did and I blushed. I went out and instead of going back to the lift; I went to my training room.

"Kimmie, you not going to join us?" Kitty asked.

"I need to try something out first." I said as I typed in the code and went in. I didn't need to stretch my muscles were warm from training. I climbed on the beam and did what I wanted to do, what I thought about when I was running. The rest of the team had gathered at the door to watch. I closed my eyes, blocking them all out as I smiled and went for it. As soon as my feet left the beam I knew that I had failed. I landed and then fell to my knees, hitting the mat in frustration for not being able to do it. I opened my eyes and let the tears fall, but they were not falling for this reason, I finally let it out, I was home sick. The team went away as Ororo came in and put my head into her lap. I cried more as she stroked my back and I held onto her other arm with my life. An hour passed before I was finally able to calm down and Ororo never left me alone.

"Kimmie, you should have let these out earlier, it isn't healthy blocking the feelings up." she said as I wiped my nose on my uniform.

"Kurt said something like that about my abilities." I said as I stood up. The crying had drained me.

"Go have a shower and a nap. Since it is a lovely day go and have a swim." she added as she escorted me back to my room, I nodded as I went it, took off my uniform and went under my shower. Once I came out, I put on my pajamas and climbed back into bed, crying myself into my nap.

A knock on the door disturbed my from my misty sleep, not that it was a real sleep. I looked outside and saw the sun high in the sky, so it must be the afternoon. Putting on my slippers I went to the door and answered it, rubbing the tears and sleep out of my eyes. Kurt stood there wearing a pair of jeans as a white top.

"How are you feeling?" he said and I smiled weakly and nodded, he had a hand behind his back and I looked at him puzzled. He pulled his hand out and had a bunch of tulips in it, purple tulips. I smiled as I took them and smelt them. "I thought that these would cheer you up." he said as I pushed my door open a bit more and walked in. He closed the door behind him and I put the tulips in a vase with water.

"Thank you Kurt, they are amazing." I said as I put them on my dresser. I sat down on my bed as he took the chair from my desk. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them.

"Everyone is worried, they all wanted to come and check on you but I said that I would do it. We are all about to go for a swim, would you like to join us?" he asked, and I nodded, he smiled as I went into my drawer and grabbed my bikini. I threw Kurt a towel which he laughed as he took it away from his face; I let out a smile as I went into the bathroom. I got changed and realized I was missing my t-shirt and shorts.

"Kurt, can you go into the dresser, second drawer and pass me my purple shorts and then the third drawer for any t-shirt?" I asked as I peeked out of my bathroom, he nodded as he went into the drawers and got me what I wanted. I took them from him and put them on and then came out of the bathroom. He picked up my towel and held out his arm.

"Where is your stuff?" I asked.

"Scott took it down for me and I don't wear my image inducer when I am in the water." he said as I took his arm and nodded. He teleported us in front of the pool and I smiled as everyone was having fun. Rouge was reading a book, Kitty was on a lido and Scott and Jean were having a water fight. Evan was on the diving board as he jumped in, splashing Kitty who began to shout at him. Kurt led me over to a lounger where he sat down. I put my towel on the one next to him and took off my top and shorts, feeling self conscious as people looked at me. I blushed as I looked at Kurt who had taken off his image inducer and was wearing swimming shorts. He handed me a bottle of sun cream and I put some over my body. I pulled my hair over to my front as I turned to him.

"Would you mind doing my back?" I asked him as he shook his head and took the bottle. I felt the cold cream on my back and his soft touch as he rubbed it in. Once he was done I turned at him and smiled. I climbed up onto the high dive and everyone looked at me. I assumed that diving would be no different to trampolining, except the not going back up part. I smiled as I jumped up and tucked myself in, doing a single somersault and then straitening out as I entered the water. As I surfaced everyone clapped and cheered.

"That was so cool, where did you learn that?" Evan asked me.

"I just took my gymnastic knowledge and applied it to diving." I said as I began to swim a few lengths.

The sun began to set and everyone began to leave as the weather got colder, but I found it to be relaxing as I continued to swim lengths. After about ten more I looked up and saw Kurt holding a towel out. I paused as I reached him.

"Come out before you get sick." he said and I laughed as I pulled myself out of the pool. He put the towel around me as we walked to the loungers and I lay down. Allowing the last parts of the sun to dry my skin I looked over at Kurt.

"Your accent sounds European, where are you from?" I asked.

"I am from Germany." he said as I sat up and looked at him.

"No way, I have like family there, well fosters have family there. I can speak like German fluently!" I said as to which he smiled. We continued our conversation in German until I heard footsteps approach.

"Come on you two, time to come in before you get sick." Logan said, as to which we nodded. I pulled on my shorts and t-shirt, Kurt grabbed my towel and we walked back into the mansion. We were so close that our arms were brushing each other; Kurt blushed as he took his hand and reached out, grabbing my fingers lightly, which in turn made me blush even more as I put my hand completely in his.


	6. First dates and first day of school

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Courtney Summers who has been reviewing each chapter, thank you so much. Again, I don't own the X-men, but I do own Kimmie. Please read and review.

**Chapter Six: First dates and first day of school.**

It was a hard summer for me; I hardly had any time for doing something for myself. I had running in the morning, training with Logan three times a week, training with Jean twice a week and also training with Ororo twice a week. With my own gymnastics it left me very little time. Logan had also given me school work in order to make sure that I would be in the right grade which I aced. Due to the busy schedule, I had no free time to spend with the girls or Kurt, and that hurt me which kinda scared me.

It was the last weekend before school starts, I hated that weekend. Everyone had let up a bit on my training since I had improved a lot and I also gave myself the weekend free from gymnastics. I was on my laptop, writing a mail to the cheer squad and also to my parents at home as well as solving the calculus problems that Logan had given me. I had my iPod hooked up to my apple and the music playing in iTunes as I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I said as the door opened, I turned briefly and smiled as I saw Kurt come in. I hit pause on my music and sent out my mails that I had just finished. My calculus book was open in front of me as I stood up and went over to him. I smiled at him as I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"You have been very busy." he said as he sat down on my bed as I returned to the book.

"Yeah, training, X-men training, power training; school work... thought summer was supposed to be a time to relax!" I said as I put my head down and solved the next problem. I paused as I read over the next one and heard Kurt moving in the background. "Kurt please sit still, two more problems and I am done." I said as I solved the next one. I read the next one and looked at it sideways, what the hell... there must be a typo in the book this is not solvable! I changed one of the numbers (a 0 to an 8) and then solved it. Smiling in triumph I put the book down and looked at Kurt. "So, what can I do for you?" I asked him.

"Well, this is the last weekend before we go back to school you know" he said and I nodded "well I wanted to ask you if you would like to catch that movie and a bite to eat today?" he asked as he blushed and so did I. I walked over to my friend and smiled at him.

"I cancelled my own personal training this weekend so I was hoping you would ask me." I said as I sat next to him.

"Does that mean yes?" he asked me as he looked up at me and I nodded. He smiled as he threw his fist up in triumph and jumped on my bed.

"I need an hour to shower and get changed, I will meet you in the foyer then?" I asked and he nodded and left the room in his normal style. I let out a happy woot as I twirled and back flipped in my room. I rushed into the shower and then came back out, looking at my watch seeing that I had only 40 minutes I began to look through my clothes. I finally decided on a pair of dark blue jeans and my purple top which was cut so to show my stomach. I put them on as I reached for my star earrings and my matching necklace. I looked at the time and saw that I have 20 minutes left. I took my hair out of the towel and began to dry it. Once it was dry I put wax through it and then began to curl a few bits in the front. I took the top half of my hair and put it up in a clip and with the rest hanging down, I curled it slightly too. I put on some lip gloss and looked in the mirror. Happy with what I saw, I picked up my purse and looked at my watch, seeing my time was up I ran to the foyer to meet Kurt.

I looked down at him, his image inducer was on but the professor had added some more images to it. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt which was not tucked in. He looked up at me and smiled as I walked down the stairs.

"You look amazing." he said as he handed me a red rose.

"So do you, I see the professor gave you more clothes in your image inducer?" I asked and he nodded. Logan came walking into the room.

"Where are you two off to?" he asked.

"We are going to the diner and then see a movie, will be back before 11." Kurt said as to which Logan nodded. He held his arm out as I put mine in his and we walked out of the mansion and a little into town.

"Why can you not teleport us there?" I asked him.

"I can only teleport two miles and I have to know where I am going. Plus, I thought that walking would be nicer." he said as we reached the diner, he held the door open for me as we walked in and took a booth. We read the menu and placed our orders as silence engulfed us. I looked at him, what do I say to him? Oh man it has been so long since I have been on a date! We live in the same building; it isn't like I can ask him about his day... he has been stuck training with Logan like me for some of the day!

"So how do you like everything so far?" he asked me and I let out a breath of relieve.

"It is so much work, I never knew how hard it would be you know, but at the end of the day, I sleep better, so far no nightmares." I said as I let out a laugh.

"Why are you scared of that?" he said as our food came. We thanked the waitress and began to eat.

"When I have nightmares, my powers go haywire and I lose complete control." I explained as I dunked a fry in my chocolate milkshake. He watched me do it and pulled a strange face which made me laugh. "Hey don't complain until you try it, it is so yummy!" I said as I handed him my fry with milkshake on it. Kurt looked at me and I smiled as he tried it.

"Hmmm... cold yet sweet, warm and salty at the same time, not bad." he said as he smiled at me, making me laugh once again. We ate our food asking each other one question at a time, it was so much fun. Once he paid the bill after much protesting on my side, we walked to the cinema that was nearby. We looked at the program and settled on the new Star Trek film. Kurt paid for our tickets, not accepting anything from me.

"You picked up the bill, now you pay for the tickets..." I said as we walked to the concessions stand.

"Yes and now I am going to buy us a tub of sweet popcorn and some coke. What kind of date would I be if I let you pay for anything." he said as he placed the order and left me to blush. Once he had the food and drinks, I took my coke from him and we walked into the screen. I wanted to sit at the back since sitting close gave me headaches and Kurt agreed. We picked two seats in the middle of the row and watched the trailers and the ads for the concession stand.

Once the screen went dark and the movie started, I began to help myself to the popcorn that Kurt had. The movie was so good and I was really enjoying it. I sneaked a glance at Kurt and could see that he was enjoying it just as much as me. I reached into the popcorn tub at the same time Kurt did, our hands touched. I looked at him, not moving my hand as he looked at me, not moving his hand either, I smiled and was happy that he could not see me blush in the dark cinema. I reached my hand out and placed it on the arm rest as Kurt put the popcorn tub down, it was now empty and put his hand on top of mine, I blushed even more as I took a brave move and took his hand in mine. I looked at Kurt who smiled at me as we continued to watch the movie. Once it was finished we walked out of the screen still holding hands. I had to let go so that I could go the bathroom. I went into a stall and smiled. Once I had finished I came out and applied some lip gloss and checked my hair out.

"Hey, you are like that gymnastic champ and head cheerleader or something." a girl said to me, I looked at her and nodded. "So like what are you doing in Bayville?" she asked.

"I moved to a new place to help with my gymnastic abilities. I start Bayville High on Monday." I said as I looked at the girl.

"No way I so go there, hey you try out for the squad, not that you would need to try out I mean your skills are legendary, and people were cheering for you at our football match when we were against you. Oh my how rude, my name is Stacie, I am like on the cheer squad and we so need you!" she said as she held out her hand, I shook it and she smiled. "Look I have to go but I so look forward to seeing you on Monday, tryouts are then after school." she said as she left. I looked at the girl totally confused. I washed my hands and went to Kurt.

"What took so long?" he asked as we left the cinema.

"I think I entered the twilight zone for a brief moment." I said as he laughed. I smiled at him as I leaned into his chest, his heart beat faster as he felt me so close and I could not help but smile. I felt his arm go over my shoulders and held me close to him. I closed my eyes and allowed him to guide me back to the mansion.

When we got to the gate, Kurt entered the access code to disarm the defense system and we went up towards the door. I knew that the girls would be watching this, so I whispered into Kurt's ear "teleport us to my training room." I said and he smiled as he did just that. The lights remained off which was what I was hoping. I looked up at Kurt and blushed.

"Thank you for everything, this night was amazing." I said as I hugged him. I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"No thank you Kim, before you came I thought that there was no way for me to know what it was like to be with someone, they all saw a monster. But with you I am happy to be who I am and how I look. Thank you for giving me a chance to be normal." he said to me as he pushed my hair out of my face. I smiled as I looked up to him. I touched his watch and disabled his image inducer.

"Much better." I said as I moved my head up to his. I waited, allowing him to move the last few inches. Our lips met in a simple kiss, but it warmed my whole body. He pulled away and looked at me as I smiled. This time he didn't wait as we kissed each other for a second time, this time it lasted longer than a second and the warmth that it gave me was amazing. After a minute I pulled away as the need for air became desperate. I looked at him and blushed.

"Kim, that was breathtaking. May I ask you a question?" he said as to which I nodded, I could not trust myself to speak, and I was still reveling from the kiss. "Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked as to which I could only smile and nod. He picked my up and spun me around as I laughed.

"Kurt put me down I am so gonna hurl!" I said as he put me down. I kissed him lightly on the cheek as he pulled me close and teleported me to my room. After one last goodnight kiss he went, I smiled as I changed into my pajamas, the whole time the smile never left my face. I knew that tonight I would not have any bad dreams, only dreams of Kurt.

Monday came and I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I picked up my knapsack and went downstairs to grab breakfast.

"Hey Kimmie!" Jean said as she walked in the room with a plate of toast. I looked at my own toast and picked at it. "Nervous?" she asked and I nodded. "Yeah I could tell." she said as she looked at my plate. I pushed it away and grabbed some fruit and my knapsack. "Hey, you want a ride with Scott and me to school?" she asked, I turned and shook my head.

"No thank you, I would like to walk today." I said as I waved to her and left the mansion. Just as I was about to leave the gate, I heard a noise and knew that Kurt had found me.

"Hey, leaving without me?" he said as he walked up to me.

"I thought you; Kitty and Rouge were getting a ride with Scott so I just went." I said to him as we began our walk to school. I could hear his stomach growling as I laughed. "You saw me leave so you just changed your image and teleported?" I asked and he nodded. I reached into my bag and gave him the grain bar and also an apple I was keeping for when I got hungry. He nodded his thanks as he began to eat and we continued our walk. We came up to the school and I saw the students going in, I paused and Kurt stopped as he noticed I had gone. He looked back and smiled, reaching his hand out to me. I gulped and took his hand as we walked into the school grounds.

"Hey look, blue boy got himself a transfer student!" one of the students said, I knew that voice; it was the speedy guy from the mall. I turned and put a smile on my face.

"Thought I smelt something rotten." I said to him as I looked him up and down. "Thought that it was the garbage, how wrong was I!" I continued as he looked at me, his fist clenching. Lance came up from behind him and put his hands on his shoulder.

"Now, now that was uncalled for wasn't it?" he said, I let out a small giggle.

"As if." I said as I walked with Kurt towards the school. Kurt looked back at them and saw that that Pietro was still mad.

"Kim, you remember the talk that the professor had with you right?" he said and I nodded, there were several, all of which I remember vividly. "Then you know who our headmistress is and who they are." and again I nodded.

"Still no need for them to treat us like the trash." I said as Kurt took me to the reception. He kissed me on the cheek and left me as I went up and registered myself. I picked up my timetable and also my locker assignment and also information about the cheerleading tryouts later today.

I was reading my timetable as I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw the guy who was built like a house.

"Sorry... umm can you like tell me where English is?" I asked him, he just grunted and walked away. "Rude much?" I said as he left. I sighed in defeat as I slid to the floor.

"Giving up already?" I heard a voice say and looked up to see Scott.

"This place is so confusing and stuff." I said as he held out his hand and I took it, helping me to stand up. "Can you like help me with this?" I asked as I showed him my timetable.

"Kurt is going to be happy." he said, I raised my eyebrow. "English is that way and third door on your left. Have fun and be good." he said as he waved and walked away.

"Yes daddy." I muttered as I walked to the room and took a deep breath before knocking. I walked in and went up to the teacher and handed her my note.

"Class we have a new student, Kimmie Clarke. Kimmie, would you like to say a few things about yourself?" she said and I looked up and around the class and saw Kurt sitting a few rows back.

"Yeah sure, well I transferred from my high school in the other district; you guys kinda kicked us out of the football semis but whatever. I am a gymnast and a cheerleader." I said as I looked around and saw some of the boys starring at me, gross!

"Very nice Kimmie, would you like to take the empty desk next to Kurt." she said as I made my way to my fellow X-men and boyfriend, all the time the boys eyes followed me, one even hit my butt on my way to my seat. I grabbed his wrist and turned it behind his back before Kurt could get out of his seat.

"Hit me again, especially on my butt and I break it, you understand?" I said in a low voice to the boy who nodded. I let go of his wrist and made my way to the empty desk and sat down, letting out a breath of relieve. "Jerk" I muttered under my breath but loud enough for Kurt to hear and the lesson began.

After the two lessons ended (it was double English, yuck!) Kurt and I walked out of the classroom to be faced with the jerk and his friends.

"I heard you try to break my friends arm off." one of them said.

"You heard correctly, well actually technically it was his wrist, but no big." I said as I held onto Kurt's hand tighter. He looked at our hands and then at me.

"Look you are new here so let me give you a tip, mess with him again and you mess with the whole team and stop hanging out with losers like him." he said as he pointed to Kurt, that was it I am mad now.

"That loser as you called him is my boyfriend and is like one of the best men in this school. Oh and if your friend really needs you guys to get even, seriously... I am just a girl." I said as I battered my eyelids, they looked at me as I turned serious. "You touch me or any of my friends and I swear I will make your lives hell." and then I turned back to being cute. "Am I like totally clear?" I said as I once again battered my eyelids. The team looked at us one last time and left, again I breathed a sigh of relieve. "I am so sorry to get you messed up in this. Great first day of school huh?" I said as I put my back on the wall and sat on the floor.

"Chin up Kim, he was a jerk, a jerk you will be cheering for once you are on the squad but a jerk none the less." Kurt said as I closed my eyes and put my head on my knees. "Come on, we are meeting everyone in the quad for lunch and I am hungry." he said as I looked up at him and took his hand that he was offering me. I stood up and he showed me around quickly as we met everyone in the quad.

"I like heard you tried to break someone's arm?" Kitty said to me as I sat down.

"Technically it was his wrist and he had it coming, he hit me on the butt!" I said as the other X-men looked at me. "How much trouble am I in?" I asked as I looked at them all.

"None." Jean said as I looked at her in shock. "Seriously we can not condone you for defending yourself. I would have done the same thing in your position." she said as she and Scott sat down. I smiled at her and nod my thanks as I began to go into my bag to get out my grain bar and my fruit, only to remember I gave it to Kurt this morning. My head hit the table as something was pushed in front of me. I looked up to see a bag in front of me.

"You forgot your lunch, you too Kurt." Scott said as he passed the other bag to Kurt who was sitting next to me. I opened it and saw that Logan had made me ham, cheese and tomato sandwich on brown bread, a banana and also a grain bar. I smiled as I began to eat and joined in the conversations.

The last bell for the day rung and I put my book into my bag. Jean was in the same class as me and her locker was near mine so we headed towards them, I needed to get ready for tryouts anyway. We made small talk as we got her stuff and then went to mine. I saw Kurt standing next to my locker waiting for me.

"Kurt, I thought I said that I would see you back to the mansion, I have tryouts." I said as I opened my locker and took out my gym bag.

"I know and we are going to watch." he said as he looked at Jean.

"Who are we?" I asked as I closed my locker.

"Me and the others, we want to see how you do." he said as we walked to the changing rooms.

"So like no pressure." I muttered under my breath as I waved goodbye to them and got changed. Grabbing my CD and my iPod, I went out onto the field and saw a lot of girls there waiting to try out.

"So like, we only have 3 spots to fill and then we decide the captain so take a number and wait your turn." the girl said who I recognized to be the girl from the cinema bathroom, Stacie. I picked the last number, I did that on purpose, put my headphones in and listened to the cheer music I had, as I synchronized moves to go with them. I looked over to the benches once and saw all of the X-men watching me, Kitty waved at me and I waved back as I closed my eyes to concentrate. I heard and saw some of the cheers and my heart went out to those girls, they were really trying but none of them were my standard. I took off my headphones as the person who had the number before me was up. I watched her, she had some potential and I hoped that this squad saw it too. After she was done it was my time. I went up to the boom box and put my CD in; I could hear Kitty cheering for me in the background. I stood a bit away from the table and nodded to the guy nearest as he pressed play.

The music filled my body and it was just me and the beat as I performed my cheer routine as well as tumbles and chants. I saw the whole team's face drop and Stacie's light up as I moved from one dance move into another with fluency. After doing a round off, double back flip and a double back somersault, I bent down on one knee and blew a kiss as the music ended. The squad looked at me, no one reacted and I could hear the X-men cheering in the background. I had spent a week perfecting this cheer for my tryout; it kept me busy around the pool, in my training room and so on. Stacie stood up and clapped and cheered as did the rest of the squad. Once it was over I smiled at them and went to my bag to get a drink, I saw the X-men running up to me.

"That was outstanding!" Kitty said as she spun around. I saw that Rouge wasn't there; I assumed it wasn't her scene anyway.

"Thanks Kitty." I said as the rest of them spoke up about the routine. I sat down on the bench and waited for the team to make up their minds. After about 10 minutes they returned to their places, Stacie was carrying a piece of paper in her hand.

"Number 20, 19 and 6 please come forward." I took a deep breath since I knew I was number 20. Kurt smiled at me as I turned to look at him one last time. "Congrats, you made the squad." she said as the two girls next to me screamed, I just smiled at them for their happiness. "And now, our new cheer captain is..." Stacie paused for effect; I let out a sigh I didn't care who it was. "Kimmie, congrats." she said, I looked at her and my mouth dropped open.

"Excuse me what?" I said as the team came up to me.

"You are like so perfect your moves, your tricks, we so need you to be our captain, will you do it?" Stacie said as she came up and hugged me, I smiled mischievously and pushed her away.

"Only if you will be my co-captain?" I asked her, she looked at me in shock and blinked a few times before screaming yes and jumping up and down. I listened to when the next training session was going to be and moved away from the group and went over to the X-men.

"This causes for a celebration." Scott said as he pulled me closer to him.

"No, I so need a shower and then to go home." I said as I grabbed my bag and left the rest of the X-men standing there in shock.

"Why isn't she happy?" Kitty asked everyone who just shrugged.


	7. The need to be alone

**Chapter Seven: The need to be alone.**

I let the hot water fall down my body as I rinsed the shampoo from my hair. Once I was finished with my shower, I got out, dried and dressed, pulling my hair into a bun and walked out of the changing rooms, Kurt was waiting for me.

"You okay?" he asked and I nodded. "You sure?" he asked and I shook my head as I put my head into his chest and cried.

"Kurt, take me home please." I said in between sobs. He nodded as he looked around and put his arm around me, teleporting us to the pathway which led to the mansion. He pulled me to the side where there were a few trees and allowed me to continue crying into his chest. After about 10 more minutes I must have ran out of tears since I stopped. I looked up at Kurt as he smiled down at me.

"Sorry, so didn't want to do that, you know scare you away." I said as I took a step back.  
"Kim, trust me that would not make me want to go." he said as he reached out and pushed my hair away. "You want to talk about it with me?" he asked me, I shrugged I didn't want to tell him all of my problems. "If not me, you wanna talk to Ororo or the professor?" he asked and again I shrugged. "You want me to teleport you to your training room and let you train?" he said, I smiled a weak smile; he knew me and I nodded. He held my hand and teleported us there and activated the lights. He was about to walk out when I reached out and grabbed him. I pulled him closer as I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Thank you for understanding." I said to him as I pulled away. He blushed and smiled at me as he went, closing the door behind. I knew he would tell Ororo that something happened that and I needed to talk, she was there last time I broke down. I also knew that he would make sure that I was alone for the rest of the day, he may pop in so to say from time to time and bring me food but this was what I needed, to be alone not to be crowded. I know they mean well, helping me fit in as an X-man and also in school, but sometimes it was just too much. I changed into my shorts and t-shirt in my spare bag I kept in here and began to stretch.

The door opened as Ororo walked in, she was in her uniform that meant she was just coming from training or a mission.

"Kurt said you could use someone to talk to." she said as she sat down on the chair in the room.

"Yeah, he knows a lot about me." I said as I smiled and chalked up my hands and put my grips on, chalking them up too. I jumped and did a new routine that I was trying, I ate mat after attempting the first trick.

"He is good for you, and you are good for him. He doesn't clown around and is settling in a lot better, he is more focused on his studies and his training so that he can keep up with you." she said as I stood up and let out a laugh. I went back on the bars and tried again, this time missing the bar when trying to grab it back but the same result, eat mat ha-ha!

"I know that they mean well but it can seem like they are drowning you. They want to help you fit in, they know how hard it is to transfer, deal with mutant abilities as well as trying to live a normal life." she said as I stood up and re-chalked my hands.

"I know and I love each and every one of them for doing it, but sometimes you know, the need to be alone is overwhelming." I said as I tried again, this time no mat and continued. I pushed myself to the new dismount, this time I did eat mat and hard. I screamed in pain as I rolled over onto my back. Ororo came over and looked at my hand that I was cradling with my other arm. I sat up as she looked at it and I winced in pain.

"Sprained, nothing more, just landed on it badly." I said as I took off my grips and watched my wrist swell up. Needed ice, loads of like now. Ororo must have sensed the same as she went out of the training room. I hit the mat with my other hand, stupid bar, stupid dismount, stupid everything! I screamed as I let out a blast of purple energy into the room. Once it had subsided I saw Ororo and Bobby with her, purple light was engulfing me. I closed my eyes and pushed the power back down as they approached me. Bobby looked at my wrist and froze it; I nodded my thanks as Ororo helped my stand up and took me out of the training room, picking up my bags along the way.

I sat down in the medical bay as the professor strapped up my wrist.

"No training for three days." he said, to which I could only nod. I looked down at the band, it was purple, and I smiled. "If you don't like purple I have other colors." The professor said as to which I could only laugh. He smiled at me as he then watched the tears fall down my cheeks. "First day of school hard then?" he asked.

"Well, apart from most of the male population seeing me as a piece of meat and nearly breaking a guys wrist for hitting me on the butt, being threatened by his whole team with Kurt behind me, making the cheer squad and also captain, yeah sure why not say that." I said as the tears flowed more freely. "I lost it in front of Kurt and can understand if he doesn't want to see me again, I am just too weak." I said as the professor looked at me.

"Kimmie, Kurt does not think that, in fact once he heard Ororo getting Bobby he was really worried, but I told him that he couldn't see you, not yet. And you are not weak, far from it. I think that it is time we worked in building up your trust in yourself and your love for who you are. Kurt can help you with this, you just have to see it in his eyes that he is completely smitten with you." he said as he reached into a drawer and pulled out a syringe. He wiped an area above the bandage and injected the pain medication into the area near my wrist. I let out a sigh as the pain killers slowly began to work. "Kitty can also help you, she is full of life and so bursting with confidence that I am sure she would be there for you." he said as he went back and I jumped off the bed. "Do you want to stay here or go back to the mansion?" he asked, I looked at him, he was giving me the chance to be left alone, but I knew that sooner or later I would have to face everyone.

"Thank you professor, I shall return to the mansion." I said as I left. Ororo watched the whole interaction from the corner of the room.

"What are you thinking professor?" she asked as she stood next to him.

"I think that Kimmie needs to be taken on a mission, she needs to gain her self confidence up and love for who she is." he said as to which Ororo nodded.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and some fruit.

"Kimmie how are you Bobby told us you were hurt." Scott said as he and the other X-men, all in their uniforms appeared beside me. I closed the fridge door and they all saw my wrist bandaged up.

"No big, just a sprain, do it all the time." I said as I smiled and walked out, going to my room. I knew that they all had a training session and due to being injured, I was left out. I turned on my apple notebook and began to check my mails. The cheer squad had sent a long mail along with pictures from cheer camp. My mom and dad had also sent a long mail and I read through them both. Once I was done, I put my music on and grabbed my English book out of my bag and lay on my bed. A knock on the door interrupted my studying. I reached over for my remote and turned my music off. "Come in." I said as the door opened to reveal Logan.

"Hey Preppy came to see how you were doing and thought you might like some of this." he said as he brought me a plate with lasagna and a salad on it. I smiled at him as he sat down on the side of my bed.

"You not give training today then?" I asked.

"Nope, asked Storm to step in." he said as I began to eat.

"So you are babysitting me?" I asked in between bites.

"Trust me, you don't need babysitting, just wanted to check on you." he said, I looked at him, he was hiding something.

"Okay, not you so spill." I said and he let out a sigh.

"Preppy I just wanted to say if you need to talk to someone and Storm is not around, and I am, well you know where to find me." he said as he stood up and walked out.

"Logan!" I said before he left. I ran up and hugged him. "Thanks." I said to him as he put an arm around me. I pulled away; I knew that he was not comfortable with the whole hugging thing. He smiled at me and went out of my room, closing the door behind.


	8. Life as a mutant and my first mission

**Chapter Eight: Life as a mutant and my first mission.**

Life went on as normal, went to school, cheer practice and then studying. After a few days the professor checked out my wrist, he said that it had to be on longer, I let out a sigh as he put on a new bandage and gave me another injection. Today was Friday and I was so hyped. Kurt had asked me to go to some party and I said yes. I thought that he was avoiding me, but I realized he was giving me some space. He explained it all to me last night as I went into his room, boy he is so messy! I was taking notes in History, while Kurt was doodling on his book, no wonder why he was failing! The bell rang and I packed up my books and looked up at Kurt and smiled. He took my bag from me and we walked to his locker, he said he needed to pick some things up. I already did that before history but who am I to be picky. He opened his locker and took out some books, putting them in his bag and we walked out of the grounds hand-in-hand.

"Oh look, it's blue boy and new girl." a voice said, we turned to see Pietro and Lance standing around. "So Kimmie, like how are you?" he asked I rolled my eyes.

"Drop dead Pietro." I said as Kurt and I walked away, only to be stopped by big tall and ugly... did I forget huge, oh man we were so in trouble.

"So what is her power?" Lance asked as he approached us.

"Touch me and you will find out." I said as I backed away with Kurt.

"Don't tell me the ickle bitsy X-men is scared of us?" Lance said in a baby voice.

"No, I just don't want to make you look even uglier." I said as I smiled, this made Lance mad.

"Take that back peppy girl otherwise I will squash you like a fly." he said as I felt the ground beginning to rumble. I held on to Kurt, totally spaced about his powers and now we had two choices, teleport or I showed them my powers, thankfully I didn't need to make that decision as I felt someone using their powers, Jean was behind us and lifted us up and away from them.

"You Loserhood better leave now before we start to have a real party!" Scott said as he moved his shades slightly. The rumbling stopped as Lance looked at the two other X-men who had joined us and shrugged.

"Come on guys, the freak squad are not worth it." he said as he began to walk away. I looked at Kurt and made sure he was okay, only for Jean to do the same with me.

"Chill, so not the drama." I said as she looked at me. "Can we just go home now please?" I said and Scott nodded as we walked to the car.

The party was totally awesome and I was so happy to be with Kurt, but that was not the best news I got. On Saturday as we were all sitting down for breakfast, the professor came in.

"We have a mission team, so I want Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Starlight, Cyclops and Jean to suit up and move out after eating." he said as he went out, my mouth must have hit the table, he said me; he picked me for a mission, no way! I looked at Kurt and Jean who were also both smiling for being picked. I knew that either Storm or Wolverine would be joining us, if not both. The other kids looked disappointed for not being picked but I was totally ready for this. I went up to my room and changed into my uniform. I checked my wrist and saw that it was healing, but I didn't want the enemy to know this. I grabbed my belt and put it on as I ran out of my room and went down to the medical bay. I searched for a black bandage and a syringe. I injected the pain killer right into the wrist and re-did my strapping, Once I was happy I put my gloves on over it and went to the lift, going down the next level to the X-Jet. Nightcrawler was going through the take off procedures with Storm; as Jean, Cyclops and Shadowcat all appeared in the jet. I was nervous, I totally spaced that I have never flown before. I looked around and chewed my bottom lip.

"Umm guys, like this is the first time I have flown so like... yeah." I said as I put my hands together in my lap and looked down at them.

"Don't worry, you are in safe hands with Storm." the professor said as he came onto the jet.

"We are ready to take off professor." Strom said as she looked back at everyone, the professor nodded as she did to Nightcrawler and soon the plane was moving and we were in the air.

Once we were in the air, the auto pilot was switched on as the coords were typed in.

"What is the mission professor?" Cyclops asked, he was the leader, Jean was second, I so had to do well on this.

"Magneto has been attempting to stop the world's supply of oil by destroying the pipeline. Our mission is to go there and stop him." The professor said, oh man sand and heat so not something I wanted. I let out a breath as I looked out of the window on the jet. I felt a hand touch mine and I jumped at the contact.

"You okay Starlight?" Shadowcat asked and I nodded, not trusting myself with words. I was nervous, what if I screwed up, what if I let my powers get out of control?

_Calm down Starlight, trust in yourself and the rest of the team and it will be fine._ The professor's voice said in my head.

_But what if I screw this up professor, what if I am really not strong enough?_

_Follow Cyclops and Jean, do what they say and everything will work out okay._

"ETA in 15 minutes, X-men get ready." Storm said as I looked outside, how the hell did we get here so fast! Cyclops had un-strapped himself as the jet began to land, Jean followed as I did, Shadowcat and Nightcrawler exited in their own way, Storm was close behind. The jet took off again and I knew that the professor was moving it to a safe place, you see this Magneto guy is like a metal freak and I so don't mean the music. We looked around; so far everything looked fine until I saw something.

"Hey guys, look at this." I said as I approached the pipe, it was like it was squashed in so that nothing could pass through.

"Magneto." Cyclops said this one word was enough to make me shiver, regardless of the heat. "Everyone spread out, he can't be far." he said as we split into pairs. I went with Storm; I knew that if something bad happened, I could always use her weather to help me.

We walked up one end of the pipe; I touched the communicator in my ear.

"Nothing so far, we are continuing down the pipe." I said so that the whole team knew where we were. We didn't have to go far to hear metal being bent. I looked at the person, but it wasn't Magneto, it was one of his lackeys, Sabretooth. "Ummm guys we kinda need backup here." I said as I pushed my communicator again, Storm looked at me as her eyes turned white, I knew what this meant. I went up closer, calling on the purple power as the professor had taught me to do, but before I could blast him, he saw me, damn it he must have smelt me. I waved my hand as he jumped at me and held him there, the purple light dying. I knew that Storm would not risk hitting him with lightening when he was so close to me so I asked her storm if it could to do it for me. I knew that doing it this way it would not affect me so bad. The lightening went through him and through me, making the purple light fade as I used my mental abilities to throw him to the side. It wasn't far but it gave me enough time to back flip away as Shadowcat grabbed me from behind and took me to the other side of the pipe.

"Are you okay?" she asked me, I bent down gasping for breath.

"So not the drama, now go and help I need a second okay?" I said as I pushed her through the pipe and she joined the team. I wanted to close my eyes that bolt affected me more than I thought.

"So Charles finally shows us his new recruit." A voice said behind me, I didn't need to turn to find out who it was; I pressed to emergency button on the communicator and hoped that there was a team member nearby.

"Hey so you are like this big metal loving dude right?" I said as I stood up and tried to make small talk, gathering my power inside of me.

"Yes, let me show you my love for metal." he said as I heard the pipe behind me begin to bend. I ducked as it ripped away, the oil spilling out onto the sand. I looked up at him and smiled. "So what is your name?" he asked. The purple light began to engulf me as I closed my eyes and aimed it at him, covering him, disabling him and his abilities.

"They call me Starlight." I said as I walked up to him, asking the storm that Storm had created not only to rain down on him but to send bolts of lightening to him too. He tried to scream in pain, but my light would not let him, one after another I sent the bolts down on him that is until I got hit over the head.

I came to and saw that Magneto and his goon had gone. Cyclops was looking down at me as well as Nightcrawler, Jean and Shadowcat.

"What happened?" I said as I rubbed my head.

"Sabretooth knocked you out before you could send other bolt of lightening down on Magneto. Once you were out your light gone and they retreated, don't think they will be coming back here again." Cyclops said as I heard the jet in the distance.

"I totally jeopardized the mission." I said as I began to sit up.

"No way, if you did not hold Magneto for as long as you did there is no telling what he would have done." Jean said as the professor and Storm came towards us.

"Is everyone okay?" The professor asked, to which everyone nodded but me.

"So wanna barf." I said as I faced the opposite way from the team and puked up my breakfast, not that there was much.

"No wonder after the blow you took to your head. We need to get you home so we can check you out." he said as Cyclops picked me up, I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes as a headache formed, and the team followed back to the jet. He put me in my seat and strapped me in.

"You did great today Starlight, you were amazing." he said to me as he went away to his own seat; I blushed at his comment and saw the rest of the team nodding in agreement. I looked out of the window only to have a hand come onto mine again; this time I didn't jump I knew who it was. I turned to see Nightcrawler taking the seat beside me. He put the belt on and looked at me.

"Cyclops is right, you were amazing today." he said as he looked at me. I blushed a deeper red than before. His hands went up to my head as he turned it, I then realized he wanted to see the back of it. I let out a yelp as I felt his hand going over a bump and then more pain. He pulled his hand away and looked down at it, blood. "Professor, we need something to fix this now." he said as he teleported to the back of the plane and grabbed the med kit. He teleported back and opened it. Jean had undone her seat belt to come and see what he found. She let out a gasp as she saw the wound.

"Okay come on just tell me how many stitches and how long I can't train for." I said, this was getting stupid.

"Umm, it isn't too big, about a few centimeter so only one stitch and as for training, well I think we need to ask Beast about this." Jean said as Nightcrawler began to clean the wound.

"Beast, who is Beast?" I asked as Nightcrawler put gauze on it and bandaged it to my head before taking his place back with Storm. We were coming in to land and Jean sat down next to me.

"He is another mutant; he has been away on some business but should be back today. He is a qualified doctor and you will be in safe hands." she said as the jet landed. The door opened as Jean undid my seat belt for me and I stood up, unsteady at first but then walked out of the jet.

"What happened to Preppy there?" Logan asked as I walked past him.

"Sabretooth." The professor said as to which I swear I heard Logan growl.

I made my way to the medical bay and saw a blue creature standing there.

"Hi, you must be Beast; sorry I don't know your real name, just your X men name. I'm Starlight; well actually I am called Kimmie when I am not like this." I said as he turned and looked at me.

"Hello, you are the new recruit I heard so much about. My name is Hank McCoy, but everyone calls me Mr. McCoy, I used to teach them at school you see. Call me as you wish, now lie down here so I can take a look." he said as he pointed to the bed. I jumped up and lie down on my stomach and put my head to one side so that he could have a looked. "Oh my yes very nice work. I assume Nightcrawler cleaned it and bandaged it?" he asked as to which I nodded. "First mission huh?" he asked and again I nodded as tears fell down my cheeks.

"I totally blew it didn't I?" I asked as the professor came in.

"From what Jean and Scott tell me what you did more than likely saved their lives." he said as he looked at Hank. "How long can she not train for?" he asked as Hank looked at my head again.

"A week and then she should be fine. This will need cleaning up some more and a stitch, so Kimmie I need you to stay still okay?" I said as to which I let out a sound which he took for a yes, my voice was in no state to be used. I felt a prick and knew that he was numbing the site.

"Kimmie, you showed us today that you are ready to handle the missions, you need to gain more confidence in yourself. What were you thinking when you were out in the battlefield?" The professor asked me as Hank began to stitch my head.

"Just the same I do when I am competing; nothing but what is the situation around me and how I can help." I said as I felt pulling on the back of my head. The professor looked at me and nodded in understanding.

"I am sure that the rest will fall into place soon Kimmie, now I assume that Hank will want you to stay here overnight?" as to which the professor looked up; I can only assume he nodded because of his next sentence. "I will ask Jean to bring you your pajamas and also some studying. You can have visitors, but not for too long." he said as he went away. Hank touched me on the shoulder and I turned to face him.

"You are going to be dizzy and sick, therefore no food, you are on a liquid diet for the night." he said as he showed me a needle. I sighed as I held out my arm, but I was still dressed in my uniform, this means no way he could put the needle in without me stripping down, I blushed. Jean let out a laugh as she came down with a bag in her hands.

"Here Kimmie, please excuse us Hank so I can help her get changed?" Jean said as she helped my stand and took me into the bathroom. As Jean undid my uniform from the zip in the back I winced in pain, my back was bruised, must have been from the pipe. She put my top over my head as she removed my gloves and looked at my wrist. "You are still injured?" she asked as I nodded. "Did the mission make it worse?" she asked and I moved it around, so far so good so I shook my head. I stepped out of the uniform and Jean handed me a clean pair of underwear. This point she turned, allowing me to change them myself. Once I was done, I threw them in the bag with my uniform as Jean passed me my bottoms and helped me put them on. Once she was done she helped me back into bed and went out.

"Oh, I will put these in the wash, I think that Kurt said something about bringing your books, something about needing help with history?" she said which made me smile.

Hank put the needle in me and the IV was set up. He also put patches on my chest to monitor my heart rate and some on my wrist, guess that they were there to measure my blood pressure.

"Umm... Mr. McCoy, can I come in?" a voice said to the door as to which I turned and saw Kurt; I smiled as Hank nodded and he pulled up a chair next to me. He had my knapsack in his hand and he took out my history book as he took out his.

"Well, if you need me Kimmie, press this button and I will be down okay. Do you want any pain medication?" he asked, I shook my head. "I will be back in an hour and then you should be getting some sleep." he said as he left the room. I opened my book to the page and looked at Kurt, he looked guilty.

"Kurt, what is it?" I asked him as he looked up at me.

"I should have paid attention to what Sabretooth was doing, I could have teleported you out of the way, and you may have not gotten hurt if we were not busy." he said as to which I had to smile.

"Kurt, it is not your fault, nor anyone else's from the team. It was my own fault. I should have been aware of his approach instead of concentrating on Magneto." I said as I looked back at the book. "I only have myself to blame, there is no need for you beating yourself up about it too." I said as I felt his hand on top of mine. I looked at him and smiled.

"Without you there, things may have been a lot worse than they already were." he said, to which I could only let out a weak smile. "Now explain to me this whole revolution thing." he said as he opened his book. I smiled at him again as I went into discussion mode, he was listening to me as if I was the only person in the world.

"Do you understand now?" I said as I closed my book and Hank came in, Kurt nodded and smiled. "So you should be okay writing the essay now?" I asked and again he nodded, I smiled as he kissed me on the cheek and left the room in his normal manner. I reached up and touched the spot he kissed me and smiled.

"Kurt has changed since you have come. He never used to sit for a full hour while I explained history to him; he would always end up falling asleep." Hank said as he took some readings.

"Yeah, Ororo said something like that too." I said as I put my book back on the table. I saw Hank coming with several syringes.

"This one is for the pain, this one is for anti-sickness and this one is to help you sleep okay?" He said and I nodded. He pushed each syringe into the IV and I felt the sleeping medication taking effect. "Goodnight Kimmie." he said as my eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.


	9. Just when I thought they were gone

**Chapter Nine: Just when I thought they were gone...**

The first semester of school had finished and it was Halloween break, my favorite time of year. I had settled into Bayville High, the cheer squad had improved with my new cheers and I had a load of fun with them. Training and X-men training was still harder than ever and I had been allowed to go on one mission since the whole Magneto thing. I was in the common room writing the last part of my English essay as Rouge walked in. I looked up and smiled at her as she sat down next to me.

"Hey Kimmie, I need to ask a favor." she said, I looked up from my essay giving her my full attention. "I am like failing calculus and Logan said that you were doing really well... what I am trying to ask is will you tutor me?" she said, I knew that it took a lot of guts for Rouge to admit to needing help.

"Of course Rouge, how does after training every Monday, Wednesday and Friday sound?" I asked as to which she smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Kimmie, really I so need to pull my grade up." she said as she left the common room smiling. I was happy that she turned to me for help and went back to my essay as I heard arguing coming from the hallway.

"I am trying to study!" I shouted as I waved my hand and closed the door, this didn't stop them, Kitty phased through the door as Bobby walked in and they were still arguing. I let out a loud sigh as I put my pen down on the table and went up to the pair.

"So not true, how could you say something like that!" Kitty said as she crossed her arms.

"Hey, am just saying it as I saw it!" Bobby said I looked at the pair.

"Okay, to be honest, I so don't care who is right and why, but please, I am trying to finish my English essay before I go to bed, so kiss and make up, go out on a date, whatever before I go all purple on you both." I said to them, to which they shut up and Bobby left the room, Kitty glared at me.

"PMSing much?" she said as I sat back down to the table and worked on my essay, I paused and looked up at thought about this issue.

"More than likely, would explain so much." I said as she laughed and went out of the room. I should have known better that studying in the common room was not something that I should do, should stick to my bedroom, but I didn't want to seem like I was locking myself away.

Just as I finished my conclusion, Kurt popped into the room.

"Hey Kim, wanna go catch a movie?" he asked as I let out a yawn. "Or not, guess training and everything is catching up huh?" he asked as I nodded sleepily. Kurt grabbed my hand and my bag with my essay now in it and we teleported to my room.

"Thanks Kurt was so not sure I was gonna make it." I said as he put my bag next to my desk. I grabbed my pajamas and got changed in the bathroom. I came out and Kurt was looking at the pictures I had put around the mirror. I had several of my old squad, my old friends and high school, but now I also had pictures of the X-men when we were hanging out, my new squad and Kurt and me together pulling faces at the camera. I pulled the blankets back and reached out for my stuffed bunny as Kurt came over and pulled the blankets up.

"Sleep well Kim." he said as he kissed me on the head and then teleported out, I closed my eyes and fell asleep instantly.

I was dressed in my uniform, and I was running, I felt scared and I knew that I was running away from something. Behind me everything felt warm and I saw a guy with red hair shooting flames at me and laughing manically. I screamed as the flames surrounded me and began to get warm, began to burn.

"You are nothing without your powers! You are worthless!" the voice said to me.

"How many times do I have to tell you I can so beat you without them?" I said to the guy, this dream was reoccurring.

"And every time you failed and fell to the flames." he said as they began to get closer. I screamed out louder as I felt another presence enter my mind.

"Starlight, you need to wake up." the professor said.

"I can't wake up, he is right I am nothing, I am worthless." I said as I sat down and began to rock from back to front.

"Starlight ignore him, fight through the flames, come back to the X-men." he said, I ignored him how could he help me, the red haired guy was right, he let out another laugh as he reached his hand out.

"Come on, let the fire destroy you this time." he said, I looked up at him as tears fell down my cheeks.

"Starlight, come back to us, please." I heard a different voice this time, it was Nightcrawler.

"Ignore him, he is nothing to you." the red haired guy said, this time I looked up.

"He is not nothing to me, without him I would not know how to feel normal, without him I would not know what love felt like, how it felt to be wanted." I said as I stood up and began to glow purple. "You have been haunting my dreams for far too long, it is time that I took control." I said as I directed the purple light at him and he froze. "You come back again, and I will kill you." I said as he vanished along with the fire. Surrounded by darkness once again, I fell to the floor and cried.

I sat up screaming and looked around. The professor, Jean, Scott and Kurt were at my side.

"Are you okay?" Kurt said as he sat down beside me, I took in deep breaths and looked at the others.

"What happened?" I asked as Jean approached me.

"You were having a nightmare; I heard you screaming and came in. You powers were going crazy and things were flying around the room. I put up a barrier and the professor tried to reach out to you. Once he pulled back he asked Scott to get Kurt who then spoke to you. It must have worked." Jean said as she pulled me to her and hugged me. Once she pulled away, I leaned into Kurt and he put his arm around me.

"I think that we should leave them alone." the professor said as he and the rest of the team walked out of the room. Once they left I finally let out all of the pain and cried, Kurt holding me in his arms the whole time. After a few more minutes I stopped and looked up at him.

"I am so sorry for crying on you again." I said as he laughed and pulled me closer.

"Kim, when the professor put me in your head and I saw the nightmare I heard what you said about me. Did you mean it, do I really show those things to you?" he asked and I blushed.

"Yeah Kurt, I meant it, every word." I said as he put his hand under my chin and lifted it up.

"Well that is good, cause I wanted to tell you something, I was going to save it for tomorrow when I finally dragged you out kicking and screaming for something to eat but I guess I can tell you it earlier." he said, I blinked at him, was he going to break up with me? Was the guy in my dream right? I was worthless and unwanted. Kurt must have seen the fear in my eyes as he kissed me on the lips lightly. "I am falling in love with you Kimmie, regardless if you had powers or not, you perfect as you are, as an X-men, as a cheerleader and a straight A student. I love you Starlight." he said to me as he kissed me on the lips again. I melted at his touch and tears fell down my cheeks, Kurt pulled away when he felt them on his face. "What is wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked and I laughed.

"I am crying because of you, you have made me happy Kurt. I am glad that you said that 'cause then my feelings in my dream do not feel so stupid and yes, I am falling in love with you, not just the you with the image inducer but the real you Kurt, the blue fuzzy one. I love you Nightcrawler." I said as he smiled and kissed me once again. When we pulled away he moved and helped me lie down.

"Thank you, for rescuing me from him." I said as he gave me my stuffed bunny.

"I would have walked into the fire and pulled you out if it helped you wake up." he said as I let out a little laugh. He kissed me on the forehead as sleep engulfed me and I heard the door click closed.

"You know who he is don't you?" the professor said to Kurt as he left Kimmie's room, he nodded. "She has been dreaming of him for a long time, you did well to break it for her, to give her the strength." he said as he and Kurt walked to his room.

"Professor, please don't tell the team what happened in her head, not until she is ready." Kurt asked as he opened his door, the professor nodded.

"When are you going to tell her that you are taking her to Germany for Christmas?" he asked, Kurt laughed.

"Don't know professor. I just hope she says yes. Well good night professor." he said as he walked into his room. The professor smiled, those two were helping each other in more than one way.


	10. Thanksgiving and rude awakenings

A7N: thank you to Artemis-moongoddess89 for adding this story to their favorite stories and also to Courtney Summers for her chapter by chapter review: this chapter is dedicated to both of you.

Again I own nothing of the X-men: all Marvel… but I do own Starlight ^^

**Chapter Ten: Thanksgiving and rude awakenings.**

I had just gotten off the phone with the fosters, and was so happy that they said yes. I walked down the hall and saw no one, I did a round off followed by a series of back flips and then a double back somersault and landed, letting out a giggle as I turned and bumped into Kurt.

"Suit up, the professor wants us in the training room." he said as I was about to say something. He grabbed my wrist and teleported me to my room and then left, I let my smile fade.

"Hey Kurt just wanted to say that the fosters said yes and would you like to join us for Thanksgiving?" I said to my room. I let out a sigh as I grabbed my uniform and put it on. After brushing my hair and tying it up I walked out of the room putting my belt on in the process. I pressed the button as I waited for the lift and then pressed the one to go down to the training room. Totally spaced, Kurt forgot to tell me which one, oh man! I thought until I heard a voice in my head. I laughed at the professor as I typed in the code and let myself in the training room. I saw Nightcrawler and the professor in the room.

"So what's up?" I said as I stood next to Nightcrawler.

"Teamwork is important, be it within a large team with Cyclops in command or in pairs. Each afternoon up to Thanksgiving break you will be working in pairs with each different X-men to get to know the way they work and better in the field. Today you two will be together. Your objective is to stop the Brotherhood from turning off the town's generator in the simulation. Remember to trust each other and communicate." he said as he gave us each a headset and we put them in our ears. We nodded at the professor as the door opened and we walked into the room. The door closed and the simulation began. We were outside the hill, about a few miles away from the generator. I looked at Nightcrawler who smiled as he held out his hand. I took it and he teleported us to the nearest point he could to the generator. Running the rest of the way, we hid in the alley nearby as the holograms of the Brotherhood who had just destroyed the fence.

"Even as holograms they are ugly and destructive." I said as Nightcrawler laughed. Two of them went in as the other two stood guard; I looked at Nightcrawler who was thinking the same as me. "I take the guards and you take those two going to the generator, we lure them out and away into the open field there and attack, what you think?" I said to him and he nodded. I held up three fingers as I counted them down, he teleported away. I walked out of my hiding spot swinging my hips.

"Oh my I must have gotten lost, oh dear what am I to do?" I said as the two mutants turned and looked at me, I knew their names, Blob and Toad, yuck to the pair of them.

"Lookie, lookie, an X-man out by herself." Blob said as he came up to me and tried to punch me, I ducked and laughed.

"You snooze you lose." I said as Toad came hopping, yes hopping towards me. He flicked his tongue out and tried to hit me only for me to back flip out of the way.

"Catch me if you can losers!" I said as I ran towards the point that we agreed to meet. I could feel the vibrations and knew that Blob was coming; I assumed that Toad was not far behind.

Once I was in the field I tripped over a branch, man I am so clumsy in simulations. Once I turned, the two were looking at me, laughing at me.

"One X-man out by herself, no one to help her to stop me squashing her." Blob said as he turned to sit down. I heard a pop and felt arms around me as we teleported again, Blob sat on nothing but grass. Nightcrawler helped me stand up as I looked at the other two he had brought with him.

"X-men never travel alone!" he said as I looked at speedy... urgh Quicksilver running around us. I reached my hand out and held him in place, levitating him in a tree and hoping that he would not come down for a while. I looked at Nightcrawler.

"Tag team?" I asked him and he nodded. He went after Toad, he was going to trap him in one of the bear traps in this field, the people liked to make sure that the generator wasn't destroyed by the wild life. I went over to Avalanche who was beginning to make the place shake. I felt down for my power and I began to glow.

"Enough is enough!" I said as I pushed the purple light to him, capturing him and stopping the vibrations. I turned and saw that Blob was trying to get up and giggled, that was before someone slapped me. "Bad move Quicksilver." I said as I saw him running to the generator. "Nightcrawler; Quicksilver is making a break for it!" I said in the communicator as I tried to catch him, knowing I would not have succeeded. I heard a noise as Nightcrawler appeared with his arm on Quicksilver. I reached down and brought up my power once again, encasing him as I did his friend. I swayed a little bit; this was a lot of effort. Blob had managed to make it up and I looked into the sky.

"Come on, one baby storm cloud.... yes!" I said as I saw one, I looked at it and asked it to chase the big one away from the generator. For a small storm cloud it packed a punch as it followed Blob, sending bolts its way and making him run. I let out a laugh as Toad joined the equation. I turned to Nightcrawler and we high five as we then turned to the other pair.

"What shall we do with them?" Nightcrawler asked a mischievous smile appeared on my face, Nightcrawler backed away and laughed. "No way, even for them that is low." he said as I let out a giggle. He walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder "bluff time." he whispered in my ear, even when we were on missions, when he did that it sent tingling sensations down my spine. I shivered from his touch as he smiled and winked at me, to which I nodded. I let them out of the light, however held them with my telekinesis. Nightcrawler went up to them and shook his head and put his arm around the two.

"You two, I feel sorry for you, you see Starlight there is kinda angry and when she gets angry she is not pretty, I can hold her back, but you guys have to run now before you feel the whole wrath of her powers." Nightcrawler said as he looked up at me, I made the power come out, turning myself purple, asking the wind if it would gather around me and walked up to them, the two looked scared and screamed as they ran in the direction of Blob and Toad. I pushed the power back down as we high five again and the simulation ended.

We walked up to the room where the professor had watched the whole thing. We gave back the communicators and sat down.

"Good work you two, tell me who was in charge?" he asked as we looked at each other.

"Neither of us professor, we did not see a need to when we discussed our plan with each other before we did anything, so that we did not surprise each other." Nightcrawler said and I nodded, the professor looked at us.

"Was that the wrong decision to make professor?" I asked as the silence bothered me.

"No, in fact that showed great trust and knowledge in each other and your abilities. Keeping each other as equals and also taking advice for planning will give you two a huge advantage if you were left alone on the field together. You trusted each other completely and I loved the bluff idea Nightcrawler, threatening someone with power is more effective then showing them that you have it." he said as to which Nightcrawler blushed. "Have the rest of the afternoon off and go and have fun. You both did a great job." he said as he turned and watched the recording of our battle again.

We walked out of the training room and I smiled at Nightcrawler.

"You know for a simulation that was so much fun." I said as we entered the lift. Nightcrawler pressed the button and we stepped out of the lift and into the mansion. We made our way to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, saying hi to Logan on the way. We walked up the stairs and were about to go our separate ways when I heard Nightcrawler calling out to me.

"Starlight, what were you happy about when I came to get you?" he said as I looked at him, oh yeah right! I looked down at my feet as I blushed.

"Well you know next week is thanksgiving, and I know your family lives in Germany and you kinda don't celebrate it and I am going home." I said, I looked up and his face dropped.

"Oh yeah of course." he said as he walked away. I took a few steps forward and grabbed his arm, he turned and looked at him and smiled.

"No umm... well I kinda talked about it with the fosters and I asked them if they would let you come and celebrate with us. They said yes, I mean of course if you want to I would totally understand if you don't oh man!" I said as I rambled again and looked at my shoes. Nightcrawler put his hand on my chin and brought my face to his.

"Nothing would make me happier, but do they know that you are special?" he asked as I looked at him and thought about it. I remembered as the professor and Ororo talked to me about it before we decided to tell my fosters what kind of school I was going to, I had even shown them some of my powers. Instead of them being scared and calling me a freak, they hugged me and cried they were happy for me.

"Yeah, they know." I said as I walked away and went into my room. I closed the door, had a shower and then went onto my balcony. I watched the rest of the X-men having a training session with Wolverine outside.

The days flew by and soon I was packing my bag for a few days as well as my knapsack with my books. I heard a knock on the door and opened it, my fosters were standing there.

"No way you guys are early!" I said as I hugged them.

"Ororo said you were still packing and showed us to your room, I hope you don't mind?" my foster mother said to me.

"So not the drama, come in!" I said as I opened the door and they looked around. I had just finished tidying, putting my uniform in the wardrobe. I picked up my laptop case and knapsack; my foster mom looked around my room and at my pictures. She saw many of Kurt, both with the image inducer on and off.

"So your boyfriend is different." she said as she looked at me.

"Don't go wigging, he said he would keep his image inducer on at all times so not to freak, he is really nervous, please be nice to him okay?" I said as I picked up bag and we closed the door to my room. My foster dad took my bag and my laptop as we walked down the stairs. Most of the X-men had already left, we were the last ones. There were some staying who were in the common room. Logan came out and saw me there.

"So Preppy these are your fosters huh?" he asked and I nodded.

"Logan, my fosters. He is one who looks after us and takes care of our schoolwork and stuff." I said as my foster dad held out his hand, Logan looked at it and then at me, I gave him a look as his shook it.

"Nice to meet you Logan, hope our little girl isn't causing you too much trouble?" he asked, Logan smiled.

"Well, there was this one time when she..." he didn't finish that sentence, I covered his mouth, and I hadn't told my parents about my X-men identity.

"What Logan means is that there is nothing to tell right." I said as I looked at him again, he nodded and I let go of him. He reached into his pocket and gave me something, I looked at it, and it was a handheld communicator. "Can you guys put the stuff in the car, be there in a sec okay?" I said as to which they nodded. "Logan what the hell?" I said as I held the communicator.

"You and fuzz ball are going to need these. You are close to Bayville and if something happens in the next few days, we may need to call on you both okay?" he asked, well not really asked told me. I nodded as I took the communicator and put it in my pocket, Kurt appeared at my side.

"Ready Kim?" he asked and I smiled. Logan gave him a similar communicator and looked at me.

"We are on call." I said as I put it in my pocket. I hit my head with my hand; this would mean I need my uniform. "Kurt, could you go get my uniform and like keep it in your bag for me?" I asked he nodded as he teleported to my room. A minute later he was by my side and we nodded at Logan who left. I reached out for his hand and smiled. "My foster mom already saw pictures of us with and without your image inducer on, kind of freaked her so until she gets used to the idea may be worth keeping it on." I said as I walked to the car my fosters were waiting.

I knew Kurt was nervous about meeting them; he had gloves on since the temperature had dropped and it was good since I knew my foster dad would like to shake his hand.

"Guys, this is Kurt, Kurt this is John and Molly, my foster parents." I said as my foster dad stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Clarke." he said as he shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Kurt, and if you want we can always speak German to you." my foster mom said, god she is such a suck up! Kurt laughed and blushed as my foster dad took his bag and put it with mine.

"Kurt, where are your books, I know you didn't finish that essay?" I asked.

"In my bag with the rest of my stuff." he said, I shrugged, I guess he was right it was only a few days and he did have his image inducer on.

"And do you have..." I said to him and he nodded, he had his uniform on under his image inducer. I sat back and relaxed as we drove back to my home.

My parents unlocked the door and I heard a scream of "surprise." I turned and saw the whole of my cheer squad in the living room, dropping my bags and my mouth I ran into Krissie's arms.

"Oh my god no way!" I said as I saw the whole team, my fosters looked behind me and smiled, they did this on purpose.

"The squad wanted to welcome you home, albeit for a few days." my foster mom said, I went up to her and hugged her and looked at Kurt, he was in shock too, I was surprised he didn't jump onto the ceiling. I grabbed his hand as my foster dad took our bags upstairs as the music started.

"Krissie, everyone this is Kurt my boyfriend, Kurt this is Krissie and the rest of my squad." I said as they all said hi to him.

"So Kurt, tell us how you two met?" Krissie asked, I rolled my eyes as she led him to the sofa, I forgot, they could feel his fur! I looked at the pair and saw that Krissie hadn't noticed and Kurt was talking to her like they had been friends. I went and got us some drinks out of the fridge and joined them on the sofa. I handed him the soda which he thanked. I sat back and listened to all of the people telling my stories and catching up with me.

"So Kimmie, tell us about the Bayville High cheer squad." Kimmie said as everyone sat down.

"Trust me, they can't touch you guys." I said as I let out a laugh. "I am trying to get them better, but it is taking a lot of work, and with the extra training at the academy it is really hard." I said as they looked at me. My foster mom came in and saw the scene.

"Sorry everyone, but it is time to leave." she said, all of them let out a loud sigh.

"Kimmie, we are like having a special practice tomorrow and we would be thrilled if you and Kurt would come?" Krissie said, I smiled and nodded as the team gave me the details and left.

Kurt put his arm around me and I leaned in his chest and closed my eyes.

"My old squad is so nice." I said and felt him nodding. "Oh I am sorry, you must be tired too, and please let me show you around." I said as I stood up and took his hand. I showed him the kitchen, basement, garden and then took him upstairs. I pointed out the bathroom, my parent's room and showed him my room before showing him the guest room next door to me. I sat down on his bed as he switched off his image inducer and I smiled.

"Kurt, Kimmie do you guys want something to eat?" my foster mom called up the stairs.

"No mom, we are gonna finish our history essays and then go to sleep." I said as I grabbed his bag and hand. "Would you mind?" I said and he smiled, teleporting us to my room. I pulled out my history book and threw it on my bed along with my folder and Kurt pulled a chair up to my bed and threw his book on it and picked up his binder.

"Are we really going to do this?" he asked as I looked up from him, still chewing my pencil.

"We get it done now and we have all day together tomorrow, I can show you around the town." I said as I looked back at my essay.

"But I am still confused." he said, I let out a smile as I began to explain the industrial revolution in England.

There was a knock on my door and I looked at Kurt who pressed the button on his watch.

"Come in," I said as I looked up and saw my foster dad walk in.

"You two think about heading to bed soon, it's nearly eleven." he said to which I nodded and smiled. I knew his real reason; he wanted to make sure we were not doing anything we shouldn't be.

"Sure no problem dad, we are nearly finished, just give us like 30 more minutes and we will be done I promise." I said as he walked over to me and looked at my essay. He kissed me on the head and smiled.

"You are such a good girl, okay I will check on you then." he said as he walked out of the door. Kurt let out a breath of relieve as he hit the button again.

"My fosters respect my privacy so don't worry, when you are in here with me or in your room, they will always wait." I said as I looked at him, he smiled at me as he began to write his essay. My explanation helped him understand the topic; this meant that he could write his essay. I knew he would need longer so I proof read mine, happy with it I put it in my binder and closed my books and looked up at my ceiling. As he said, my foster dad was back and I helped Kurt with his stuff to his room. He kissed me on the cheek goodnight as I left him and went back to my room, changing into my pajamas and putting the communicator under my pillow, I fell asleep.

The few days were fun for me but also for Kurt, he got to experience a family traditional thanksgiving and my squad showed me the new routines. We both always had our communicators in our pockets just in case, but they stayed quiet. I showed him around my town and we did our homework together. One afternoon I was taking a nap and woke up without Kurt near me. I looked around and opened my door and walked down the stairs. I heard Kurt talking to my parents. Not wanting to disturb them, I used my powers to get a bottle of water out of the fridge and was about to reach out and grab it as the door open and my foster dad came out.

"Kimmie!" he said as I lost concentration and dropped the bottle.

"Come on I was thirsty!" I said as I picked up the bottle "and I didn't want to disturb you guys." I said as he crossed his arms and frowned.

"What is the rule young lady." he said and I sighed.

"Not to use my abilities when I have legs and can do it myself ah man!" I said as I looked at him and he smiled.

"We may change that rule, something that Kurt has been explaining to us about making you suppress your abilities. You can do it when it is just us..." I went to cheer, "but when we have guests, no abilities." he said, I pondered about this, fair I thought and nodded. "Now come and join us, Kurt has been discussing something with us where your input is required." he said as I followed him and sat down next to Kurt.

"Kurt, what have you been saying?" I asked and he smiled.

"Kurt is a nice and caring boy and we see that he has deep feelings for you and will protect you. We have enjoyed having him and had time to get to know him. He asked us something which we think is a good idea, but since we need to think about driving you back soon, Kurt wanted to ask you something Kimmie." my foster mom said, I looked at Kurt who had a smile on his face.

"Kim, thank you for letting me stay with your family, now it is time for me to return the favor. I would like to take you to my home town for Christmas and to meet my family." he said, I looked at him and then at my fosters, they smiled; they agreed to let me go.

"No way, is this for real?" I asked as the all nodded. Kurt pulled out the tickets that he had behind his back. I smiled at him and nodded as I jumped on him and hugged him, he smiled as he put his arms around me and held onto me tighter than ever.

"Right now that is sorted, I assume your stuff is packed so I will go and get it and see you in the car soon." my foster dad said. My foster mom looked at us.

"You not coming with us?" I asked and she shook her head. I went over and hugged her. "Thank you mom for letting me go with him." I said as she held me closer. I felt something vibrate in my pocket as did Kurt and pulled out the communicator.

"No way Logan you do this now and I will kick your butt next training!" I said as I pressed the button.

"We have a situation the X-Jet is on its way." he said as I heard a hovering sound above us. I looked at my fosters and sighed.

"We have a pick up dad and we have to go like now. I am so sorry." I said as I grabbed Kurt's bag and took my uniform out. Changing into it, I hugged my fosters one last time as Kurt picked up my bags. "I love you both very much." I said to them as I ran up the ramp of the jet and it took off into the sky.

I looked around and saw Storm, Wolverine, Cyclops, Rouge and Nightcrawler in their seats. I sat down next to Rouge as I looked at Wolverine.

"I was not going to tell them about this side of the institute, not yet." I said as my hands glowed purple.

"Hey Starlight, don't go all purple in here." Rouge said as I closed my eyes and calmed down.

"What is so important that it may ruin the chance of me returning to the mansion again?" I asked as I looked at the older X-men.

"Don't worry about that, the professor has already cleared their minds of that, they think that Cyclops there picked you guys up. Magneto is up to his tricks again, this time he is trying to break another mutant out of prison." he said as the auto pilot kicked in.

"Who?" I asked as I looked at the other X-men.

"His name is Pyro." Storm said as I looked around at them. "He is gathering mutants to his cause, and it is not a good one." she said as she turned to look at me. I looked at Nightcrawler, he had gasped, he looked at me and I looked at him puzzled, then it clicked, he knew this mutant.

"You know him." I said as I looked at Nightcrawler.

"Yes, I have read about him in the papers, he was locked up in a prison that he could not break out of. It is surrounded by water and on a island in the sea." he said and I let out a laugh.

"Kinda like Azkaban in Harry Potter." I said and he nodded. "Okay, so any chance as to have a picture of this Pyro?" I asked as the older X-men looked at each other, they were hiding something too. "Okay, what is with the secrecy?" I asked as they looked at Nightcrawler.

"Starlight, can we move to the back for a while." he said as I looked at him and nodded, the rest of the younger X-men all turned to listen, however I glared at them and they all whistled. I sat down next to Nightcrawler as we put our seat belts on; he took my hands in his and lowered his voice. "Starlight, please remember that I love you and will do everything that I can to protect you." he said in German, I smiled; it was the first time he said that since the nightmare event.

"I love you too Nightcrawler, so tell me what the hell is going on?" I said back in German, understanding that the team would be listening in on us.

"The guy from your nightmares, the one who would surround you with fire is Pyro. When I saw him, I remembered the paper articles. I didn't want to tell you in fear that you would want to go out, get revenge or that the nightmares would come back." he said, I looked at him processing and translating the information. Was I mad, yes of course I was, but not at Nightcrawler, I was mad at Pyro. I nodded at him as I hit the seat belt eject button, stood up and went to sit back in my place, he grabbed my arm.

"Don't do anything to put yourself in danger, remember I want to show you to my family for Christmas." he said, still talking German.

"Oh trust me I am not going to be the one in danger, he is." I said back in German as I bent down and kissed him on the cheek quickly. I did not sit back next to Rouge, I sat on my own, this time it was personal.

The X-Jet landed outside the walls of the prison. The guards came running up to us, speaking fast in German, I did not realize how close we were to the German boarder, and the cold weather finally hit me as I listened to the guards.

"They said that a man who could wield metal pulled apart the walls. They tried to shoot him but of course with metal bullets they did not hit him, this was a few minutes ago." I translated to the rest of the X-men. Cyclops looked at me and nodded, he was in charge and I had to control my anger before I ran off myself.

"Storm, Starlight make it snow, and hard." he said as Storm took off, I felt the snow around me and pulled on it, asking it to concentrate on the opening in the wall of the building. We moved forward as we heard screaming, Magneto was killing innocent people.

"Wolverine, Nightcrawler with me, we need to stop him, Starlight find out where he is kept and also his stuff we need to destroy his propane tank before he can get to it. Rouge go with her." he said as we nodded I spoke to a guard quickly in German who told me where to go and gave me a key. I hit the communicator button in my ear.

"He is being kept in a special cell with a extra moot, block A section 5, Rouge and I are going for his stuff." I said as we ran to the storage room. I put the key in the door and we walked in. "The guard said it was container number 4827, we need to split up and search." I said, Rouge nodded, but before she left I took her arm. "Do you want to absorb my powers just in case?" I asked her, she shook her head.

"Don't need them, not for this part anyway, but maybe later and if I do, keep all personal thoughts out." she said as I laughed, I ran down the left hallway as she took the right. I looked up at the numbers and hit the wall in frustration, not on my side; I knew that Rouge would have better luck. I ran as fast as I could and saw her standing in front of it, she had waited and I looked at the lock, now I understood the other numbers that the guards have given me. I typed it in and the light went from red to green. Rouge reached in and grabbed the tank.

"Thank you for finding that for me." a voice said, we turned and saw a new mutant, well he was for me, but Rouge knew him, her face said it all.

"Back off Mastermind." she said as she handed my the tank. I understood his ability; he could control people and their minds. I put up the mental shield that Jean had taught me and pulled Rouge close to me. I took off her glove as she fought against him and made her touch my face. Pushing my feelings and thoughts aside I gave her my telekinetic and telepathic powers.

"Put up the shield." I said weakly as she stood up and put up her mental barrier. I bent down as I was weak and looked at the new enemy.

"So you have telepathic abilities too." he said as I looked up at him and smiled.

"That and so much more!" I said as I called on the snow to come in and freeze him for me. The storm blew in as well as the cold wind, surrounding him and freezing him to the spot. Rouge helped me stand up. "Hope I did it right?" I asked her.

"That was perfect, how did you block the memories and give my just your powers?" she asked as she walked to the window and threw the tank out and I heard it smash to the ground.

"Did what you wanted, blocked them out and felt you pull on them, so I pushed that pull to just my powers." I said as she came back. I was feeling better as we heard our communicators beep, the team was in danger.

We ran, my muscles were screaming out to me but I needed to get there, needed to stop Magneto. I looked around at the destruction that had happened. Storm was attacking him with lightening; however he had a new weapon, a belt with metal balls in them. I smiled, as I figured out a way to get rid of them. I ran up to Cyclops as I helped him stand up.

"We need to get rid of that belt; it has metal in it that he is using against us." I whispered in his ear, he looked at me and nodded.

"You have a plan?" he asked and I nodded. "Then do it." he said, I ran over to Nightcrawler and held his hand, pointing towards Magneto, speaking German to him rapidly. He nodded as he teleported me to in front of Magneto, as I quickly undid the clip, Rouge watched and caught on as she used my telekinetic abilities she moved the belt away, giving Cyclops the chance to hit it and melt them. Rouge then levitated it over the water and it fell in the sea. I knew that this would not be enough. Letting go of Nightcrawler I pushed up the power and threw the light at Magneto. I wavered as I tried to hold him, my powers were weak, and he had something to stop me. Rouge tried to help me, but she didn't have this ability, I only gave her my telekinetic abilities.

"Wolverine, weak, do something." I said in my headset. I saw him running towards Magneto and charged him. I let go of my hold as they fought, but Wolverine was made of metal, how could I be so stupid! Magneto held him mid-air and I tried to stand, I could not let him help that guy in there escape. I ran up to the door and stood in front of it, weak I know but I was spent.

"Move out of the way Starlight before I hurt you." he said, I gulped as I held my position, my hands glowing purple. I looked up at Storm and mouthed one word, "freeze." She nodded as I felt the temperature drop further. I started to shiver as he began to stop moving. Nightcrawler came and popped next to me; grabbing my hand I shook my head.

"May not work." I said as my teeth began to chatter. He pulled me closer, transferring his body heat to mine to stop my heart rate dropping even more. Storm was running out of strength, I could see this so I tried as much as I could looking at the wind, asking it to leave us and to surround him, to freeze him but it didn't answer. The snow stopped and I fell down to the ground, Nightcrawler by my side felt for a pulse, I looked at him and closed my eyes, giving in to the darkness that was calling at me so loudly.


	11. The aftermath and Christmas break

A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to all people who have reviewed and added me to their favorite list: thank you all for your reviews and encouragement. Sorry the update took too long I have been off sick. Again I don't own the X-me; that privilege belongs to Marvel comics; I do own Kimmie though :)

**Chapter Eleven: The aftermath and Christmas break**

I awoke in a warm bed and looked to the side. I saw Hank looking over me.

"He won, didn't he?" I said weakly, my mouth was so dry. Hank reached over and gave me some water.

"Just wet your lips don't swallow." he said as I sipped a bit and wet my lips and mouth.

"He won, didn't he?" I repeated my question, Hank nodded. "It was my fault, was not strong enough, plan didn't work." I said as tears fell down my cheeks.

"No, that was not it. He had more powerful mutants with him; there was nothing we could have done. Your plan helped delay him but nothing more." Scott said as he walked in. "It was amazing how long you lasted Kimmie; no one could have ever stood up to him like you did after having powers drained by Rouge and also taking care of Mastermind. I was right to trust your plan and it was the best we had." He said as he sat down on the chair.

"Pyro is free; I can't sit around with him out there." I said as I tried to sit up, only for Hank to push me back down.

"Personal vengeance is not a good thing Preppy; we will get them next time. You did great on the mission, regardless of the outcome." Logan said as he stood next to Scott.

"You guys are saying that to be nice." I said as another person joined the room.

"No they are no Kimmie, I have read the minds of the team as to what happened, you showed amazing strength and ingenuity in a situation where the odds were against you, but there is always a next time." the professor said to me as he rolled in. "Everyone out, she needs to be left alone." he said as the rest of the team left followed by him.

"How long have I been out?" I asked Hank.

"Three days, and there is a fuzzy blue guy who is going to kill Ororo for making him do his training instead of being with you." he said as I let out a little laugh. "Get some rest, if everything is well, tomorrow you can go back to the mansion." he said, I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you Hank, for everything." I said as I closed my eyes and slept.

The following day I was released from the medical bay and the day after that I returned to school. Things continued as normal, no missions as Magneto was on the low profile status, but that did not stop the Loserhood making fun of me all the time, making me show them my abilities. The last day before the Christmas holidays and we had just finished cheer practice. The team had left and I was in the hall alone picking up my pom poms I went over and grabbed my bag only for speedy to come and take it.

"Whoa, looking hot in those shorts and top." He said as he held my bag.

"Give me my bag back, otherwise you will not be running for a while." I said as I walked over to him, as I reached for my bag he ran away laughing. "Last chance, put it down or I swear, I will go nuclear on you!" I said, he pretended to think about it and shook his head. I reached down for the power and it engulfed me, I looked at speedy once more, now he was scared. I pushed to power to him, immobilizing him before he could run off. I walked up to him, still glowing and took my bag from him. "Listen speedy, I am sick of you and the Loserhood trying to find out what my abilities are, trust me you don't know what you are letting yourselves into. Keep digging, and I promise you, you will be in for a world of hurt. Now go!" I said as I released him, he fell on the floor and still scared, ran as fast as he could out of the gym.

I had a shower and got changed and walked back to the mansion, wrapped up in the new jacket that my fosters had given me and a cool purple scarf from Rouge. Kitty had given me matching gloves and Jean and Scott brought me some really cool snow boots. I typed in the code to the door and the gates opened and I walked in, only to be hit by a snowball.

"Hey!" I screamed as I looked around for the person who threw it; surprise surprise there was no one, okay so a game of mutant snowball fight... cool I am game. I bent down and made my weapon as I asked the wind to protect me. I reached out and felt the presence of a mind in the distance; I smiled as I let the snowball drop. I asked the wind to kindly take it as fast as possible to hit that person, and a few seconds later I heard a loud "hey" coming from the direction. I let out a giggle as I continued walking to the mansion with the wind protecting me. Once I was in, I pulled the door closed and patted the snow off me. I thanked the wind as I opened the door and let it out and turned to have Kurt appear.

"You did that on purpose." he said as he patted off the snow from his fur.

"Payback is sweet Nightcrawler." I said as I took off my coat and hung it in the cupboard. I took off the scarf and stuffed it in my sleeve and put my gloves in my pocket. I winked at Kurt as he blushed and I walked to my room, all the time knowing that his eyes were following my hips as they swayed.

"Fuzz ball, close your mouth before you drool!" I heard Logan say and I laughed.

I double checked my suitcase and my laptop bag; we were flying out in several hours, but needed to be at the airport soon. The professor asked Hank to write a note so that Kurt could not take off his watch, explaining that it was a pulse monitor, yeah things like that exist seriously they do. I packed several books and my folder in my laptop bag and closed my suitcase. Double checking I had my camera and my passport and tickets, I was happy and lay on my bed. I heard a noise and saw yellow as snow was thrown on me and then heard a giggle as the person vanished.

"Kurt!" I screamed as I brushed the snow off me. I went into my bathroom and had another warm shower. Once I had finished, I went into my room and picked out my ruby red jeans and a dark blue short cut top. If he wanted to play war, I was so game. I got dressed and dried my hair, straightening it and then packing my styling iron in my suitcase I walked out of my room.

"You ready Preppy?" Logan asked, I turned and smiled.

"Do I look ready?" I said as I put my hands on my hips. "Find and destroy mission, the fuzz ball gets it." I said I knew that he would like to have fun. He went into my room and I followed, taking my suitcase I picked up my laptop bag and followed Logan down to the garage. Once my stuff was in the car I knew that he was going to get Kurt, what Kurt didn't know was that I was so gonna make him pay. I opened the garage door and called in the wind for some help. It followed me in as I asked it to hide in the corner for me, it obliged; this power was so cool! Closing the door I went up to the car and rested on it, watching as Kurt hid behind Logan.

"You are so dead!" I said as I sent the wind over to him, it was full of snow and it lifted him up from the ground and covered him in snow. "You are playing with the big mutants, don't forget that." I said as the wind let him go and I bent down at him. I blew him a kiss as I quickly ran into the mansion. Grabbing my coat I went back into the car and Logan drove us to the airport.

We had checked in our baggage and also gone through the security control, believing the note that Hank had written. Kurt and I were sitting at the gate and I was nervous as hell, now I know how he felt. I stood up and began to pace back and forth, looking out the window at the planes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Kurt by my side with my laptop bag in one hand and his knapsack on his back.

"You okay?" he asked and I shook my head. "Nervous?" he asked and I nodded. "We have an eleven hour flight until we get to Germany, just relax, and no changes just a direct flight from here to Frankfurt and then a drive to my village." he said as we listened to the flight announcer saying our flight was boarding. He put his arm around me as we lined up to go onto the plane. Once we were on, I grabbed the window seat (of course) I put my laptop bag under my seat as Kurt put his knapsack under his. I put on my seat belt; I was more nervous flying in a commercial plane than with the X-Jet. I reached out and held Kurt's hand as he turned to me.

"I miss the X-Jet." I whimpered as he laughed at me. I closed my eyes and waited for the plane to be in the air, I wanted it to be back on the ground already. Once the seat belt sign was off, I let go of Kurt and looked out of the window. "Man this is so much slower than the X-Jet too." I said and Kurt laughed again. He reached into his knapsack and gave me a book. I looked at it and then at him, it was a small book about his home town in German.

"I thought that you would like to learn. I live in a small village, it is a few hours in the car once we land but once we are there, I am sure my foster parents will let us sleep. I also can take of my image inducer too." he said as he fiddled with the watch. I opened the book and began to read, Kurt had pulled out his iPod and began listening to music, taking a hint, I did exactly the same and continued reading. Six hours into the flight, Kurt had fallen asleep and I had finished reading his book. It was interesting and there were so many things that I wanted to see. I looked down at Kurt sleeping, I bet for him it was strange, he never slept with his image inducer on before. I kissed him on his forehead as I turned his music down a bit on his iPod, pressing the call button, I asked for a pillow and a blanket. Once the air hostess came back with it, I thanked her, put on my relaxing music play list and sent the timer on my iPod. Putting the pillow on the window and wrapping myself with the blanket, I closed my eyes and joined Kurt in the land of sleep.

I was woken up by someone shaking me; I opened my eyes and looked at Kurt.

"What do you want?" I asked sleepily.

"We are only two hours away from being in Germany and now I am nervous." he said, I looked at him and pressed play on my iPod, my relaxing music filling my ears. It didn't last long, I felt another shake.

"Kurt I wanna sleep." I said as I turned my iPod off and looked at him.

"What if my foster parents don't meet us? What if I gave them the wrong times? What if..." I didn't let him continue, I kissed him anything to shut him up. I felt the tension go from him as he relaxed in the kiss. I decided to do something I have never done with a guy before; I opened my mouth and brushed my tongue against his lips. I felt his heart race as he was surprised, but he opened his mouth and his tongue joined mine. My hands went around his neck as his went on the small of my back and pulled me closer. I began to melt in the kiss as I brushed my tongue against his teeth and his lips. He let out a laugh as I smiled. I took his tongue and sucked on it a little, a moan of pleasure came from Kurt, and I would have to remember that one. I pulled away; the need for air became desperate. I opened my eyes and looked into his, well not really his but the one from his image inducer.

"Wow." he said as I smiled.

"Yeah, something like that." I said as I put my head on his shoulder, he put his arm around me and I closed my eyes, the warm feeling had filled my entire body and was not going away when I was with Kurt.

I yawned as I looked in the mirror in the bathroom. I went into my laptop bag and took out my travel toothbrush and toothpaste that I got in duty free. I brushed my teeth and splashed water over my face. I ran my brush through my hair and then looked once more at myself. I applied a bit of lip gloss and happy with the results, I went to find Kurt, he was getting our baggage. I looked up at the screen and found the band number and went over to it. Kurt had grabbed a trolley and was waiting as I saw my suitcase come out. He spotted it too as he grabbed it and I walked over. I gave him a kiss on his cheek as he looked for his bag.

"Feeling better?" he asked me and I nodded.

"How about you?" I asked as I saw his bag coming out, I pointed it to him and he grabbed it. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him, I held on to the trolley with my free hand as he did his and we went through customs.

"After that kiss I am on top of the world." he whispered in my ear, I loved it when he did that, shivers went up and down my back and I blushed as he smiled at me. We went through the doors and there were a crowd of people looking for other people.

"Kurt, do you fosters know how you look I mean with your watch on?" I asked him and he nodded.

"As soon as the professor gave it to me, I sent them some pictures, something that they could finally hang up from me and not hide in shame." he said, his smile went away, I looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Remember, to me you will always be sexy, no matter how you look." I said as Kurt's eyes lit up, he bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips before he looked up to find his fosters. Kurt's eyes lit up again as he saw two people. He removed his arm as he rushed to a couple standing there; I assumed these were his parents. I smiled as I saw how happy he was to finally see them and waited in the background. Kurt turned and looked at me and hit his head. He came up to me and pushed the trolley to them.

"Mom, dad, this is Kimmie my girlfriend." he said, I smiled as I shook hands with his dad and his mom hugged me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Wagner." I said in German, they gasped; Kurt had hidden this from them.

"You can speak fluent German?" his mom asked me.

"My foster parents have German relatives so I learnt how to speak it so that when we came for visits, it was not hard to communicate." I said as they smiled at me.

"Kurt, you did not tell us this!" his mom said as Kurt reached out and rubbed his neck.

"I wanted it to be a surprise mom." he said as he looked at me. I blushed and looked at my feet; I hated being the centre of attention. I reached out and searched for Kurt's hand and I found it after a few seconds.

"Okay, let's go to the car and get home. You can both sleep in the back if you want, there are pillows and blankets for you." his father said as he took the trolley and began to push it. I looked out of the window as we drove along the motorway. I had never been in this part of Germany and it was new and interesting.

"Kim, you awake?" Kurt asked me and I turned and nodded. "Here, get some sleep it will be several hours before we can get to bed and the sun is rising, time zone sucks." he said as he pulled a blanket over his head. I let out a giggle as his mom turned and looked at me. I blushed as Kurt pulled the blanket down and looked at me and laugh. "No need to by shy, you are with family now." he said as he reached out and took my hand, causing me to blush again. I took the blanket from him and the pillow, placing it on the window I wrapped myself with the blanket and closed my eyes, allowing sleep to take over once more.

I awoke to a feeling on my cheek; I moaned as I turned as then felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Kurt, we were in a garage which I assumed belonged to his home, his image inducer was off.

"You want to go to bed?" he asked and I nodded. He picked me up in his arms and teleported me into a room. He lay me on the bed and I looked at him sleepily. "My room is next door if you need me. Goodnight Starlight." he said as he kissed me on the forehead.

"Goodnight Nightcrawler." I muttered as I fell back into the realms of sleep.

I awoke to the light shining in the window and looked around, panic filled me as I didn't recognize where I was, then everything came back, the flight, drive and meeting his parents, of course I was in Kurt's house. I saw my suitcase on the floor and went up to it and took out some clean clothes. Closing the blinds I got changed and went into the small bathroom that was attached to my room. It had everything I needed, a basin and a shower. Brushing my teeth and then my hair, I heard a noise and looked out to see Kurt in front of me.

"There you are you want some lunch?" he asked and I nodded, my stomach growled in agreement. Kurt laughed as he went again. I splashed water on my face and made sure I was presentable before leaving the room. I walked down the stairs and heard voices, opening the door cautiously I saw Kurt's fosters making lunch. I walked in and smiled as they saw me.

"Good morning Kimmie, did you sleep well?" his dad asked.

"Yes, thank you." I said as I looked outside at the garden. It had high walls, I could only guess why and a frown appeared on my face, poor Kurt. Speaking of the blue devil he just popped in right in front of me.

"Kurt don't scare me!" I said as he looked at me and blushed.

"Sorry Kim." he said as he grabbed my hand and teleported me to the dining room. He smiled as he pulled out a chair for me and I sat down. Kurt took the chair next to me as his fosters came in.

"We only made you a simple lunch, since I know how long the journey was for you." His mom said, I looked at the food, there was a salad and also pasta with tomato sauce and bread and I smiled.

"Thank you, it looks very nice." I said as Kurt reached over for the salad bowl, passing it to me I took my serving and gave it to him. Once we all had food, we said grace and then began to eat.

"So Kimmie, what abilities do you have?" Kurt's dad asked.

"Dad, maybe Kimmie doesn't want to talk about it." Kurt said I put my hand on Kurt's shoulder; it was fine they were entitled to know.

"I can move objects with my mind and read people's emotions, and I have some form of mind blocking abilities. I can also control the weather, but not create it so far and I can also immobilize mutants and their abilities." I said as I looked at them, they were shocked that one person could do so much, shouldn't tell them about the future seeing part too then. I blushed as I looked down at my plate, time for a demo I thought as I raised my hand and made Kurt's glass lift up from the table. His fosters looked at the glass as I put it back and they smiled at me. We continued eating as they told me about their town and how they found Kurt as a baby.

"Kurt tells us you are a cheerleader and a gymnast." His mom asked as we washed the plates, I nodded, no point denying that. "So how can a girl like you, not to sound rude to you or my son, be attracted to Kurt?" she asked, I let out a wry smile.

"When I first met Kurt, it was when I used my abilities to gain height for a stunt at a football match, his school was playing mine. Well when Jean took me to meet her friends, I was still in my cheer uniform and I blushed as I saw him looking at me. I read him, no bad aura just kindness, lots and lots of kindness. He sat next to me on the bus ride to the mansion and offered to protect me. When he showed me what he really looked like I asked if I could touch him, I touched him and smiled. He popped in front of me and asked if I was scared, and I said why should I be?" I said as I took the plate from her and dried it. "He made me feel welcome, but there was something more. When he touched me, even the first time in the bus my body would be filled with warmth. As he helped me out and I kinda asked him out and thought that there was no way he wanted me, that he already had a girlfriend, well you can guess how happy I was when he said yes." I said as I starred out of the window. "I guess what I am trying to say is that he fills something inside me that no one else has been able to do before. He gives me the strength and the confidence to be proud of who I am and what I can do." I said as I heard the door creek and turned to see Kurt, he had tears in his eyes. "Kurt, how long was you listening for?" I asked him as he came in.

"Since the beginning, Kim, did you mean that?" He asked me, I went over to him and hugged him.

"Every word Kurt." I said to him as he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to him.

Days had passed and Kurt showed me around his town. Soon it was Christmas eve and we were sitting in front the fire in the living room drinking hot chocolate. Kurt's parents had gone to bed and I leaned in on him. Kurt had been quiet since he had overheard what I said about him with his mom and I had had enough.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked him, he looked at me in shock and confusion.

"Why would I be mad at you, unless you have brought the wind inside again." he said as to which I laughed.

"Since you overheard what I said about you, you haven't been your normal self." I said as I looked down at my hot chocolate, Kurt laughed.

"Kim, what you said about me left me in shock, I had to take time to think that you were someone who did not see me as a monster and who loved my for who I am and how I made you feel." He said as he put his hand around mine and took my hot chocolate, putting it on the floor. "Your words touched my soul and lifted me up; I had never been happier or luckier to find someone like you." He continued as he pulled me closer to him and moved his face to mine. Our lips met in a simple kiss and yet my whole body shivered at his touch. He pulled me closer and we kissed once again, more passionately than before. My hand found his neck whereas my other hand found itself on his bare back, under his shirt. His hand went under my t-shirt as he pulled me closer, I deepened the kiss as I felt his fur from his back raise from my touch. I pulled away, the need for air getting to me, but I left my hand where it was. "I love you Kim, merry Christmas." he said as we heard the church clock chime midnight. I looked into his eyes and smiled. I put my head on his chest, removing my hand from his back and moving it to his chest instead, Kurt moved so that I could get comfortable. He pulled up the blanket and I closed my eyes, the beating of Kurt's heart luring me to sleep.

The days flew by and soon it was time for us to fly back to the states. I looked out of the window while we drove to the airport and this time it was a teary goodbye for Kurt as he left his fosters. I thanked them for everything and took Kurt's hand as we went through passport control and then security. I went into my laptop bag to get my book while Kurt went to do some duty free shopping and a letter fell out. I read the envelope and it was addressed to me. I opened it and began to read the German hand written letter.

_Dear Kimmie,_

_know that we are thankful for everything that you have given Kurt. We have seen a huge change in him since we last saw him and this is all thanks to you. Know this, you are always welcome in our household and I know that you both love each other very much and it runs deep. Keep hold of that warm feeling and keep pushing him in the right direction, I never thought that he would listen to anyone about History than he does you!_

_We will always consider you a daughter and even though you are both young, I hope that your love never dies and that one day, we can really welcome you into our family._

_All the best,_

_Mr. and Mrs. Wagner._

Tears fell down my eyes as I read the letter. I read it one more time and folded it back; putting it in my case and wiped my tears away and began reading the book for our English assignment.


	12. My 1st game as captain&nightmares

A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to all people who have reviewed and added me to their favorite list: thank you all for your reviews and encouragement. Sorry the update took too long I have been off sick. Again I don't own the X-me; that privilege belongs to Marvel comics; I do own Kimmie though :)

**Chapter Twelve: My first game as captain and nightmares re-lived**

Dressed in my cheer uniform, I had put on a body warmer underneath to fight off the cold; we were outside cheering on the football team who were winning. Stacie and the squad had put the idea forward that I should do a solo half time show and they pushed the idea on me thinking that it was great to show everyone what I could do, I finally gave in and today was supposed to be the day. The team had improved in leaps and bounds since we had been training hard and I was so proud of them. Half-time came and we were in the lead, this show was to be my coming out as cheer captain, I stood in the shadows of my team the whole time.

"And now, allow me to be the first to finally welcome to the cheer team Kimmie Clarke, our new cheer captain!" the announcer said, I put on a brave smile as I ran onto the field so that people could see me. "Kimmie the newest addition to the squad joins us after transferring from the other district. Head cheerleader of the Shooting Stars she led her team to victory in the cheer championship three times running. Currently state gymnastic champion, her squad have pushed her today to revel herself and to show us what she has, you guys ready to see what she can do?" the announcer said, everyone screamed and were calling my name. I blushed as the music began and I started to cheer. Several of the squad joined me, I had taught them the routine as they needed to spot for me. I went over to Dave who grabbed my waist and lifted me up, posing in the air I felt him bend down as I swung my arms, tucked myself in and somersaulted, opening up and being caught by my catchers. The crowd screamed as I smiled and we continued to dance. The squad moved back to the sidelines as I did my final set of tumbles, posing as the music finished. The crowd screamed and cheered at me as I did a high kick.

"Let's go Bayville High!" I screamed as the rest of the team joined me on the field. Dave, grabbing my waist lifted me up again and I looked at Stacie, she smiled and nodded, she wanted me to pull it off. The team began to do the cheer that we had been practicing, but the stunt was not really ready, but I would try.

"Bayville Bayville we're the best.

Way above all the rest.

So let us see you stand up tall.

And be proud of your school.

We fly so high we touch the sky."

The team paused pointing to me as Dave bent down again and threw me high in the air, I did a straight back flip and posed in the air as I quickly fell back down in the arms of my catchers, the crowd cheered.

"And we know just how to play.

So sit back, relax and enjoy the show.

While we show you how we move.

Go Bayville go!"

We posed as the crowd cheered once again and the team returned to the field, we ran off to the sidelines as the match began once again.

The match ended and we had won. Loads of people began coming up to me, telling me how much they liked the half-time show but their opinions didn't matter to me, only one did. I looked around for Kurt and the rest of my friends but could not find them, my smile faded as I assumed that they did not make the game. Once the people left, the squad came up to me all had smiles on their faces.

"Kimmie that was great!" Stacie said as the rest of the team nodded. "Hey, Dave is throwing a party at his place, you wanna?" she asked, I looked around one last time, my heart sank as I didn't see my friends anywhere, there must have been a mission.

"Thanks, sure why not." I said as she screamed and grabbed my hand, we walked to her car and I reached into my knapsack quickly to look at my cell phone, I hadn't gotten a message. I jumped in and strapped myself in as she began to drive to Dave's house. The party was already in full swing as we got there and people cheered as I came in, I blushed as I looked around and waved at them all.

"Oh man Kimmie your moves are untouchable, kinda like you." one of the football team members said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Drop it Duncan, she is so not on the menu." Stacie said as she pulled me away.

"Thanks Stacie." I said as she reached out and grabbed us some drinks.

"It is so gross those guys just want to drool on you cause you are like so tripping." she said as she handed me a cup, I shook my head as I took a bottle of water out of the cooler, I wasn't stupid, there was no way I was gonna take a drink from a bowl that was left in the open with a room full of hormone filled boys. We walked outside where the music was coming from as someone came from behind and grabbed my by the waist and lifted me up. I looked down and saw Dave.

"Who wants to see the head cheerleader do a full out?" he said to the crowd who nodded.

"Dave no way; you can't throw me high enough for that." I said as I looked down at him, the rest of the squad assembled behind him as people made space. I felt Dave bend down as he threw me up, I pulled myself into a twist but I already knew I was not high enough, I tried to call on the wind but there was none, what the hell! I opened up and tried to slow myself down as I landed in the arms of my catcher, but not without hurting myself in the process, no nothing physical, my pride.

"Dave you jerk!" I said as I hit him, the crowd was cheering, they didn't know the difference between a full and a half out.

"They caught you didn't they?" he said as I pulled him to the side.

"Do a stunt like that again when the captain says no and you will be off the squad." I said as I let tears fall down my cheeks, this wasn't the reason I was crying, no my friends bailed and no message, I was worried. Stacie came up to me and dragged Dave off to talk to him just like I did, I ran out of the house, grabbed my knapsack from Stacie's car and ran as far as I could, away from it all.

Coming into a forest I looked around, I was lost how stupid was I? I fell to the ground and cried the rest of my tears. I heard a twig snap, I knew then I wasn't alone. I dried my eyes on my cheer uniform as I looked around; it was too dark to see. I heard a laugh; I knew that laugh, it only appeared in my dreams, in my nightmares.

"Little red riding hood out to visit Grandma gets lost in the woods." he said as he came out of the shadows. "The big bad wolf has come to help you." he said as he moved closer and I took a step back, he laughed again. "Not so tough without your friends with you, where are they? They got bored and sick of you being weak and left you." he said as flames came out of his hands as the flames changed to the different images of my friends in their uniforms, laughing at me.

"Where are my friends?" I asked as I reached into the pocket on the side of my knapsack hoping that I brought my X-men emergency button, I would be dead if I didn't. I felt the small disc in my hand and pressed it, hoping that there was someone at the mansion to get my call.

"The Brotherhood is providing a distraction, they will be busy for a while, they had backup in the form of Sabretooth." he said as the image changed, showing them fighting.

"Back off Pyro, you don't know what you are messing with." I said, my voice was shaking, he so picked up on that no way I could have hidden that, he laughed.

"Come on, even you don't believe that now do you?" he said as he lit the forest on fire, crap I needed to get him out of here. "Your moves were nice at the game today, so flexible and fluent." he said as he raised an eyebrow at me, oh man he was coming on to me. I looked at him and pulled a look of disgust.

"As if Pyro, in your dreams." I said as I held my hand out, freezing him on the spot, I looked around and saw a field near by. "Catch me if you can." I said as I began to turn and ran out of the forest. As soon as I was out in the open field I began to back flip and landed in the middle, I hoped that someone was there oh man I would even settle for Bobby! I thought as Pyro, laughing came towards me.

"Is that all you got cutie?" he said as I let out a wry smile. This comment gave me an idea; I was so gonna hate myself for this.

"You want more?" he said as I pouted, he smiled and it was so not the good kind, gross; as he nodded. "Okay then tough guy, come and get it." I said as I winked at him, I felt so dirty but I needed to get close so that I could cut off his new propane tank, no juice no power. He walked up to me, the flames dying as he tried to put his arms around me, I tried to reach out for the weather but nothing, it was so not my day, plan B then I reached down inside myself and lifted myself up. Once I was behind him, I pulled the tubes going into the tanks and ran as fast as I could, I only had so much time before he would attach them and come after me.

"Guys where are you I need you." I said into the sky as tears fell down my cheeks. I turned to see the forest on fire and I could hear his laugh.

"Run, run as fast as you can, I can catch you cause you are not the gingerbread man." a voice screamed in the distance. I felt wind on my skin and looked up and saw Storm. I smiled in relieve as I pointed to the forest, she saw the flames and went to put them out. I looked around for the rest but there was no one; I felt Storm's weather in the distance and called on one of the clouds to come over to me. It obeyed as Pyro approached me.

"You will be mine little cutie." he said as I asked the cloud to rain on me. This did not stop him as I hoped it would. "I will haunt your dreams again, with a help from a friend and you will submit to me." he said, tears still falling down my cheek.

"I will never submit to you Pyro." I said as I pulled all of my strength out as the purple light engulfed me. I threw the light to him but I still had more energy, I was mad really mad. Pyro froze on the spot but I wanted to make him suffer like he did me. I put my hands on his head; this was going to drain me.

"Now you will feel like when someone haunts your dreams." I said to him as I closed my eyes and pushed images into his head, pulling on the fears that I could read from him. I felt myself get weaker as I pulled away, I had never done anything like that before but it wasn't enough, I wanted to see him hurt. Tears began to fall down my cheeks again. "You made me think I was worthless, you put my friends in danger." I said as more power engulfed me I was lifted up in the sky by the wind which I had created, wait a second I created this wind? "If any of them are hurt, I will make you wish that you have never been born!" I said as I threw my power at him, the impact threw him to the ground as he slid back a few feet; the purple light went away from him. He looked at me one last time in fear as he ran away. I began to let my feelings out, I fell to the ground as the anger left me and I cried.

Storm came up to me and put her arms around me.

"I am a freak Storm, I should leave." I said in between sobs.

"No Kimmie, you are right where you belong." she said as I held on to her tighter, her arms wrapped around me as we heard footsteps coming up from behind.

"Storm?" the professor said as I felt her shook her head and assumed that they had a telepathic connection with each other and were discussing what I did. I felt a hand on my other shoulder and looked up to see Nightcrawler, I smiled as I leapt into his arms and cried more. I looked over his shoulder as I saw the rest of the team, everyone was fine. Nightcrawler was whispering soothing words into my ear as he rubbed my back; this combination helped me to calm down. Once I had regained my feelings, Nightcrawler looked at me; worry was evident in his eyes. I smiled at him as I turned to the rest of the team.

"I am so happy that you are all okay." I said as the professor came up to me.

"Kimmie, I need to read what happened." he said and I nodded as I bent down and he put his hands on my head. I replayed the whole scene, my feelings after the match, the party and then meeting Pyro and everything that happened. Once he pulled away and smiled at me. "You are not in trouble, you have nothing to fear." he said as he put his hand on my shoulder, I looked up at him tears threatening to fall once again.

"We are so sorry that we missed your show, we had to go just before half time." Jean said as she came up to me.

"It's okay, I know what happened; I mean we are X-men right?" I said as I stood up. The team looked at me and smiled.

"Plus I had a friend record it for us." Cyclops said as he came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I blushed; this was going to be shown tonight in the common room, oh man! We started to walk away as I stopped, I paused I had created wind by myself; I didn't borrow it from Storm or the normal weather. I closed my eyes as I reached down inside me and concentrated. I heard a rumble as a small storm cloud appeared in my hands; Storm looked at me and smiled as I smiled back at her.

"No way you did that?" Shadowcat said as the storm cloud let off another thunder bolt and rained, I nodded.

"The battle has unlocked more power inside of you." the professor said as I again nodded. "We need to change your training." he said as I let out a sigh and then sneezed. I was wet and cold, I took my knapsack off and looked for my jacket but it wasn't there, it was in my locker. I felt someone come up and put a jacket over me. I looked up and saw Wolverine. I looked at the jacket; it was one of our X-men jackets that we wore on trips, not that we took many.

"Thank you Wolverine." I said as I stood up, he took my knapsack and we boarded the X-Jet and went back to the mansion.


	13. Back to normal and the secret plans

**Disclaimer: Do not own X-men, all Marvel comics… but own Kimmie ^^.**

**Please read and review, thank you all for your reviews so far.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Back to normal and the secret plans.**

The video had a permanent place in the common room and when it wasn't there it was locked up to stop me from finding it, meanies. Scott had also sent a copy to my fosters and I got a nice mail back from them about it. My training got harder and I was outside taking a break. Music blaring I was creating a new cheer as I felt the spring sun on my face. Closing my eyes as I worked on the transition moves from one beat of music to the other I re-opened them to be face-to-face with Logan.

"Man you scared me; can you like make a noise when you come?" I said as I pulled out my headphones and turned off my music.

"Part of being a good hunter Preppy. How are you holding up?" he asked as he led me to the bench.

"I am doing well, I was kinda freaked and thought that the professor was gonna kick me out after the whole thing with Pyro, but I couldn't help it, I lost control." I said as I looked at my hands. "Unless that is what you are here to do, oh man the professor changed his mind didn't he?" I said as I looked up, my mind running a mile a minute.

"Preppy, that is not why I am here so calm down. I just wanted to check on you." he said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "Kurt has been improving a lot, especially his history grade. He is more determined in training and does not goof around so much, I think you have something to do with this don't you?" he asked and I blushed.

"I just help him with what he doesn't understand, I don't know but when I explain something to him, he just understands and absorbs it." I said as I looked up at him.

"Rouge's grade has also improved from an F to a B and I think that you have something to do with that too."

"I am not helping them cheat if you think that?" I said as I looked at him puzzled, Logan laughed.

"No way Preppy, I know that you would not encourage people to cheat. I think that your powers have something to do with it, you are reading their feelings about the subject and then you kind of connect with them. I want to see if this is correct." he said as he stood up. I grabbed my bottle of water that was on the grass and followed him inside. We went into a room where the professor was and also Bobby was sitting there. On his desk was a copy of a book. Logan picked up a book and gave it to me, I looked at the title and then it clicked.

"Bobby are you failing Earth Science?" I asked him and his let out a loud sigh as his head hit the table. I laughed as I went up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "You want me to tutor you?" I asked him, he looked up and his face lit up.

"Oh man you do this Kimmie and I will so be in your debt for the rest of my life!" he said and I let out another laugh. Bobby was in a grade below us and I opened the book and read the title of the first chapter. Behind me were a whiteboard and some markers.

"Okay then, let's get started." I said as I began to explain what the Earth is made of and the different types of rock.

After an hour and a half, Bobby was smiling as he began to write his essay. I smiled at him, I was happy that I could help him. The professor and Logan came up to me and led me out of the room.

"I have never seen Bobby sit still for an hour and a half and have someone explain something like that to him, normally he falls asleep within ten minutes." Logan said as the professor nodded.

"Kimmie, when you study do you have any particular method?" he asked.

"If I find things hard to remember I normally invent cheers to find it easier, but that is all." I said as I looked at the pair.

"Your Empath abilities allow you to pick up what the person feels about a subject and help them change their approach to it, this is very curious." he said as Logan smiled.

"Yeah, um if I am not gonna be kicked out of the institute, I kinda have to go and get ready for training with Ororo." I said to which the professor smiled.

"Kimmie, please get this idea out of your head, since the Pyro incident, your self confidence that we built up has been knocked down, is there something you want to tell me?" he asked and I shook my head. "Well, if you need anything, you know where my office is." he said and I nodded and went to my room.

The months flew by and before I knew it, it was a week before my birthday. When I entered the common room, the X-men would suddenly be quiet, this made me worried, they were up to something and I had a source to get the information out of. I went into my room and got my black jeans skirt, it was cut like my cheer skirt (which was why I bought it) out and put it on, finding my short red top I put it on and let my hair down. Applying pink lip gloss and putting on my star necklace and putting my trainers on (yeah I know so does not match right? But I so hated platform shoes) I went out of my room and in search of my boyfriend. First stop; his room, nope it was empty. I went into the common room and saw Bobby, his face fell when he saw what I was wearing.

"Close your mouth Bobby, you seen Kurt?" I asked and he shook his head, he couldn't speak. I shook my head in amusement as I left him and bumped into Evan, same reaction as Bobby. "I expected more from the older guys." I said as I flicked my hair back.

"Man Kimmie you are smoking." he said as he smiled as put his hand on the wall, blocking my way down the hallway.

"Dream on Evan, you seen Kurt?" I asked.

"Nope, but I tell you he is one lucky guy." He said as he looked me up and down, I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of the way. I heard a wolf whistle and turned to look at him and laughed as I continued my hunt. Next stop was the kitchen, nope no one there, how about the dining room? I opened the door and saw Scott, Jean and Logan.

"Hey guys, you seen Kurt?" I asked as I walked in, Scott's face fell as Jean giggled and closed his mouth.

"No, you tried his room?" she asked.

"First place I went." I said as Logan smiled.

"The huntress is luring the prey into a trap." he said as I walked over to the other door swaying my hips.

"All is fair in love and war, and I did learn from the best." I said as I winked at Logan and went out into the hallway. Don't get me wrong, I was blushing inside I am not normally this gutsy or confident to be dressed like this but I was calling the shots this time. Last stop, the garden. Finally found him on a lounger with his iPod playing, great a way to sneak up on him. He wasn't alone though, Rouge was on a lounger a couple away from him, she looked up as she heard me coming and grinned as she saw what I was wearing. Kurt had his eyes closed and was enjoying the spring sun, was until I stepped in front of it. He opened his eyes and looked at me. I smiled and battered my eyelids.

"Hey Kurt." I said as I waved at him. He sat up and stopped his music and looked me up and down. This action, albeit only with his eyes made me shiver with glee.

"Kim, did I forget we had a date or something?" he said as I said down beside him.

"Do I need a reason to get dressed up for my boyfriend?" I asked as to which Rouge snorted.

"A normal person no; but you yes, you are a trained mutant." she said as she stood up and closed her book. "Kurt, don't fall for it, whatever she is after!" she said as she went towards the mansion, leaving us alone.

Kurt gulped as I reached out and touched his hand.

"So how are you?" he asked as he put his arm around me, I put my head on his chest, his heart was racing.

"Better now that I am with you." I said as I kissed his cheek. "Any chance that we can go somewhere to be alone?" I asked I knew that all of the team would be watching us from the window. Kurt gulped and nodded as he teleported us to my room. I looked around and smiled, feeling at home. He sat down on my bed as I closed the door to my balcony and sat down beside him. I put my hand in his and looked him in the eyes; he didn't have his image inducer on and was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt. I moved my head closer to his as his came down and our lips met for a brief second.

"Kimmie are you doing this to let my guard down?" he asked, his lips within millimeters from mine.

"Shut up and kiss me." I said to him as he pulled me closer, his lips crashing onto mine. His mouth opened as our tongues met and I let out a small moan, the warmth filled my whole body and I put one of my hands on his leg, his hand went to my waist pulling me closer as I wrapped the other around his neck. I sucked on his tongue a little, causing him to moan as his hand went up my back, causing me to shiver. He had relaxed and I knew that I had him. I called on my power and engulfed him in a purple light. "Kurt, you have been discussing something with the X-men and I know it is something to do with me, so spill." I said as I stood up, he looked at me, okay so not such a good plan when people are engulfed in my power they can't do anything. I took the light back and pushed the power back down and looked at him.

"Kim, you trust me right?" he said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist, I nodded. "Then allow me to keep this from you, I promise you it is nothing bad, who knows you may even enjoy it." he said as he smiled and winked at me.

"Only if you do one thing for me." I said as I put my arms around his neck.

"Anything you want." he said as I knew his pulse was racing, man so was mine!

"Kiss me." I said and he smiled, I knew that he would be more than happy to do this for me.

The week passed and it was the day of my birthday, but no one acknowledged it, not even Kurt and that hurt a lot! School went as normal, cheer practice the same and I went back to the mansion thinking that I had stepped into the twilight zone or I got my dates mixed up. I walked into the mansion still dazed as I bumped into Logan.

"Preppy, just who I wanted to see, suit up you are running the course." I let out a moan, the course was Logan's death trap set up outside. I ran upstairs and got changed and then went outside where Wolverine was waiting for me. I looked at the computer he was typing into.

"Who is my partner?" I asked.

"You're looking at him Preppy, now you ready?" he said and I nodded. "Course number 12, protect me at all costs." he said as a smile worked a way on his lips.

"No way, that course is for two X-men and as well as a victim." I said as I put my hands on my hips.

"Think you can't handle it Preppy?" He said, he was challenging me and he knew I never backed down on a challenge.

"Bring it Wolverine." I said as I bent down on the starting line.

After running the course with a bit more time needed for two X-men, I bent down and gasped for breath as Wolverine walked up to me.

"Not bad Preppy, next time you can try to beat my time." he said as I looked up at him.

"Oh, yeah and what is that?" I asked him as I put my hands on my hips again.

"Half of the time you just did it in." he said and I fell to my knees and watched him walk away. Tears fell down my cheeks, what the hell was going on? I took in a few deep breaths, remembering what happened last time I was angry and upset. I went back into the mansion and saw Bobby walking past me. He was about to say something when I held my hand up.

"I just ran number 12 alone with Wolverine as the victim and want to have a warm shower before studying Bobby so can't it wait?" I said as I walked past him, without waiting for an answer I went into my room, stripped off my uniform and went under the shower, allowing a few lone tears to escape. I wrapped a towel around my hair and another around my body as I wiped the steam off the mirror. "Happy birthday Kimmie." I said as I went into my bedroom and picked out my black training bottoms and a white short cut t-shirt. I had to roll the training bottoms up on the waist as they were too big which exposed more of my stomach, threw on my white trainer socks and took out my Chem book and began to read. Before I could even turn to the page I needed, there was a knock at my door. I stood up and went to answer it, I wasn't in the mood to see anyone and I was going to tell them this. I opened the door to see Logan standing there.

"What do you want Logan?" I said as I pushed the door open a bit more. "Come to rub it in that I am not as fast as you?" I asked.

"No Preppy, come on you need something to eat." he said as he looked at my training bottoms. I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes as I closed my door and walked out and caught up with him. I was about to go into the kitchen when I saw him walk into the dining room. The lights were out and I laughed.

"Logan is this your idea of a joke?" I asked as the lights came on and there were a ton of people standing there "surprise!" they all shouted. I stood there, my mouth hang open.

There was not only the X-men, but the fosters and my new cheer squad. "Happy Birthday Kimmie!" they said as I allowed a huge smile to spread on my face. Kurt, with his image inducer on came up and put a hat on me and kissed my cheek.

"Do you really think that we would forget your birthday?" he whispered in my ear as people came up and congratulated me. Evan was at the music, as he pressed play I let Kurt guide me to the table. He sat me down as I looked at everyone, words failed me.

"Oh man someone like record this, she is speechless!" I heard Kitty say.

"Already am!" Bobby shouted from the back as to which I let out a laugh.

"I just so don't know what to say but thank you all of you." I said as tears fell down my cheeks.

"No way, you are not allowed to cry, come on crank up the music Evan and let's party!" Jean said as everyone cheered. The professor came up to me and I smiled at him.

"Happy birthday Kimmie." he said and I hugged him.

"Thank you so much for letting them come in professor." I said as he smiled.

"This was not my idea; you have to talk to him. He did a lot of begging to persuade me to allow all these people in, but the children know to not use their abilities during the party or this hallway." he said as he pointed at someone, I looked at who he pointed and saw that it was Kurt, so he was behind this all along. My fosters came up to me and hugged me as they told me what Kurt had done. I looked around, food had covered the table, there was a corner that was full of presents and the room was decorated with party decorations and a banner saying "happy birthday" on it. I walked up to Kurt and grabbed his hand and put on my angry face, I didn't want him to know how happy I was.

"So you kept this secret from me and expect me to forgive you?" I said as I put my hands on my hips, Kurt took a step back as he looked at my posture and nodded. I walked up to him and stopped as I was a few centre meters from him and smiled as I wrapped my arms around him pulled him to me and kissed him hard. Kurt relaxed in the kiss as he put his arms around my waist, I could hear people cheering behind us as I pulled away and looked at him. "I love you." I whispered in his ear and he smiled, he was still reveling from the kiss, I could tell from his heart beat. "Thank you." I whispered as I let go of his neck and walked over to the squad.

The party was in full swing then all of a sudden the music stopped and I heard a voice over a microphone.

"So Kimmie, like happy birthday. The squad and I came up with this birthday cheer for you so we hope that you like it." Stacie said as she put the microphone down and Evan put on the cheer music, they danced and did a few basic stunts and I clapped, I was so happy for them and their improvements.

"It's your birthday so we heard.

So we want to do this show for you,

Although we know we can't touch your shit;

We still think that we can try and hit it.

Today's your day so scream and shout,

And we hope that you have so much fun.

And so we cheer for our captain,

Who is the best we ever had.

We wish you loads of love,

And happiness on this great day.

All that's left to say,

Is happy birthday champ!"

I clapped as did everyone after watching the cheer, it was amazing; I so hoped that Bobby was still recording this. I went over to the squad and hugged them one by one. The lights dimmed and everyone started to sing "happy birthday" as a cake was brought in. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I looked to see Kurt.

"Make a wish." he said as I smiled.

"I don't need to make a wish, everything I ever wanted is right here in this room." I said as I closed my eyes and blew out the candles.

It was nearly 10 when everybody left. Once I had said goodbye to my fosters I went back into the room and sat down. Kurt had turned off his image inducer and everyone was tidying up. I picked up a bag and began to help as Rouge stopped me.

"No way princess, today is your day and you haven't even touched your presents." she said as she pointed to a pile in the corner. I smiled as I hugged Rouge quickly.

"Thank you Rouge, for everything." I said as I went over to the pile and sat down. I picked up the first one on the top and saw that it was from the professor. It was a long box and I opened it. It was a new communicator which was designed as a watch and was in black. I smiled as I took it out and put it on.

_Thank you professor_ I said mentally.

_You are welcome Kimmie, now I hope that you had a nice day and don't forget your training in the morning._ He said as to which I let out a little giggle. I moved on to the rest, the fosters got me a 100 dollar gift voucher for the sports store, the cheer squad got me a new set of pomp poms in purple with a matching tracksuit, Rouge and Kitty got me several CDs I wanted, Evan and Bobby got me an iTunes voucher and Jean and Scott got me a new pair of jeans. Even Logan got me a present which was a penknife. Ororo had also gotten me a bonsai tree which was something I always thought would be cool to have in my room and to practice my cloud building. Once I was finished I looked up at everyone and smiled, but there was something missing, Kurt hadn't gotten me anything. I looked around for my boyfriend but he had gone.

"Hey Jean, you seen Kurt?" I said as I stood up.

"No, he might be in the kitchen with Scott." she said as she continued cleaning up. I stood up and went into the kitchen and saw Scott, Bobby and Kitty cleaning up.

"Hey guys, seen Kurt?" I asked and they all shook their heads. "Thanks so much for the cool gifts." I said as I hugged each of them quickly. I went back into the dining room, thanked the guys in there and hugged them.

I picked up my gifts and walked to my bedroom. I put my gifts on my dresser and lay on my bed. I turned on my lamp and looked at my discarded Chem book. I let out a sigh as I opened it only to hear a noise. I looked up and saw that Kurt had popped into my room.

"You had a nice day?" he asked me as he came up to me and gave me a white rose.

"Better now seeing you. Kurt, you did not have to go to all of that trouble." I said as I sniffed the rose. He smiled as he held out his hand.

"The day is not over yet." he said as I put the rose on my bed and looked at him puzzled. He shook his hand and I took it as we teleported. Once I opened my eyes I looked around. The moon was rising in the sky and reflected in the water of the pool. There was a lounger which had a towel on it and Kurt took me there.

"I have been thinking a lot about what I was going to get you for your birthday and I spent so much time looking in different shops, asked my parents and yours for advice, the girls and the cheer squad, but they could not help me. Logan gave me the best advice, he told me to get something to show how I felt about you. I never thought that it would be Logan to give me the best advice but I sat and thought about what he said. How could I buy something for someone who I thought was the most beautiful person in the world? But then something hit me. I made a few phone calls and got the items I needed and asked the X-men for some help. After a lot of time and attempts we were able to do what I wanted. So, happy birthday Kim." he said as he handed me a gift. I looked at him and took the gift from his hand. I took off the paper and opened the box; I let out a loud gasp. He smiled as he turned and took the item out of the box and put it around my neck.

"This necklace is made from gold found in the river near my home town in Germany. The star bottle is made from a crystal from my mother who said I could have it for you. We melted it down and shaped it into a star and lastly Ororo made a rainbow and we locked it in the bottle. It will never compare to you and the way you make me feel when you are near me, but it does symbolize how I feel for you, how you make me feel when we are close. You are my rainbow, the person who shines after the storm, who picks me up when I am down, pushes me to be the best I can. I can talk and say words but there will never be words for me to express what I can show you in actions." he said as he leaned closer, putting his hand on my waist and the other around my neck and kissing me. I melted, tears were falling down my cheeks but I didn't care, all that I cared about was Kurt and that he was right beside me. We pulled away, the need for air calling. "Happy birthday Starlight. I love you." he said and I pulled him closer and kissed him harder, hoping for this moment to never end.


	14. Battle plans found out, preparations

**Disclaimer: Do not own X-men, all Marvel comics… but own Kimmie ^^.**

**Please read and review, thank you all for your reviews so far.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Battle plans found out, the preparations begin and visions scare.**

The school year finished quickly and it was summer, not that I was leaving the mansion oh no, training, training and yes, more training. I woke up and hit my alarm, it was three in the morning, I had to get up earlier in order to cram in my run, training with Ororo, training with Jean and the professor followed by group training in the danger room, oh yes moved up to that, training in my own training room and studying. I quickly got changed in my running gear and went outside. Sleepily I stretched and then began my run, only for Logan to join me an hour later, you see he recently saw me doing this and decided to make a competition out of this.

"Think you can beat me today Preppy?" he said as he ran by my side.

"Logan, I could beat you in my sleep if I had the chance." I said as I began to pick up speed, it didn't last long, half way around the track he caught up with me and saluted me as he ran off, beating me by about 100 meters. He slowed down as I came up to him and he laughed.

"You ate my dust again Preppy." he said as I looked at him and stuck my tongue out. "Danger room with me today, be warned." he said as he ran off. I let out a sigh as I continued doing laps. Today was going to be such a long day.

Days passed on in the same manner, allowing little free time for myself. I was reading in the dining room with Kurt as I felt someone touch my head.

_Kimmie, can you and Kurt come into my office?_

_We are on our way professor._ I said as the link went, I nodded to Kurt who also heard the message. We put our books down and walked into the office, the rest of the X-men were waiting there for us. We sat down on the floor as the professor turned to look at us.

"As you know you have all been training hard in order to protect the human race." He said as he moved behind his desk.

"Protect the human race from what?" I asked and the professor looked at me.

"From the ideas from Magneto. He thinks that we are the superior race and that humans should be transformed into the next stage of evolution… into us." He said as I turned and looked at the other X-men. I closed my eyes I had to see my future, but I was interrupted as the professor continued. "He has been building a device with the help of Mystic and the Brotherhood and his gang of mutants and I fear it is near completion, he just needs one more thing." He said as he looked at me, I began to shake my head as the other X-men looked at me too.

"No, there is no way he wants me." I said as I stood up to leave.

"Kimmie, I know you can see it, you just need to close your eyes and look." The professor said to me, I turned and looked at him, he knew all the time and he never told me, never asked me to improve my pre-cog abilities. I opened the door and ran, I just kept running and I didn't look back, out of the mansion, out of the grounds, through the town and beyond until I came to the docks. I finally gave in to my muscles that had been screaming out to me and sat down on the pier. I closed my eyes and looked into my future; I saw the battle, people getting hurt, big metal machines destroying and killing any mutant that stood up to fight him. I saw the X-men lying there as I held Kitty's head in my lap and tears had fallen down my cheeks. "Join me Starlight; use your power to immobilize all of the people, let us create a new race together." Magneto's voice said in my head.

"NO!" I screamed as I shot out all of my power, purple light shot up into the sky and I knew then that I had shown myself to the people who wanted me. I breathed in and out rapidly as I let tears fall down my cheeks. I stood up, shakily at first as I turned to see Storm hovering there.

"I am sorry." I said; I knew she had seen the beam, but she knew my location before she got here, like the rest of the X-men I had a tracker in my watch that the professor used in order to help track us. "How does the professor know about this all?" I said as I walked up to Storm as she landed.

"We were finally able to capture one of his mutants and the professor read their mind last night, we got lucky." She said as she put her arm around me. "You think that you are up to try your flying?" she asked, you see Storm and Jean had been teaching me how to use my mental abilities and also the wind to fly like them.

"Am I in lock down when I get back to the mansion?" I asked before I called upon my power.

"You are an X-man, you will be by our side when the battle comes and when the time comes, I know that you will fight Magneto and not allow him to use your power." She said as she held me to her chest. "This is the beginning of an on-going war for us, not just against other mutants, but also against people who will not be ready to accept us." I nodded as I began to call on the power.

"Who was the mutant that you guys caught?" I asked as Storm held onto my hand as we lifted slowly from the ground, the wind had gathered around me helping me.

"It was Mystic; she had changed to Kurt and was trying to sneak in your room by using the door. We knew that Kurt would not use the door if he didn't want to be caught by us patrolling." Storm said as I giggled and we flew back to the mansion.

So not getting used to the flying thing, Storm had to help me along the way since it took a lot of power out of me, but nothing that sleep wouldn't help. We landed near the pool and saw the professor coming out.

"Kimmie can we talk?" he said as I let out a sigh, I knew that there was no way I was going to get out of this. I looked up at Storm and smiled as she pushed me gently to the professor. I nodded as I followed the professor into his office. Once he was in, I closed the doors that led to the pool; I hadn't seen anyone and knew that Logan must have them locked up in a training session while I was gone.

"You saw what he wanted?" the professor asked and I nodded. "I know why you wanted to block this ability, no one wants to know that their future is already written out, but know this, you can change your path." He said as I joined him at the window.

"When I came here the first time in the bus, I used my ability to see what would happen but it was clouded, it always was when I had to make a decision that would change my life, but this vision ended before I could see any more. I saw death, destruction, pain, and darkness. There was no hope not only for the human race, but for us and it hurt professor, it really did and I was not sure what to do." I said as tears began to fall down my cheeks.

"Being a pre-cog is a rare ability, but yours is based to only see what your future holds. It is a gift that is a burden on the person who has this gift." The professor said to me as he looked up to me. "But we can stop the destruction, the death, the pain and the darkness that you saw. Just remember Starlight; that your name was not chosen because of your feeling of home sickness, but because you are a star to guide people and to help people; you saw this inside of you with a little persuasion." He said as I took my necklace from Kurt in my hand, I had never taken it off. The professor looked as the rainbow got brighter from my touch, but I did not notice. He let out a smile as he looked out of the window. "Now go and suit up and join the team in the danger room, Logan has been boasting about you for a few days, he has a challenge prepared for you." The professor said as I looked at him and tried to smile. "No more tears, remember the future is not set in stone, we have a slight advantage in the field at the moment." He said and I nodded and left the office. "Oh one more thing Kimmie, I want you to meet me this evening, I want to show you something. Come down at midnight tonight." He said as I turned and nodded, walking out of the door.

After quickly getting changed I made my way into the danger room control room as I pulled my hair back. I looked down at the simulation in front of me and saw the rest of the X-men battling. I was about to run into the simulation when a hand grabbed me.

"No Preppy, this is not for you." Wolverine said as the X-men were hit with paint balls, once the last person was hit, the simulation ended, they had lost and all hung their heads as they looked up in the control room and saw me and Wolverine.

"Go and hit the showers." Wolverine said over the comm. system, he turned and looked at me and smiled. "Your turn Preppy." He said as I stood on the platform that lowered me down into the danger room. The X-men walked past me, muttering about the hard simulation and nodded at me as they went past. Nightcrawler paused at me as he went past. "Move it fuzz ball!" Wolverine said over the comm. system, he let out a sigh as he walked out with the other X-men. I stepped off the platform as it went back up and took in a deep breath. "Ready Preppy for the fight of your life." He said as the danger room changed into a terrain in the jungle. I looked around and put my hands on my hips, without my objective I was not moving. "Find Mystic and kill her." Wolverine said over the comm. system.

"No." I said as I sat down on the ground. "I will not kill a person." I knew that this would make him mad.

"Fine, if you won't kill her; then capture her. You have to learn Preppy that there may come a time where you are fighting and it will be a case of life or death, your life or that other person you are fighting against." He said and I let out a sigh.

"I hope that day will never come." I said as I stood up and began to run through the jungle looking around. I watched creatures move around and knew that she could be any of them. I reached out and touched their minds, feeding from their feelings and knew that none of them were her. This was going to take forever; I let out a loud sigh as I called upon the wind in the jungle to lift me up so I could see over the trees. Once I saw above everything I reached out, touching the minds and reading the feelings of all the creatures around me before I was able to find her. I looked to the east, there was a waterfall there and went over to where I thought she was. Once my feet touched the ground I thanked the wind as I was attacked from behind. I reached out and knew that I had found her, she was a tiger. I tried to pull up my power as I was attacked again, I fell to the floor and kicked her off me and into the water, there she changed to Nightcrawler and I blinked, Wolverine was doing this on purpose, fine he wants me to show no feelings I can so do that. I ran and attacked, throwing blows at her, trying to find a weakness as she kicked me into the water. I swam up to the surface as she laughed.

"How does it feel to attack the one you love?" she said in Nightcrawler's voice.

"You are not my boyfriend, he would never attack me." I said as I walked up to the tree she was poised on.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked as I began to climb, I swung around a branch as I flipped up and reached her.

"As sure as I am breathing." I said as I reached down and threw the purple light at her, without waiting for it to engulf me as I normally let it, I wanted this to end I wanted to go to my room and cry. "Is this your idea of a sick joke?" I screamed up knowing that there would be more people there now in the control room. No response, fine he wanted me to kill I will show him. I pulled up my power and the wind came, lifting me up. I closed the light on her, making her not being able to breath. I knew it was a hologram but I just didn't care anymore. I reached the sky and I smiled at her. "You want me to kill a person, tell me how you can do it Wolverine." I said as I looked into the face of Nightcrawler one last time. "How can I kill someone that I know isn't who I love but looks like them?" I asked them. I closed my eyes and was about to pull out more of my power when felt something warm around my neck. I reached up and touched the place where Kurt's necklace was sitting under my uniform. "That is what you are testing me for, you want me to know that everything is not as it seems." I said as I let out a little smile as I went up to where I was holding Mystic. "I am going to release you Mystic, but not for long. You run, I catch you, you hide and I will find you. You try to hurt me through my friends and I will destroy you." I whispered to her and I let out a small laugh. "Shame that this is a simulation and that you will never get this message." I said as I looked up in the sky. "I did what you wanted Wolverine, now end it." I said as I heard a click and the holograms disappeared. I looked up in the control room and saw that several X-men had gathered to watch, without waiting for any kind of response, I flew over to the door and left the danger room. I ran to my room and threw off my uniform. I felt dirty, I felt weak but most of all I felt that I had let myself down. Wolverine was right had the choice ever came in real life that I had to kill someone in order to save myself; I knew that I could not do it. I went and had a quick shower and put on my pajamas, setting my alarm for quarter to midnight, I locked my door, closed my blinds, hugged my stuffed bunny and cried myself to sleep.

Hitting my alarm, I rubbed the sleep and dried tears from my eyes. I went into my bathroom and splashed water on my face and ran a brush through my hair. I put on a pair of socks, my trainers and grabbed my dressing gown as I went to the professor's office. I knocked on the door and heard the professor saying to come in. I opened it as I yawned and reached up stretching to the sky.

"Hi professor, what did you have to show me that had to be done at the witching hour?" I said as I sat down in the sofa, pulling my knees to my chest.

"Follow me Kimmie, I want to show you something." He said as he opened the doors and we went outside to where the pool was. I assumed that the defense system was already disarmed since nothing fired at us. He stopped and I stood next to him. There was a telescope set up and also a lounger had a book and a pen sitting on it. "Look up and tell me what you see." He said; I let out a sigh as I looked up.

"I see the stars and the moon and the planets." I said to him.

"What else do you see?" He asked, I looked up and shook my head.

"I see nothing; that is all I see professor." I said as he turned to look at me.

"Each star shines brightly in the sky, helping people to find their way by use of the North Star or by the forms of the constellations. Comets that come into our atmosphere burn and show up in our sky to be a shooting star, other times when the conditions are right moonbows appear. These are rare and people are lucky to see one. But this is not why I brought you out here. When you were having your nightmare and your powers were out of control I looked out of the window and something happened, there was a star in the sky that shone brighter than it normally did." I looked down at him puzzled.

"Are you saying that I have power to control the stars?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"No, what I am saying is that somehow, there is a star up there that is connected to you, I am not sure how it happened and why but I want to test a theory. I want you to shoot a purple beam up into the sky." He said; I looked at the professor confused once again.

"I am weak and exhausted from the training so I can not produce much but sure, whatever." I said as I gathered my power allowing it to engulf me. The professor went up to the telescope and looked through it, taking that as an okay I shot my power up into the sky. Once I was exhausted I stopped and fell to my knees. The professor walked up to me and held out his hand. I looked at him and took it and stood up as he pointed to the telescope. I looked through it and saw a star that he was looking at.

"That is Polaris, the North Star." I said as I looked at him. "How can I be connected to the North Star?"

"I don't know Kimmie, but thank you for doing this." He said as to which I nodded and headed back into the mansion. I had no desire to go back to bed; I hit the button for the llift and went down to my training room. Locking the door I took off my dressing gown and trainers and stretched.

"There you are; everyone is having a fit!" I heard Kitty say as I swung around the bar to build up for my dismount. I took off doing a simple double back and landed and posed. Kitty's hand went onto my shoulder. "We have training in the danger room." She said as I looked at her in her uniform.

"Don't care." I said as I walked away and chalked up my hands and grips to go again. I swung onto the lower bar and then stood on it, reaching over to grab the other bar I began to change my routine, so far everything was going well until the dismount, I ate mat. I hit it in frustration as tears once again began to fall. I took in a few deep breaths; I was not going to let myself get worked up. "Tell everyone that I am sick." I said as I looked at Kitty.

"But you know what Kurt is like, he will come and find you." She said as I hit the mat in frustration again.

"Tell them that I am sick, just leave me alone!" I screamed; Kitty backed away as I let the tears fall down my cheeks. I felt her hand on my shoulder one more time and heard her whisper an okay as she phased through the floor to the lower level. I screamed into the room, threw off my grips in frustration, curled up in a ball and for the first time in my life I wished that I wasn't a mutant.

No one disturbed me; just as I didn't go out of my training room. I assumed that Kitty must have said something to Kurt since he never came in once, not that I didn't want that, but it hurt none the less. I didn't want to hurt anyone, see anyone, when I looked into their faces, I could see my vision coming back. I closed my eyes as I back flipped on the beam to reach the end. I posed as I did a few balancing techniques and dismounted simply.

_You need to come out sometime._ The professor said in my head.

_Leave me alone._ I said to him mentally as I climbed onto the beam again.

_You can not just lock yourself in your training room. _ I smiled at this comment.

_Just watch me. _I said as I closed my eyes and reached down, pulling myself up into a handstand.

_You have been there all night and it is now the afternoon, I have been patient since Kitty said you were not feeling well but I can only wait so long._ I swung my legs down as I sat on the beam and let out a sigh. _Locking yourself away, hoping that your vision will not happen is not going to help you change it._ He said, I thought about this, he had a good argument. _And if I have Kurt coming in here one more time demanding to override the lock on the training room I am going to scream. _To this I laughed as tears came down my face, he was worried about me but he respected me enough not to pop into the room. _I can get rid of the vision for you, block your pre-cog abilities if you like?_ He offered to me, this was extremely tempting and he knew that he was winning me over. I let out a loud sigh, he was right about so many things and I knew I had to stop hiding away and throwing my toys out like a child. I put on my trainers and walked up to the door, I typed in the code as the door opened. I saw Kurt standing there as he ran to me and put his arms around me. I stood there and closed my eyes, allowing more tears to fall, tears for my lost friends that the future was going to bring, tears for all of the death and pain that Magneto would bring. I paused, he was the reason behind this all, all this pain and death, but not while I had breath still left in me. I swore there and then that I would not let Magneto succeed; even if that meant killing myself so he didn't get my power.

Kurt went into the training room and grabbed my dressing gown, putting it on me I smiled at him

"Where do you want to go?" he asked me.

"To the professor please." I said weakly as he put his arm around me and teleported us there. Once we were in his office, Kurt guided me to the sofa and sat me down, he sat next to me and put his arm around me, the professor came up to us.

"You want me to do as I offered?" he asked and I nodded. I sat up and he put his hands on my temples. I moaned as he erased the vision, but that was nothing compared to blocking my abilities. I let out a scream as he built a force field around part of my mind. Once he was done, I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"You could have warned me it was going to be so painful." I said as I lay on Kurt.

"If I warned you, would you have wanted me to do it?" he said and I shook my head. "When you will no longer be afraid of your ability to see your future, you will know how to get rid of the force field. Kurt, take her back to her room. Make sure she eats and sleeps. I expect you both to be back in training tomorrow morning." He said as he smiled at us, I nodded as I understood what this meant.

"Professor, I know this might sound strange but can Kurt stay with me for the night? I just want to feel safe." I said the professor went into my mind and knew that I was not lying; he nodded as I closed my eyes and allowed Kurt to take me to my room. He led me to my bed, took off my dressing gown and trainers, pulled the blanket back and tucked me in, giving me my stuffed bunny. He bent down and smiled at me.

"I am going to get some food okay, I will be back soon." He said as he vanished. I pulled my bunny closer to me as I snuggled further down into my bed. A few minutes later I heard Kurt come back and I smelt food. I popped my head out from under my covers as he came over with a tray. I looked down and saw that there was soup and bread next to it. There was also a glass of juice. I smiled as I sat up and he put the tray on my lap. I began to eat as he left the room again, coming back with his knapsack just as I had finished eating. He put his bag on the floor, took the tray and went again. Exhaustion began to take effect; I had been training for more than twelve hours, used all of my powers the day before and had very little sleep. I buried myself under my blankets again, pulling my bunny close. I heard Kurt come back in and then he went into my bathroom. Closing my eyes I began to let darkness engulf me until I felt hand on my shoulder. I looked up with one sleepy eye and saw the Kurt had changed into his pajamas. I moved over to the other side of the bed and threw the blanket open so that he could climb in. He got in and sat up, turning on my lamp he began to read a book. I curled up near him, feeling his body warmth next to me, covering my head with the blanket and hugging my bunny in my other arm.

"Kurt." I said sleepily.

"What's wrong Kim?" he asked as he put his book down on the bedside table and looked at me.

"Tell me a story, one with a happy ending." I said as I began to take myself out of the depths of my bed. He smiled as he sank down to me and put his arm around me, pulling me close he let out a laugh.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess, she was the most beautiful in the land, but this princess had a secret. Despite her beauty she could do things that normal people could not do…" he started to say as I closed my eyes, listening to the story for as long as I could before I finally fell asleep.


	15. Challenges, Simulations and illnesses

**Chapter Fifteen: Challenges, Simulations and illnesses.**

I heard my alarm clock go off and a moan as someone hit it. I snuggled closer to Kurt as I felt his arm go around me and pulling me towards him. Listening to the beat of his heart I fell back asleep, only for snooze to go off ten minutes later. I heard Kurt moan again as he once again hit it.

"Kim it is three in the morning, you have an alarm for that time?" he asked as I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I run in the morning against Logan, he kinda turned it into a challenge, but today I want to do something else." I said as I reached over him and changed my alarm to go off in a couple of hours. "I want to be here with you and then I am going to challenge Logan." I said as I climbed back under the covers as Kurt put his arm around me and began to stroke my hair. I wrapped my arm around his waist as his heart began to race. I felt his tail moving as it went over and tickled me on the nose; I let out a giggle as I used my other hand to playfully push it away.

"Thank you Kurt, I know how hard it must have been to respect my demand yesterday and not to pop into the training room and drag me out." I said as I kissed him on the neck, he let out a moan as his tail began to tickle my nose again. "Stop that." I said as I giggled again.

"My tail has a mind of its own; you have to give him a kiss." Kurt said as I giggled once more, his tail came to my nose once more and I kissed it. "There, now he is happy." Kurt said as his tail went away. I giggled as I kissed him on the cheek. "Now go back to sleep." He said as he closed his eyes, lay on his side and pulled me to him, holding me tight in his embrace I felt my heart race as I fell back asleep.

The alarm went off at five and I got out of bed, much to the complaining of Kurt. I went into my cupboard and took off my pajamas, I knew that Kurt had gone back to sleep. I took out my uniform and stepped into it. Doing it up from the back I put on my belt and went to the bathroom. Quickly brushing my hair and teeth I went back into the main room and kissed Kurt.

"You think you can teleport back to your room?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Wanna stay here, come back to bed and sleep for a few more hours." He said as he opened his eyes and saw I was in my uniform. "Ah yes you want to challenge Logan, okay, but I am staying here okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"Just don't scare anyone if they come in." I said as I bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Sweet dream Nightcrawler, I set my alarm for eight for you." I said as he smiled.

"After having spent the night with you in my arms I know that I will be dreaming of you Starlight." He said as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. I grabbed my penknife; putting it in one of my pockets I made sure that I had the marbles and also my compact mirror. Once I had everything I went out of my room, locking the door behind me and putting the key in my pocket I went outside. I counted the windows until I came to Logan's. I threw a few stones at it and heard the door click and Logan come out without his top on, I had to stare; I mean come on he was so toned!

"Wolverine, I challenge you." I shouted to him, he looked down at me and smiled.

"So Preppy is back and all rested up. I accept your challenge see you in ten." He said as he went back into his room to get his X-men uniform. The image of Logan topless was going to be something that I wouldn't forget in a hurry… I wonder what Kurt is like topless now since all of the training…. No don't think like that… I was losing track of the objective, beat Wolverine.

He came down as I went up to the computer. He looked at me as I typed some commands into it.

"So what you got me down here to do?" he asked as the computer beeped. I smiled as I pressed return and turned to face him.

"Course number 15, me against you. First one to the finish line wins." I said as I prepared myself, Wolverine let out a laugh.

"Wins what Preppy?" he asked.

"Good question Wolverine, I decide when I win." I said as the computer beeped, blowing him a kiss I ran off, leaving him slightly stunned at the start line. This didn't last long, soon the machines were shooting laser beams at me, I reached into my pocket and grabbed my mirror, aiming the mirror at the beams I took out the guns as I continued running, I knew that Wolverine was not far behind me. Next part, swing over the ditch, fine no problems, I cut the rope for Wolverine for good measures, he must have been caught up by the beams. I continued running, only two obstacles left. I ran through the forest, I stuck to climbing through the trees; I got that idea from my last danger room test. Once I was out I saw the finish line but knew that there was something blocking it, the laser beams, trip them and you are in for a world of hurt. I created some fog; it showed me where the beams were as I back flipped and stepped over them, but not before I left a gift for Wolverine. I reached into my pocket and threw my marbles onto the ground just as I completed the beams. I smiled as I ran to the finish line, bent over to catch my breath and waited. I didn't have to wait long as Wolverine came up, jumping over the beams in one he ran and crossed the finish line, the computer beeped as the course finished and reset itself.

"You made some adjustments." He said as he also bent down to catch his breath next to me.

"Surprise your enemy; never make them think that they have the upper hand." I said as I stood up, this was it I had to face him. "What you did to me in the danger room was damn right mean and out of order, I do not expect my feelings for someone to be used against me, be it Nightcrawler or any other of the X-men, I will not hurt my friends." I said as I reached out and punch him, Wolverine stumbled from shock as I stood in my starting position. He grinned as he bent down and leapt towards me, I was ready for him as I back flipped away I asked the wind to lift me up. Hovering in the air he looked at me.

"Scared to fight me?" he said and I smiled.

"Take advantage of the terrain around you, also of your own abilities and the weakness of your opponent." I said as I pulled my power out, engulfing me in purple light. I threw the beam at him, but he jumped out of the way, no way that I was going to make that mistake again, I held out my hand, froze him and then threw the purple light on him. I asked the wind to lower me to him and I stood in front of him. "Take advantage of me again and I swear I will hurt you, I am not sure how but I do not like people playing with my emotions, I hope that you understand me." I said; crap forgot people can't move under my light, I drew the light back into me and pushed the powers back down as I looked at Wolverine. He looked at me and smiled as he put his arm around me.

"Preppy you got guts in more than one way. You won the challenge so what do you want?" He asked as we walked back to the mansion.

"I want you to train me in martial arts, hand-to-hand combat. I need to improve my skills more so that when the time comes and I am fighting Magneto, I don't have to rely on my powers to battle him." I said; Wolverine paused as he thought about this.

"Okay Preppy, your run in the morning turned into two hours instead of three, the last hour I will train you in training room seven." He said as we walked into the kitchen, I grabbed a bottle of water, kissed Wolverine on the cheek and went back to my bedroom.

Unlocking the door I saw that there was still a lump in my bed. I looked at my clock and I wanted to join him but time was getting on. I quickly pulled my uniform off and went and had a quick shower. Climbing out of the shower, I went into my dresser and I threw on my jeans and a yellow t-shirt that I had. I looked at my alarm and turned it off as I saw Kurt's tail sticking out. I began to stroke it and heard him moaning under the covers.

"Kim I am not going to watch you race Logan." A voice said and I giggled.

"Already did that, I won." I muttered as the tail went under the blanket. I went up to the bed and pulled the blanket off from Kurt's head. "I got to see Logan with no top on, that was a sight I would love to keep as a memory." I whispered in Kurt's ear. That opened his eyes.

"You liked what you saw?" he asked as he sat up.

"Very much so, for an old guy he is extremely toned." I said as I sat down and rubbed my hand on his chest. "I wonder if my boyfriend is the same." I said as I reached under his shirt and touched his abs, my heart raced as I felt his toned chest and his fur. I pulled away; I knew that if I went any further my hormones and his would go crazy. The heat in my body filled me as I looked at Kurt; I knew that he had the same feelings and the same wants.

"So when do I get to see your chest?" he asked as I looked at him, he was very much wide awake now.

"Anytime you want." I said as I lifted up my t-shirt, only to feel someone stopping me.

"No, once this fight is over and we come back alive I would love to spend time getting to know us better. But now we need to get ready for training." He said as he got out of bed. He pulled me towards him and kissed me hard on the lips. I relaxed in his arms after the initial shock and kissed him back. He pulled away as I looked at him and blushed. "No more thinking of Logan's chest, I want to be the only one to fill your mind." He said as he grabbed his knapsack. I pulled him back to me and kissed him in the same manner he kissed me.

"Trust me, Logan has nothing from me, you have my heart." I said as I stepped back and this time he blushed. He waved as he teleported out of my room, I went onto my bed, it still smelt like Kurt and I smiled at the kindness he showed me since we have been together, the understanding about being a mutant and also how much he has helped me grow. I heard a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Ororo. She was dressed in a white dress and smiled at me as I sat up.

"How are you today?" she asked me.

"I am feeling better." I said as thoughts went back to the challenge and to Kurt being with me.

"Kurt helped you sleep them?" she asked and I nodded. "I am happy that you both are able to keep your feelings under control and respect our rules." She said as she came up and sat on the bed.

"We know how we feel about each other but we are still young. There is time but it isn't now, not with the threat hanging above our heads." I said as I sat up and looked at Ororo. "Do you think that it is bad I want to suppress my pre-cog ability?" I asked her.

"You need your mind to be clear of the battle ahead. If this means that you need to block your pre-cog ability then so be it." She said as she stood up. "Would you like to join me for breakfast?" she asked me and I smiled.

"Nothing would make me happier Ororo." I said as I stood up and walked out of my room at Ororo's side.

"Nightcrawler stop goofing around!" I heard Cyclops shout as I turned, letting my guard down as a laser beam came my way; I let out a little scream as I threw up my shield to protect myself. We were in the danger room, a group mission; we had to find the device Magneto was using and destroy it. This simulation was built from the images that the professor had gained from Mystique when they captured her. I began to pant as I hid behind a pillar and reached out, trying to find the other X-men. Shadowcat was near me as was Jean, Cyclops and Nightcrawler were ahead as Rouge was behind us. When I walked into the danger room control room, late since I had just finished my shower the team were already there and as I came in Storm had stopped talking, I knew then that there was an extra objective for the other X-men and I feared that I knew what it was. I looked around, the warehouse was empty and quiet, but this was not going to last long.

"Well, well, well, there you are my little cutie." A voice said beside me, I gasped as I turned to see Pyro reaching out for me; I quickly stepped back and threw my hand up, freezing him on the spot. "You will not get far from me this time." He said as I let out a smile and walked back, I wasn't looking where I was going and walked into someone. I screamed as I was grabbed from behind, rookie mistake and I knew it.

"Magneto will be pleased." Quicksilver's voice said in my ear, no wonder I didn't feel him near, he was fast.

"Not if I can help that." A voice said as Rouge touched Quicksilver, she took his powers as he fell to the ground and with her gloved hand she grabbed me and we ran towards Jean.

"I can't hold him much longer." I said to Jean as I pointed to Pyro, she nodded as she lifted him up and threw him against the wall, he slumped I assumed he was just knocked out. I nodded my thanks as I looked up at the camera's that were tracking us. "Five cameras and I fear that they are motion sensitive. There are two about ten feet apart on the left wall, two the same on the right and three on the back wall, one guarding the door and the other in the corners." I said in my communicator.

"Okay, Nightcrawler and I will take them out." Cyclops said as we looked at each other. "Once they are out, run for the door and get through with Shadowcat and Rouge." He said; we knew what this meant; Rouge had to absorb Shadowcat's ability. I looked at Jean as she smiled at me.

"Hope you have been practicing your wind summoning and flying." She said as to which my smile went automatically. We heard a noise and knew that Cyclops and Nightcrawler were taking out the cameras as Rouge ran to Shadowcat and touched her briefly; since the whole thing with her taking my powers we had kinda taught the others how to do the same, this made Rouge's life easier and also it was better for us, we were not so drained when we were out in the field.

Jean and I flew to the door as Shadowcat and Rouge ran through the pillars to us. They took our hands and we went through the wall, trust me going through objects made my skin crawl. I froze on the spot as I felt a humming.

"No one move, the floor is wired." I said as I hoped that Nightcrawler would not just pop in his normal way. I closed my eyes as I called upon some fog and they showed me where they were. I smiled as I memorized their layout and the box and began to flip and tip toe around them. Once I got to the switch I turned them off and the rest of the team came in. I heard a pop as I saw Nightcrawler and Cyclops come in. We looked around the room, there was nothing; we must have run into a dead end. I hit the wall and turned to the rest of the X-men.

"This has to be the wrong room." I said and Cyclops shook his head.

"Why protect it with floor beams unless they had something to protect?" he asked as to which I smiled. "There must be a hidden hallway, spread out X-men." He said as we began to look around the room for something, anything to show us that we were on the right track.

"Over here!" I heard Shadowcat's voice and turned to see that she had moved a bookshelf and revealed a door, the oldest trick in the book. We went over as she went through the door and a second later came back. "There is like a hallway but at the end of it there is a light." She said as I let out a little giggle.

"Starlight, be serious now." Cyclops said as I blushed, Nightcrawler was rubbing off on me. "Okay, how do we get in?" he asked as he looked at the keypad, Shadowcat put her hand through it and it fizzled out, making the door open. Cyclops went in followed by Jean, I went in behind them as well with Nightcrawler by my side, Shadowcat and Rouge bringing up the rear so to say, he-he. We were not left alone for long as flames began to fill the tunnel.

"How the hell did he get here?" I asked as I put up a force field blocking the flames from coming towards us.

"It was Mystique back in the other room." Jean said as to which I looked at her, she threw her powers as she strengthened my force field, allowing me to pull down and to draw out my power. Once I had enough, I threw the purple light at him, immobilizing him as Nightcrawler went behind him and reached in.

"No don't do that!" I said, but it was too late, he had also become engulfed in my light. I let out a sigh, this was why I didn't like my abilities, this was why I didn't want people to touch me when I was in this state, I was the only one who could reach in. I went up to Pyro and smiled at him as I reached in and pulled off his tank, blowing him a kiss I went behind him and looked at the trapped X-man. "I should keep you trapped there for you own good." I muttered but I knew I would be killed if I did that. Putting my hand on his shoulder, I pulled him out and he nodded as he teleported us to the rest of the gang who were already in the room fighting. I looked around quickly and saw the device that was supposed to be the one we were destroying. I pointed to it as Nightcrawler grabbed my hand and we teleported to it. Nightcrawler bent down and put the explosives around it that he hand in his knapsack as I held Avalanche back from attacking us. The other X-men were fighting against Toad, Gambit and Sabretooth, but there were three missing, one of them was the man himself. It clicked; this wasn't it; this was a diversion from the real device.

"No way it's a trap." I shouted to the X-men who looked at me until an explosion came from the other side of the wall. "End this simulation now!" I screamed up to the sky, knowing that the older X-men were watching us.

Just as I asked, the simulation ended and I flew up to the control centre. "This is wrong, this is not what we can handle alone; we are too few!" I said as I looked at Storm and Wolverine.

"What do you want us to do Preppy; you are supposed to follow lead." He said as the window opened and I flew in.

"I will follow Cyclops and Jean into any kind of situation and do exactly what they tell me, but that simulation you created, if we are really faced against so many enemies who are not only older than us but have more control over their powers, then we need assistance." I said as the other X-men entered the room.

"I agree with her." Cyclops said, I smiled, I was happy that he was not mad that I ended the simulation. "With so many enemies and so few of us it will be hard for us to fight and win." He said as I put my hands on my hips, the rest of the X-men nodded in agreement. Wolverine looked at us and rubbed his chin in thought.

"Alright Preppy, you have a point, what do you suggest?" he asked, I looked at the other X-men.

"I know this is going to sound strange but we should up the training of the younger students, I know that they also want to help more than we let them and also we should go and make an alliance with the mutants who live in the sewer." I said as I let out a sneeze, I had been doing that all morning. I looked around as everything became blurry and my muscles ached. I held onto the control panel as I looked around as all of a sudden the ground came rushing up to me and then I knew nothing but darkness.

"Yep she is sick, she has the flu." I heard a female voice in the distance say.

"Great; so that means no training and no making alliances for the Preppy one." I knew that voice, it was Logan.

"She does present an interesting idea Logan, she is right about the amount of enemies we are up against; we could use all the help we could get." The professor, no question about that, just how many people were around me? I felt something cold on my forehead as I opened my eyes and let out a moan.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Preppy." Logan said as I looked at him.

"What happened?" I said as I tried to sit up, only for Ororo to push me back down.

"You passed out in the control room of the danger room, your fever is really high and you have no strength, all signs pointing to the flu." Ororo said as she looked at me.

"I can't be sick I have to train." I said as I tried to sit up again, only once again to be pushed down.

"There is no way you are training, you are however staying in your bed, at least until your fever has gone and try not to infect people." Logan said as he looked at me, I felt pale and sick and reached over my bed for my bin, I puked up the little food I had in my stomach, I knew I was getting sick, I eat less when I don't feel well but I didn't want to miss training. Once I was done I looked up at everyone. "Sorry about that." I said as I lay back down and crawled under the covers.

"It is understandable with how you are feeling. Now go to sleep and get some rest, Ororo and Logan will be checking in on you every four hours to make sure you are okay." The professor said as I let out a moan and heard my door close. I reached out for my bunny and closed my eyes as I gave in to the sleep that the fever was inducing on me.

Three days had passed and I still felt like crap, there was no better word for it. I was hoping that I would have begun to feel better. Good to their word, Logan and Ororo had been checking up on me nearly every four hours, I bet that they felt rough too cause I knew that they did it when I was asleep too. No Kurt, no Jean, and no Kitty; in fact no one was allowed in my room, what was this quarantine! I crawled out from under my blanket as I heard my door opening. I opened my eyes and saw Hank coming into my room… hmmm change of pace I thought as I crawled back under my blankets.

"Hi Kimmie, you want to come out from under there?" he asked.

"Let me go training and I will." I said as I began to cough. I reached up for a tissue only for the box to be handed to me. I pulled one out and began to wipe my mouth, aiming for my bin I slowly popped my head out. "What day is it and what time is it?" I asked, being sick meant I had lost all track of time.

"It is Saturday and it is ten in the morning. Nightcrawler says hi and hopes that you are better soon, he told me to give you these before he left the mansion to go and meet with the sewer mutants." He said as I sat up and he handed me a bunch of orange lilies, I smiled as I put them on the other side of the bed.

"You said Nightcrawler has gone into the sewers?" I asked as I looked at what else Hank had brought.

"The professor thought that it would be a good idea to show them that even though their mutation was more prominent that for example yours; that we can offer them a place to call home and also a chance as to hide their true identity. Don't worry, Spyke and Shadowcat have gone with him too." He said as he stuck a thermometer in my mouth. "Now keep quiet for ten minutes, I will put the flowers in your vase for you." He said as he reached over and picked up the flowers and went into my bathroom. He came out and put the vase on my dresser as he began to sit next to me. "You been sick?" he asked and I shook my head. "You still have a headache, your muscles still aching?" as to which I moved my hand from side to side, it was the truth, the headache had gone and so had some of the aching in my muscles. "You want to eat some soup? Ororo made some tomato soup from her vegetables; I can bring you some if you like?" to which I nodded, some kind of food would be nice since I hadn't eaten in three days. "I also got you some books that I thought you may be interested in." he said as he stood up and handed me the stuff he had put down before. I looked at the titles, one was about my pre-cog abilities, one was for Chem class and the last one was a book about cheerleading that I wanted, I looked at him and he smiled, he took the thermometer out of my mouth and checked it. "You still have a fever but it is coming down. I thought you would like to sit on your balcony today so I asked Logan to bring up a lounger for you so you can lie and read your new books, plus some sun will help you." He said as he stood up. "I will be back soon with food." He said as he went out of the door.

Once I had finished the soup; Logan came in with the lounger and put it outside. He grabbed an extra blanket from his room; laid it on the longer and came in and picked me up.

"Logan I can walk I am not an invalid." I said as I hit him.

"Preppy you are sick and I am not going to take the chance that you are going to get out of bed and collapse." He said as he put me down. I let out a grumble about something that I could go to the bathroom by myself not that I had to be loud he could hear everything. He went back in and came out with my blanket, books and my bunny. He then put a communicator in my ear. "The fuzz ball had been moaning along with many of the X-men that they could not talk to you, so now everyone has a communicator and when set to the same channel as you, they can talk to you. Yours is by default on that channel, you know how the rest works." He said as he pointed to his ear and I let out a smile. "Call us if you need anything." He said as to which I could only let my smile get bigger. I heard the door closed as I pressed the button, not knowing who was listening; "hello?" I asked.

"Oh man Kimmie; thank everything you are so in time I am so stuck on this equation." I heard a voice come over, I laughed as I knew it was Bobby.

"Okay Bobby tell you what I help you if you make me a cool ice sculpture in front of my balcony of a flower deal?" I said as I picked up my folder and pencil that Logan left.

"So much a deal, let me tell you the problem." He said as he began to tell me the equation, I looked at it since it seemed familiar.

"Bobby, is this the same one the Logan gave me to solve last summer?" I asked as he told me the title of the book. "It's a misprint; change the zero to an eight and then you should be able to solve it." I said as to which I heard a laugh and then a cheer.

"Kimmie you are the best, so what kind of flower do you want?" he said as I heard him close his book.

"I would like a lily, a nice big lily." I said as I saw him down on the grass, he waved at me as he began to work. I smiled as I looked at it when he was done. "Bobby that is amazing. Have you settled on your X-men name yet?" I asked him as he made a bridge of ice and came up to see me.

"My X-men name is Iceman, plain and simple. Thank you Kimmie for giving me, well us a chance to help you guys out." He said as he closed his hands, when he re-opened it there was a frozen rose sitting there. I reached out as he made a small ice bridge and it landed in my hands.

"Thank you Iceman." I said as he smiled.

"Anytime Starlight, thanks for all your help." He said as he went away.

"Hey stop flirting with my girlfriend!" I heard Kurt's voice on the communicator.

"All is fair man, and anyway you are not here, not that I can touch her she melts me just with her looks!" Bobby said as to which I knew Kurt was going to get mad. I let out a laugh, Bobby was growing up too fast I feared but I knew it was something that we had to risk.

"I swear Bobby when I get back I am going to kick you butt!" Kurt said as I heard a gulp coming from the other side.

"Nightcrawler you leave Iceman alone, otherwise face the purple wrath!" I said as I began to cough.

"Preppy, you are not supposed to be using your abilities when you are sick." Logan got into the conversation now.

"Not as if that has stopped them going haywire anyway." I muttered as I picked up my new pre-cog book.

"And as for you ice boy and fuzz ball…" I didn't listen to the rest; I closed the connection to the conversation as I read my book.

I must have fallen asleep cause I woke up with the urge to be sick. I leaned over and puked up the soup which I thought had stayed down all over my slippers.

"Ah man!" I muttered as I looked at them. I pressed my communicator and let out a moan. "Logan, can you like come and get me, I want my bed." I said; no answer. "Logan?" I said into the communicator, it remained dead. "Anybody?" I asked as I began to stand up and sway. I went backwards as I wavered and fell down, I screamed as I reached out for my power to stop my fall, only to feel someone else do it. I looked down and saw that Jean had run out and held me. I let out a sigh of relieve as she brought me to the ground.

"Thank you, I tried to gather my power but I couldn't" I said as I lay on the ground, Jean went up to touch me but I put my hand out and held her weakly away. "I don't want you getting sick, no one answered the communicator, are you guys all in the danger room?" I asked as I saw Jean was in her uniform.

"The rest of the X-men are but not me. I just checked your channel quickly to see if you needed anything, good thing I did that too." She said as I looked up at her. "Let me help you to your room." She said as I let my hand down, too weak to hold her back.

"No, go get Ororo, Logan or Hank, all of which have had contact with me." I said as she began to reach out and call for one of them. My stomach felt queasy as I was once again sick onto the grass.

"That's right Preppy, get it all out." The voice said, who else but Logan.

"Where were you when I called?" I asked as he picked me up, I leaned into his chest and began to close my eyes.

"Sorry Preppy I was in the danger room, Jean got to you faster and that was a good thing too by the looks of it." He said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "What were you trying to do?" he asked as we walked up the stairs.

"Was sick on my slippers, wanted to go back to my bed; I stood up and kinda went the wrong way." I said as I looked up at him. "I wanna train Logan." I said as he looked down at me and grinned.

"Kimmie you are way ahead on all of your training and I promise you once you are better I will help you build up your strength again okay?" he said as he pulled my blanket over me as I snuggled down. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I heard footsteps go away.

"Logan, would you stay with me, it is kinda lonely." I said as I peeked out from under the blanket.

"Only for a while, I can clean your balcony in the meantime." He said as he sat down on the chair beside my bed. "Now go to sleep Preppy." He said as I closed my eyes. I felt something on my forehead as I smiled and went into the land of sleep once again.


	16. Two steps forward, one step back?

**Chapter Sixteen: Two steps forward, one step back?**

"Not fast enough, again!" Wolverine shouted at me as the simulation ended and he reset it. I let out a scream, it had been two weeks since I was sick and I was still not up to my normal strength. I ran the simulation again and looked up at Wolverine once more. "Now that is the Preppy I know and challenge so much." He said as I flew up to the control room, he opened the window and let me in. "Defense lesson now?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Training with Storm and Jean about flying, then gymnastics for a little while and then Kurt said something about if he didn't see me tonight he would seriously kick my purple butt." I quoted as I kissed Wolverine on the cheek. "Thank you for everything, seriously you have been like a dad and someone I can lean on. This is something that I will never be able to repay you for Wolverine." I said as I walked out of the control room leaving him stunned. Training with Storm and Jean was fun as they taught me how to use less power in order to fly, something that I didn't know was possible. Once I was done I didn't bother changing out of my X-men uniform, I had my leotard and shorts on underneath, I ran to my training room. I went into the door and begun stretching, setting my alarm to go off in an hour and a half so that I could then get ready for my date with Kurt. I threw off my gloves, put my grips on, chalked up and went on uneven bars. I had finally nailed my harder routine and began to swing and concentrate. Once I landed, I began to sweat, okay so I was hotter than I thought I would be. I began to undo my uniform as I felt a hand on top of mine, I didn't need to turn around I knew it was Kurt.

"May I?" He asked and I nodded. I took my hair and pulled it to the front as Kurt zipped my uniform down. Once the zip reached my waist, he reached up and pushed the uniform off from my shoulders, revealing my short sleeve leotard. I reached out and helped him take my arms out of the uniform. He reached over as he undid my belt and it fell to the floor. I let out a gulp, this was really making me feel warm inside. I turned to face him and he blushed.

"Kim I..." I didn't care what he was going to say, I pressed my lips on his and put one of my arms around his neck and the other around his waist, pulling him closer to me. Kurt pulled me closer to him as my arm that was around his neck found his hair and my arm around his waist found his back. He moaned as I touched his fur and it made me shiver in glee. I pulled away as I put my forehead on his and looked into his eyes. I smiled at him as I kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Kurt I…" I said as I blushed knowing that we both wanted the same things but we couldn't; not until we knew that everything would be okay.

"Kim I wanted to spend more time with you. Do you mind if I watch you?" he asked and I smiled. "Also, would you teach me some of those moves; I think that they would come in handy." He said as he blushed.

"Okay but only on three conditions." I said as I put on a mischievous smile. He looked at me and I blushed.

"Anything for you Kim." He whispered in my ear, making my skin shiver at his touch as he reached under my neck.

"Condition one, the prank you guys are planning to do for the Loserhood when we are back at school I want in." I said as to which he was going to deny all knowledge of a prank but I knew him better, he may have stopped goofing off at training and schoolwork but he was always planning pranks, he nodded and I smiled. "Condition two, we go out more often, I don't want to go into battle and regret not spending enough time with you." I said as he nodded at this agreement without hesitation.

"Condition three; and this is important Kurt so you have to promise me this. If when we are in the final battle and Magneto takes me and tries to use my power to immobilize everyone, I want you to kill me. I would rather die than know that I helped to make the human race die out." I said to him, tears were in my eyes, I didn't know who else to ask, but I need to know that he would do this for me. "I promise you that I will find a way back to you, all you have to do is follow my star." I said as I put my hand on his heart. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug as I felt my leotard get wet from his tears. "Kurt I know it would hurt for both of us, but I do not want to be the reason that everyone becomes mutants. I know that in a way my death would benefit and protect a lot of people." I said as his shoulders began to move up and down.

"Kim how can you be calm about asking something like that from me?" he said as he pulled away, I dried his tears and smiled.

"I can because I have cried all of my tears about this choice and I have spent a lot of time thinking about it but I know that death will not separate us, I know that we will be back together if this was to happen." I said as I let a few tears fall down my cheeks. "This is only as a last resort Kurt, I am not saying this is the only way; maybe the professor and the older X-men will find a way before it comes to this, but if it does, and Kurt this is absolute last resort can I trust you to do it for me?" I asked him and he nodded. I kissed him lightly on the lips but he had other ideas, pulling me towards him. I melted in the kiss; he was pushing all of his feelings into it, his love and fear, his wants, needs and worries and I replied with the same amount of urgency that it nearly scared me. When we pulled apart we kissed each other lightly on the lips and rested our foreheads on each other. I smiled at him as I laughed and went onto the floor area, climbing out of my uniform on the way. "Okay first lesson and this should be easy, a back flip." I said as I stood and began to show him. He smiled and let out a laugh and went up to me and copied, I smiled I knew he could already do that. "Okay, how about this." I said as I did a round off, back flip and a walkover without touching the floor. Kurt smiled as he copied, I looked at him puzzled. "Your mutant abilities make you agile; you just need someone to push it in the right direction." I said as I looked at him, Kurt grinned and I melted at the look. "Damn you. I will not be beaten!" I said as we went into a series of moves. My alarm went off and I smiled at Kurt, he had so far not nailed my most complex tumbles which made me smile. He hit the mat in frustration as he once again missed the floor and landed on his back.

"This is something you do for fun?" he said and I laughed as I nodded, bent down and kissed him on the lips.

"I am going to shower and get ready for our date, see you soon fuzz ball." I said as I went over and picked up my uniform and left the training room.

I ran up to my room and closed my door, allowing the tears to fall, I needed to see Ororo, I quickly threw my training gear in my washing basket, jumped under the shower and got changed into my jeans and a pink blouse that I had hanging up. Putting my hair in a bun I went out of my room and knocked on the next door.

"Come in." I heard Ororo's voice say as I walked in and looked around her room. The layout was the same as mine as she looked up at me. "Kimmie, I thought that you had a date with Kurt?" she asked and I nodded "so what are you doing in here with me?" she asked as she walked up to me, I could not take it anymore and collapsed in her arms as I cried. "Kimmie tell me what is going on?" she asked as she led me to her bed and sat me down.

"I made Kurt promise me something that I know would tear us apart but I need to know that someone would do it if I could not. I asked him to kill me if Magneto ever got a hold of me so that I would not use my powers to..." she knew the rest, she pulled me closer. "I didn't know who else I could trust to do it if the situation ever arose." I said as she stroked my cheek.

"That is a very grown up decision to make and I know Kurt would find it hard if he ever did have to do something like that. But that is the absolute last resort Kimmie, we are working our hardest to find out where the warehouse is located, we could not get the information from Mystique as she was captured. The battle approaches, I can feel the storm brewing on the horizon as you more than likely can now that you are becoming more in tune with your weather powers." she said as to which I nodded.

"Ororo I love Kurt so much that I am willing to die for him and I know that my star is protecting me and that if I did... it would bring me back only more powerful than I am now, but I am not sure about this. The professor thinks that the star is my protector, but I don't want to die, I don't want to leave Kurt ever." I said as new tears threatened to fall.

"Have you told Kurt all of this?" she asked as I shook my head. "Maybe you should tell him this, I think that I can talk to the professor and allow you two to spend a night together like last time so that you can feel safe; I know that the first one helped you out a lot. Now go and don't keep your boyfriend waiting." she said as she hugged me. I hugged her back and walked to the door.

"Ororo if I ever knew what my real mother was like, I would wish that she was exactly like you." I said as I smiled once more and left the room.

Running down the stairs I saw Kurt waiting for me. He turned and smiled as I ran into his arms, he grunted at the impact that I came at him and put his arm around me.

"Don't leave my side, ever." I whispered into his chest.

"I will be there as often as I can Kim." he whispered into my ear as he raised my face to look at him. "You have been crying?" he said as I nodded. He wiped away my tears and took my hand. "Permission to teleport to a place where I can cheer my girlfriend up?" he asked as he saluted at me. I let out a giggle as I nodded and Kurt wrapped his arm around me as we teleported out of the mansion. When I opened my eyes we were in an alleyway in town, I held onto him as he went forward and showed me the pizzeria we would be eating at, I looked up at him and smiled as we went in and sat down at a booth. Kurt sat down next to me and put his arm around me and pulled me to him, we placed our order and just held onto each other, once the food came I knew that it would be now or never that I would be able to tell him.

"Kurt, I know that I am asking a lot from you to do that but know this; it is a absolute last resort, as in my power is being taken out of me by the machine or something like that." I said as I swapped a slice of my pizza for his.

"I understand that Kim and I know that it took you a lot of courage to ask me but I swear to the stars and anything else that will listen to me that I will make sure it won't happen." he said as he turned and looked at me, I grinned at him.

"Just don't be getting yourself killed; I need you once we get through this all." I said as I turned back to my pizza and took a bite. "I would die for you if I knew that your life would be saved." I said as I began to eat another slice. "I never want to leave your side." I said as I turned and looked at him, he pulled a funny face which caused me to laugh.

"I love it when you laugh, it is like a star entered the room and shone." he said as he reached over and took my chin, he came closer and kissed me on the lips lightly. He reached over and took my hair pin out, letting my hair fall free over my shoulders and down to my waist. Kurt pushed it behind my ears and smiled.

"I want to show you something." I said as we finished our meal and went out.

"Let's go to the cliff, there is not so much artificial light up there." I said as I took hold of his arm and he smiled as I closed my eyes and he teleported us as close as he could, we began the walk up to the top. Once we were there I sat down on the grass and lay, Kurt copied me and we looked up at the stars. "If you ever feel lonely, lost or you just need to know that I am around so to say, just look for Polaris and see him shine and know that I am close by." I said as I pointed up to the star in question. "I am the guiding star, the one who shows people the way home, the one who shows people where they are, and for you it will show you where I am." I said as I reached out and took his hand in mine. "I use my abilities to protect people and even if that meant at the cost of my life, but Polaris will bring me back because he knows that I belong here at your side, someone needs to keep you under control." I said as I looked at him and laughed. "And if he brings me back I will be more powerful than I am now, I will have new abilities and a new X-men name." I said as I sat up and looked at Kurt.

"How do you know all of this?" he asked and I pondered on this.

"When I was sick, the star, Polaris himself came to me and explained this all to me; to help me understand that I should not fear death should it come since for me it would be a kind of rebirth. When I awoke, I thought that it was just a dream from my fever. I went out to my balcony after making sure that Logan was asleep in my chair and looked up at the star, it's shone down on me and I knew that it wasn't a dream. I felt safer being under the starlight so I lay on the lounger that Logan had brought me and fell asleep. I remember Logan freaking that I had spent the night on my balcony, but I said to him that I was always protected, he still doesn't understand what I meant with that statement." I said as I bent down to Kurt, inches away from his face I smiled. "Just as I feel when I am in your arms, so does the starlight feel when I am out in it." I said as he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me down, kissing him on the lips. I let his tongue enter as it began to explore my mouth and I sucked on it, causing him to moan. He moved away and began to kiss my neck, causing me to shiver in pleasure. I was experiencing many new feelings with Kurt and I began to feel warm as I lay flush by his side and wrapped my arm around his waist, he moved onto his side as did I to get closer to him. My hand with up his shirt as his went up my blouse. He pulled me closer and kissed me lightly on the mouth, little kisses as I felt a voice in the back of my head. I smiled as I kissed him full on the lips. Once the need for air became desperate I looked at him in his eyes. I reached for his watch and turned off his image inducer, this time he was not wearing his uniform but a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt underneath. "I have something for you." I said as I sat up and closed my eyes, I felt the power of Polaris pull on me as purple light engulfed my hands. Once I opened them, there was a small rock in my hand. "Thanks, that is exactly what I wanted to give my boyfriend." I said to the star as to which a voice entered my head; I nodded in understanding as Kurt looked at me. "Sorry, I was having a conversation with a star, never thought I would be saying that. Keep this rock with you, when the time comes open it, it's light will shine and bring me to where you are, but this is a one off thing Kurt so please do not use it carelessly." I said as I handed him the rock.

"I think I need to discuss some things with the professor." I said as I stood up and reached back, my hands reached the ground as I let out a laugh as I flipped my leg up into a handstand; Kurt smiled as he went into a handstand.

"Loser buys the winner an ice cream sundae." Kurt said as I looked at him.

"You are so on fuzz ball, wanna shake on it?" I asked as I reached over to him, he let out a laugh as he saw that I still had perfect balance. "I could do this for hours." I said, well that was a lie I could do it for about thirty minutes, but I gathered that Kurt would have fallen long before then. I was right as twenty minutes later Kurt fell and I stood still.

"How do you do it?" he asked as I laughed at him.

"Years and years of training." I said as I put my legs down and stood next to him. "You owe me an ice cream sundae, I said as he pulled me closer and laughed. Kurt wrapped his arm around my shoulders as I put mine around his waist and into his pocket, fingering the rock that I gave him as we began to walk down the hill.

"Preppy, the professor wants to see you." Wolverine said as I went to attack another one of the claws reaching at me.

"One minute Wolverine." I said as I held the force field and took out the penknife and went up to it, cutting the main wire that gave it power. I put my hands on my hips in satisfaction as I had disabled the last one that Wolverine had sent on me, well not at the cost for a few cuts and bruises. I ran out of the danger room waving at Wolverine as I left and went into the lift and up to the professor's office.

"Sorry for the delay professor." I said as I bent down gasping for breath, the professor looked up at me and then I looked at the other person in the room.

"Starlight, this is Callisto, the leader of the Morlock who Nightcrawler, Shadowcat and Spyke went to see a couple of weeks back." he said as I went over and shook her hand. "She wanted to meet with you to talk to you." the professor said as to which I smiled.

"I have heard of your abilities Starlight and also of your wish, we have had one of Magneto's mutants ask about you but we revealed nothing. I wanted to meet the person who thought that they would be able to ask us to help in the final battle. I have discussed this over with the members of my group and no matter how tempting your offer is, and trust us it is very tempting, we can not accept. It is not that we are running from the fight, but the aftermath of the battle will start a war, one of which we are not ready to face." she said as she began to walk out of the door.

"Wait Callisto, let me show you around, show you what we are about, please." I said as I reached out and touched her, reading her emotions, her fears and worry for the rest of her friends. She let out a sigh and nodded. I looked at the professor who also nodded. I took her hand and led her to the lower ground where the X-men were training. We walked into a control room as she watched Cyclops and Jean fight a robot.

"Our leaders; we would follow them until the end if it meant the protection of the human and mutant race. Cyclops and Jean know what the final battle could mean for me and do not know how to ask me to do what I know has to be done, and yet I carry the burden for them to make the choice myself." I said as she watched the robot fall on the floor. The simulation ended as they high five and went into the control room. I smiled and nodded at them as we left them alone to start their next one. We went into another one where Nightcrawler and Shadowcat were playing, what the hell! So not going to happen on my watch.

"Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, this is not what I would exactly call training, what would Wolverine say? Since you guys like fun, run simulation Starlight alpha 2." I said over the comm. system as Nightcrawler looked wide eyed, he hated this simulation that I had created, however Shadowcat, the complete opposite from Nightcrawler loved it. I watched as the simulation began and then at my companion. "Different simulations built by us allow us to train for all kinds of situations, be it in the desert as with this one." I explained as she nodded. We left the control room as we then went into my own training room. "The professor does not only help us enhance our mutant abilities, but also our normal ones." I said as I climbed up on the beam and performed a quick routine for her. She smiled as I knew that I was showing her what she wanted to see.

"The mansion is protected by a weapon system that is activated when needed. The older X-men patrol our hallways making sure that everything is well." I said as we went back to the professor's office. "I know that showing you what we can offer may not change your mind, but I thought that it would be worth a shot." I said as the professor smiled at us. "Please reconsider; I am prepared to sacrifice my life so that Magneto's plan will not happen, but we need people to fight behind us, to help us in the battle." I said as she looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you Starlight for everything, I will go back now and talk this over with my team." she said as she nodded to the professor and left. I let out a sigh and fell in the sofa, only for me to let out a scream in pain from the cut on my back. "Man my uniform!" I said as I turned and reached the back and felt that it was torn. "Stupid danger room." I muttered as to which the professor laughed as he came up to me. "I am sorry professor; it is like I take two steps forward in my life only to have to take one more back." I said as I hung my head.

"You did your best Kimmie that I have no doubt of, now let us begin our lesson." he said as I pulled my legs up to my chest. "You mentioned yesterday that you had a conversation and a dream with Polaris, your star." he said and I nodded. "With his help you created a rock and gave it to Kurt which when opened will bring him to you." Once again I nodded. "I have never heard of a star protecting a mutant before, but then again, I guess we all have guardians watching over us, yours is just taking a more active role. I know what you have asked Kurt to do, I hope that it will not come to that." he said as I put my head on my knees.

"I hope so too professor, more than anything I hope that too." I said as I looked out of the window and watched the sun set.


	17. School begins, pranks are pulled

**Chapter Seventeen: School begins, pranks are pulled and I finally meet the headmistress.**

I quickly grabbed my lunch bag that Logan held out to me and ran out of the mansion; I was running late and had no time for breakfast. I heard a noise and knew that Kurt was nearby. I looked in my lunch bag and saw that Logan had put in some extra food for missing breakfast.

"Man I have never overslept before, well except my first night in the mansion." I said as Kurt ran by my side; grabbing my arm I closed my eyes as he teleported us to the bike shed near school. I kissed him as he grabbed my hand and we ran upon hearing the first bell; the headmistress was standing on the step as we ran in.

"Miss Clarke, I would like to see you in my office, please wait for me there." She said as Kurt and I ran by, I let out a gulp as Kurt looked at me nervously. I nodded as he let go of me and ran to his homeroom as I began to stroll in the direction of the office.

"Lookie, lookie, little miss goody two shoes is in trouble." A voice said as I went over to the reception desk, they told me to sit down on the chair.

"Bite me Todd." I said to him as I looked at my shoes.

"Don't tell me you did something bad?" He said as he put a shocked look on his face. "Whoa, next thing you would be joining us!" He said as I shot him an evil look.

"I will not be joining the Loserhood even if it meant my life." I said to him and he cowered in his chair, if looks could kill, Todd would be dead by now. I heard heels click on the floor and I looked up to see the headmistress standing there.

"Miss Clarke shall we?" She said as she opened her door. I smiled and nodded as I went into the office, her following me inside. "So Miss Clarke, we didn't have a chance to meet last year, as you know I am headmistress of this school, how are you settling in?" she asked as she sat behind her desk, waving her hand she offered me a seat in front of her.

"It was hard at first but with the help of my friends and the cheer squad I am doing okay." I said as I looked down at my feet.

"Ah yes, you are our new head cheerleader; that's right. I hear that the squad has improved a lot since you have been here." She said as she looked at me, I smiled and blushed. "I also see from your grades that you are a straight A student, even at your old school. Your teachers have nothing but praise for you and your work and I heard you are taking advance Chem this year?" She asked as to which I nodded. "Your friends, Kurt, Rouge and Bobby also improved their grades last year in their weak subjects as well as a slight improvement all around for Kurt." She said as she opened the other folders on her desk.

"I was tutoring them when we were at home." I said; there was no denying that I lived in the mansion, she more than likely knew that already. "I am sorry Miss. Darkholme, but if there is nothing else I am late for homeroom and would like to pick up my timetable before going, may I?" I said as I began to stand up.

"Of course Miss Clarke, I just wanted to say welcome to Bayville High, be it a year late and also to meet one of our top students." She said as she stood up and held out her hand, normally I would not hesitate to shake her hand but knowing who she was, I was really dubious. I reached out and shook it and then left, Todd let out a laugh.

"So you survived then?" he asked as I looked around and made my hand glow purple. Todd let out a scream as I pulled my power back and smiled; swaying my hips I walked out of the reception area, grabbing a hall pass and went in the direction of my locker.

I put my head on my locker as I opened it and threw my knapsack in it. I let out a sigh as I fell to the floor, the bell rang and people came out of their homeroom. I saw Jean as she came to her locker and she looked at me.

"How can I be in the same room as her and control the urge to hurt her or to use my powers?" I said as Jean bent down to me.

"I see you finally had a meeting with our headmistress then?" She asked as I nodded. I felt her put her hand on my shoulder as I let out a loud sigh and put my head in my arms on my knees.

"Was it really so bad?" I heard Kurt's voice as he stood in front of me. "I got you your timetable; we both have study hall first period, how about you Jean?" he asked as he reached his hand out to me, I couldn't see since I still hand my head in my arms.

"Same, wanna go to the quad, I think that Scott also has study hall too." She said as she opened her locker, I felt something tap me the side of my head.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" I said as I looked up and saw Kurt. He had lightly hit me with his hand as he held it out to me and I took it, standing up he handed me my timetable as I looked at it. "Love to; can't, have to go choose an elective." I said as I looked at my timetable; Kurt let out a sigh as I smiled at them. "It won't take long I have a few ideas and once I have done it I will join you outside okay?" I said as to which they nodded and I went to the gym. Jean and Kurt let out a sigh as Kurt closed my locker.

"She is doing too much isn't she?" Jean asked Kurt.

"It helps keep her mind off things." Kurt said as the pair went to go and find Scott.

Putting on my iPod, I turned my music up and I looked around, there was several I was interested in to help with the upcoming battle, a tap on my shoulder disturbed my thoughts, I pulled out my headphones as I turned and saw Stacie.

"Kimmie oh my god I am so glad you are here!" She said as I looked at her puzzled. "I so have to introduce you to one of my friends, and guess; she in charge of running the school show this year." She said as she dragged me to the booth that was in one of the corners of the gym.

"Umm Stacie I kinda wanted to check out the gymnastic group." I let out as she pulled me and laughed.

"Don't be a spas, you are way above their level and anyway I have so heard you sing when you think none of the squad is there and your voice and moves are sizzling!" she said as we stopped at the booth. "Kimmie, this is Ami, Ami this is Kimmie the girl I said so needs to join, you just have to hear her voice and her moves, oh man!" she said as Stacie pulled out a CD and put it in the music system, the music filled the gym as I recognized the song and blushed; it was a song that not many people know and I looked at her and blushed deeper as she handed me a microphone.

"Under a lover's sky, gonna be with you and no one's gonna be around. If you think that you won't fall, well just wait until, till the sun goes down…." I sang as people began to gather, I smiled as I continued and watched people look at me. I looked around as the crowd grew and saw Scott, Jean and Kurt in the back, I blushed, they must have come in to see if I had picked a new elective. "It's gonna get to your heart." I sang the last line as I looked at Kurt. The song ended and the crowd cheered as I turned and looked at Stacie. "You are so dead." I said as she blushed.

"Forgive captain, you know you wanna?" she said as she pouted and I laughed as Ami walked up to me.

"You so have to sign up, please!" Ami said as I looked in her eyes and let out a sigh and nodded; signing the form for the elective I grabbed my headphones and put them in my ears, wanting the Earth to eat me up. I saw Kurt, Jean and Scott smiling as they walked up to me.

"We so did not expect to hear your voice on our way to the gym." Scott said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I wanted to join the gymnastic squad or martial arts but looks like I got dragged into something else." I muttered as they looked at me.

"You don't need them you train too much anyway in the mansion; I am not sure how you do it?" Jean said as we walked away, only for someone to step in front of me. I looked up and saw a toned guy with black hair standing in front of me.

"Your voice is amazing." He said as I blushed.

"Thanks." I muttered as I looked at my shoes.

"My name is Jason; I can't wait to be singing with you in the show this year." He said as he held out his hand.

"Kimmie, my name is Kimmie." I said as I shook his hand. I felt a hand around my waist and someone pull me close. I leaned my head into Kurt as I smiled and we walked away, not turning around once to see the look in Jason's eye.

Closing my locker I let out a loud sigh. Grabbing my pom poms that I put on the floor I began to run to the changing rooms, only to turn the corner and bump into someone.

"Hey watch where you are going!" I said as I picked up my pom poms again.

"I'm sorry I must have been blinded by your beauty." A voice said, I looked up and saw Jason looking at me.

"Drop it Jason, you know I have a boyfriend." I said as I began to step back as he approached me.

"Yeah, and he is a loser, why not get yourself a real man?" He said as he looked at me, I saw the lust in his eyes, yeah sure he was hot but no way did I want him.

"Get over yourself, Kurt is not a loser and is more the man you would ever be." I said as I felt the wall on my back, crap I am so screwed. He put his arm, blocking my path out; I reached out with my mind to find Jean.

_Jean help._ I said in her head as she felt my fear.

_We are on our way._ She said as I sent her an image the best I could.

_Hurry up. _I said as I looked at Jason and tried to duck under his arm.

"You are not getting away until you pay the toll." He said as he took my pom poms and threw them to the side. "You want to go, you have to give me a kiss." He said, okay I had so had enough of this jerk already; what was it with me and jerks, seriously!

"Let me go or my friends will come and find me." I said he let out a laugh.

"Everyone has gone home!" he said as I heard a familiar sound in the classroom behind me.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend." I heard Kurt's voice as he came out of the classroom.

"Oh yeah; you and what army?" He asked as he turned to face him.

"Leave her alone Jason." Scott's voice came from down the hallway; I turned and saw him and Jean standing side by side. Jason laughed.

"Looks like losers and freaks stick together." He said; that was it I lost it. Using the moment I had that he was distracted from me, I grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back and pushed him to the ground. I sat on his back and I heard him grunt.

"Say that about my friends one more time and I will hurt you, do you understand me?" I said as he nodded. I got off and let him stand up, he turned and looked at me and winked one last time before walking down the other hallway. I felt my arm around my waist as I turned to see Kurt.

"Looks like you didn't need our help." Jean said as she walked up to us and picked my pom poms up from the ground.

"Yes I did, you guys distracted him; I just flipped when he said those things." I said as I took them from her. "I don't wanna go to cheer practice." I said as I text Stacie telling her I was not feeling too good and followed my friends to Scott's car. We got in and he drove us back to the mansion.

"Are you sure this will work Kurt?" I asked as we were in school late, very late with Evan in the hallway.

"Of course, trust me I do this for a living." He said as Evan popped the lock to Todd's locker, we all turned away as the smell to come from it was coming out from it.

"Oh man we would do the world a favor if we put air freshener in here." Evan said as Kurt reached into my knapsack, he had borrowed it and filled it with things we needed. I smiled as he showed me the bottle and began to set the prank.

"I thought that you were an X-men?" I said as we closed the locker with the trick sprung.

"I do that to fill the time." He said as we made our way to the next locker. Evan popped the lock again as he produced some spikes for Kurt who took them and looked at me.

"He is gonna get pinned with a little extra gift." Evan said as he reached into my knapsack and pulled out a can of spray paint. "He really is going to be Quicksilver when we are finished." He said as I laughed as they set the trap, we locked it and moved on to the last locker, we did not have enough time to prank the house looking guy, plus I so did not want to be on his bad side, the other two quickly agreed with me. Evan popped Lance's locker and we looked in as books began to fall out; I reached out and made them not touch the ground as Kurt picked them up and threw them back in. Reaching into his knapsack he pulled out something and I smiled.

"I want to do this one; he should not have threatened me a few days ago." I said as I reached over and planted the can and smiled, however I had an extra surprise, I had asked one of the other X-men for a favor. I reached into my knapsack and pulled out a flower that Bobby had created for me, only he had trapped something inside it. The guys looked closer as they saw what it was.

"Is that a storm cloud?" Evan said and I nodded.

"Gimmie a spike." I said as he held out his arm to me. I took one as I put the flower in top of it.

"How did you trap a storm cloud in there?" Kurt asked as Evan closed the door.

"It was a lot of work trust me, but I need to be here to spring the trap." I said as we high five and went back to the mansion.

We rushed to school the next day, Evan had said he would watch Pietro, Kurt took Todd and I went for Lance. We each had a camera on our phones so that we could record and then meet up later and play them. I saw Lance coming in as I hid behind the classroom door near his locker, I pressed play as he opened his locker and Kurt's trap went off. I heard him scream as I quickly held my hand out, Bobby had told me that his ice melted slower, so now not only was his books wet but "ouch, what the hell!" He screamed as I asked the cloud to shock him with lightening and rain on his books, after a few minutes I made the cloud vanish, with Lance gone from the shock, I went in and grabbed the spike and walked down the hallway laughing my head off. Getting through homeroom and first period was easy, especially when Pietro walked in silver; I had to cover my mouth and hold back my tears of laughter as I looked at Kurt who smiled at me. When the bell rang Jean came up to me as I finally let the laughter out.

"Something tells me that you have something to do with Todd smelling nice today." She said as I let out another laugh.

"Me, nah would I do something like that?" I asked as I closed my locker and turned to her.

"It sounds like something Kurt and Evan would do though." She said as Kurt came up and put his arm around me.

"I felt my ears burning, were you talking about me?" He said as he put on his innocent face, Jean rolled her eyes and walked away as we both fell on the floor from laughter. "You got rid of the evidence?" he asked and I nodded as I reached into my bag and showed him the spike from Lance's locker. He stood up and held out his hand as I took it. "Come on, Evan is waiting for us and I need to see the videos." He said as we walked to the quad hand-in-hand.


	18. Secrets revealed, questions asked

**Chapter Eighteen: Secrets revealed, questions asked and the battle begins.**

I had upped my training as I felt that the battle was coming closer. I had spoken to Ororo about my fears and she agreed with me. Kurt and I went out together at least twice a week and we spent a lot of time together each day sometimes studying and most of the time planning pranks with Evan. Taking advance Chem was lonely, I was the only X-men who opted to do it and I stared out of the window.

"I do hope we are not boring you Kimmie?" My teacher said as the class laughed.

"No ma'am, I am sorry." I said as I looked at the board, I had already gone through this chapter with Hank on the weekend.

"Then maybe you would like to solve the compound on the board?" She said as she held out her marker, I sighed as I stood up and looked at it one more time before solving it with ease. Handing the marker back to me she smiled. "How about something of a challenge Kimmie?" She said as to which I smiled.

"Bring it on." I said as she began to write more complex compounds on the board. Hank had been tutoring me and I was finding the subject not only interesting but easy for me. She finished and I read over the compounds a few times as she handed me the board pen.

"Find the mistakes and correct the compounds." She said as she sat down, the students looked up at me as I quickly re-read them and began to copy the correct compounds underneath them. By the time I was done, the bell rang. Handing back the pen I went and got my knapsack and picked up my book. "Kimmie, I have an extra credit assignment for you, are you interested?" my teacher asked as I shrugged. She handed me a piece of paper and I looked at the complex compounds on them. "I expect it to be done for Monday okay?" she said as to which I nodded and put it in my book, I walked out of the classroom and outside.

I sat on the benches as I pulled out the paper that my teacher had given me and let out a sigh. I had study hall but I didn't want to lock myself in the library, Kurt and Rouge had calculus as Jean and Scott was doing their elective. I paused as I realized it was the first time I was not thinking about training or the battle ahead.

"So is this where you hang out when you want no one to find you?" I heard a voice and cringed, I did not like that voice.

"Go away Pietro." I said as I put my book and paper in my knapsack.

"So my father tells me you are supposed to have this great power, can't see it personally." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Come closer and I'll show you." I said as I smiled at him.

"Todd also tells me you are playing nice with the headmistress. Shall I let you in on a secret?" he said as he moved closer.

"Come one more step and I swear it will be your last." I said as I held my hand up.

"Come on just one little secret, and then I will leave you alone. Your boyfriend and the Goth chick, do you know who their mother is?" he said, I put my hand on my hips.

"Kurt does not know his mom and Rouge is adopted, but she won't say by whom." I said as I looked at him. "What are you getting at Pietro?" I said as he let out a smile.

"Why not ask our headmistress, I am sure if you see her in her real form, the family resemblance will surprise you." He said as he waved and left me; I didn't need long to put two and two together as I ran past him and into the reception.

Knocking on the headmistress door I went in and closed it.

"Is it true?" I asked her.

"Is what true Miss Clarke?" she asked as she folded her hands together and looked at me.

"Don't play me; is what Pietro said true, does he know?" I said as I looked at her, she then knew what I was talking about.

"No he doesn't but Rouge does, and I made her swear not to tell him and I am going to ask the same to you." She said as she put her hand on my shoulder, I pushed it away.

"He is your son and you won't even tell him? Do you know how much he wishes to know where he comes from? How can you ask me to keep a secret like that can you not see that I love him and want to help him?" I yelled at her as tears fell down my cheeks. "You're his mother; you should at least see that in me all I want is the best for him. You being on the other side from us, knowing that you need me in order to complete your stupid ideology that humans should evolve into us… have you ever seen my power, I could show you if you like? In fact if you hurt Kurt or Rouge my power will be the last thing you see. I love them both very much and if any harm comes to them from your hand, I will be after you. Are we crystal on that?" I said as she walked up to her desk, I followed her, wanting to hurt her, to scream at her how much she was causing pain to Kurt but I couldn't.

"Total crystal." She said as I nodded at her.

"I will keep your secret, but I hope that you will get the courage and tell him before I let it slip." I said as I walked up to the door and turned the handle.

"Miss Clarke?" she said and I turned to face her. "Thank you for everything you are doing for both of my children, I wish the timing and situation could be different; that we could know each other better." She said as I looked at her and smiled.

"You can always join us; show us that you really do mean no harm." I said as she smiled.

"I show you all that everyday you attend school. As I said, I wish that the situation was different." She said as the bell rang.

I was in training room seven, punching the living daylights out of a punch bag that didn't really deserve it. I was still pissed about my encounter with the headmistress as Logan held on the bag.

"Preppy please do not break this!" He said as tears began to fall down my cheeks, I punched it several more times as I screamed and pulled up my powers and threw purple light at it, closing my hand the light began to get smaller as the bag exploded. Sand fell to the ground as did I and cried. I felt an arm as Logan came and hugged me.

"Why did my parents not want me Logan? Was I not a good child?" I said as I cried. "How can people who have a child give them up, just get rid of them when they don't like them or don't want them anymore?" I said as he held me close.

"Where are these questions coming from Preppy?" he asked as he pulled away.

"I just found something out today and it kinda reminded me of my own past." I said as I stood up and walked around, I knew that Logan was not big on the whole wimpy thing. I looked up at the light and wiped my eyes and smiled at him. "Forget about it, let's get on with this." I said as I went over and got some bandage and strapped up my hands and ankles, stopping the tears from falling, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Go and do whatever you kids do in your free time. Go out with fuzz ball, go and talk to the professor or Ororo, go out for a girl's night out, whatever but go and make yourself feel better." He said as he gave me a towel and a bottle of water. "And that damaged punch bag is coming out of your allowance." He said as I laughed and left the training room as Logan began to clean up.

Walking around bear foot in the mansion made me feel calmer for some unknown reason, a smile spread across my face as I knew how to cheer myself up. I ran outside were several of the X-men looked at me as I ran and laughed, performed a set of tumbles as they cheered, this encouraged me even more.

"Kurt, could you go to my room and get my iPod for me please?" I asked as he looked at me puzzled and then popped away to get what I asked for. "Okay everyone, who wants to see a cheer with a mutant twist to it." I said as the people cheered at me. Kurt came back with my iPod and speakers as I pressed play and my cheer music filled the air. I turned as the music began to feel my soul and lift my spirits. I danced as I watched Bobby (who fyi was getting really well toned) came over and after I nodded put his arms around my waist and picked me up as he had seen in many games. I looked down at him as I nodded again, he bent down and threw me in the air as I created wind to lift me up higher, performing a double pike back somersault in the air, landing on the ground with the help of the wind everyone cheered. I continued to do stunts and poses as the music finished I stopped and began to pant for breath, all of the students (and now some of the older X-men) clapped as I began to clap in slow beats waiting for their clapping to subside as I did during the games.

"Just because we are different,

Doesn't mean that we are not the same.

So what we can do things you can't do?

We are here to protect people like you.

So when we are near please don't run in fear,

Come and cheer us on!

We are the X-men we know how to shake it.

So do not fear we will protect you.

Human or mutant, no harm will come to you.

Just watch us as we kick the bad guys butt!"

I did a round off, back flip, back walkover and a back somersault as I landed; I jumped and went into the splits. They cheered as I stood up and smiled at them all. Kurt came up and hugged me as I hugged him back. He teleported and I let out a scream as I opened my eyes, he had taken us above the swimming pool and we were falling in. I came up from the water as Kurt followed and I laughed. Dunking Kurt under, I swam to the edge and climbed out as Rouge handed me my towel.

"Not a bad cheer Kimmie." She said as I undid my strapping on my hands.

"Thanks Rouge; was kinda something I had been thinking about for a while." I said as I walked with her. "Umm… look I kinda wanted to talk to you about something, you got any free time for a burger today?" I asked, Rouge looked at me shocked but nodded. "Cool so will like meet you at five in the foyer?" I asked as to which she nodded and went back to her lounger. Bobby came up to me and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Kim please don't encourage him!" I heard Kurt scream, I let out a giggle as I heard him pop up beside me. I wrapped my arms around Kurt as Bobby's face fell.

"You know Kitty could do with some company." I said in his ear and he smiled as he walked over to the person in question, the pair began to talk as I looked at Kurt. He led me to his lounger and wrapped my towel around me. Lifting up my legs I reached down and began to take off my strapping as he did my other ankle. Once it was off he lay down and left space for me. Grabbing his towel he wrapped it around us as I leaned in on him.

"What did Rouge want?" he asked as I let the sunlight kiss my face.

"Nothing, just made plans to go out and get a burger with her later, she seems like she needs someone to talk to." I said as I placed my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me as I opened one eye. "Wake me up at four; I need a shower since someone took me for a swim fully clothed." I said as he looked down at me innocently and I could do nothing but laugh. He set his alarm on his watch that was on the table next to him, picked up his book and continued to read as I closed my eyes and allowed the warm feeling from Kurt to make me feel safe.

I was shaken awake by Kurt as I realized the time, I kissed him and stretched. "Are we on for a DVD tomorrow evening?" I asked him and he nodded. "Great we can head down to the video store in the afternoon and then the supermarket and get the snacks. See you later." I said as I kissed him lightly on the lips and went to get ready. After having a quick shower I got changed into a pair of white jeans and a black spaghetti top. Putting my lip gloss in my small bag I grabbed it and went downstairs. Rouge came down a few minutes later and I smiled at her, she smiled back weakly.

"Wanna go to the diner down the road?" I asked and she nodded. I opened the door and we walked out of the mansion and the grounds. On the way we made small talk about clothes make up and also school, but nothing in depth, I didn't want to do that while walking. Once we were in the diner, chosen some decent music to play after much giggling about the play list we sat down in a booth in a corner, placed our orders and she began to tell me a story of life in the mansion before I came in.

"So Kitty was annoyed since Kurt had been teleporting in his sleep and taking her along for the ride." She said as I began to laugh.

"Oh man I am glad that I am not the only one whose powers go haywire when sick." I said as I wiped away my tears of happiness.

"I think that this is a normal thing for us." She said in a low voice as the waitress came with our food and drinks. We said our thanks as we began to put on sauces and stuff. "So what did you wanna discuss?" she said as I began to eat my fries.

"Rouge, I want you to know I consider you and the rest of the girls like my sisters and everyone in the mansion as family, albeit a crazy family but people I can always rely on." I said as she nodded, I knew then that she felt the same in her own way. "Well Pietro let something slip and I know that he did it on purpose, but it was something about you, Kurt and the headmistress." I said as I looked up at her, she paused as she absorbed the information. "I have already spoken to our headmistress about it and I promise that I will not tell Kurt, I am hoping that she will be brave enough to do it. I just wanted to say that I am here if you want to talk to someone about it. I know what it is like being abandoned by people you thought loved you." I said; all of a sudden my burger became interesting as tears fell down my cheeks, the only person that knew about my foster parents were Kurt, the older X-men and of course Jean but that was all. I felt a hand on top of mine as I looked up and saw Rouge, also with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Kimmie, that really means a lot to me as I can really do with someone to vent on maybe." She said as she let out a smile.

"Yeah I know Rouge, don't wanna change the way you are and let people in to hurt you." I said as I wiped away my tears and smiled. We finished our food as Rouge told me more stories about adventures in the mansion and we paid for our bill and walked back, both of us feeling better about letting things out.

I had taken to taking my uniform with me when we were not in the mansion since I was getting nervous the problem was everyone was picking up on this and especially Kurt. There were many nights when I could not sleep and I would sit out on my balcony looking at the stars, Logan had left the lounger on my balcony for which I was grateful. Kurt and I were in the video store picking a DVD for our movie night that we had twice a month, he had picked a few comedies as I was starring into space.

"Earth to Kimmie; come in?" he said as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Sounds great Kurt, we will watch that." I said as I continued to phase out. I was worried since Logan had not shown up for a few days in the mansion, the professor told me that this was normal for him and that he was taking care of some business, but there was a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something had happened to him. I heard Kurt mutter something and I nodded in agreement, I then felt something on my neck, this snapped me out as I looked to see Kurt kissing my neck, I let out a giggle as he stopped and looked at me.

"Great now that you are back what happened? It was like you went to the moon or something?" He said as I let out a sigh, he knew I was worried and had been trying to cheer me up for days. "He is going to be fine, it's Logan, you know; Wolverine: he can kick anyone's butt when needed." He said as I looked at him and smiled.

"I know Kurt, but I have a feeling in my stomach that something bad has happened to him." I said as I let out a sigh, Kurt put his arm around me and pulled me close and hugged me.

"Would it make you better if we asked the professor to go and look for him?" Kurt asked as I nodded and smiled. "You do know it could be a trap to lure you out and to get your powers?" he asked and again I nodded.

"He would do the same if it was any of us." I said as to which he nodded and then let out a sigh.

"I guess DVD night is off the cards?" he said as he hung his head, I knew that Kurt was hurt and I really was trying to spend as much time with him as I can, lead a normal life and it hurt me when he was sad. I put my hand under his chin and raised his face so I could see into his eyes.

"I will make this up to you, I promise." I said as I leaned in and kissed him as if my life depended on it. He was right, this could be a trap to get me but even if it was one of my family was in danger and I would not sit back and let anything happen to him. Kurt wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer, now don't get me wrong, we normally did not display our affection so openly, in fact this was the first time we had shared a passionate kiss in public. He pulled away as I let out a small happy sigh and looked at him as he smiled.

"A member of our crazy family needs us. Let's go kick some butt!" Kurt said as he smiled at me, knowing that this would not only make me feel better, but that he would get something nice in return. I let out a laugh as he grabbed my hand and began to run out of the store.

"Not so fast Kurt!" I said as I giggled and he looked behind at me and then stopped.

"Kim, before we do this and just in case I don't have time or a chance to say this later, know that I love you and that anything you wish, if I can get it will be yours." He said as he pulled me close. I looked down at his neck, he had tied the rock that I gave him with a piece of black leather cord he had and made it into a necklace and put it around his neck. I touched it and felt the warmth inside react to me and I looked at him and smiled.

"Kurt, you are talking like as if I am gonna die." He said as he let out a little laugh. "Where is my goofy boyfriend that taught me how to pull the best pranks?" I said as I put my hands on my hips and looked at him.

"Oh he is still there, he just knows when a good thing comes his way that he has to be serious." he said as he reached out and I grasped his hand. We turned into an alleyway as he teleported us to the mansion.

I took in a deep breath and was about to knock on the door when it opened.

"I wondered how long it would take you to gather your courage." The professor said as he opened the door and looked at me, I was wearing a short white top and a black long skirt which was one of my favorites plus a pair of sandals. I had my knapsack as I had packed several things I wanted to take with me on the mission that was why I was wearing light clothing.

"Professor, may I come in?" I asked as he smiled and pushed the door open.

"Kimmie, you do not need to ask that question, I have told you several times my door is open to all of the X-men. Now I know that you are worried..." he began to say as he went behind his desk as I sat down in one of the chairs nearby.

"It has been five days professor; I am more than worried; I am panicking for him. He has never been away from the mansion so long; he knows that I sometimes need him..." I said as my voice lowered.

"Kimmie, Logan knows how to take care of himself." he said as he looked at me.

"I think something has happened to him, something bad and we need to find him and rescue him." I said as I looked up at the professor.

"Why do you fear that?" he asked.

"I have a feeling in my stomach, and normally it means that someone close to me is in danger or hurt, the last time I had this feeling my foster mom had accidentally cut her hand with the chopping knife. I was at school and it freaked me out so much that I cried." I said as I recalled the event from when I was younger.

"Your Empath abilities seem to be able to pick up when people close to you are hurt or in danger, this is interesting." he said as he came up to me. "What do your feelings say now?" he asked as I closed my eyes.

"Nothing, just darkness at the moment." I said as the professor looked at me and nodded. "Look I know that it could be a trap and stuff if you don't want me to go on the mission fine I will stay here and train with the younger recruits but please professor, just try and find him." I begged him as tears fell down.

"Okay Kimmie, come with me." he said as there was a knock at the door and Jean walked in.

"You wanted to see me professor?" she said as we walked out and she stood on the other side of the professor.

"Kimmie's Empath abilities are picking up Logan's feelings, she thinks that he may be in trouble and I want you to come with us to cerebro and to see what we can find." he said as we went into the lift. Jean pressed the button to the lower levels and we waited. Once the lift opened we walked to the end of the hallway. The professor put his hand on the door, then there was voice recognition followed by a retinal scan, man this machine must be something! The door opened and I had to gasp, the room was large and round. There was a bridge that led to the middle and there was a computer standing there with a headset. I walked behind Jean and the professor as he put the headset on, the door behind us closed.

"Umm Jean, not to sound like a spas but what does this machine do?" I asked as the professor began to type something.

"Cerebro can pick up on mutants when they use their abilities anywhere in the world, this was how we found you." she said as I looked around the room. The lights dimmed and there was a big screen in front of us. A picture of Logan appeared on the left hand side as well as a map of the world in the middle. On the right hand side there was a load of graphs with lines moving.

"The picture shows the mutant that the professor is trying to find, this is only possible if he has their mutant signature, you see we each have our own unique one. If we find a new mutant, the machine automatically finds the profile from the person based on the address as well as other stuff. The professor then look for when the signature was last used, this is then shown on the map. The right hand side is the professor's signature and also the mutant that he is looking for, in this case Logan." she said as the professor looked at us and she nodded. Putting her finger on her lips I understood that she wanted me to be quiet. The room went darker as a light behind the map began to show us a path. Once the path stopped the professor looked at it and pondered.

"You are right Kimmie; I think my old friend is in need of our assistance. Jean, I want you and all of the X-men to suit up, we move out in ten." he said as he put down the headset, jean nodded as she ran out of the room. "Kimmie I want you to stay here and take care of the younger students while we are gone, I don't want you leaving the mansion, under any circumstances do you understand?" he said, I gulped this was going to be hard as I nodded. He smiled at me as we walked out and went back into the mansion.

Soon all of the younger students had gathered in the foyer, I saw the older X-men, my friends running down the stairs and they smiled at me as they went into the lift.

"Kimmie what is going on? Are we going with?" Amara asked me.

"No, we have to stay here; the professor put me in charge." I said to the children as they smiled at me. Nightcrawler had popped into the foyer and he looked at me, I looked at him with sad eyes and nodded at him, he nodded back as he went again, I assumed down to the X-Jet. "So this means that we are going to run one of my training programs, not as hard as Logan's but I think that you can all handle it. Now suit up and meet me in the danger room control room in ten okay?" I said as they all nodded and went to their rooms to get changed. Once alone I fell to my knees and cried, I don't know why I was crying but something inside of me knew that something bad was going to happen.

"Kimmie, are you okay?" A voice said to me as I looked up and saw Bobby standing over me.

"I'm fine Bobby, everything is fine." I said as I looked at him in his uniform. "I will be down soon okay?" I said as he nodded, I ran up to my room and threw my knapsack on my bed. I pulled out my uniform and put it on. Once I tied my hair back I put on my belt and paused at the pictures around my mirror. I reached out as I looked at them and smiled, pictures of me and Kurt, of me and the X-men, of me and Logan playing around and also of other fun times I had shared with everyone. I picked up the group picture that was taken a few weeks back and put it in my pocket.

"Sunspot; look out!" I said as I reached out to him and held a shield around him as a laser beam shot at him. I technically should not be helping in this simulation, but I wanted to keep myself busy, be part of the younger team.

"Thanks Starlight." he said as he went and joined Wolfsbane, Multiple and Jubilee who were fighting a robot, I looked at the other team, Iceman, Cannonball and Magma were fighting the bigger of the robots. I went and joined Sunspot and his team as I flipped out of the way of the lasers firing at me; I smiled as Toad tried to jump on me as I held him in the air.

"Wanna know what happens when a Toad gets hit by lightening?" I said as I called upon a storm cloud that was in the simulation. I asked it to follow him as I let him go and he ran. Sunspot and his team had destroyed the robot as had Iceman and his team, as they came together, the objective: destroy the factory of the robots that the Loserhood had somehow created, unrealistic I know, but what else could I think of, you try making a simulation! The team ran into the factory only to be met by Mystique, Blob and Quicksilver (I hadn't put Avalanche in this simulation, kinda thought that it would make it too easy).

"Mystique is mine." I said to the younger X-men as I walked forward and smiled.

"So, the one Magneto wants has come to us." she said as she changed into Jean, a worthy match. I was about to attack as my stomach began to hurt. I screamed out in pain as the younger X-men looked at me, they knew this was not part of the simulation.

"End simulation." I said to the computer as I let tears fall down my face, the danger room returned to normal as the pain began to subside, only for another burst of pain to come, I knew what was wrong someone was hurt but it wasn't just someone, it was Nightcrawler. The younger X-men ran to my side as Iceman put his arms under me and picked me up. Sunspot ran and went out into the mansion to the main control room I assumed as the other younger X-men gathered around me.

"Medical bay, we need to take her there." I heard a voice and turned to see Wolfsbane as I nodded. Once we were there the pain had once again subsided, but I was not sure for how long. Sunspot came back in and looked at me.

"There was no emergency call from the others, but I did find this." he said as he handed me a communicator. I was not sure on the range of these things so I looked at Jubilee, hoping that she could tell me.

"I don't know I am not sure that it would work though." she said as she shrugged. "Can you not reach out to them?" she asked and I shook my head.

"I am an Empath, not a telepath as we first thought. I can feel them but they are too far away, the only reason I can feel the pain is because someone close to me has been hurt badly." I said as I began to sit up, they knew who I was referring to; there was no need for me to name names. "Go on great job today in the danger room. I am sorry that I ruined the simulation since you guys were smoking." I said to them all as they smiled. "Personal study time and no on leaves the mansion, and then bed time." I said as they let out a moan but left, all except Iceman. He helped me stand up, the pain had stopped; I only hoped that Nightcrawler was okay.

I was dressed in my pajamas and had my trainers on, I had just checked on the students all of which were asleep except Bobby, I found him in his room reading.

"Bobby, time for lights out." I said as I walked in. Closing the door I smiled at the oldest of the younger X-men as he nodded and closed his book.

"Are you going to be okay Kimmie?" he asked as I took the book and put it on his bedside table. I smiled down at him and nodded. "Do you want me to patrol for you?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Get some sleep Bobby, tomorrow is going to be a long day." I said as I walked out of this room, closing the door behind me. I let out a sigh as I went into the foyer and activated the defense system for outside, knowing that all of the younger X-men were in their rooms. I pressed the button for the lift and then went down into the control room of the mansion. I let a lone tear fall down my cheek as worry begun to fill my mind. "No, I have to be strong, for the younger students." I said to myself as I looked at the monitors that were showing me the cameras outside the mansion. "I hope that you are okay Nightcrawler, wherever you guys are." I said as I checked the cameras one last time and went back into the main part of the mansion, carrying the communicator that Sunspot had given me earlier in my hand.

I stayed up reading in the common room, I checked on the students every four hours, I was worried that the defense system would fail and that they would come for us. I was walking around and looking outside at the stars.

"Oh Polaris, I wish I knew what was going on." I said to my star as it shone down at me.

_Don't worry Starlight; the first battle is close to ending, I am sure your friends will be back with you soon._ A voice said in my head.

"How are they? How is Nightcrawler?" I asked the sky.

_I am sorry, but they are in a part of the world I am not shining, I can not tell._ The voice said I let a tear fall down my cheek as I made my way into the foyer; I heard footsteps and turned to see Jamie coming down the stairs, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Jamie, you are supposed to be in bed." I said as I walked up to the youngest X-men.

"I was thirsty and wanted to get something to drink." he said as I nodded to him and watched him go into the kitchen. He came out a few minutes later with a glass of water, he smiled weakly at me as he walked back upstairs and to his room, I sat on the stairs and began to worry more.

"Can't sleep?" A voice said as I turned and saw Bobby coming down the stairs, he sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around me as I looked at the communicator in my hand. "I am sure that they are okay. You are doing a great job looking after us, the professor would be proud." He said as I looked at him with tears in my eyes, I wiped them as I leaned onto his shoulder.

"Good thing tomorrow is Saturday." I said as he laughed. "I would be dead if it was a school day." I said and he laughed.

"I guess I would be the same if I was the only X-man left behind on a rescue mission." he said and I nodded.

"They are right though, it may have been a trap to get hold of me and my powers." I said as I looked up at him.

"Look, why don't you go and get some sleep, I will take care of the students while you nap okay?" he said as he stood up and offered me his hand.

"Thanks Bobby but I can't accept your offer, you guys are my responsibility, so go back to bed and sleep. Tomorrow I will let you guys try one of my fun simulations." I said as he smiled at me. He kissed me on my cheek and went up the stairs.

"You know where I am if you need anything." he said as I turned and looked up at him and nodded. He nodded one last time and left.

Morning came and the X-men had not returned, normally a mission didn't take so long. I had started to turn on the communicator to see if I could hear them but every channel had static. The kids woke up as I made breakfast for them, once they had finished eating I went to the control panel in the foyer and disabled the defense system so that they could go out and have some free time. I went back into the kitchen and looked down at the communicator I left on the side.

"Anything?" a voice said to me, I turned to see Amara looking at me and the communicator.

"No, nothing. What would you like for breakfast?" I asked her as I turned and looked in the fridge.

"Kimmie, they are okay, they will be back soon." she said as she smiled.

"I hope so Amara, I really do." I said as I got out some eggs and began to boil them for us.

I went and had a shower to wake myself up. Once I came out I got changed in my training gear and went outside where the younger X-men had gathered, some were reading, Bobby and Ray were sparring against each other, the girls were swimming and the others were enjoying the sun. I went up to Bobby and Ray as Bobby pinned him, I smiled at the pair and looked at Bobby, he had taken his shirt off and I knew that many of the girls were starring at him.

"Nice job Bobby, want to go a round against me?" I asked as I put down my towel and bottle of water. He bent down to grab his water and looked at me.

"Sure Kimmie, if you think you can handle me?" he said, the younger X-men gathered, they began to say ohhh as I looked at Bobby and smiled.

"You will regret saying that." I said as I stood on the mat area Logan had set up a while back for me. We bowed at each other as I smiled. "No powers." I said and he nodded, I waited for him to make the first move. He ran forward as I stepped to the side and grabbed his arm, swinging him around and making him fall to the ground. The kids cheered as Bobby stood up and smiled.

"No need to go easy on me 'cause I am a girl." I said to him as I pouted, making him laugh.

"I will keep that in mind Kimmie." he said as we began to fight again. After fifteen minutes I had Bobby pinned on the ground as Ray counted and the crowd cheered when he reached ten. I stood up and gasped for breath, my t-shirt was covered in sweat and I reached out and helped Bobby up.

"Not bad Bobby." I said as I went over and grabbed my towel. "But not good enough to take me on. Make that your aim to be able to pin me once. Re-match in a week?" I said as I walked over to him.

"Kimmie you are so on!" he said as we shook on it.

"Well Preppy, I go away a few days and you become part of the younger X-men team." a voice said from the doorway, I smiled as I ran to Wolverine and hugged him; he grunted at the impact and stood back.

"Nightcrawler how is he? What happened?" I asked as he looked at me.

"One question at a time Preppy. He is in the medical bay with Hank patching him up. He got a few ribs broken during the battle." he said as I ran into the mansion and pressed the button to the lift, wishing for once I could phase through the floor. Once in the lift I pushed the second button as I waited, once it opened I ran into the medical bay and saw Nightcrawler lying there. His eyes were closed and he was being monitored.

"Hank how is he?" I said as I reached out and touched his hand.

"He will be fine, I was able to attend to the injury pretty fast when it happened so he should only be out of action for a few weeks but he will live." he said as he began to stir.

"Kimmie?" he said as I let out a smile.

"Relax Nightcrawler; you are back in the mansion. Just get some sleep." I said as I kissed him on the lips. He smiled as he looked at me.

"I dreamt of you." he said and I smiled as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

"Is the professor around?" I asked Hank.

"He and the rest of the X-men are waiting for you in his office, Wolverine was supposed to take you there, but I guess you felt Nightcrawler getting injured?" he said as to which I nodded. I kissed Nightcrawler one last time as I went to the professor's office.

I knocked and waited for a voice saying I could come in. "I am sorry professor; I went to see Nightcrawler first." I said as he nodded.

"I can understand that, I assumed you felt his pain?" he asked and I nodded. "That is curious. How are the younger students?" he asked.

"They were fine professor, no problems. What did you guys find? Why did it take so long?" I asked as I sat down on the sofa, Jean and Kitty joined me and looked at me.

"Wolverine had found Magneto's base but got caught by Sabretooth in the process. We went to rescue him, only to find that not only were they leading us into a trap but they had also moved the device." Cyclops began to say. "The battle wore on a long time; Nightcrawler was the one to get seriously injured in this fight. Once we finally had the upper hand they fled in these balls made of metal." He said and I nodded as I looked at the other X-men. Some had tears in their uniforms and I tried to hold the tears back.

"Mystique was there, and in the battle when Nightcrawler got hurt, she told him." Rouge said and I nodded at this piece of information.

"Who hurt Nightcrawler?" I asked I wanted to know the name of the mutant I was going to get payback on.

"She is called the Scarlet Witch, but it was not her fault, she was under the control of Mastermind, once she was free she did want to help us with Nightcrawler, but we were unsure about her as she left with Mystique." Kitty said and I nodded again, so Mastermind was going to get a piece of my mind and my power.

"Bobby told me you haven't slept, is that true Preppy?" Wolverine asked as to which I could only nod.

"I want to be by Nightcrawler's side when he wakes up." I said as I began to stand up, only to be stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Storm.

"Go to bed and sleep, you need it just as much as we do. You did a great job taking care of the students while we were away." she said as I smiled.

"It was easy; I was young like them too." I said as I looked around the room. "If I was there, do you think I would have been taken?" I asked.

"It looked like Magneto was expecting us to bring you, so yes we fear that you would have been captured." the professor said as to which I once again nodded and with Storm pushing me to my room, I finally lie on my bed and fell asleep. The war was beginning, I was glad that I had already picked a side.


	19. New ability, power overload and

**Chapter Nineteen: New ability, power overload and confrontations.**

Due to the pressure from Logan I threw myself into training, spending time with Kurt (who was now in his room) as often as he would let me. There was something that the X-men were not telling me but I just didn't care anymore, I had other plans. Monday came and Kurt and I went to school. He had told me about Mystique telling him about being his mother, he wasn't happy, well he was but in a different way. He was happy that he knew where he came from but he was not happy that it was Mystique who was his mother. We walked up the stairs to school to see the headmistress waiting there as per normal.

"Mr. Wagner, Miss Clarke I would like to see you both in my office." she said, we nodded while resisting the urge to hurt her. We made our way there and sat down. Soon she came and held the door open for both of us. We went in and sat down in front of her desk as she walked to the front of it.

"How are you holding up?" she asked Kurt.

"Fine thanks mother." he said, hissing out the last word, man the room just dropped fifteen degrees, if Bobby was here I would swear her was the one doing this. I pulled my arms up to my chest and rubbed them.

"Miss Clarke, your advance Chem teacher has been praising your name for the last few weeks, saying that you could solve complex compounds that were of collage level." she said and I shrugged, so what? "She has suggested that you take part in the course at collage once a week, this would mean losing your last two periods every Tuesday." I let out a smile, I would not see jerk Jason again, that was my elective periods.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked her and she smiled.

"You can always continue your elective." she said, she was doing this on purpose, take me off campus and I would be away from the other X-men, she wanted to use me as bait, sure why not I gave up caring, I could not stand back and see the other X-men getting hurt due to me.

"Okay, when do I begin?" she said as she handed me books and a timetable with the lesson locations on them.

"Tomorrow." she said and I smiled, they wanted me, they were going to be in a world of hurt. "You know how to get to the collage campus?" she asked and I nodded, Kurt could teleport me there. "Then I hope you both have a nice day." she said as she went to her folders.

We stood up, Kurt took my books and my hand and we walked out.

"You know what this is going to do?" he said as we went to my locker.

"Yep." I said as I smiled.

"And you are just going to go for it?" he asked as I opened my locker.

"Yep." I said once again as he put my books in my locker and I closed it.

"They could take you on the campus when you are not looking, they could be planning this, they..." I put my finger on Kurt's lips and smiled at him.

"This is a great chance for my education and yes I know that this leaves me open to attacks but I don't want to see you hurt again because of me." I said as I put my hand on his chest. My hand began to turn purple as I looked at Kurt.

"Kimmie no powers in the hallway." He said as I shook my head.

"This is not on purpose!" I said as the light faded. Kurt let in a breath and then put his hands on his chest, he smiled at me and he hugged me.

"You healed me; your Empath abilities must have done it somehow." He said as I gulped, I began to feel warm and could not stop it as I was engulfed in purple completely. Kurt took a step back, he had learnt his lesson last time and I ran and hid in the bathroom.

Kurt ran to Jean's homeroom and went in.

"Sorry, can I just borrow Jean for a moment, and Rouge too?" He asked as the teacher nodded. They both looked at him puzzled but picked up their books and came out. "Kimmie's powers are getting out of control." he said as he began to run to the bathroom she was hiding.

I locked myself in a stall and cried, I wanted to release the extra power but I couldn't, not in school. I heard the door open and began to control my sobbing as I heard someone calling out my name.

"Jean, Rouge?" I asked.

"Yes, it's us, where are you?" Rouge asked, I opened the door and they saw me still glowing.

"Oh Kimmie." Jean said as she reached out to talk to the professor.

"What happened?" Rouge asked.

"I was holding Kurt and my hand went purple, I had somehow healed him with my Empath ability but then I couldn't control the power anymore." I explained as I looked at myself. "I really am so screwed." I said as the bell went.

"Kurt is guarding the door, don't worry about that, our main problem is to get you back to the mansion. While you glow, no one can touch you without being immobilized." Jean said as she looked at me. Rouge looked around and smiled.

"Who is coming to pick her up?" Rouge asked Jean.

"Logan is driving over in the SUV, he should be here soon." she said as she looked around and caught on. "Rouge that is brilliant." She said as I looked at them puzzled. There was a knock on the door as Kurt looked in.

"Guys we are going to be busted soon." He said as he went in and saw that I was still purple. "Man Kimmie why now?" He asked as I put my hand on my hips.

"Sorry Kurt but it wasn't something I planned!" I said as Rouge looked at us.

"Look there is a time and a place and it isn't here. Now, Kimmie will go out of the emergency door there after we get Kitty to disable the alarm, Kurt go and get her, she is in study hall and make sure you pop up in a boy's room nearby." Rouge said and he nodded as he went. "Jean will go and make sure that no one sees you, she is going to cast an illusion if she can. Logan will be waiting to pick you up." she said as I nodded. Kurt popped back in with Kitty; she looked at me and sighed. Reaching up to the alarm on the door, she short circuited it.

"Like go we don't have long!" She said as she opened the door, I smiled my thanks at my friends as I went out, seeing Logan's SUV at the entrance, Jean cast an illusion as I made a run for it.

I closed the door and let out a sigh of relieve.

"Well Preppy, looks like purple is your color." Logan said as he smiled.

"Bite me Logan." I said as I did the seatbelt up.

"Only if you bite back." he said as he started the car and I laughed. The drive to the mansion was quick; I assumed that Logan didn't care about the speed limit. He stopped the car at the foyer where the professor was waiting for me. I undid my seatbelt and let out a gulp as I got out of the car. I hung my head as the professor came up to me and smiled.

"Logan is right, purple is your color." he said as to which Logan laughed as did the professor.

"Funny ha-ha, just make it stop!" I said as the professor looked at me.

"What happened to make you glow?" he asked, I looked at my shoes and blushed as I mumbled something. "Kimmie, you have to speak up so we can help you." he said and I looked up at him and blushed.

"I was with Kurt and I was kinda emotional that he got hurt because of me and my hand glowed and fixed his ribs through my Empath abilities and then I just glowed okay." I said as folded my arms over my chest.

"You healed Kurt's ribs... This is very interesting. I think that the feelings of guilt and love that you had for Kurt in turn reacted to his injury and healed him, something that I never thought possible." he said as he came down the ramp and to the driveway. "Empaths are rare, so we are learning a lot more by the development of your gifts." he said.

"Well I am glad that I am a human experiment for you but this still does not solve the current issue, I am still purple!" I said as I put my hands on my hips. He let out a slight chuckle.

"Of course, have you tried releasing the power into the sky?" he asked.

"No was kinda in a public building! But even if I do, what is not to say that my Empath abilities will not go haywire again?" I asked as I looked at the professor.

"Control, you need to get your feelings under control. At the moment you are at the peak of puberty and your feelings are feeding your mutant powers. You need to keep the feelings under wraps and you should be fine." He said.

"No one can keep all their feelings bottled up, it is unhealthy." I muttered.

"I agree, but for you to not get found out, you need to do this for the time being." He said and I let tears fall down my cheeks. I took a deep breath as I screamed, throwing my arms up into the air, throwing out the power inside. Once I was done I began to waver and the ground rushed to me as I felt something soft against my face. I looked up and saw Logan before all I could see was darkness.

"Ouch man my head. Anyone get the number of the ice cream truck that hit me?" I muttered as I rubbed my head and tried to sit up. I heard monitors and before I opened my eyes I knew I was in the medical bay. "Hank let me go wanna go to school." I said as I began to remove the pads and throw my legs around to stand up, only for the room to spin. "Whoa!" I said as I felt strong arms go around me.

"Easy Kimmie, you threw out a lot of power a several hours ago, no wonder you have been sleeping." Hank said as he lifted me up and put me back in my bed.

"Hours, that means school is out?" I asked and he nodded.

"Kitty went into your locker and got your advance Chem books, Kurt has detention for attempting to prank one of the Brotherhood while in class." I let out a giggle at that one, we had been talking about this prank for a week, in our English class Kurt was going to prank Lance and I was going to give him another shock. "But when he comes back I would love to check him over, if what you said is true and you used your feelings to heal him... well I am not sure what to say." He said as he gave me a cup of water. I took it from him and drunk it.

"Okay well if you don't need me then I am so outta here!" I said as I stood up again and began to make my way out.

"Oh, the professor would like to see you." He said as I spun on the spot and stomped my feet.

"Oh man, what did I do now?" I said as I went out of the room, muttering on my way in the lift and up to the professor's office. I knocked on his door and heard his voice.

"Kimmie, I see that you are better?" He said and I nodded as I closed the door and sat down. "Now I know that you want to read your advance Chem books and we are proud that your academics are going so well for you but I want to talk about your powers. You see, writing down what you can do at the moment will help us to help you with your powers do you understand?" He said and I nodded.

"I did one when I came here, we thought that I had telepathic abilities like Jean but it turned out to be something else entirely." I said as he came up to me and handed me a file. I opened it; it was about me, my medical history, my school records, personal achievements but the one that interested me the most was about my training and abilities.

"Each student here has a file like that which I keep locked away so no one can get to them. As you can see by the first page, it is kind of a bio of you, then your medical history, school records and so on. The one we are going to work on is your mutant abilities today. So, let's see how you have grown up." He said as he went behind his desk and pulled out a new piece of paper. "I am going to ask you to do tasks that I think you should be able to handle and we will continue from there." He said and I smiled. "Right, move that book from my table onto the sofa." he said, this was easy, holding out my hand I concentrated on making the book move as he asked. Once I was done the professor smiled. "Okay, now I want you to block the mental attacks I am going to throw at you, are you ready?" He asked and I nodded as I put up my mental shields as he began to attack me.

It went on like this for a good two hours and once I was done I was exhausted. I thanked the professor as I walked out of his office and to the foyer. I heard the door open and saw Kurt come in looking downhearted.

"Have fun in detention?" I asked as he looked up at me and smiled; seeing I was no longer purple he went up and hugged me, kissing me hard on the lips. I pulled away and giggled. "Okay, I am happy to see you too Kurt." I said as I put my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Such a pretty sight." I heard Ororo say as she came down the stairs. "Sorry to break you two lovers up, but Kurt, Hank would like to see you and Kimmie; the professor said that you had just gone through your second year test so you should go to your room and rest." She said.

"But I wanna go with Kurt." I said as I looked at him.

"Hank wants to examine what you did to him, to see how far you healed him and you young lady need to study before the lessons tomorrow." She said as I continued to pout.

"Fine." I said as I kissed Kurt briefly on the lips and pulled away from him. He teleported away as Ororo put her hand around my shoulders and guided me to my room.

"I heard that your powers have grown a lot in the year that you have been here." She said as we walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, I have you and Jean to thank for that, you guys are excellent teachers." I said as we paused and I hugged her. Ororo let out a smile as she put her arm around me and held me close.

"Jean is waiting for you in your room." she said as she opened the door and went in.

I looked up and saw Jean looking at the pictures on my mirror.

"That one was from your first danger room session." She said as she pointed at one of my pictures, I smiled as I went up to it and nodded.

"Yeah that day will be in my memories forever, I was so scared!" I said as we went and sat down near my bed. "Jean, I just want to say thanks, and not only for today but for everything, for helping me with my powers and just for being there for me." I said as I hugged her. Jean laughed as she hugged me back. "Everyone has become like family to me, and you are the sister I always wanted." I said as I pulled away and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Kimmie, you are nervous, what is wrong?" She asked as she put a hand on my shoulder. I began to explain to her about the new classes I attend tomorrow and my fears.

"I mean at the time you know I thought that I didn't care I just didn't want you guys to get hurt because of me again." I said as she looked at me.

"Kimmie, we are X-men and when we are in battle we get hurt, this is what we are all aware of when we signed on for this. Look Scott and I wanted to discuss something with you, something important; do you have some time for a burger?" She asked as she stood up.

"Not really, but sure I can make time." I said as we walked out of my room. I closed the door and we walked down the hallway to Scott's room. Jean knocked on the door and he opened it. I peaked into his room, so much tidier than Kurt's.

"Hey Scott, maybe you can get Kurt to tidy his room, sometimes I am worried that things are alive in there!" I said as we walked past Kurt's room only for the person in question to pop his head out.

"I heard that Kimmie. Where you guys heading?" He asked as he came out pulling a shirt on.

"Burger, wanna join?" Scott said and he nodded and smiled.

Jumping into Scott's car he drove us to the diner as we took a booth and sat down, girls on one side and boys on the other, not that I wasn't wigging, but I knew we were here on business and nothing else. We placed our orders and were about to begin talking when I heard Kurt's name being called.

"Amanda is that you?" He said as he looked at the girl in question and stood up, she hugged him as he let out a laugh, she was amazing and everything I so could not be, yes I began jellin' as my hands began to glow under the table.

"Kimmie; not here." Jean whispered in my ear, and I tried to control my emotions.

"Scott, Jean it is nice to see you again." The girl said as she stood next to Kurt, way too close for my liking.

"I thought you transferred to another school since your dad got a better job?" Scott asked as she nodded.

"Yeah but it didn't work out so we moved back last week. Oh I'm sorry, hi I am Amanda and I am a friend of Kurt's." She said as she held out her hand.

"Hiya, my name is Kimmie; I transferred here just over a year ago now." I said as I shook her hand and stood up, no need to go jellin' until I knew what was going on. "So how do you know Kurt?" I asked her.

"We dated before I moved but we kinda grew apart." She said as I shot a look at Kurt, he had so not mentioned that, whatever I haven't told him about my old bf's either. "What about you?" She asked as I smiled at her.

"Umm… Kim is my girlfriend; we have been together for a year now." Kurt said as he reached out his hand to me pulling me closer to him and hugged me, I saw the look on Amanda's face drop… score, not that I was jellin' or anything.

"Does she know?" Amanda asked in a lowered voice, I kinda gathered she knew what I was referring to.

"I am one." I said to her and she let out a small 'ahh' sound as it clicked in her head.

"Sorry to sound rude but we kinda have something we need to discuss. It was nice to see you again Amanda." Jean said as she smiled and went and sat in another booth. Kurt looked at my face.

"Oh man." He said as he looked at me. "How do I make it up?" He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"I will think of something." I said as he kissed me on my cheek, making sure that everyone in the diner saw that I was his and sat back down next to Scott as I sat next to Jean.

Our food came and we began to eat. I paused as I remembered why we were here.

"Okay, spill you two what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked as Kurt looked at me curiously, I shrugged at him as I didn't know either.

"Since the professor reveled to us that Magneto and his crones are after you, we have been worried for your safety. And now with you going to collage lessons every Tuesday without an X-man nearby, we are even more worried." Scott said: I quickly read him and knew that he was lying there was more.

"Don't lie to an Empath." I said as I folded my arms in front of my chest. He let out a sigh.

"Okay, so we want to talk about two things but first the one about tomorrow. What is your timetable?" He asked and I shrugged.

"It's back at the mansion, what are you planning?" I asked him.

"Kurt will teleport you there and make sure that you get to your class okay before coming back and when you finish there will be someone to pick you up. Just keep alert at all times and do not use your powers. If something happens just hit your watch and we will find you." He said as I looked at my watch.

"Yes dad, is there anything else?" I asked as to which Kurt laughed.

"Jean and I have been thinking a lot about your safety. We won't stop you going on missions but we need you to be extra careful." He said as I let out a sigh, now I had something to tell them.

"Look guys, I know you have had to carry this burden for a long time now, but I wanted to tell you that you don't have to. I already took care of it." I said as I calmly began to eat my fries, Scott's face fell in shock as Jean looked at me curiously. I threw up my mental barriers as I shook my head at her.

"Kimmie if you have done something that will endanger the team I would like to know about it." Scott said, I slammed my fist on the table and looked at him.

"Do you really think that I would endanger the lives of you guys? Seriously Scott if you even heard what happened today then you might want to consider taking that comment back." I said as I looked at Kurt. He put his hand over mine as I took a few deep breaths.

"Sorry Kimmie, of course I am just worried like you about it." He said as I hung my head, major guilt trip coming.

"No my bad Scott, I am so sorry of course you are thinking about everyone even me, but seriously if the choice came between me and the human race, I have a back up plan." I said as I looked at Kurt and smiled.

"Now you have to tell us." Jean said as I smiled.

"If the choice comes that I am being used, my powers are being drained or whatever, I have asked Kurt to make sure that never happens." I said, Jean let out a gasp and Scott looked at me shocked.

"How can you make a decision like that?" Scott asked me and I shrugged.

"I would rather die than be the person blamed for killing the human race." I said as I continued eating, I looked at Kurt who tried to smile but I could read his emotions better than anyone, he was sad and hurting inside. "And I know that my guardian will make sure I come back, there is a certain prankster that needs someone to keep an eye on him." I said as I winked at Kurt and he began to feel better.

We ate the rest of our food and Scott paid the bill for all of us. We left the diner and began to walk to the car.

"If it is okay with you, Kim and I are gonna walk back." Kurt said as he pulled me towards him.

"Okay, but remember that you still have to study before tomorrow." Jean said and I waved my hand.

"One of those books I already read with Hank a week ago, and I think that is what is on the timetable tomorrow." I said as they smiled at me and drove off. Kurt put his hand in mine and began to play with my fingers.

"Kurt, you are scaring me, what's wrong?" I said as I looked at him.

"You totally freaked me at school today, and things started running through my head like what if you never stopped glowing?" He said as to which I had to laugh.

"You were not the only one who freaked but trust me I would not have stayed purple forever, if the professor didn't find a way I would have." I said as he began to walk slowly to the mansion. "That isn't all though is it?" I said as I looked at him confused. I didn't like reading him, it was something I refrained from and I didn't this time, but I knew him well enough.

"Hank said you healed my ribs totally and I can go back to training in a few days." He said and I smiled.

"That is a good thing right?" I said and he nodded "but that isn't it is it?" I asked and he shook his head.

"When we saw Amanda back there I thought that you would be freaking, but you handled it pretty well, thank you." He said as he stopped and pulled me close. "You know I love you right?" He said as he began speaking German, he only did this when he was nervous.

"Na klar." I answered him and he smiled as he took my other hand. "Ich liebe dich auch Kurt." I said to him in his native language. "And just between you and me, Jean had to stop me going purple on her butt." I said to him, still speaking German. He laughed as he looked up at me.

"The starlight seems to make you look even prettier than normal." He said, still speaking in German, I blushed once I translated this in my head. "Are you sure about this whole thing?" He asked, I looked at him, he meant several things in that sentence, our relationship, the promise I asked him and also my new lessons.

"Kurt, I will always be sure about us." I said in English as I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Kurt pulled me closer as it began to rain; I let out a laugh as the warm rain hit my skin and looked up at it. I called on my powers and provided us with a shield as Kurt laughed and pulled me in the alleyway nearby. "As for everything else, I don't want to leave you Kurt but if it has to be done then it must." I said as he looked at me and I tried to smile. "I hope that if it does happen that you won't be going back into Amanda's arms." I said as I hit him playfully, he smiled.

"Trust me when I say that no one can compare with you." He said as I blushed. "Now let's go back to the mansion, you want to walk or shall I do the honors?" He asked as he held out his arm.

"Let's walk, I mean you are in the presence of a weather master and a shield builder as well as other things." I said as we walked out onto the street and walked back to the mansion.


	20. New lessons and new possible threats?

**Chapter Twenty: New lessons and new possible threats?**

I ran to my locker and quickly opened it. I grabbed my books as I realized I was late for class. Throwing my knapsack on my back I began to run again to advance Chem. I opened the door and paused for breath.

"Sorry I am late." I said in between breaths.

"Kimmie, you don't need to attend the lessons anymore, did the headmistress forget to tell you?" My teacher said as I looked at her.

"It must have slipped her mind." I said as I smiled and left, now what was I supposed to do? Kurt had Earth science with Jean, Scott and Rouge was in English, Kitty and Bobby were both in their lessons; I let out a sigh as I headed towards the theater area.

"Kimmie, what are you doing here?" Ami asked as I walked in and I sat down on the stage.

"Thought I would give you a hand to make sure that the promo we are putting on is going to be ready." I said as I smiled at her. I was dressed in my cheer uniform for spirit week, Ami smiled as she nodded.

"I heard you get to go to collage and do advance Chem, that is so cool. It sucks that you miss the elective, but I know that you will still be able to take part right?" She said as she handed me a metal suitcase. I opened it and saw the wireless headsets; I was not looking forward to this since I was going to be singing a duet with Jason from High school Musical, gag!

"Yeah totally." I said as I looked at the headsets, I heard a creaking sound as one of the sets came crushing down towards Ami. "Ami look out!" I said as I threw my hand out and held the set so she could move away. She looked at me as she moved towards me and I lowered the set down to the ground.

"I did tell them that it wasn't secure enough, thank you Kimmie, you just saved my life." She said as I blushed, wait a sec, she was not freaking about my powers?

"Ami, what you saw…" I said as she put her hand on my shoulder and looked up at me.

"If you can keep my secret, I will keep yours." She said and I nodded. She led me over to where there was a water cooler and began to do some arm movements. The water came out of the tap and began to dance with her movements.

"No way; are you an elemental? That is so cool I have to take you to the professor you can come after school." I said as I looked at her and she put her hand around her neck, it was then I understood; she didn't want anyone to know. "Okay Ami, no pressure, I keep your secret and you keep mine. But if you ever need something, please do not hesitate to call me okay?" I said as I wrote my cell number on a piece of paper and gave it to her, she nodded and smiled as we continued to get ready for the show in the quad after next period.

The music played over the PA system as Ami stood up on a table.

"Right, so we are here to promote the school play, 'Opposites Attract' with music from several different shows, so allow me to introduce our leads, Jason Danes and Kimmie Clarke!" she said as the crowd cheered as we stood on different tables. The music began to play over the PA as Jason began to sing.

"If we're trying so we're breaking free." I sang as I stepped down from the table as Jason walked over to me. We began to dance as the music picked up, he tried to put his hand around my waist, but I spun out of it, I didn't want him to touch me until the actual show, so as little as humanly possible, he had began to make my skin crawl.

"You know the world can see us, in a way that's different than who we are." We sang the last line together as we stood next to each other and I smiled at him, the crowd erupted in applause as we turned and I curtsied as he bowed.

"Tickets are on sale so show your school spirit this week and help us raise enough money for the new sports hall!" Ami said over the system as I reached up and turned my headset off. Putting it back in the box I felt someone stand over me, I hate it when people do that.

"Still untouchable Kimmie?" A voice asked; I turned to see Duncan.

"Way off the menu Duncan, give it up already." I said as I walked past him, flicking my hair over my shoulder as I walked up to Kurt and put my arm around him.

"What has he got that I haven't, this is so against the rules. The captain of the football team is supposed to be with the head cheerleader not some loser." He shouted; I froze that was a bad move Duncan. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked at Kurt who smiled at me.

"Screw the rules, as Kimmie said she is off the menu Duncan, so get over it." Kurt said as he turned around.

"And who is gonna stop me?" He asked, I let out a laugh, just let me go all purple on him I swear I would feel so much better.

"I will." Kurt said as I let a smile grow on my lips, now this was going to be interesting. "I will let you throw five punches; if any of them hit me you can go out with Kimmie on a date." He said, oh wait up he just so did not do that! Duncan smiled; he looked confident and I could feel that coming from him, so much that it nearly choked me.

"Okay, you are on." He said as a crowd began to from. Kurt gave me his knapsack and a kiss as he went in the circle. He stood still as Duncan threw his first punch: Kurt stepped out of the way. Duncan now looked red as he tried to sucker punch Kurt, only for him to bend over backwards and near vertical, something that only I could do. Third punch and Kurt again stepped to the side, same again with the fourth punch.

"Last punch man." Kurt said as he stood and saw Duncan get red. He ran at Kurt and Kurt simply jumped into the air and over Duncan, landing behind him he came up to me and took his knapsack. "You lost now leave my girlfriend alone!" he said as he walked away, the squad and I had a certain cheer when something like this happened. I smiled as Stacie appeared by my side.

"Hey ho, you know, he put you on the flow.

Wipe off your panties and pick yourself up off the floor." We sang as we laughed. High fiving each other I began to walk off to Kurt who was waiting against the wall for me.

"You were amazing." I said as I put my arms around his neck.

"Well I did have a great teacher." He replied as I blushed. "Come on, we have study hall and I think so does Bobby, he has been looking for you, something about Calculus problems." He said as we began to walk towards the school.

I ran to my locker and grabbed my other knapsack that I had put in there which had my stuff for collage. I looked as Kurt came walking up to me, the boys now had a different view of him and it was good for him, really good.

"You ready to go?" He asked as I nodded, man I was nervous, really nervous and I had no time to change. We had to meet the team so I could show them my schedule and find a good place for Kurt to teleport me to. Once we had decided and Scott told me that he would be picking me up from my lessons I nodded as Kurt and I went behind the bike shed; holding onto Kurt he teleported. When I opened my eyes I saw that we were on the campus and that no one had seen us. With his hand in mine he walked me to the lecture hall. Giving me a quick kiss and squeezing my hand he went into the bathroom as I took a deep breath and went into the lecture hall.

"Can I help you?" One of the female students said to me.

"Yeah um I am here for Chem, do I have the right lecture hall?" I asked as I grabbed onto my knapsack straps tighter.

"You have the wrong school." The girl said as she came up and looked me up and down. "You are just a baby from Bayville, run home little girlie to your toys." She said as people began to laugh, just as the professor walked in.

"Ah Brianna I see you have met our new student, Miss Clarke. She is coming from Bayville High every Tuesday to attend lectures." The professor said as the blonde hair girl sat down.

"Excuse me professor but there is no way that her brain would be able to handle the knowledge here." The girl said, I put my hands on my hips and attempted to keep my powers under control, I remembered what Scott said, no powers… man it sucks. The professor smiled as he flipped over the white board and there was an equation.

"I thought that someone would say that, so a little test. Miss Clarke can you please solve this compound." He said as I walked up to him and took the board pen, pausing to read the compound I smiled as I went up and solved it and handed back the pen to the professor. "Thank you Miss Clarke, my name is Professor Smith, please take any free seat you like." He said as I went up to the back of the lecture hall and took a chair on the end next to a boy.

"Ignore Brianna, we are not all like her, she thinks she owns the place." He whispered to me as the professor talked about the compound I had solved.

"No big, seriously." I said as I smiled at him, took out my book and folder and began to take notes.

The bell rang and people began to pack their stuff.

"My name is Alex by the way." The man said who sat beside me.

"Kimmie." I said as I shook the hand he was offering me.

"So Kimmie, a bunch of us are heading to the coffee hut, you want to join?" He said as I picked up my knapsack.

"I can't I have to go home and train." I said as I saw Scott waiting for me. "Well, see you next Tuesday." I said as I went over to Scott.

"Not if I see you at the match on Friday." Alex whispered to himself as he watched me get into the car with Scott.

"So how was class?" He asked as we drove to the mansion.

"Except feeling like I don't belong fine. Did you wait long?" I said as we pulled into the driveway.

"Nah, just a few minutes, thought it would be better to be early than late. You gonna suit up and be in the danger room in ten?" He asked as we walked in.

"Count on it!" I said as I went down the hallway to my room. I quickly got changed and walked out of my room, bumping into someone right away.

"Hey, what the frick?" I said as I looked at the person I bumped in to and it happened to be Amara, and it looked like she was crying. "Oh man Amara I didn't mean anything I totally spaced, come on come in and tell me what's up." I said as I opened the door and she walked in, closing the door behind me I sat next to her on my bed as she began to cry more, I did the only thing I could do, put my arms around her and tried to calm her down the way Kurt always did for me.

"Hey Kimmie we are supposed to be..." I heard Kitty's voice as she phased through my door, she saw what was happening and I shook my head, she nodded in understanding as she phased through the floor, looks like no training for me at the moment. Amara's sobbing began to subside as she looked up at me. I handed her my box of tissues as she began to dry her eyes.

"Now tell me what has gotten you so worked up huh?" I said as I pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I overheard Scott and Jean talking about you in the common room, is it true, are they after your powers? Will you die?" She asked as she looked up at me. I loved this child she was always looking up to me.

"When we were born, we did not have a choice about what we would be, for example you were born a girl and with the special X-gene, just like me. What makes us the person we are, are the choices we make as we grow up, this could be a simple choice of not to eat sweets so we don't get fat or to join a certain club. When our powers manifested, we knew that people would not understand them and those who can hide in plain sight, using their abilities at home. However there are others like Magneto who want to use our powers for some kind of higher purpose as he sees it. In this case he wants me to use my powers to immobilize the human race in order to change them into us. This would hurt a lot of people and kill millions since their bodies are not developed far enough to accept the X-gene. So yes it is true, they are after my powers and if I will die, I don't know; but know this, I am prepared to sacrifice myself so that his plan fails, so that you and the other younger X-men are safe and will continue fighting against this kind of ideology. Do you understand?" I said as she looked at me sad and nodded.

"But you are like a big sister to me." She said and I smiled.

"As you are like my little sister, now keep this conversation between us okay, we don't want to scare the other younger X-men now do we?" I said and she shook her head. "Good; now how about some ice cream?" I asked and she smiled as we left my room and went into the kitchen to cheer her up some more.

It was finally game day and it was Bayville playing against my old school. This was great for me as I got to see my cheer squad again and together we put on a great half time show, kinda like a playful cheer-off that we had at cheer camp, I had made a new cheer for the squad for this game and they had fun. Once the game had finished (we had won again) I went up to my old squad and hugged them.

"Kimmie I have like the badest cheernews ever!" Chrissie said as I looked at her.

"Bad as in good or bad as in bad?" I asked, her face said it all.

"We so lost the state cheerleading comp this year, we came second which is like so cool and stuff but without you we couldn't stick it." She admitted as the teams face fell.

"No way, you guys know how to stick it, in fact Dave cheer number ten, hit that music. 5,6,7,8!" I counted as we got into formation and began to cheer. The people who had not left gathered as we put on the best cheer show ever. Once we were finished, people around us clapped and the squad hugged me. "See you guys can stick it." I said as I looked at them.

"No way, you are the glue that holds us together." Chrissie said and I looked at her.

"You just have to fill that little space that is left." I said as I kissed my friend on the cheek one more time and said goodbye to the rest of the squad and went over to the other side.

"Kimmie, wait up!" I heard a voice and turned to see Alex.

"Hey Alex, did you enjoy the game?" I asked and he nodded.

"Hey I wanted to ask if you want to go grab a soda or something?" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, ah man not again.

"Sorry Alex, I have to go now." I said as Kurt, Scott and Jean came up to me. I smiled as Kurt came and lifted me up.

"Kim, that cheer you guys just did rocked!" he said as I laughed and he put me down.

"Yeah, those moves were solid." Jean said, okay since when did she speak slang?

"Sorry, guys this is Alex, he is with me in Chem class, Alex, this is Jean, Scott and my boyfriend Kurt." I said as Kurt wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hey nice to meet you all. Anyway, see you on Tuesday Kimmie, have a nice weekend." he said as he walked off, strange... he was strange... whatever.

"What do you think?" a voice said to Alex as he walked beside him.

"You are right, she is the one." He said as he looked at his brother.

"So what do we do now?" He asked and Alex smiled.

"We get her away from her precious friends that guard her and then we take it from her." He said as his brother laughed.

"Magneto will be happy." He said as they went to their car.


	21. Learning the truth and fighting fears

**Chapter Twenty One: Learning the truth and fighting fears.**

I was in my room preparing myself in order to make Kurt's birthday present as I let out a smile. It was taking me a lot of effort and it drained me for hours so I tried to do it at night time so to not get caught. I wiped the sweat off my forehead as I smiled at the gift. It was no where near finished and I needed more people to help me. I put the gift in a box and then under my bed as I went out to my balcony and let the starlight shine on me, feeling automatically re-energized I let out a smile; this was another reason I did the work at night. My door opened and I heard footsteps as Ororo came in to check on me.

"You should be in bed Kimmie." She said and I smiled.

"I was just enjoying the starlight." I said to her as I looked up.

"You have been using your powers again haven't you?" She asked and I nodded.

"What gave it away?" I said as she let out a little laugh.

"When you stand out in the starlight you become brighter, but recently it appears that some stardust is left on you." She said as I looked at my body and saw it sparkling. I let out a laugh as she put her arm around me. "Why can't you sleep?" She asked, recently I had a lot on my mind, not only with Kurt's present but also with fear for my own safety.

"I was just thinking about things." I said as I played with my hair.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, I am just going to train it off." I said as I went into my room and grabbed my training gear, only to be stopped with a hand on my shoulder.

"You should talk; you are going to run yourself into the ground with all of the training." Ororo said as I tried to smile.

"Need to keep my mind off things, time to face up to the events that are going to happen." I said as I looked at my mentor. "Can I go and wake the professor; I need to ask something of him." I said as she looked at me and nodded. I left the room and went to the professor's room, lightly knocking on his door, I heard him call out my name as I walked in.

"Kimmie, it is late, why are you not in bed?" He asked.

"I can't sleep; I need to ask something from you professor. I know it sounds strange but it couldn't wait until morning. You know the belt that I have on my uniform with all of the pockets; can I have another for Kurt's uniform?" I asked as he looked at me puzzled, I lowered my shields as he went into my mind and laughed as I showed him my gift I was making.

"Of course Kimmie, go into the store cupboard and take one, there should be a yellow one that is made for Kurt. The other thing you want to know, are you sure?" He asked and I nodded.

"I have come to realize that even though it is a curse, blocking my pre-cog abilities is like not accepting a part of me that I am. I know that now as you said I can always change the path that I see, that the future for me is never set in stone and I wish to improve this ability." I said as he smiled.

"Okay Kimmie, go and meditate on it, you will find the way. Now I know you want to go training but I ask you not to, go out and enjoy the starlight as you already have done and meditate, I am sure that you guardian will help you." He said as I hugged him and left his room.

"Good night professor, thank you for everything." I said as I closed the door and let out a little cheer.

I ran to my room and went onto the balcony and looked up to my star.

"The professor said that if I am ready I can take down his shield, but I would like to hear from you first." I said as the star shone at me. I sat on the lounger crossed legged as I closed my eyes and began to empty my thoughts. I felt warm as I was engulfed in purple light and lifted off the lounger. I looked around and saw darkness, I looked down at myself and I was in my uniform. A bright light appeared as my guardian Polaris appeared. He was about the same age as the professor and had long white hair, he reminded me of Gandalf from Lord of the Rings. I bowed down to my guardian as he approached me.

"Starlight my child, it is time for you to learn the truth." He said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I am here to learn my guardian." I replied as he sat down on the floor. I copied him and it gave me a chance to study his face in more details. He had brown eyes like mine and his face was shaped similar to mine, it was then I clicked, Polaris wasn't just my guardian, he was my father.

"Yes child, you guess it correctly I am your father. When I was young, I went to Earth and I fell in love with your mother. At the time, we both did not tell each other that we were mutants and when she fell pregnant with you we were overjoyed. However spending time on Earth had aged me and I could not stay much longer, knowing that I had to return to my star. I had waited until your mother gave birth and then I told her everything. The toll of childbirth however left her weak and she admitted to me too that she had powers. After confessing her love, she died in my arms. Knowing that I had to return to my star or die I held you in my arms as you looked up at me and laughed. I could tell that you had my eyes and face, but your smile was like your mothers and it lit up the room. I knew then that you would be special and that you were destined to lead a hard life. I took you to the orphanage and kissed you on the head one last time before taking my place back in my star. I watched you grow and how you chose the right choices. When your powers began to develop I wanted to come and be by your side, but I could not. I am happy my child that you have found a place to be and someone who loves you." He explained as tears fell down my cheeks.

"I understand why you left me now father and I'm sorry for everything." I said as he came to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Child you have nothing to be sorry for, you have grown up into an amazing women and I am sure your mother would have been very proud." He said and I cried as I hung on to my father. "Now, I know you blocked your pre-cog abilities and that you wish to release them. Since having them blocked you have matured not only with your abilities but also as a person. I fear that your pre-cog abilities have also matured regardless of being behind Professor Xavier's shield. We can work through the shield together, but the will mean facing fears, are you ready?" He asked and I nodded.

"I am ready my guardian." I said as I stood up and bowed at him as he smiled at me.

"Good, I will be here to guide you." He said as he waved his hand and the darkness went. We came into a field and in front were a kind of barrier; on the other side of the barrier were bubbles, each bubble had a picture in them. I looked at him as he waved his hand and the barrier went down, I let out a slight moan as my head began to hurt. The bubbles began to approach; they grew as they took me into the images. The first image was one I knew, it was of the battle where Magneto offered for me to join him, after he asked it went clouded as did all of my paths were I need to make a choice.

"Your future is clouded when you have to make a choice, this you know but this is a choice about life or death. If you do die, I will bring you back more powerful than before and if you live, your powers will be unlocked at a slower progress. Do not fear death because it is not the end." He said and I smiled.

"When Magneto comes I will be ready, I will not leave Nightcrawler alone." I said as my hands began to glow purple. I reached out and burst the bubble as we stood in the field. A second bubble came up to me, this one was an image of a happy memory I kept, when I first joined the X-men.

"Not all of your visions are clouded, and many of them are happy. You joining the X-men gave you love, protection, comfort and safety. They gave you a family and helped you to grow and I could not thank them enough for this." My guardian said as his hands glowed white and he made a hole in the bubble, allowing us to step out of it. He sealed it and it flew away. Another bubble appeared as it took us in and I saw Kurt and I spending a tender moment together, I blushed as my guardian looked at me. "The person you hold closest to your heart has strengthened your Empath powers beyond belief. He gives you the motivation to fight on, to live and to let nothing bad come to pass. I am aware of the gift you are making for him but something is missing am I right?" He asked and I nodded. He closed his hands and a light shone. When he opened them there was a nugget of silver sitting in them. "This contains the power from my star and I hope that it will help you complete your gift. I am proud of you my child, but I need you to heed my warning; not all people who are nice to you are as they seem, keep your guard up and protect the ones you love around you. Remember that I love you and will be with you when you need me. The sun rises in your part of the world and I have to leave you now." He said as the area became black again. "Good luck Starlight, and may the stars always shine down on you." He said as he faded. I took in a deep breath and sat back down and closed my eyes.

"Shouldn't we do something?" a voice in the distance said.

"You want to touch her when she is purple? No way, I say we wait until she comes back." Another voice said. I began to lower myself down onto the lounger and let out a breath as I took the power back inside. I opened my eyes and saw Kitty, Jean and Rouge sitting around me.

"Hey guys, how are you?" I asked as I smiled.

"No way, you can not just say that and not tell us what the hell happened." Rouge said as I let out a laugh and stood up, my hand still closed around the rock I was given. I went over to my bed and put it under my pillow as the other girls joined me.

"So?" Kitty said.

"So what?" I asked her back.

"What the heck was that?" She said as I let out a laugh.

"That was me meditating, you wanna try it?" I said as she shook her head.

"What were you meditating about where you needed your powers?" Jean asked and I let out a smile.

"Growing up." I said as I let a few tears slid down my cheek. "I'm sorry guys, I want to be left alone and I will see you at breakfast soon okay?" I said as they nodded. Kitty hugged me as Jean squeezed my shoulder and Rouge let out a smile as they went and closed my door, I was finally able to shed the tears for the mother I would never know.

Deciding to skip breakfast I got dressed in my uniform and went to Logan's room. I knocked on the door and waited as it opened I looked at him, once again topless.

"Preppy, where you been? You missed our training and breakfast." He said as he opened the door fully and let me in.

"Yeah, I kinda had a nap." I said as I sat on his bed, he went into his dresser and put on a white t-shirt.

"Having a nap after sleeping? Are you sure about that?" He asked as I smiled.

"I found out where I come from Logan, who I am." I said as I looked at my feet.

"Preppy, you are the annoying person who tries to beat me at my own game and let me tell you, you are giving me a run for my money. No one has been able to keep up with me like you can." He said and I blushed as he sat down next to me. "Come on, you wanna talk about it or not?" He asked, I shrugged I wasn't sure who I was supposed to talk to. "How about if I get the fuzz ball to make you feel better?" he suggested and I nodded. Logan grumbled something about being a servant as he went out of the room. I heard a scream in the next room and assumed that Logan had woken up Kurt.

"Fuzz ball you have training in thirty minutes and you are not even up or dressed? What about breakfast?" I heard Logan shout at him. I heard Kurt grumble something as Logan came in with Kurt in his arms. I let out a giggle, Kurt had fallen back asleep. Logan dropped him on the bed as I quickly moved and Kurt looked around and woke up as I laughed louder. "I am going to grab you both something to eat, play nice." He said as he left his room, closing the door.

"Good morning Kurt." I said as I sat down. He yawned and stretched as he moved and sat down next to me.

"Good morning Kim, did you really need to set Logan on me?" He asked and I laughed, he was dressed in his pajamas.

"No he did that freely when he suggested that I spoke to you." I said as I lay down on his bed, leaving my feet on the floor, Kurt copied me and I looked at him. "I saw my guardian last night; he helped me uncover some things about my past." I said to him.

"Oh yeah, what did he tell you?" Kurt asked as he reached over for my hand and began playing with my fingers.

"He told me about my real mother and father. Kurt my guardian is my father and I never knew it." I said as he looked at me in shock. "But that wasn't all, I unlocked my pre-cog abilities, I am no longer afraid of them and I have you to thank for that." I said as I leaned on my side.

"Me? How did I help you?" He asked as he copied me again.

"You helped me accept myself and who I am and to keep reminding me that I can change what I see. But my guardian gave me a warning that I need some help with." I said as Logan came in with a tray of food and juice for us. We sat up as he gave the tray to me, Kurt reached out to take something and Logan hit his hand.

"You go get dressed fuzz ball then you can have some." He said, Kurt grumbled as he left the room.

"Logan I met my father last night." I said as he took a drink of his coffee, only to nearly choke on it.

"How did he get pass the defense system?" He asked and I laughed at him.

"It was in a dream Logan, but it was so real." I said as I looked at my food and began to push it around the plate.

"Eat Preppy and you will feel better." He said as Kurt came back in dressed in his uniform. Logan nodded at him as he grabbed his own uniform and went to get changed.

"So how was he?" Kurt asked as he grabbed the other plate.

"He reminded me of Gandalf from Lord of the Rings." I said as Kurt smiled.

"I am happy for you Kimmie, really I am." He said as he put his hand on my leg. The warm tingling sensation went up my spine as I looked at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Kurt, for being there and for understanding." I said as I put the tray down without touching anything, just as I was about to walk out of the door, Logan came out of the bathroom.

"No way Preppy, you eat then you leave and we train." He said as I let out a sigh, Kurt stuck his tongue out at me in which I retaliated by doing the same, walked back to the bed and sat down as Logan watched us eat.

My dreams had become troubled since unlocking my pre-cog ability and I frequently had nightmares, but I tried to hide this from everyone. I was listening to some Shakespeare play as I put my head on my desk and let out a yawn, Kurt looked over at me worried. Just as I closed my eyes the bell rang. I opened my eyes to see Kurt looking at me. I sat up and packed my knapsack as Kurt bent down and picked up my bag I smiled at him as we walked out of the classroom and to his locker.

"Are you sure you are okay Kim?" He asked as I let out another yawn.

"Yeah, just haven't been sleeping well the last few days." I said as I stood next to him as he went into his locker.

"You wanna catch some sleep in study hall?" He asked as he grabbed his books and closed his locker.

"Love to but can't I have to finish my Chem assignment as well as help you with your history one." I said as we went outside to the quad. We found and empty table and sat down as I took out my books and began to finish my assignment as Kurt asked me questions about the history one. I put my head on the table as a shadow fell over me.

"Excuse you but I like need the sun." I said as I looked up at the person in question.

"Sorry Kimmie, I kinda need to talk to you about something… umm in private?" I smiled as I looked at Kurt.

"You heard the girl Kurt." I said as he looked at me and grumbled. I reached over and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I will come and find you okay." I said to him and he smiled as he hugged me and packed his stuff and went to the library, I knew that Scott and Rouge were in there. I looked back at the girl and waved my hand, offering her a seat next to me. "What is on your mind Rahne?" I asked as she put her folder and books down on the table.

"I kinda walked past your room last night and I heard you screaming in your sleep. I only heard it cause of my hearing but I was wondering from what I heard is it really going to happen?" She asked; she had tears in her eyes. I smiled at her as I picked up my knapsack and offered her my hand.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." I said as she took my hand and picked up her stuff with her other hand. We walked to the athletic field where Jean was training and other people were playing. I looked around and saw no one near us and sat down on the benches as she joined me. "What do you see?" I asked her.

"I see people playing and having a good time." She said and I smiled.

"As an X-man it is one of our duties to protect all of the people, humans and mutants alike. Whatever the price will come, I am willing to pay it so that you can continue the fight for our rights to live on among people and not be persecuted for being different. Do you understand?" I asked her and she nodded. "My pre-cog abilities have been going crazy since I unlocked them a few days ago, invading my dreams and giving me nightmares and I don't know how to handle it anymore." I confined in the younger X-man.

"Have you spoken to Ororo or Jean, or the professor?" She asked and I shook my head.

"What am I supposed to say, it sounds stupid all the time they tech us control and yet I fail, I am a failure to the team." I said as I hung my head, Rahne put her hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"You are not a failure; no one would see it that way. You chose us to fight by your side and trust me, none of us younger students could be happier. We know you follow Scott, but know that we follow you Kimmie. You have shown us nothing but kindness and acceptance since we came to the mansion, I for one know that I would not have fit in correctly with my ability." She said as she held out her hand and it turned into a claw. I smiled as I put my hand on top of it.

"Trust me; the feeling is the same for me." I said as my hand on top of hers glowed purple.

"Bobby wants to speak to you, he told me to give you this." She said as she turned her hand back and I pushed my power down. She reached into her pocket and gave me a piece of paper. I smiled at her as I put it in my pocket of my knapsack as she waved and went. I sat down on the bench and allowed the tears to fall, she was right I needed to talk to someone about my dreams.

I picked up my knapsack as I heard the bell in the distance. I knew that Kurt had another study hall period as did I but I didn't want to stay in school, I wanted to go home. I hit my head there was no way I could go home since I had cheer practice. I let out a sigh, I could bail again but we are nearly finished the new routine. I began to walk to school with my head down and looking at my feet as someone bumped into me.

"Sorry." I muttered as I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Ami.

"Kimmie, you okay?" She asked, I looked into her blue eyes and smiled.

"Of course Ami, how are you?" I asked as we stopped to talk.

"I am fine, I am heading to the library, want to join me?" She asked and I nodded, I was heading there to get Kurt. We walked side by side and I let out another yawn. "You not sleeping enough?" she asked as I shook my head. "Bad dreams?" she asked and I nodded, I hadn't even had any time to work on Kurt's present and time was nearly up. Ami opened the door as we walked in I looked up and looked around. I saw Scott and Rouge sitting on one table and I smiled and waved at them. Grabbing Ami's hand I went up to them.

"Scott, Rouge, this is Ami, Ami these are a few of my friends who live with me." I said, as to which her eyes lit up in understanding.

"Hi, it is nice to meet you." She said as Scott looked at her and smiled.

"Blue hair, did you do it yourself?" He asked as Ami reached out and touched her hair.

"No, it is actually my natural color, go figure huh?" She said as I smiled at them all.

"Have you seen Kurt?" I asked as they both nodded.

"He did join us but then Amanda dragged him away." Rouge said, wait what! He should know better. I heard someone stand up but I didn't care, I was seeing purple. Scott's hand went to my shoulder and I knew what he meant, no freaking and under any circumstances, no powers. I smiled at my leader and nodded that I understood his hidden message. Ami said goodbye as she went to look for a book and I said goodbye as I went to find my boyfriend who is going to get a talking to once I found him…. Not that I was jellin' but Kurt knew at the moment that I was not in the right mood right?

I saw the pair sitting at a table, Kurt was working on his history again as Amanda was trying to talk to him. I moved closer without them seeing me as I listened in on their conversation.

"Amanda, I need to finish this assignment." Kurt said as he looked up to her.

"But I wanted to talk to you; you always hide from me recently." She said as she looked into Kurt's eyes, he quickly looked away. I reached out and read them, Kurt was just annoyed and worried for me whereas Amanda was annoyed that Kurt was not paying her any attention like he used to. She put her hand on top of his but he quickly moved it away.

"Amanda I am being serious, I need to finish this assignment. I thought you wanted to tell me something in private but if you are wasting my time I should go back to my friends." He said as he began to pack his things.

"No Kurt I do, I wanted to ask if you would like to go out?" she asked, oh crap I was mad… I pushed back my feelings as I waited for Kurt's response.

"You know I have a girlfriend and I have very strong feelings for her. I am sorry Amanda but we can always be friends." I heard him say, I smiled as a warm feeling went though my body.

"Besides her being a freak what has she got that I haven't?" She asked, I got mad, and I could tell she regretted saying that the minute it came out of her mouth, Kurt's face fell.

"Obviously I misjudged you Amanda. But if you want to know she accepts me the way I am and helps me to be the best I can be. Without her I would be in a lot of pain and sadness after you left me when you moved, but after she came to the mansion three months after we broke up, she has been nothing but brilliant, understanding and above all someone I can rely on and someone who is willing to give me everything. I am sorry Amanda but I think you should stay away from me for a while." He said as he picked up his knapsack and walked the other way.

"Kurt wait I didn't mean it." She said as she grabbed his arm, I knew that she didn't but he didn't know that. He let out a sigh as he made her hand release his arm.

"See you around Amanda." He said as he walked away and left her stunned.

Walking around the library I went back to the table where Rouge and Scott was as Kurt joined them. I ran behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" I said as he reached up to my hands and pulled them down to his lips and kissed them.

"When did you get in?" he asked.

"Just now." I lied, I looked at Scott and Rouge who shot me a look and I shook my head quickly, they shrugged and returned to their reading. Kurt didn't see this as he had gone into his knapsack, oh man the note from Bobby. I reached into my bag and opened it; it said that he wants to meet me at the end of this period before I go to cheer practice.

"Want to go take a walk?" Kurt asked.

"Have you finished your history assignment?" I asked and he nodded. "Okay, I have nearly finished my Chem assignment, can we stay here for ten minutes and I will do that then we can go okay?" I asked and he nodded. I sat down next to him and took out my folder. Writing the last compound down in the family and then the conclusion I looked at Kurt, he was reading his English book from today, some play if I remember correctly. I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled at him, he smiled back and my body shivered at his look. He reached out under the table and put his hand on my leg making he shiver once more.

"You finished?" he whispered in my ear as I nodded and gulping at the same time. "Good because I want to be alone with you." He said and I nodded again. Packing my things in my bag we said goodbye to Scott and Rouge as Kurt picked up my bag. Reaching his hand out I smiled as I put mine in his and we walked out.

Kurt looked around as he took me behind the school and in the alleyway between the gym and the main building, pulling me close he pressed his lips on mine. After getting over the initial shock I relaxed in the kiss, I knew what was wrong, he was hurting and he needed me to show him that I loved him; well if that is what he wants that I can do that. I wrapped my arm around his waist as the other went into his hair as I allowed him to deepen the kiss. I pulled away as I felt tears coming from him. I smiled at him and wiped away his tears and held him close.

"Kim I have a confession. You see Amanda tried to ask me back out and I said no because I am with you and I don't want to lose you and then she said something that hurt a lot and now I just can't face her." He said; I put my hand through his hair, brushing it back.

"Maybe she didn't mean what she said Kurt; maybe she said it because she was upset that she couldn't have you back?" I asked and he let out a sigh.

"You are more than likely right, but it still hurt, I thought that I knew her, but I was wrong." He said as he took hold of my hand. "Since meeting you I have realized what happiness really feels like and I do not know how to thank you." He said and I smiled at him.

"You will know how to thank me when the time comes." I said as I put my hand on his necklace that he had the rock tied to. "Kurt, since we are confessing, well I have something too. Since my pre-cog abilities have been re-awaken they have been going crazy, images invade my dreams causing me to have nightmares." I said as I looked at my feet.

"Why did you not say anything?" He asked as he put his hand under my chin.

"Because it proved that I could not control them, it proved that I had failed to do what I was trained to do." I said and Kurt laughed at me.

"Kim, you haven't failed, you are just human… well special… you know what I mean." He said as he hugged me. "I was worried since you were nearly falling asleep in our lesson today normally you are not like that and you were not telling me." He said as he held me closer.

"I am sorry Kurt; I didn't mean to hurt you." I said as he pulled away.

"Trust me, you didn't hurt me, you just made me worried. Come on let's go watch Jean doing her athletics training." He said as he picked up our bags and guided me to the field.

I waited outside the hall dressed in my cheer training gear waiting for Bobby to turn up. I heard someone running as I looked up and saw him coming towards me. I smiled as he slowed down and panted for breath.

"Man Bobby you need to start running with me in the mornings." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Make this quick, my squad is waiting and I had to tell Kurt I was meeting you and he is inside not happy at the moment." I said as Bobby smiled at me.

"Don't worry Kimmie this won't take long." He said as he reached out and took my hand, it felt cold as I felt something go on it. "I Bobby Drake, leader of the younger X-men now pass on that title to you." He said as he removed his hand, in it was a frozen X-man symbol. I looked at him and smiled. "We would kinda like to go again at the mansion later sometime, but know this Kimmie, whatever lies ahead; we stand by your side." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Bobby, that was really sweet." I said as I looked at him "but be late for training when under my watch and you will be punished." I said as I grinned and he laughed, he saluted to me as I went back into the hall and saw the squad practicing. I went up to Kurt who was working on his Calculus assignment and smiled.

"What did Bobby want?" He asked and I showed him the frozen symbol still in my hand. Kurt looked at it and smiled at me. I reached out for his hand and took it, placing the symbol in it. I kissed him on the cheek as I watched the squad practicing. I shook my head as they went out of time from the music.

"No, no, no! Again from the top!" I shouted as I went down and stopped the music on my way. "5,6,7,8!" I said as I went into position and reached into my pocket for the controller and pressed play. We ran through the routine again, but it still wasn't right. "Again, Craig hit that beat right, Dave either get with the program or ditch." I said as I turned off the music, things were eating at me, lack of sleep, the whole thing with Amanda and Kurt and finally the fear of the battle coming. "Let's run it again and remember we want this to be perfect we want to show them we can be just as good as anyone else." I said as I pressed play on the music again and we ran through the routine. Once it was over I let out a loud sigh, I needed to get out. "Stacie, take charge, I need to go." I said as I held back the tears and ran out of the door.

I sat on the benches and cried as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey what's up?" I heard a voice say; I looked up and saw Scott standing there. "Kurt is flipping, I just had him on the cell, said you walked out of practice." I wiped away the tears from my cheeks and eyes and smiled.

"Nothing, I am fine, I just needed some air." I said as I began to walk back to the gym but Scott reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Kurt has already taken your stuff and gone home and that is where we are going too." He said as he looked at me.

"Is that a command leader?" I said, okay so I was mad at everyone.

"If it makes you come with me yes." He said in a low voice, okay that was mean even for me.

"Sorry Scott, I didn't mean to take it out on you nor the squad but I have to go back and see them okay?" I said and he nodded in understanding.

"Well I will wait, come on let's go." He said as we headed down the benches. We went in and Stacie came up and hugged me and pause the music.

"Look guys, I am sorry I flipped out you didn't deserve it. Lets call it a day and we will have a quick warm up practice before the game on Friday, go home and relax." I said as the squad cheered at me. Scott came up and put his hand on my shoulder and I nodded, we walked to his car and he drove us back to the mansion.

"Kim, are you okay?" Kurt said as he looked up when I opened the door. I ran and hugged him and he held me closer. "You freaked me out running on practice." He said; I knew I had to be strong for him, not him for me this time.

"So not the drama come on let's go get some ice cream." I said as I smiled at him and took his hand, only for him to pull on it.

"You need to go see the professor; he has been waiting for you." He explained as he led me to his office.

"But my ice cream." I said as I let out a little cry.

"I will go get it and bring it to you okay?" He said and I smiled. We stopped outside the professor's door and he grinned at me and I melted. "Now tell him everything okay, I will bring in the ice cream in a flash." He said as he popped away. I knocked on the door and went in.

"Kimmie, Kurt has told me you would like to speak with me." He said, Kurt lied I was so going to go purple on his butt… speaking of the devil he just popped in.

"Kurt you lied." I said as I turned my hand purple.

"I didn't lie I bent the truth, you need a push and I am giving it to you, I will be here to help but the professor is better than me." He said as I calmed down and made my hand normal. I hugged Kurt as I took the ice cream from him and we sat down on the sofa. Pulling two spoons out of his pocket we began to eat.

"I am sure that you did not come here to eat ice cream?" The professor said as he came over to us.

"I got you a spoon too professor." Kurt said as he pulled out an extra spoon. "Just don't steal the cookie dough otherwise Kim gets mad." He said as he handed the professor the spoon, the professor looked at us and laughed. "Now Kim, tell the professor what you told me." He said and I let out a sigh and began to tell them my story of Polaris and my pre-cog abilities going haywire.

An hour had passed, the ice cream melted (without cookie dough bits I would like to add he-he) and I had finally finished telling him my story up to the cheer practice.

"So that is everything." I said as I leaned back on the sofa and pulled my legs up to me chest.

"Kimmie, you showed good leadership qualities by apologizing to your team and to Scott, now I know he does not hold it against you and neither would your squad, they can clearly see you are tired. Let us discuss your dreams, what exactly happens?" he asked.

"It is kinda mixed, not only do I see my potential path, but if I am thinking of someone, I can see one of their paths too." I said as I looked at my feet.

"You can see other people's future too?" He asked.

"Not like far, only like a few hours, for example I knew that Kurt would go to the library when Rahne wanted to talk to me today." I said as the professor smiled at me.

"Your father was correct, my shield did not block off the development of your pre-cog gifts, I want you to try something. Think of someone you know and tell me what they will do in a few hours." He said as I closed my eyes and picked out one of the younger X-men. I let out a smile as I watched the scene in my head.

"Bobby will get beaten by Sam in their sparring match today, but it will be because Bobby was not watching where his feet were, giving Sam his opening." I said as I re-opened my eyes. "That is all I can see professor, just like a few seconds of someone else's future, I don't read into mine, not yet anyway." I said as I smiled at Kurt. "And anyway, with this fuzz ball at my side I know that I will be safe." I said as I reached over and hugged Kurt. The professor pondered on this one for a while, he had two ideas he wanted to try out.

"Kimmie do you know what a dream catcher is?" He asked and I nodded. "I want to put one above your bed and see if that helps you. I think that when you sleep, your Empath ability reaches out and touches people in the mansion and pulls feelings back to you making your dreams, you get bad feelings you get nightmares. I will allow Kurt to stay with you tonight to monitor this idea, what do you say?" He asked as I looked at Kurt and smiled and we both nodded. "Good, now go on and go back to training. I will be asking Logan to watch the sparring match later to see if you were right." He said and I smiled as I grabbed Kurt's arm and we left.


	22. The pledge and the new threat shows

**Chapter Twenty Two: The pledge and the new threat shows itself.**

I awoke not to the sound of my alarm, or myself screaming for once but to something on my neck.

"Go away." I muttered as I pulled my blanket up over my face, only for the thing to keep poking me. I lifted out my head and opened one eyes and saw Kurt standing there with a tray with food on it. "Kurt, you got up to do this for me?" I said as his tail came up to me and wrapped itself lightly around my neck. The tip came up to me and I kissed it as it went away I let out a giggle.

"Since you slept so well I wanted to start off your day with breakfast in bed." He said as he put the tray on my lap after I had sat up. He lie on top of the covers and picked up a slice of toast for himself. I looked at him and smiled as I began to eat. "The professor's idea must have worked since you did not wake up once last night." He said as he looked up at the dream catcher and I nodded.

"Or it may have been that you were next to me. Can I keep you?" I asked as I put on my puppy dog pout face.

"Kim if it was up to me sure, but you know the rules; this was an exception to make sure you slept the night." He said and I nodded as I finished eating and Kurt left me to get ready for school.

Getting a good night's sleep made all of the difference in everything I did. Once school was over I was singing one of my songs that was playing from my iPod as I walked back to the mansion, you see the team allowed me to walk home alone today for some strange reason… whatever. I came to the gate and typed in my code to let me in only to get an access denied, what! I stopped my iPod and tried my code again, same result.

"Kurt if this is your idea of a joke it is so not funny!" I said as I tried the code for a third time and came up empty, fine they wanted to play let's play. I gathered wind around me as I lifted myself over the fence and landed on the ground, I looked around, where was everybody? With my senses heightened, I looked around and heard a machine turn, the lasers, seriously! I said as I back flipped out of the way and reached into my knapsack for my mirror. When the next beam came, I aimed it at the cannon and it blew up. Okay, either this was Logan's idea for training or something was wrong. I pressed my communicator just in case and went on to the mansion. One of the metal balls came flying to me, no not one from metal man, but one from our defense system, it picks up on heat, wait a second heat! I said as I called upon my powers and made icy wind wrap around my body, dropping my body temperature to a few degrees below its register point it went away, this was not going to last long. I pushed the wind away and ran as fast as I could to the mansion doors, ducking and diving all of the lasers I could I ran to the door flung it opened and closed it and then pushed my powers out and around me just in case.

"Not bad Preppy." Logan said; I knew he was the reason for this.

"I hate you." I said as I began to control my powers.

"Nah you don't, by the way I re-activated your entrance code and press your watch, that noise was annoying, I forgot that you would hit that." He said as I pressed my watch, Logan looked at me and he smiled. "Now for fuzz balls turn." He said as he de-activated his entrance code.

"Logan, it is too easy for him, he can just teleport in like…" No need to finish my sentence, as Kurt stood beside me, having teleported in.

"My code didn't work, that is so strange." He said as Logan turned red.

"Fuzz ball, if the mansion was taken you would have teleported your fuzzy blue butt into the danger zone; you have extra training with me today!" He said as I let out a laugh, Logan re-activated Kurt's code as he let out a loud moan and turned to me. I gave Kurt a quick kiss as I went to the kitchen, made myself a sandwich and went to my bedroom.

"Preppy, there is a team meeting at five, make sure you are there on time." Logan shouted up the stairs as I smiled, he began to de-activate someone else's code and I smiled as I went upstairs to watch from my balcony.

This was one of the days where we had no training, well except our own personal training. The older X-men thought that schoolwork is more important so we only train on Tuesday and Thursday after school for a few hours in the danger room. I went to my notebook and turned it on to check my mails. At the same time I went into my bag and took out my English assignment that I was supposed to be working with Kurt, but he was now busy. I put it to one side and thought about the present, Kurt's birthday was end of next week and I knew who I needed. I went under my bed and got my shoebox with my stuff I needed to create the present, went out of my room and knocked on the person's door. After hearing them inside their room I went in and smiled.

"Hey Kimmie, what can I do for you?" She said and I smiled at her.

"I need your ability." I said to her as she looked at me weirdly.

"Okay, sure what do you need me to do?" She asked as I opened the box and showed her what I had.

"I need you to melt this for me; do you think you can do it?" I asked and she nodded. "Cool but that is not all I need some glass made, can you help with the heat for that?" I asked and again she nodded. "Which one of you guys is it that can make glass creatures?" I asked; Amara had to think about this.

"Ask Jubilation, I am sure she can do it." She said and I smiled.

"Great, I need to get some things ready but keep Saturday free; the night cause I need to use a lot of my power and the starlight re-energizes me okay?" She said as she once again nodded and I said my thanks and left. I went into Jubilation's room and spoke to her; she was also happy to help me out and said that she had a friend at school who worked in a glass factory that we could use her equipment; this is where I put my hand up to my neck.

"This will be done at night and I need to use my abilities to do this while you create these designs, is that okay?"

"Sure, I can get some of the stuff from her for the weekend." She said as she smiled at me, I was so happy that I went up and hugged her. Once I left her, I moved on to the next person I needed. This was going to be hard but I had an idea who to turn to. I went to Bobby's room and knocked.

"Come in." I heard a voice as I went into the room. Bobby was at his laptop working on his homework and I smiled at him. "Hey Kimmie, what's up?" He asked and I sat down on his bed.

"I am working on a project and need your help. Can you make a mold for me so that hot metal can go into it and then cool it for me?" I asked, he looked at me strangely but nodded. "Great I need the mold ready for Saturday, is that okay?" I asked and again he nodded.

Only one last person left. I went downstairs and began to put on my cute face, I hated to do this but I needed a lookout.

"Oh Logan!" I said in a sing-song voice, he looked up from his coffee he was drinking and the newspaper he was reading.

"Whatever it is Preppy, the fuzz ball still has to do the extra training after the meeting." He said as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Nope, not what I am after." I said as I sat down and battered my eyelids.

"That does not work with me, only your boyfriend, what do you want?" He asked, straight to the point that was why I loved Logan.

"I need to ask a favor." I said as I finally pouted and put the box on the table.

"What is in it for me?" He asked.

"The knowledge of knowing that you did something to help me out?" I said as I looked at him.

"Spit it out Preppy, that meeting is soon and I want to finish reading this article." He said as I let in a deep breath.

"I need you to make sure Kurt stays in his room on Saturday night." I said and then let out the breath.

"What are you planning Preppy?" he asked.

"Making his birthday present and because I need to use a lot of power; we are going to do it at night." I said as I opened the box and showed him my drawings for the glass creatures as well as for the other two items I was creating. He let out a grunt and put the stuff back.

"Fine, but then you have double training the following week." He said as I jumped out of my chair and hugged him briefly before grabbing the box and running upstairs. Putting it under my bed, I heard Kurt pop into my room.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" I asked as I stood up.

"Come to get you for the meeting, you ready?" he asked and I nodded. He was dressed in his uniform because he had training with Logan afterwards. I held onto his arm as he teleported us to the common room.

We sat down as the rest of the older and younger X-men came in. Ororo, Logan and the professor all came in together.

"Now, you are all more than likely wondering why we called this meeting. I have been speaking to the younger X-men and we discussed the need for them to have an older X-man as their leader, but not only this, the leader they choose has to help them train and show them how to control their powers. I have allowed them time to think, and they have come to their decision." He said as the younger X-men walked forward and looked at us.

"After thinking about this for a few weeks we had a vote. We chose this person because they have helped us out so much in settling into life at the mansion and has been someone that we can confine in. This person cheers us up when we are down and we would be willing to follow them into battle and obey their order without a second thought." Sam said as he looked at the rest of us.

"Not only does this person know when to be serious, but they know when to let go and somehow find a way to make even the hardest training fun for us. This person inspires us to be the best we can be and even though we sometimes lose control of our powers, they are understanding and help us to concentrate on the tasks ahead." Jubilation said.

"What we are trying to say is that this person is willing to make any sacrifice so that we can lead a normal life. We have chosen Kimmie to be our leader." Bobby said as everyone looked at me and I blushed.

"You have all made a wise choice, and I know that Kimmie will make a great leader for you in your training and how your powers progress." The professor said and I smiled. "No matter what, she will follow Scott's orders when with the older X-men, his orders will precede hers in the field should the situation call that both teams have to work together, this is not in a way a split of the teams, this is to improve the training of the younger X-men which Kimmie will now be in charge of just like Scott is in charge of your training. Logan and Ororo's training sessions will also continue. Congratulations Kimmie I hope that you do well." The professor said as everyone began to clap and cheer. I blushed as Kurt hugged me and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"No more of that fuzz ball, you have training with me now." Logan said as he blushed and everyone laughed.

The younger X-men had gathered around me as the older ones and the instructors left.

"Thank you all of you for showing confidence in me to allow me to be your leader, there are several things I want to talk to you about. First of all, Bobby you are my second in command. Should anything happen on the field and we are not with the older X-men then you are in charge." I said and he nodded. "Now the next thing is I don't want any secrets in the team, and this includes me, so I have to tell you all something that you should know…" I then explained to them the whole situation with Magneto wanting me for my powers. Watching the reactions from the younger students once I finished I paused, waiting for some kind of response.

"If you know this is going to happen why do you still go out?" Jamie asked.

"Because I can not let some stupid single minded idiot take control of my life. Locking myself in makes me an easy target, plus I can not just give up and do that, I need to prove to him that I am brave enough to face him. For this reason we have been training you to be ready, but I fear that something else is going to come before we face Magneto." I said as I looked at everyone.

"How can you be so calm knowing that this will happen?" Ray asked.

"I need to stay calm for the sake of everyone else, if I begin to freak; I know that it will affect you and everyone else. I can not afford to do that, I can not afford to see you guys hurt or make mistakes because of me." I said as they all looked at each other.

"We will stand beside you and make sure that won't happen." Bobby said as he stood up and the other nodded in agreement.

"Thank you all so much for your support. Now on to the other part the professor talked about. I need all of your timetables and current training sessions. I am going to create some simulations and also set up training with me and to see how far your abilities have come. Please hand them to me tonight so I can plan it before the game tomorrow okay?" I said and they all nodded as they began to leave, one of them stayed behind.

"Kimmie, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Of course Roberto, what is on your mind?" I said as he sat beside me.

"I have kinda been having problems with my school work and my last English paper grade, well the professor wasn't happy, can you tutor me?" He asked as looked at me. "I know people see me as the overachiever, but even I have a weakness." He said and I smiled at him.

"Of course, I will remember it when I create your new training timetable." I said as he smiled and left.

I was reading the schedules of the younger students in the library dressed in my cheer uniform before the game as I looked around and saw someone standing at my table.

"Kimmie, can I sit down?" She asked; I nodded as I made some space on the table. "I need to ask a favor?" She said as I looked at her.

"Look, Amanda, Kurt told me what happened, I mean don't get me wrong I am mad that you tried to take my boyfriend away from me, but I know that you didn't mean that comment and that you regret saying that since the day." I said as she looked at me shocked. "I am an Empath; I can read people's feelings like a book." I said as she let a smile come across her face, I thought that she going to laugh!

"Is that all?" She asked.

"Oh trust me, I can do so much more, and if you try to take Kurt from me, you will find out just what happens when I get mad." I said as I held out my hand and made my pencil float off the table. "Now, what can I do for you?" I asked her.

"I want you to ask Kurt to speak to me, since that day he has been avoiding me and I need him to know that I didn't mean what I said, that I do like the real him." She said as a tear fell down her cheek, I knew then that this was eating her up inside and she needed help.

"Look, I may be able to get him to meet you, but with me by his side. He knows what I can do and also he knows that I will not lie to him. After the game tonight okay; you know where to find me." I said and she smiled.

"Kimmie, thank you so much, really I appreciate this a lot." She said as she stood up and left. I let out a breath of relieve as I turned back to making the timetable. With my normal X-men training, me tutoring the other students and also my studies, spending time with Kurt, training for gymnastics, training with the team, combat training with Logan and cheer practice I was swamped and I could see this. I put my head on the desk as a laugh from behind me came.

"Bit off more than you can chew?" Jason, not the person I want to see right now.

"Bite me Jason." I said as I gathered the timetables up.

"Love to Kimmie, who knows you may enjoy it." He said as he winked at me.

"Can I help you with something?" I said as I looked up at him.

"Nope, just wanted to see you." He said as I smirked at him.

"You saw me, now get lost I am working here." I said as I went back to finishing my timetable. I didn't turn to see a smile on his face appear.

For once I was happy we only had school until one o'clock. I had finally finished my timetable, it was packed but I managed to make time for everyone and also for Kurt and myself. I knew that the students didn't need power training every week, so I made it so that I saw them once a month. I put them in my bag and went out of the library and went to my locker. Opening it and humming a song I looked around as I felt like I was being watched. I knew that no one was really in school this late unless they were doing extra lessons and I shrugged as I finished my combination and opened my locker.

"Hey Kimmie." I heard a voice on the other side of my door. I pushed it to a bit and saw Alex standing there.

"Hey Alex, what are you doing here?" I asked as I reached into my locker and picked up my English and Calculus book and added them to my knapsack which had my X-men folder and my other folder in it. Normally I didn't carry my X-man folder around, but I had to concentrate and being in the library today really helped me get not only the timetables done but also to catch up on my studying so I could spend all of Saturday afternoon with Kurt. Putting my knapsack on my back I grabbed my pom poms and closed the locker and smiled.

"Looking for my brother, he said something about meeting him here, but seeing your pretty face is a bonus." He said as he reached out, offering to take my knapsack, I paused and shook my head as I began to walk down the hallway. Alex joined me by my side and looked down at me.

"Nice necklace, it is unique." He said as I reached up and held it.

"My boyfriend made it for me so yeah it is one of a kind." I said as I smiled.

"Kinda like you then." He said as he opened the door for me to the quad area.

"Anyway, you were looking for your brother; it would help if I knew a name?" I said, he was beginning to make me feel uneasy and I was nervous, there were no X-men around as far as I knew and if I had to use my powers, I wasn't really prepared to do that.

"Jason, Jason Danes, he is in the show with you. He said you had an amazing voice, I can't wait for it, have tickets and everything." He said as we paused in the quad. "Look, it is a while before the game, how about we go and grab a soda at the ice cream shop down the road?" He offered; I began to throw up my mental shields; something about this whole situation was making me uneasy so I smiled and shook my head.

"Thanks, but I can't." I said as I began to walk away.

"Come on, what harm can it do?" He said as he caught up with me and grabbed my arm making me drop my pom poms.

"I said no Alex, now just let me go." He smiled and began to laugh. I worked my arm lose and grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. He stood up and smiled as I hit my watch, hoping that someone was nearby. He walked towards me as I threw up my force field to protect myself as I heard something from behind. Throwing up a second force field just in case I turned and saw a dog running towards me and I smiled. He laughed as he looked at the dog.

"You are happy to see a dog which will not be able to help you?" He said as he tried to come towards me again only to be hit with my force field. I looked up in the sky and saw fireworks as I quickly closed my eyes as the dog covered theirs with their paw. Once the fireworks had stopped I looked at Alex who was frozen on the spot. I smiled as I threw down my force field and as Rahne transformed back to human. She picked up my pom poms as Jubilation appeared in the quad.

"Thanks guys." I said as I pressed the watch, stopping the call to the other X-men.

"We were still around, guess that was lucky." Jubilation said as she walked up to my side as did Rahne.

"So is this the new threat?" Rahne asked as she went up to Alex.

"Yeah, I guess him and his brother are trying to capture me." I said as I looked at Alex and smiled. "Remember this Alex; X-men are never alone." I said as I walked away, Jubilation and Rahne following me side by side.

A laugh could be heard as Jason walked into the quad and looked at his frozen brother. He reached out to his brother and soon he was able to move.

"She has friends; you could have said she was part of the so-called X-men." Alex said as he began to relax his muscles.

"I tired to tell you brother but you would not believe me, you said that the X-men were a myth, well trust me nearly all of them go to this school." Jason said as they began to walk.

"We need to get her alone, but this is going to be harder than before." Alex said as they went to the benches. "Approaching her today has only heightened her guard." He continued and Jason nodded in agreement.

"Then we need more hunters on our side, who can we get?" Jason asked his brother as he pondered on this question. A few seconds later a smile spread across his face; it was a long shot but he knew it would work.

"Jubilation, when will that wear off?" I asked as we went to the field.

"In about five minutes, it won't do him any harm." She said as she walked over to the benches and sat down. "Hey Kimmie, do you mind if I train with you in your gymnastics? I mean I used to be really good as a child and I could do with some more training?" she asked and I nodded.

"If you don't mind Kurt messing around, you are more than welcome to." I said as I heard my cell phone ring. I went into my bag and took it out.

"Hiya." I said to the person, only to get shouted at. "Yes, I am fine, Rahne and Jubilation were nearby and helped me, but I fear that we have another threat on our hands and that we need to change my Tuesday plans." I said as I paused and listened to the response. "Yes of course I will see you soon then." I said as I put my phone down. I heard a familiar noise and looked under the benches and saw Kurt with Logan who I had just spoken to on the phone below. I pointed down to the girls who nodded and smiled. We walked down the benches and went under them and smiled at the people who had appeared.

"So Preppy, what did you do to him?" Logan asked.

"We did nothing to hurt him, he is after me and knows who I am, both him and his brother, is it possible that they are like us?" I said as I looked around and began to see people come; I had to leave and get ready soon.

"It is possible; or that they are mutant hunters on an agenda to capture you. Could be that Magneto is using hunters to do the job of the Brotherhood since they have been quiet for a while now." He said as we walked out and towards the changing rooms where the rest of my squad and also the girls soccer team were getting ready. Kurt stood by Logan's side all of the time, I was kinda hoping that he would hug me or something. My smile faded as I felt a hand reach into mine. I turned and looked at Rahne who smiled at me and I nodded at her, she squeezed it reassuring me that they would always have my back, I loved her for the gesture but that was not what I needed.

"Are you staying for the game Logan?" Jubilation asked and he nodded.

"Come on Rahne, Jubilation let's go get some seats, the others will be joining us soon." He said as Rahne let go of my hand and I waved at them, leaving me and Kurt standing there. I looked down at my feet and put my back against the wall. I heard light footsteps come closer as I felt an arm go around my waist and the other around my neck as I looked up at Kurt.

"I offered to stay with you, why did you say no?" He asked as I looked at him.

"I had to study by myself; I had to concentrate so that I could spend all of tomorrow afternoon with you." I said as he pulled me closer to him, my body flush against his.

"If I was there then this would not have happened." He whispered as he lowered his head, I had enough, throwing my pom poms down that I had in one of my hands I reached up and raised his chin, brining his lips to mine and kissed him, making sure that all of the doubt, guilt and pain went away with the kiss. He pulled away as we rested against each other's foreheads and he smiled at me his ever so charming melt me away smile and I did just that; I melted.

"Kimmie and Kurt sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G…" I heard the cheer squad chant, I never heard them come as I turned and blushed at them.

"Okay, leave them alone for a bit, Kimmie we will be in the gym practicing the last part of the routine." Stacie said as the squad let out a loud sigh and left. I giggled as I turned back to Kurt. I kissed him lightly on the lips as he then kissed my cheek.

"Love me still?" I said as I looked at him and smiled.

"Always, give me your knapsack and I will look after your stuff. Have you done the new timetable for yourself?" He asked as I nodded. "The folder is in you knapsack?" He asked and again I nodded. "Okay, I will take a look at it, and know this Kim, if you need someone in a flash, try and call out to me telepathically and I will be there." He said as he kissed me on the lips one last time and left. Picking up my pom poms from the floor I went into the gym to my squad.

Jean was great on the filed and I loved cheering for my friend. Our new routine went down amazingly well with the crowd, we had upped the difficulty in our routines; I was preparing the squad for our next step in our cheer career so to say. Our team won and I cheered as loud as I could as we put on another show at the end of the game. Once we had finished the crowd began to leave. I went up to my squad and smiled.

"Great job guys, we need to work a bit more on the transition from the last hip hop to the pop but we will get it. Have a great weekend!" I said as I saw Amanda waiting for me. I walked up to her and she smiled.

"Wow Kimmie, I didn't know you guys were so great!" She said as I blushed.

"Yeah we have been working hard on that routine, I need to change some moves but it looked good." I said as I looked over at my squad.

"Wait, you mean you created that?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, of course with some improvements from the squad, I have to keep reminding myself that they are not as good as my old squad and need to keep the stunts down." I said as I saw my friends coming over. They all smiled at me and told me how much they enjoyed the routine, but I could not see Kurt, I looked up and saw he was standing a few steps back. Jean and Scott came up too as we began to congratulate her on a great game as Scott did my routine.

"Hey why don't we go get something to eat at the diner to celebrate?" Sam said and I shook my head.

"You guys go ahead, I need to go home." I said as I walked over to Amanda and the team waved bye and left. People were still leaving the area as Amanda and I walked up to Kurt and smiled at him.

"You did great Kim." He said as he kissed me on the cheek. "What do you want Amanda?" he asked as he looked at his ex-girlfriend.

"Kurt, Amanda wants to say something to you; I thought that you would like me around since… you know." I said as he looked at me and nodded. Amanda began to apologize for what she had said and stuff, all the time I was reading her. Once she was finished Kurt turned to me and I nodded and spoke to him telepathically as he looked back at Amanda.

"Okay, Kim says that you were not lying, nor hiding anything and that you meant it. I forgive you for the comment Amanda, but I need time to allow us to be friends again." He said as I looked at Kurt and then at Amanda, I felt relieve come from her after what Kurt said and she smiled and nodded. Kurt grabbed my hand as I waved goodbye to her and he took us back to the mansion.


	23. The present making, double dating

**Chapter Twenty Three: The present making, double dating, nationals and my team's first mission.**

Saturday night came too quickly for my liking. All of the younger X-men had come and we were outside in the mansion grounds. I had disabled the defense system with the promise to the professor to be alert at all times. We were at the BBQ pit as Amara began to create heat and a fire got going. Jubilation was looking over the designs. Bobby had created two molds for me and I was explaining to them all once more how this was going to work.

"Okay, Amara melts the sand and keeps the heat going. Jubilation creates the glass creatures and I have to put my powers into each one. There are five designs so each will have a different element in them." I said as they all looked at me and nodded. "Then Jubilation you can go to bed, the next stage is to melt this rock and turn it into a thin thread of silver, this will then be a necklace and also the second strand I will need to make a bracelet, again this will be hard and I hope that we can all go to bed in a few hours. Training tomorrow with me is cancelled as a result for all of you. Now is everyone ready?" I asked and they all nodded as we began to set to work.

After a few hours all of the glass designs were done and had my power in them. I smiled as I hugged Jubilation as she wiped the sweat from her forehead and said goodnight to us all. I looked at the other two students with me as they nodded; we began to melt the stone that my guardian had given me and work on it. Once it was cool but still soft I began to weave the threads into a bracelet, realizing that there was not enough for the necklace, not that it mattered since to finish that gift I needed the rock I gave Kurt and that never left his neck. Once it was done, Bobby helped cool it and I smiled at the finished product. Bobby doused the flame as Amara smiled at me as I began to pack everything up.

"The starlight makes you look more beautiful than ever." Bobby said as I blushed. I looked up at the stars and took in a deep breath, the starlight shone on me making me glow white as it re-energized me and I looked at them both.

"Thank you for everything, this is perfect." I said as I looked at them all. "Go to bed and I will see you in the afternoon for our quick training." I said as they walked away I looked up at my star. "What do you think my guardian, will he like it?" I said.

_My child I think that it wouldn't matter what you gave him he would love it._ The voice of my guardian said.

"After the present he gave me, I did not know how to match it. I know my idea is similar to his but I love him so much and I just want to show him that." I said as I fell to my knees and bowed my head. "My guardian, show me the way, show me how I can win?" I asked him.

_My child I can not no matter how much I wish I could I am not allowed to interfere with destiny otherwise it will cause things to happen that should not. _I looked up and nodded as a tear fell down my cheek. Picking up my box I went back to the mansion, activating the defense system before heading towards my room.

"All done Preppy?" Logan asked as I looked up, tears were still falling down my cheek.

"Yes Logan, thank you. I am going to bed I will see you for training in the morning." I said as I walked past him and went into my room. Putting the box under the bed I began to cry into my pillow.

The new timetable was working out really well, and Jubilation's gymnastic ability was great, in fact she was improving a lot with my training. I wondered if she would join the squad; we could really do with an extra tumbler in the team I thought one night as I lay in bed reading my English book. Kurt popped into my room dressed in his pajamas and with his book in his hand. I smiled as I made room for him on my bed.

"So I need to go into town tomorrow, need to buy something at the mall with the girls, you want to go watch a movie afterwards?" I asked after we finished our assignment together.

"Sure, what time shall we meet?" He asked as I smiled at him.

"How about we meet at six at the multiplex?" I asked and he nodded as someone knocked on my door. Ororo came in and smiled.

"It is bed time soon you two, so Kurt say goodnight to Kimmie and take yourself to your room." She said and we nodded. I got out of bed and put my book in my knapsack as Kurt stood up and began to yawn.

"Goodnight Kurt, see you tomorrow." I said as I kissed him lightly on the lips. "Not long now until your birthday." I said as I smiled, Kurt looked at me.

"Kimmie no parties, the one I did for you were a one-off, I would like to spend the day just with you and the rest of the team." He said and I nodded as he kissed me on the lips and then left. I reached out under my bed and pulled out my box, I hit my face with my hand I was still missing the belt. Putting the box back I ran downstairs and into the lift. Once I came out I went into the uniform cupboard and got the belt I wanted. Smiling I went back into my room, hiding the belt in my wardrobe I went under my covers as sleep began to engulf me.

Jean, Kitty, Rahne, Amara and Jubilation were looking in the new shop window.

"Oh man those dresses are amazing." Rahne said as I joined them and began to drool, it was a new shop that made dresses for all occasions and we had this dance coming up soon.

"No way could I afford one, I would like have to save my allowance for ages!" Kitty said and I nodded in agreement, that is until a smile pass on my face.

"We can make our own dresses." I said to the girls who looked at me. "Think about it, Ororo and Jean made our uniforms, I have some sewing experience and Jubilation can help with the cutting and details and Rahne can help with the designing and sewing too right?" I said to the girls who then smiled and nodded. We walked around the mall and I went into a craft shop to get what I needed to make Kurt's card and the boxes for his present. After dropping into another shop to get some wrapping paper we went to get something to eat.

"So who are you going with Kitty?" I asked as we sat down.

"Well Bobby is getting really hot thanks to your training… Lance is trying to ask me but he is a jerk after the way he treated me in my old school… so I like don't know." She said as she began to eat her fries. "What about you Jean, is Scott finally going to ask you out?" She said as we all began to make kissy faces making Jean blush. Her cell rung as we began to listen when she took it out of her handbag.

"Hello?" she said as she answered. "Hey Scott, what's up?" We all drew close to try to hear what he asked, Rahne smiled as we looked at her.

"Scott asked her to double date with you and Kurt tonight." She said as we all let out a little squeal.

"Sure Scott that sounds nice." Jean said as she went red. "Okay, we will see you both at the multiplex at six. Bye." She said as she blushed and we all screamed in enjoyment for her.

"Oh man no way!" Jubilation said as she put her head on the table. "So not fair." I heard her mumble.

"Hey don't feel so bad, I am in the same boat as you." Rahne said as she put her arm around her friend's shoulder and stole some fries from her plate; Amara also nodding in agreement with the pair. Jubilation looked up at her and smiled. "I am sure that we can get the other boys to ask us out on dates." She said as she sat down next to her. I heard my cell beep signaling I had a text; I pulled it out and saw a message from Kurt.

'Double date with S&J, he finally got the guts… omg Kim u should have seen how nervous he was! Looking 4ward 2cing u 2nite. Love u.' I blushed as I read his text over again and then put my cell back in my bag and ate my food.

"Who was it from?" Amara asked.

"Kurt." I mumbled as I continued eating.

"You two are so cute together!" Rahne said as she looked up from the table and I blushed.

"Yeah but he is rubbing off on you, I heard you pranked Ray a few days ago." Amara said and I laughed.

"He should not be late for training then." I said as I remembered the prank. "He was always half asleep when he woke up, I just left a bucket of water on his bathroom door so he had an early and colder shower than normal." I shrugged as I began to eat my fries.

"He is so cute." Amara said as I raised an eyebrow and looked at her and she blushed. The conversation turned to the younger X-men and how much they had matured since they had been training harder with me. I listened with interest to find out how everyone was reacting to my training.

Jean and I walked to the multiplex as the girls went back to the mansion. I had asked Amara to put my stuff in my room since I didn't want Kurt to see it and we said our goodbyes. Jean and I were looking at the program as I felt arms go around my waist. I turned to see Kurt and I smiled. He was dressed in black jeans and a dark blue shirt like on our first date. I kissed him on the lips as I turned to look at how Jean and Scott were doing. They had hugged one another and stood side by side as they read the program together.

"So Jean and I want to go and see the new Harry Potter movie." I said as the boys let out a moan and I laughed. "Joking, we are joking." I said as Jean and I laughed at them. Once we had decided on the movie, we left the boys to go and get popcorn and drinks as we went into the bathroom.

"So Jean, how is it going?" I asked as she blushed.

"Scott is so nice and amazing and he understands me and…" she paused as realization hit her in the face; I read her emotions and nodded at her. "Oh man really and he…?" She left the question open and I nodded at her again. She let a smile appear across her face as I grabbed her hand and we walked out to see the guys waiting for us.

"You wanna sit near the back again Kim?" Kurt asked and I nodded. We picked out a row and sat down, Kurt by my side and Jean next to me with Scott next to her. We watched the trailers and the advertisements for popcorn as I felt someone knocking on my head, lowering my mental shields I felt Jean come in.

_Kimmie, are you sure about this?_

_Totally Jean, just wait for him to make the first move if you are worried._

_I mean not that I don't want this, I mean come on its Scott and oh man…_ I let a mental laugh fill her head. _What was it like when you and Kurt went out first time?_

_It just felt right, does it feel right?_

_Yes, it feels more than that, it feels complete; I can not explain it…_ I nodded in understanding, I knew what she meant; it was how Kurt made me feel.

_Like he is part of you? Don't worry Jean, just relax and it will happen, I promise._ I felt her retreat and I looked over and smiled at her, squeezing her hand in reassurance she nodded as she began to watch the movie.

Kurt pulled me close to him as I let my head rest on his shoulder. He began to feed me popcorn which I refused, I wasn't about to get any fatter than I already was. I looked over at Jean and Scott and saw Scott reach out and hold Jean's hand, I felt the excitement and affection coming from them as it encased me, making me feel tingly. I reached over to Kurt and hugged him as he placed a kiss on my forehead all of the time watching the movie. Once the movie was over we walked out to the screen, I did not fail to miss Scott and Jean holding hands as I smiled at her we went to the bathroom.

"So?" I said as I applied lip gloss to my lips and Jean came out of her stall.

"I just don't know what to say Kimmie." She said as she washed her hands and I did mine. I smiled at my friend as I hugged her.

"Are you happy?" I asked her and she nodded. "Then that is all that matters; just try and keep your feelings separate when you go on missions; now that is harder." I said as we walked out of the bathroom to the guys. Kurt smiled at me as he took me by the hand and pulled me close.

"Wanna go fly?" He whispered and I let out a giggle.

"What, no teleportation today?" I whispered to him as he held me closer and we began to walk outside, Scott and Jean standing by our side.

"So Scott and I are going; you guys want a lift to the mansion?" Jean asked as Kurt was about to open his mouth I covered it and shook my head.

"We can find our own way home thanks." I said as they nodded and Jean's look in her eyes said it all, I smiled at her one last time as they walked the other way to the car.

The younger X-men and I were sitting in the quad talking when I felt something hit me on the head. I turned and saw a piece of paper on the floor. Picking it up I looked around and saw no-one, shrugging I unwrapped it and it had a warning on it.

'We are coming for you.' it read; I stood up and threw it in the trash can. I sat back down as I listened to them as they began telling me about their new classes that they had picked for their elective.

"Kimmie, are you okay?" Bobby said, as my second in command he never left my side when around the younger X-men. I looked at him and nodded, smiling at all of them as they went on. They went their own way as I picked up my knapsack and saw Bobby standing next to me.

"So what you going to do about that note?" He asked, damn I thought he didn't see it.

"Nothing, if they want me, they can come and get me." I said as I smiled at him and we began to walk to my locker, I needed to get my chem books for my class soon.

"But isn't one of them in your chem class? Should you not give them up?" He asked as I opened my locker.

"I am not giving anyone the satisfaction that they think that they have scared me into leading a normal life. Are you up for danger room training this afternoon?" I asked him, he knew then that the topic was closed and nodded; I smiled at him and squeezed his hand in reassurance. "Thank you for caring Bobby, but I am able to take care of myself if the situation is needed I hope." I said as he went and I waited for Kurt.

I chose a different place in chem class as I sat down and began to ponder about a lot of things, not only about the two brothers, but the recent lack of activity from the Brotherhood and Magneto. I closed my eyes; I wanted to look into my future, only to have a hand put on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" A boy said who I didn't know; I looked into his deep sea green eyes and smiled as I nodded. "May I sit next to you?" He asked and again I nodded as I moved up one space and he took the seat I was in. "My name is Jade by the way." He said as he held out his hand, I opened up my powers to him and read him, feeling no threat I smiled and shook his hand.

"My name is Kimmie." I said as I pulled out my folder.

"Ah yes, the Bayville High head cheerleader, I saw you at the game last week, you guys are amazing." He said as I blushed. "I just transferred from a different collage since my mom got ill, so what is a high school student doing here?" He asked as the professor came in and began handing out our papers. He smiled at me as he gave me my report and I smiled as I looked at the grade. "Whoa, getting A's in a class like this, impressive." He said as I smiled and put the paper in my bag as the lesson began.

Once everything had finished I looked at my phone, Jean had sent me a message saying that Kurt would be 'popping' over since there were some issues with Scott and his car… his poor baby is sick. I put my book in my knapsack and accidentally knocked my folder off the desk, only for Jade to bend over and pick it up. "Thanks" I said as I took it from him and he smiled.

"Hey how about showing me around campus?" He asked as I stood up and threw my knapsack over my shoulder.

"Sorry, I don't know the campus, but I am sure that Brianna would love to show you around?" I said as I saw the blonde shooting me evil looks all lesson. I smiled at her and she put on a fake smile back. We walked out and I saw Kurt waiting for me, his back posing against the wall. He looked at me and smiled as I made my way over to him. He hugged me and took my knapsack as I turned to see Jade still behind me. "Kurt, this is Jade, Jade this is Kurt my boyfriend. I am sorry but we have to head home." I said as Kurt took my hand and we began to walk away.

"Hey, how about tutoring me?" He asked me as he came up to me.

"I can't I have a full program already, I am sure that there are many in the class who can help you. See you next week." I said as I smiled and Kurt as we walked out of campus.

"Are you okay Kim?" He asked as he looked at me.

"I'm fine Kurt, why do you ask?" I said as I put my head on his shoulder.

"You look paler than normal, are you sure you are okay?" He asked as he stopped and checked me over and I nodded. "Still, I think Mr. McCoy should check you out." He said as we went into an alleyway.

"Kurt it is not needed." I said as I closed my eyes and he teleported us to the school and then to the mansion. I kissed him as I let go of his hand and went into my room. I grabbed my purple tracksuit and pom poms and went down into my training room to train.

Kurt was right, but I didn't want him to know that, it was breakfast on Saturday and I wasn't hungry, you see I was getting worried about my nationals coming up and also that I was not fitting into my training gear for some unknown reason. The professor walked in and I smiled at him as I pushed my eggs around on my plate.

"Not hungry Kimmie?" He asked and I shook my head. "We have a situation and I would to see how the younger X-men are doing under your training. Tell them to suit up, you are going out on a mission." He said as I nodded as I ran upstairs waking up all of the younger students and went to get ready. I went into my room and grabbed my uniform. I put it on and put my hair up as I grabbed my belt, I looked in the mirror… man I hated the way I looked, I needed to up my training more in order to get the national routines down, need to be faster and higher than before. I grabbed my knapsack with my gym stuff in and ran to my training room as I threw it in the room and then went down to the X-Jet. Wolverine was at the controls and I smiled as he pointed to the seat beside him.

"Preppy, time you learnt how to fly." He said as I strapped myself in.

"Know how to do that, how to pilot this thing however is something different." I said as the team began to come into the X-Jet. The ramp came up; I assumed the professor didn't want to come with us this time. Wolverine was talking to me as we began to take off. Once we were in the air he showed me how to set the auto pilot and turned to the rest of the team.

"Okay X-babies…" Wolverine began to say.

"Excuse you?" I said to Wolverine.

"Okay X-men team two we have a situation in Australia. You see our friends Pyro and Sabretooth along with Gambit are at a factory trying to steal something that they need for this machine. We are going to stop them." Wolverine explained as I turned to the team and threw them headsets.

"We do this in two teams; we take in the back way and the front. Iceman you take care of team two which will be Wolfsbane, Cannonball, Sunspot and Multiple. The rest of you are with me. Just like danger room simulation beta five okay?" I said and they all nodded as Wolverine began to land the X-Jet. We began to walk out and saw the factory in the near distance. Sunspot began to charge himself as Wolverine walked out and sniffed the air and growled… this meant that Sabretooth was nearby. Wolfsbane in her wolf form pointed her nose to the direction of the forest and Wolverine nodded as he went after him.

Splitting into our two teams we ran to the factory and went our separate ways. I used my abilities to open the door and Berzerker looked around and then nodded as we went in. We could hear someone laughing in the factory, I knew that laugh.

"Pyro is mine." I said in my headset as I heard a growl.

"Starlight this is not a time for personal vengeance." Wolverine said as I laughed.

"Hi Pot, this is the Kettle calling; you're black!" I said as we went into the area and saw the two mutants in question taking apart a machine and the workers were tied in the corner, surrounded my a ring of fire. "Iceman, douse that ring and get those people out of there. Jubilee blind Gambit before he gets a chance to use his powers, Magma, you are with me, come and meet a friend of mine." I said as we hid in the shadows. We began to make our moves as Iceman went to put out the fire, this made Pyro laugh.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" He screamed as I stepped out of the shadows.

"You called Pyro?" I said as I put my hands on my hips.

"Looks like they finally let you come out and play. Were they scared we would take you?" He said; I knew what he meant; there must have been other missions.

"Sorry, been kinda busy you know. Meet my team who are going to kick your butt." I said as the rest went over to subdue Gambit before he had a chance to react. Pyro laughed at me as Magma appeared by my side.

"You and a little girl? Are you kidding me?" He asked as he began to shot flames, I nodded at Magma who began to charge up and went up to him through the fire barrier that he had created as I held a barrier to stop the flames reaching me. Magma went around and pulled his connections and then flamed his tanks as I smiled.

"Now what are you going to do without your power?" I said as I walked up to him as Magma appeared by my side. I heard the wall crashed as Sabretooth came in, falling on the floor as I saw Wolverine standing up; his face was cut but healing and his uniform torn. I turned back to Pyro who had run as I was distracted. He picked up a cylinder as a metal ball came in. I pulled up my power and tried to throw it at him but it wasn't enough. Creating wind I flew over to him and threw the canister out of his hand as he smiled.

"Come to me cutie, you know you want to." He said as his voice lured me to him… wait a second since when can he hypnotize me? I moved closer to him, trying to break the bond but something had me; I needed something to get me out. I reached up and pressed my button hoping that someone could help. I looked and I saw that there was a person in the metal ball; Mastermind. He was tricking me and I had lowered my defenses enough to let him in. I felt a wall of ice as I hit it however this did not stop me as I walked around it. I looked at Wolfsbane who was by my side and threw my glance at the metal ball, hoping that she understood as she ran off. "I told you that you would be mine cutie." Pyro said as I went into his arms, I could hear people shouting at me but I could not do anything. A light blinded me and I froze, this time I knew that Jubilee had done something. Sunspot and Berzerker were taking care of Mastermind as I felt arms go around me. I looked up to see Wolverine pick me up and carry me away, but I didn't want to go I wanted to end it once and for all. Getting feeling back in my body I pushed Wolverine away.

"No Starlight." He said as I ran back and grabbed the canister before Gambit began to throw his cards at me. I ducked as I ran back to the team, throwing up my force field as I felt something pass over my head. The rest of the X-men were in the X-Jet which was taking off, the ramp was still down as I gathered my power and flew up, I saw Pyro kicking the sand. I smiled as I blew a kiss at him and ran up the ramp.

"Gutsy move Starlight." Wolverine said as I sat down next to him.

"So worth it to get this; whatever it is." I said as I handed it to Jubilee who looked at it and then shrugged.

"Let's get it back to Hank; I am sure he can help us out." Multiple said and I nodded.

"Okay not bad team for our first mission, was kinda play it by ear since the sitch was not something I would call normal hey spiky?" I said as I turned to Wolverine, the team giggled.

"Spiky… Me! You have got to be kidding Preppy!" He said as I smiled.

"Yeah, I am, so how did we do?" I said as the plane came in to land.

"You guys did great, now go and shower and rest, that means you Preppy." He said as to which I snorted.

"Not likely, nationals are a few days away and I have a lot of training to do." I said as I undid my seatbelt and followed the team out. Giving the canister to the professor who was waiting for us I followed him and Wolverine for the de-briefing.

I was in my training room late. It was the night before nationals and I was practicing my new floor routine. I began my last set of tumbling as I hit the floor and smiled, knowing that with some work tonight I could higher the difficulty on that, I just hoped that Logan was not going to check that I was actually in my bed or not. I began to revise the tumble sequence in my head and decided to up the difficulty of the last two tumbles. I began to prepare myself as I hit the floor hard with the last tumble, okay I knew it would take some time. I hit the floor as I began to go again.

Morning came too quickly as I got changed into my competition leotard and put on my black tracksuit bottoms and spent a long time doing my hair. Grabbing my X-men jacket I grabbed my bag and went downstairs; leaving the coach pass on my bed in my room. I heard people in the dining room as I went into the kitchen and grabbed some bottles of water.

"Kimmie, come and eat before your big day!" Jean said as she opened the kitchen door.

"No thanks, I am not hungry. I am going to walk to the competition, will see you all later." I said as I put the bottles in my bag and went out of the kitchen.

"Food Preppy." Logan's voice said as I went to the foyer door.

"I am not hungry Logan and I can't afford it..." I muttered as I looked up at him.

"Look, the others may not have noticed but I have. You keep going like this and you will develop an eating disorder." He said as he walked up to me.

"Kurt has noticed but I make him ignore it. And anyway Logan, I have it under control. Cheer for me?" I said as I looked at him and he nodded. I kissed him on the cheek as I went out of the mansion and walked to the competition location, hoping that the exercise would burn more calories.

Kurt popped beside Wolverine and frowned.

"You are right fuzz ball, she is not eating." He said to Kurt as he nodded. "I hope nothing happens to her today." He said as he began to walk away, Kurt looked at Kimmie as she began to run and let out a sigh as he went to have breakfast with the others.

The hall was beginning to get busy when I arrived. For me it was weird, I didn't need to be a member of any gym, I was state champion like the rest of the gymnasts here but I really needed to win this… to prove to them and to everyone that I deserve it. I walked into the hall through the corridor as press people began to come up to me.

"Kimmie, glad you could make it, how are you holding up?" One of them said to me as I smiled.

"Hi Greg, it is nice to see you again. I am doing well, as many know I have transferred school recently to be at an academy to help me with some talents of mine. I have been working hard for this competition and I have a few surprises up my sleeve." I said as I pulled my bag closer to me.

"What about the Olympic team, you turned them down last year and this year?" Another one asked me.

"I am not ready to join the Olympic team, I know for many gymnasts it is a dream but for me I just want to lead a normal life and have some fun. I mean I love gymnastics please don't get me wrong but there are some things that make my decision this way." I said to her and she smiled.

"What are these things, can you tell us them?" Another person asked as I smiled again.

"I would like to just go to school, hang with my friends, take my cheer squad to the cheer championships soon, to be with my boyfriend and there are other things I would not like to discuss." I said as I began to walk towards a seat with the following me, I sat down and reached into my bag for my grips as people began to ask me more questions.

The X-men went into the hall and found an area for them all to sit down, they looked down and saw Kimmie crowed by reporters asking her questions.

"Whoa, I never thought that she would be so popular." Scott said as he and Jean sat down, Kurt sat next to Kitty as the other X-men sat down around them.

"Guess that is the price to pay for being a great gymnast." Kurt said as someone laughed behind them.

"A great gymnast you are kidding right; try amazing. She has turned down the Olympic squad; it is amazing how she flows into her routines, like everything is an extension of her and she takes part this year without a coach." A man said behind them as they listened to him.

"Maybe Kimmie has been hiding more of her past from us than we thought." Rouge said as she sat down next to Kitty. The others nodded in agreement as the reporters began to leave Kimmie alone.

"I am sorry everybody, I would like to warm up for my first rotation please. I can talk to you all after the competition is over." I said as I looked up and saw other gymnasts warming up. I knew that my first rotation was the bars and I smiled at everyone as they went. I took off my trainers and put on my second pair of socks, grabbing my grips I began to go over to the bars since they were free. Calking up my hand I closed my eyes as I began to think about my routine. I was not going to show everyone my new routine as I went up on the bars and performed my old routine. Once I landed it perfectly I smiled as I stood down and allowed the next person to warm up. I didn't look into the crowd; I needed to block everyone out. I put on my iPod and began to do some cheerleading moves as I sat down and looked at the order of the rotation. Being the current champion I was allowed to go last in all of my rotations for which I was happy. A judge came up to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Kimmie, we need your routine sheet please." He said as I smiled and reached into my bag and pulled out the sheet he needed. "Thank you, good luck today." He said and I smiled as I went back to listening to my music. I was beginning to get nervous, normally I had a coach by my side and I looked around and saw all of the coaches talking to their students as I sat alone. I put my head in my hands as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Pulling out my headphones I looked up and saw Logan standing there.

"No coach huh Preppy, want me to be by your side?" He asked; he had the coach badge on that I left on my bed in my room; I smiled and hugged him.

"Nothing will make me happier coach." I said and he smiled. He sat beside me and that was all that I needed. Once it was my turn I took off my jacket and my bottoms as he took them from me and gave me my grips.

"You can do this Preppy, we are all behind you." Logan said and I smiled as I posed to the judges and began the harder routine that I had nailed perfectly last night. I took in a deep breath and began, allowing the bars to become a part of me as I knew that it felt right. Doing my third release element I swung around as I prepared for the dismount. Landing it perfect I smiled as I posed for the judges and waved to the crowd who were cheering for me.

"That routine was amazing, such high skills, difficulty; it is no wonder that she is the person that the Olympic squad wants." The announcer said as I went back to Logan who held up his hand as I high five it and smiled. I put on my bottoms and jacket as I looked at the score and smiled, moving on to the next rotation which was beam, one of my favorites.

My warm up on the beam went very well, again I was not showing my higher version of my routine, nor was I wearing my beam shoes for once and that felt strange. I took a deep breath and looked up at the crowd, looking for the rest of the students who came and watched. I saw Jean and I smiled as I ran over to them as Kurt saw me and ran down to the stand end.

"Getting cold feet?" He asked and I shook my head.

"A kiss for luck?" I asked; okay so I was getting cold feet, this was the hardest beam routine I had ever done. He smiled as he bent down and kissed me briefly on the lips and I smiled at him. "Go show them what an X-man can do when trained." He said as he waved at me and I went back to Logan.

"Cold feet?" He asked and I nodded. "New routine?" He asked and again I nodded.

"Nailed it last night, just hope I can pull off the height today." I said as I sat down and yawned.

"You didn't sleep?" He asked and again I nodded. "Did you use your powers…" he left it open and I looked at him.

"I do not use my abilities to cheat, I will do this on my own merits; I thought that you knew me well enough Logan?" I said and he smiled at me.

"Of course Preppy, now go and show them that." He said as I took off my bottoms and put on my balance shoes. Chalking them and my hands I posed for the judges as I began my routine. Reaching the end of the bar and looking at the time, I knew I had completed everything that the scoring required and I closed my eyes and began my new dismount. I landed it and took a slight step forward, but it was nearly perfect. I smiled as I posed and turned to the judges and waved to the crowd again. I went back to Logan as I let a tear fall.

"They are going to deduct at least a half point for that step." I said as I put on my bottoms. "I need to make it up on my floor routine, my vault is already at the highest level I can get it." I said as he picked up my bag and we went over to the vault area.

"Kimmie, how are you doing?" My old coach came up to me and hugged me as we moved.

"Hi Jane, I am doing well, how is the squad holding up?" I said as we went to the side.

"They are doing really well, you remember Gina and Lisa, well they are here today, and their routines are not as good as yours. First place I see." She said and I blushed.

"Yeah well I had to pull several all night training sessions to do this." I said as she looked at Logan. "Oh I am sorry, Logan this is Jane my old coach. Jane, this is Logan he is one of my teachers at the institute I am living at." I said as she held out her hand, I poked Logan in the ribs as he shook it and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Logan, you trained her really well." She said as she looked down at me.

"She did all of that herself, I teach her other subjects." He said as I looked around and knew I had to go and try my vault.

"Logan, I need to go. Jane will talk later, have to go and make sure I still got this nailed." I said as I ran to the vault and joined the line. Pulling off my bottoms I chalked my hands and feet as I shook out my body and ran to the vault. My feet hit the spring board as I touched the vault and pulled myself in tight. I landed and once again I took a step forward, okay so I needed to modify my opening a bit I thought to myself as I walked back to where Logan was waiting.

"I hate vault, need to open up earlier…" I muttered as I pulled my bottoms and jacket back on, I was getting cold so I began to jump on the spot.

"Cold Preppy?" he asked and I nodded. "Bet I can guess why?" he asked and I looked at him puzzled. He came up to me and picked me up with one arm. "You are too light Preppy, when was the last time you ate?" He asked as he put me down and I blushed.

"Not the time Logan, I need to win this, to prove that I don't need my powers to be someone." I said as I threw my bottoms and jacket off. I took a few deep breaths as I began for my vault. Chalking my hands and feet I went over in my mind the move in the air. Once I was ready I smiled and signaled to the judges and began my run. Hitting the spring board I knew that I could do this, pulling myself in tight to make the twist faster I opened up earlier and landed it without taking the step forward. The crowd went crazy as I smiled and went back to Logan who was still looking at me.

Last rotation and this one was my favorite. I had nailed the harder routine early today and I went onto the floor and began my tumbling. I remembered that I had to give my music and ran back to my bag and took out my CD, I ran and gave it to the judges.

"Thank you Kimmie, you are doing really well, still in first place. Put on an amazing floor routine and no one can argue that you don't deserve first place." The judge said as I blushed.

"Thank you ma'am." I said as I went back to Logan who gave me a bottle of water which I shook off.

"Preppy, you are pale and more than likely dehydrated from the amount of sweating you have been doing today, please drink something." He said as I went into my bag and got out my mirror. Checking my hair and spraying my leotard again I looked at him and shook my head.

"I promise Logan, let me do this and I will drink all the water you want." I said as I watched the other routines that were taking place. Once it was my turn, I went into my bag and took out my writs guards since this was going to hurt them, especially after last night's training. Chalking up my hands and feet again I went into the middle of the floor and lay down. The music began and that was all I needed to hear as I began to go into cheerleader mode and went from one tumble to the other with fluency, performing some dance moves I smiled at the judges as I went into the corner to prepare for the last set of tumble. I took in a deep breath as I ran and then went for it. Landing my triple back somersault I began to move as I fell to the floor in the splits and posed as the music ended, the crowd erupted and I knew I had won. I stood up and waved to them all and looked at my wrist and knew right away that it was injured; I didn't feel it during the routine, must have been the adrenaline in my body. I went to my bag and grabbed the purple bandage I took from the medical bay. Taking off my wrist strap I saw it swell as tears began to fall. Logan came up to me and saw the damage and began to strap it up for me as I waited for my scores. Once it was displayed the crowd went wild again; I had won. Logan looked up and smiled at me briefly.

"Not bad Preppy, but you nearly broke your wrist. Did you not feel it?" He asked and I shook my head. "You got some shots in you bag for that?" He asked and again I shook my head. I stood up and put on my bottoms and jacket as I got ready for the presentation. I let out all of the clips in my hair and brushed it as Logan grabbed my bag and we went outside to see the others.

"Wow Kimmie I have never seen you do such great moves ever!" Bobby said as he came and picked me up and spun me around.

"Bobby I am going to hurl!" I said as he put me down and I looked at the rest of them. "Are you guys having a good time? I mean of course you are not, go home I have to stay for press conference and the presentation but that doesn't mean oh man…" I said as I looked at my feet and began to twist my hair that I had let down. Scott looked at me as he grabbed my wrist and I gasped in pain. I pulled my wrist out of his grasp as Logan came back with an ice pack from the medic on site. He handed it to me and I nodded my thanks and put it on my arm. Looking at everyone once more and then at Kurt for a few seconds I lowered my head as I went back into the hall, my pass showing so that I didn't get stopped. Logan looked at the other X-men and let out a sigh.

"Logan, how is she doing?" Jean asked and he shook his head.

"She is destroying herself." He said as he looked at the sad faces of the X-men.

"Maybe I should talk to her." Kurt said as he looked at Logan and he shook his head.

"I think she should come to us." He said as he went back into the area Kimmie had just gone.

"What about the party we like have planned for her?" Kitty said as the other X-men looked at her.

"It should cheer her up and show her we care right?" Amara said and the others nodded.

"We just need to get her to Stacie's house." Bobby said as we looked at Kurt.

"Me, what the hell seriously she would be mad!" He said as the X-men dragged him back to the stands and told them their idea on the way.

I listened to the announcers saying who came in third, second and then I heard my score. Putting the ice pack down; I smiled as I went up and waved to the crowds. I looked over to the X-men who had made a banner and I laughed as I read it; it said "Kimmie: she is the Starlight of gymnastic". I stood on the podium as I received my medal and then the flowers and a bear. After the national anthem, I waved to the crowd as we were once again mentioned. I stepped down and had people around me in an instant.

"Kimmie, there are several collages scouting you today how do you feel?"

"Kimmie, I have heard that the Olympic coach is here to talk to you, will you take the offer?" I laughed as I held up my hand.

"Please I will answer all of your questions once I have changed, I will see you all in the press room in half an hour." I said as I walked away and to Logan who handed me a bottle of water, I finally took the drink I needed to feel better.

"Being the best is hard huh?" He asked and I nodded and sat down as tears began to fall down my cheeks. "There is no need for you to beat yourself up Kimmie, know that we are all behind you and ready to support you. You just need to take that step to open up to us." He said as he sat down beside me and put my arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, taking in his sent. He bent down and I heard him take something out of his pocket. I opened my eyes and saw that he had a grain bar. I smiled at him as I took it out of his hands and began to open it, picking off small pieces and eating them. Picking up my bag I stood up and went to the changing room. I threw the bar in the bin and spat out what I had in my mouth, I hated the taste of it; I hated being the way I am. Getting undressed and taking the bandage off my wrist and looking at the damage I went into the shower area. Allowing the hot water to fall on me I cried my heart out. After a good twenty minutes I got out and got changed in my purple hipster jeans and into my short white t-shirt which had a bunny on it with a question mark above its head and re-banged my wrist. Running a brush through my hair I went out of the room and made my way to the press conference area. The other two winners were sitting and waiting for me. I smiled as I put my bag down and sat in my place as the questions began.

"So how does it feel to win?" Someone asked me.

"It feels great; it makes me feel like I have finally proved something to a lot of people and to myself." I said as the other two gave their answers.

"Kimmie, that is a nice jacket, what does the symbol mean?" Another asked as I looked down at my jacket sleeves.

"It is the symbol of the institute I go to. I attend the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I am at this school in order to help with some of my talents." I said as I smiled at everyone.

"So do you all plan to accept your places on the Olympic team?" I allowed the other two to answer before they all turned to me.

"There are certain circumstances at the current time that does not allow me to make such a commitment. I am sorry that I can not go into any more detail than that." I said into the microphone.

Further questions came; including how I hurt myself as the conference ended I picked up my bag and went out. I was stopped by several scouts all offering me scholarships and I took their cards and put them in my bag. I was stopped by one more person; there was no question as to who she was since every gymnast wanted her as a coach.

"Kimmie, your routines were better than many gymnasts I am coaching." She said as I blushed.

"Thank you, this really means a lot to me coming from you." I said as I stood in front of her.

"Are you sure you will not re-consider our offer?" She said as she began to walk and I went by her side.

"I would love to, but as I said there are circumstances that are stopping me." I said as we paused by the stairs. I looked up and saw that there was Kurt and Kitty waiting for me. She reached into her pocket and gave me her card.

"If you re-consider and want to talk, this is my number." She said as she put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. "Please don't let your amazing talent go to waste, with me by your side I know you can reach gold in the Olympics." She said as she smiled at me and let go. "Congratulations once again Kimmie, you performed amazingly." She said as she walked off. I let out a sigh as I added her card to my collection in my bag pocket. I took out a bottle of water as Kurt and Kitty came to me.

"You have more than likely heard enough of people saying how good you were so we did one better and got is all on camera. Maybe you can like use the DVD to help you train?" Kitty said as she handed me her portable camcorder as I opened it and looked at my routine briefly and nodded. She took it back and put it in her bag as Kurt hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. Taking my bag he wrapped his arm around my waist as we left the building.

"So what do you want to do?" Kurt asked.

"Go home and hide in a hole." I said as people began to come and ask me for autographs. I smiled as I bent down at the kids and spoke to them.

"You are so cool; when I grow up I want to be like you." One of them said.

"Trust me that will be the last thing you want." I muttered as I smiled at her and signed her program. "Just be you, and then everything will fall into place." I said as I handed her the program and she went back to her parents. Once the last one was gone I stood up and saw Kitty and Kurt waiting for me near Scott's car. I walked up as Kurt turned me around and blindfolded me. "What the hell!" I said as I was lifted up and put into the car. I heard the seatbelt click and felt the car move. I tried to pull the blind to encounter a shield protecting it. "Put the shield down Jean." I said as I got my hand hit from someone else.

"No, tonight is about you and your win. Now we have a surprise for you so be happy." Rouge said, oh man she sounded angry, I muttered something about wanting to be invisible and folded my arms and waited.

The car stopped and I was lifted up and in someone's arms. I relaxed into the person as I smelt Kurt's perfume. I felt him shiver; he must have liked me being there. I heard a door open as I felt him put me down.

"My friends, allow me to present the champion of national gymnastics, Kimmie Clarke!" I heard Stacie's voice say as the blindfold was taken off and there were a lot of people who cheered for me as I blushed.

"I didn't want this nor do I need it." I muttered as I looked up at the younger X-men and knew that Rahne had heard me; I smiled at her as the music began to play and people began to congratulate me. I went and got a bottle of water and then went to Stacie's garden away from the music. I saw a dog come towards me and I knew from the eyes it was Rahne. I sat down on the ground as I stroked her. "I guess you heard me huh?" I said as the dog nodded. "I mean all I wanted was to go and hide in my training for the next three weeks until it had all died down and everything, I didn't want such huge fuzz made you know?" I said as I began to scratch her behind the ears. "It is not as if I am anything special, I am just doing something I loved, but for people to be worshipping me and wanting to be me is too much." I said as I began to walk with her so she could change back. Once she was in human form she looked at me and smiled.

"I have no idea what it is like, it must be hard." She said as we began to walk back to the house. Once the party was over and my DVD was shown to everyone we finally went back to the mansion. I made my way up to my room as I left the rest in the foyer; asking Kurt to put my bag in my training room.

Kurt opened Kimmie's bag and the pocket where the cards were from the scouts. He pulled them out as Scott, Jean and Kitty gathered and read them.

"Oh wow she is like set for life." Kitty said as she looked at the cards. "There are like some top collages here and even USA Olympic squad oh man should we be doing this?" She said as she handed the cards back to Kurt.

"It makes me feel like we are holding her back." Jean said as she put her head on Scott's shoulder.

"I guess she more than likely hates being a mutant when things like this happen." Kurt said as they went into the common room.


	24. Kurt's day, facing facts

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, I have been busy with work, being sick and work

Disclaimer: Own nothing, just borrowing, please don't sue!

**Chapter Twenty Four: Kurt's day, facing facts, learning more about the new threat and the new recruit.**

I pulled my blanket over my head as I hit my alarm clock in frustration. Hitting the snooze button I crawled to the bottom of the bed and shivered. The weather was getting cold and so was I. I climbed out of the bottom of my bed and grabbed my X-men jacket and put it on. Crawling back under the blankets I looked at my clock and closed my eyes. Today was Kurt's birthday and we had planned to take him to the Six Flags theme park nearby. I knew that I had to get up soon and go training before getting ready to go out. I allowed my music to fill my room as I began to sing to it. Pulling on some training gear I smiled as I looked at my gold medal hanging on my mirror. There were several newspaper articles I had cut out and was going to put them in my scrap book as I grabbed my pom poms and my iPod and went outside.

Hiding in the woods I began to work on my new routine and dance moves. I heard some movement in the bushes as I turned and saw something move. I stopped my music and I threw up my hand and held the person in place that was behind the bush.

"Sneak up on me and I will prank you." I said as I put the person down. I looked at the person in front of me who was in his uniform. "What's the deal Sam?" I asked him as he came up to me.

"Wanted to ask if you felt like running the laser course with me before we go out?" He said as I smiled at him.

"Loser pays for the winner's entry at the park?" I asked him and he smiled. "You are so going down." I said as I picked up my pom poms and began to program the course. Putting my iPod next to my pom poms I took off my jacket and he looked at me. I had a short cut t-shirt on and my purple training bottoms were rolled up on the waist. "You ready?" I asked him as I hit return, he nodded as he stood on the start line and the machine beeped as he blasted off and laughed.

Crossing the finish line I looked back at Cannonball. I smiled as he looked at me waiting for him and he let out a loud moan.

"You lose, next time you challenge me, make sure you know the course." I said as I bent down to him who had fallen on the floor. "Now, the real reason for running this with me was?" I asked as he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"No reason; just needed to see if I could beat you." He said as I held out my hand and helped him stand up. I went to the computer and turned off the course settings and made my way back to the start line. Picking up my jacket and pom poms I went back to my room to have a shower.

Everyone was in the dining hall having a birthday breakfast with Kurt as I walked in braiding my hair. I went up to Kurt and kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy birthday Kurt." I said to him as he looked up at me. "Are you enjoying your breakfast?" I asked as I sat down and poured myself a glass of water.

"Yes, who cooked today?" He asked as I pointed to Jean who blushed.

"She has been testing food out on Scott for the last few days." I said, I had seen them having a food fight in the kitchen since I wanted to get a bottle of water, when I saw them having fun I decided against it. Jean pushed a plate of food in front of me; I looked down at it and smiled as I stood up to leave.

"Kim, don't go." Kurt said as he stood up and went after me.

"I am just going to my room okay? I need to get ready for today." I said as I walked out of the hall and everyone turned to the professor.

"I understand all of your concerns and I will talk to her." He said as he left the room.

Putting on my black hipster jeans and my dark blue Asia Qipao shirt I looked in the mirror, I still looked fat and I hated it. I fell down on my knees to the ground as I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said as I stood up. The professor opened the door and I smiled at him. "Professor, what can I do for you?" I asked as I sat on my bed and he came up to me.

"Kimmie, everyone is worried about you. You have lost a lot of weight recently and are not eating." He said as I looked at him.

"It isn't affecting my training or my grades so what is the problem?" I said to him as I reached under the bed and grabbed Kurt's present that I had finished wrapping last night.

"The problem is if you keep doing this it will affect your body. You will begin to lose muscle mass and you will lose concentration. Your body will stop developing and your mood will change." He said as he came over to me and reached out and held my hand. He made me stand up and took me to my mirror and made me stand in front of it. He moved away and I looked at him. "Kimmie, look in the mirror and please tell me what do you see?" He asked.

"I see me." I said as I put my hands on my hips.

"No, what do you really see?" He said as I let a tear fall down on my cheek, I threw down my shields and let him read my mind and see what I really saw. "You need to say it out loud, to admit that to yourself and then we can take the next step." He said and I shook my head. "Do you want Ororo to be here for you?" He asked and I again shook my head.

"Professor today is Kurt's birthday. I don't want to do this right now." I said as I began to move away and grabbed his present off the bed and went to my door.

"Kimmie, I want you to do this tonight once you are back. I will bring Ororo; maybe with another female in the room you may feel better." He said as I picked up my X-men jacket and put it on.

Knocking on Kurt's door I heard footsteps as he opened it.

"Sorry to bail on breakfast." I said as he pushed the door open and let me in.

"No problem, I was just about to have a shower before we leave, you want to relax?" He asked and I nodded as I went on his bed and lie down. Putting his present beside me I reached over and grabbed a book that was on his bedside table; it was about eating disorders, he had been doing some research, he was really worried about me. I heard the shower running as I began to flip through a few pages. Kurt had been highlighting some stuff in the book and I knew then that he had been shopping. I put the book down as I went over to his mirror and looked at myself. I let a tear fall down my cheek before I pulled myself together; this was Kurt's day, there is no way I am going to be upset. I turned to the side as I looked at my legs and then my bum. These were my targets where I needed to lose more weight. I turned and looked at myself from the front and put my hands on my hips and felt my bone. I was not sure if I should be happy about this or not. I reached up and touched my necklace and saw something get brighter in the mirror. I opened my hand and saw that the rainbow had reacted to my touch, this was new. I heard the water stop running and I went back to the bed and lay down as Kurt came out with a towel wrapped around him. I smiled as I looked at him, he was maturing a lot and he was very well toned. I looked down at his chest and saw his six pack. Kurt blushed as I giggled and turned to face his balcony as he began to get dress. I felt hands go around my neck as I turned and saw that Kurt had put on black jeans and a blue t-shirt. I sat up as he joined me and his tail went around and wrapped itself around my waist.

"Now, allow me to give you a birthday kiss." I said as I pulled him closer and smiled as I kissed him on the lips. Kurt let out a moan as I opened my mouth and stroked his lips with my tongue. I began to explore his mouth as he did mine; my hand went through his hair which was still wet whereas my other hand went into his jeans pocket on his bum. Sucking on his tongue a bit he began to moan as I began to slow the kiss down. Giving him butterfly kisses on his lips I smiled at him.

"That was a nice present." He said as I smiled at him.

"Then I guess you don't want your real one?" I said as I turned and grabbed the box behind me. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap as I giggled; his tail staying where it was the whole time. With the box and card on my lap he began to open the card. I had made it in an X-man symbol and had a picture of him and me inside the card but through the circle part of the front. He smiled as he opened it and read it. He kissed me on my cheek as he then went to the big box; the small one I had hidden. He opened it and saw a belt for his uniform and several small boxes.

"Kim, I already have a belt like this." He said as he took it out and I smiled.

"I know, but your belt doesn't have pockets, and you will need them for the things inside the smaller boxes." I said as he put the belt down and began to open one of the boxes. He smiled as he pulled out a glass figure of an eagle and inside it was a small tornado I had created. He looked at me puzzled as he opened another one. In this was a duck which had a storm cloud, the next box had a bear with a snow cloud in it, another was a snake that was warm to the touch and the last one was a heart with purple light in it. "Each of these glass creatures have a part of my power inside of them, the eagle has the wind, the duck the rain, the bear with the snow and the snake with the heat. When you are in trouble throw these on the ground to break them, this in turn will release the element and it will grow to twenty times the size. If I am nearby I can command it, otherwise it will protect you." I said as I pointed out each of the glass figures.

"What about the heart?" He said and I blushed.

"That contains my immobilizing ability; you throw that on the floor in front of the person you want to stop and move away, don't touch the light." I said as I fingered the heart. "Each one is for the belt and is my way of saying that no matter what, I will always be around to protect you." I said as he put each of the creatures in a pocket and looked at me. He hugged me as I put my head on top of his as we heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." Kurt said as Jean and Scott walked in.

"You guys ready to go?" Jean asked and I shook my head.

"We will be in the minibus in ten minutes okay?" I said as they nodded and left. Kurt looked at me once more as I stood up and went up to get his X-men jacket. He took hold of it and stood by my side. "There is something else I have for you." I said as I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out a box. He looked at me as he opened it to see a silver bracelet. I took it out of the box as he held out his wrist and put it on him. "This is made from a nugget from the star of my guardian. I know that there is something more to the material since it is lighter than anything I imagined and it glitters in the starlight. I made this for you as a way to say that no matter what, I am yours." I said as I looked into his eyes and smiled. "Happy birthday Nightcrawler." I said as he pulled me to him and kissed me hard, showing me the love and the gratitude that he was feeling.

We arrived at the theme park, the whole team with their X-men jackets on so we could recognize each other. Ororo and Logan went in front of us and stopped us. Taking our allowance (Sam paid for me as we had a deal and I paid for Kurt) they got our tickets and gave us maps.

"Right, you can go off in groups. Ororo and I will be around in case you need us. Lunch is at one at Lumberjack Grille in the Splashwater Kingdom. So go and have fun." He said as we let out a cheer and the younger X-men appeared by my side.

"Hey guys, what's up? You can go you know." I said as they smiled. "Seriously, you guys are scaring me, go and have some fun." I said as I pushed them away with my mental abilities and they laughed as they ran off. Kurt and I looked at the map and began to plan where we wanted to go.

Kurt and I were laughing as we got off the ride and looked at the picture that had been taken of us.

"Come on, I want to try some cotton candy!" Kurt said as he grabbed my hand and we began to walk off to the sweet stand nearby. While Kurt was ordering I looked at the different kinds of sweets and began to crave them. My stomach let out a groan as the smell engulfed me and I let out a loud sigh. Kurt put his arm around me and had a big ball of cotton candy in his other arm.

"Want some?" He asked as I shook my head. "Please Kim; just have a bit for me?" He asked as I rolled my eyes and allowed him to feed me a small bit. He watched as I ate it and then swallowed. Reaching into his knapsack I grabbed a bottle of water and drunk from it as he let out a giggle and began to drag me to the Canyon Blaster. We got in line and saw that in front of us there were a few of the other students, we waved at them as they smiled back and went in. I looked at Kurt as I put my arm around him and in his back jeans pocket.

"Enjoying your day?" I asked as the queue moved forward.

"Could not have wanted anything better. After this we head to lunch before Logan sends out a search party." He said and I giggled as we sat down in the cart that was free.

Having lunch with all of the students was a very different experience for me. Normally I would just grab something from the kitchen and then leave, not that I had been doing that recently. Kurt was sat at the head of the table and I found my place next to Bobby and Jubilation as people came and began to take our orders. Ordering a chicken salad with dressing on the side I began to listen to the talks of the younger students as I felt someone tapping me from behind. I turned and saw a small child looking up at me.

"Um… you are the one who is on the cover of the Gymnast magazine right?" She said and I looked into her amazing big brown eyes as she held up her magazine and I nodded. She smiled as she held up the magazine and a pen. "Could you give me your autograph?" She asked and I smiled as I stood up and bent down to her height.

"What is your name?" I asked her.

"Sera." She said as I addressed it to her.

"That is a really pretty name. Do you know where your parents are?" I asked and she nodded at me and pointed to a table nearby of people who were keeping an eye on her. I smiled to them as I handed back her magazine and pen as she laughed and ran off to her parents. Sitting back down; I looked at the rest of the table. "What?" I asked as everyone starred at me.

"This is like normal?" Kitty asked and I just nodded. "And you like can't go anywhere?" She asked and I laughed.

"I avoid crowded places normally." I said as I began to sink in my chair as they turned back to their conversations. "Man that was awkward." I said to Bobby as he patted my shoulder in sympathy. The food came and people began to eat as I pushed my salad around and picked at it. I watched everyone eat as I pushed my plate aside and excused myself to go to the bathroom. Once I was in there I locked myself in one of the stalls and began to hyperventilate. All I wanted was to stay hidden, but being a mutant and winning nationals were not allowing me to do what I wanted. I put my back against the wall as I began to slide down and closed my eyes and sobbed quietly into my knees.

People came and went and I began to gain my composure again. I began to blow my nose and rub my eyes as I heard the door opening again. I didn't want anyone to see me in this state so I waited until the person was gone. Once the bathroom was empty I went out and looked around only to see Ororo waiting for me.

"Hiding from lunch?" She said as I went up to the sink and splashed water on my eyes.

"Wasn't hungry anyway." I said as I reached for a paper towel and dried my face. I looked up at my mentor and smiled at her.

"You ready?" She asked and I nodded as we began to walk out, Ororo not even pushing me once for information or questions. I sat back down in my place and saw that the food had already gone. Logan and Ororo paid for the bill and did a headcount as they looked at the X-men.

"Okay, two more hours and then we have to go back. We meet at the front of the park at four o'clock." Logan said as we all nodded. Kurt was dragged off with Kitty, Jean and Scott as the younger students surrounded me.

"We want to go watch a show, you wanna?" Rahne asked as I looked around and saw Kurt was already being taken. I smiled at them and nodded as Amara and Rahne put their arms in mine and began to take me to the show. We went to the Fright Fest-Frightmares show and I was made to sit down in between the younger students.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" I asked as they began to give me a soda and a hot dog. Looking at the food I began to push it away and drank from the soda. The lights dimmed as the show began. I watched as the people sang and dance and I cheered when the time came for them to bow.

"Now, we want a member of the audience to join us." One of the workers said, wait a minute I recognize that person and began to sink lower in my seat as the person looked at me and smiled. Shaking my head as his nodded he reached up and with the younger students pushing me I went on stage. "Now everyone, I am sure you all know who this young lady here is? This is Kimmie Clarke, she is national gymnastic champion and also head cheerleader at Bayville High." To which the students began to cheer. "Not only this, but she is also the lead in her show at the school and she attends Chem lessons with me at the collage, now isn't that impressive?" He asked as the crowd cheered. "You want the hear her sing?" He asked as to which the crowd went crazy again.

"You are going to die Jade." I whispered in his ear as he handed me a microphone.

"My show, my rules Kimmie." He said back to me as music began to play and we began to sing. Once the song was over the crowd cheered and I looked down at the younger students who were chanting my name. I blushed as I felt the heat of the spotlight get to me and felt dizzy. The only thing I saw before the ground rushed up to me was a pair of green eyes.

"I have had girls faint over me before Kimmie but that was crazy." The voice said as I opened my eyes and looked around. I must have been in his dressing room as there were also the younger students with me. Bobby bent down and checked me over as I gently pushed him away.

"Just a glass of water Bobby I am fine; and not a word to anyone you got that?" I said to them and looked at them all; they nodded as they saw the look in my eyes and Jade just looked confused.

"Looks like you got these students under control." He said as he took off his t-shirt and changed it for another one.

"Jade there are younger students present!" I said as I turned my eyes away from him. Bobby came back with a glass of water with some ice and I smiled at him as I drunk it in one and began to stand up, Bobby appearing at my side and holding me.

"I thought some other guy was your boyfriend?" Jade asked as he saw Bobby helping me.

"Kurt is, this is Bobby, one of my closest friends, like the rest of them here." I said as I pointed to them. "Well, we have to go, thanks a lot for embarrassing me today, I will not be living it down in a hurry." I said as we began to walk out of the dressing room. Looking around we saw an exit sign and began to leave and go the meet the others.

"So Jade, are you in or out?" A voice said to him.

"Out, there is no way you can ask me to take part in this, I have denounced those ways, I am not my father." He said as he threw his jacket over his shoulder.

"Shame too, he was an excellent mutant hunter and could get anyone to surrender to him." The voice said as Jade paused.

"That is because he had his own way of persuasion. I will not do it!" He said as he walked out, leaving the person in the shadow to allow a smile to spread on his face.

I was in my room with Jubilation as we were making the final touches to our dresses for the dance coming up. We had just come back from school and so far the professor has not done what he said he was going to do, but it has only been three days since Kurt's birthday. We smiled as we finished our designs and began to grab our stuff to go shopping. We walked downstairs and were about to leave when we heard footsteps.

"Where are you two off to?" Ororo said as we turned and smiled.

"Going to get material for our dresses, we will be back later." I said as we opened the door only for the wind to close it. I looked at Ororo whose eyes were white and tried to open the door again only for the same to happen. "What gives?" I asked as I turned to her.

"The professor and I would like to talk to you Kimmie." She said as I looked at Jubilation and sighed.

"Jubi, why don't you go and help the others finish their designs and we can all go shopping tomorrow okay?" I said as she looked at me, understanding could be seen in her eyes as she nodded and went into the common room where I assumed the others were. I went up to Ororo and smiled at her as she led me to the professor's office. We walked in and I smiled. "Word up Prof!" I said as I tried to relax the atmosphere which was tense and choking me.

"Kimmie, it is time we picked up the conversation we had a few days ago." He said as he came towards me. I could see a mirror already standing there and I sat down on the sofa.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked and he sighed.

"Kimmie; now is not really the time to be immature. As leader of the younger X-men we need to make sure you are healthy not only physically but mentally." He said as Ororo went over and opened the door to show Hank standing there with a tray prepared for blood samples.

Hank sat down next to me as I took off my jacket and he began to find a vein. I turned away as he sprayed the antiseptic spray and then I felt the needle going in. Once I felt something cold going into my vein I knew that they were giving me something, a drip mixed with vitamins and food more than likely. Ororo came and sat beside me as Hank left the room and I turned to her.

"Is this really needed?" I asked them and she nodded. "Even though I don't want it?" I asked and again she nodded.

"Kimmie, we love you and we know that something is going on. We need you to tell us what do you see when you look at yourself?" She asked, I turned away and brought my legs to my chest.

"Ask the professor, he knows." I muttered as to which I felt a hand going onto my shoulder.

"Reading you thoughts and you saying those feelings out loud are two different things as the professor has told you. Kimmie, when did you have your last period?" She asked and I blinked as I looked up at her briefly. I hadn't really thought about that and I thought back to when I last had one, it had been several months. I let my head go onto my knees as Ororo nodded, she knew what was happening. "Kimmie; Kurt has been doing some research and he told us about it and we think he is right, you have Anorexia Nervosa. Hank has taken some bloods for us to check this. You are currently having vitamins put into your body. What we need is for you to look in that mirror and tell us what you see when you look at yourself." She said as she held out her hand and helped me stand up, pushing the IV stand with me as we went to the mirror. The professor pulled off the blanket covering it and I looked at myself. "Tell us Kimmie what you see." She said as I looked at myself and began to cry.

"I see a fat and ugly person who is nothing but an unwanted freak. My abilities stop people getting close to me and no one wants to know me since I am ugly." I said as I looked at myself. "I need to lose more weight, need to be able to go higher, be faster and tighter to win, to prove to them all that I am not fat and that I don't need my stupid abilities to get what I want." I said as I turned away and fell down to the floor.

"Do you want to know what I see?" A voice whispered in my ear. I looked up to see Kurt kneeling next to me, when did he come in? "I see an amazing person who not only has an amazing body but a massive heart and a kind spirit. I see someone who is never going to give up without a fight and is willing to do anything for anyone. I see someone who I would grab all of the stars in the sky to see her smile. Kim what you see is wrong; I am worried about you and we need to get you better." He said as he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer to him. "When I look at you and how your clothes hang I get worried that you are hiding something. When I see you walk away from lunch or breakfast or whatever I get scared that you are giving up. I look in your eyes and see that your sparkle, your little starlight sparkle has faded ever so slightly and I wonder where have you gone? Come back to me, to us please?" He said as I cried in his arms.

I snuggled closer to Kurt as he carried me into the lift. The next part of my 'treatment' as they were calling it was for me to step on the scales and to weigh myself. I knew that when it was national time I would drop about five pounds due to the amount of training. Kurt held me closer as we went into the medical bay and then put me on the bed. Hank told me to take my shoes and jacket off and also my belt. I did this and stepped on the scales as he began to weigh me. His eyes went wide in shock, now I am about 5 foot 2 inches, so I am kinda on the short side but he noted down my weight and I turned back to him.

"Kimmie, how much did you weigh when you came to the institute?" Hank asked.

"Dunno; something like one hundred and fifty pounds." I said as I looked at him.

"Kimmie, you are just less than one hundred pounds. You have lost over fifty pounds since being here." Hank said as I looked at Kurt. "This was not gradual either, as we have noticed so this must have been over the last three months. Kimmie, we need to start putting that weight back on, being this much under weight for your height is not good for you." Hank said as I sat down on the bed and pulled my jacket, belt and shoes on. Allowing the information to sink in I just nodded as I stood up and began to make my way to my training room. When I needed to think I would just go in here and bounce around on the trampoline for a while. I was typing in the code when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Kurt and he had sadness in his eyes. He gently shook his head as he bent down and picked me up and teleported us into the kitchen. Ororo and Logan were sitting there and the table was covered in food.

"The food groups, know this already we covered it in health class." I said as Kurt put me on the ground.

"We are going to be making sure that you eat and that you are not purging. This means Hank will be weighing you and taking your bloods once a week. Your training stays the same, except you lower your personal training down. Kurt has shown us your timetable and we know that you do more training than that so we suggest you take an hour off your run in the mornings and two hours off your gymnastic training for the moment, do you think you can do that Preppy?" Logan asked and I nodded. "One of us will be with you when you eat and we will prepare you small and healthy meals so that the weight you gain will be slow and also you can keep some of the training so that you can adjust. If you are good and everything goes back to normal, we will allow you some kind of reward okay?" He continued and I nodded. I looked at all of the people in the room, I knew that they were doing it to help me, I had never expected it to get so out of hand, I mean I really lost over fifty pounds that is nearly a third of my body weight! After sitting down and listening to them explain stuff to me I picked up a banana and left them in the kitchen and went to my room. Still in a daze I got changed and put on a sweater, grabbing an extra blanket from the cupboard I put it on my bed and just lay there with my eyes open. I heard my door open and I quickly closed my eyes. Hearing footsteps I felt someone reach out and brush my hair out of my face. Feeling a kiss on my forehead I heard the person leave and I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling wishing for a second time that I was not who I am.

I picked up my knapsack and began to walk out of the hallway when Kurt came up to me.

"You snuck out of study hall?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Wanted to make sure you were okay. You ready to go?" He asked and I nodded as we headed to the bike shed and he teleported me to my lesson at collage. I kissed him goodbye as I went up to the door and read the note. Letting out a loud sigh I held onto my knapsack straps as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You didn't get the message either?" Jade asked as I shook my head. "Look Kimmie we need to talk about something important. Since we have a free lesson let's go and grab a coffee I promise I mean you no harm." He said as I reached out and read him. Knowing that he was telling the truth I nodded and he began to guide me to the coffee shop on campus. It was full of people so I knew that I had nothing to worry about. Jade took my order and went to get it as I sat down on one of the sofas and relaxed. I put my knapsack down as Jade came and put our drinks and also a slice of cake on the table. I smiled as I drunk some of my peppermint tea and he added sugar to his coffee.

"Kimmie, I need to tell you something; and I think that it will help you out." He said as he took a sip of his coffee. Pushing the cake plate towards me I shook my head as he began to take a fork full and ate it. Reaching into his bag he pulled out a machine and showed it to me. "There are people in this world who are mutant hunters; this means that they hunt mutants for a bounty. All they need is a piece of that person's DNA and then they can confirm their bounty before taking care of them. My father was a mutant hunter and he expected me to become one too. However he did not expect something else to happen." He said as he smiled and handed me the machine. "My father died and I was finally free to live my life my way and to be happy with who I was. Know this Kimmie, there is a bounty on your head for your powers from Magneto, two of those hunters are Jason and Alex." He said as I looked at him.

"How do I know that you are not one of them trying to get me too?" I asked as I handed him back the machine; drinking my tea as I looked at him.

"Kimmie if I wanted you I would have already taken you. No; fate likes to play a twisted game, for you see I am like you." He whispered in my ear and I let out a gasp.

"How… what?" I asked him as he smiled and stood up. I took his hand and picked up my knapsack and my tea as he led me outside and into a field nearby. He touched the tree and I looked up and saw a new set of leaves growing. I gasped; he could create plant life! He removed his hand from the tree and I smiled at him.

"I would not want another to be captured because of their powers. Know this Kimmie; I will protect you when you are here on campus. I know of the X-men and so do many mutant hunters. They do not know where they are based but they make bets that they can capture you all so beware." He said as he looked at me. I heard my cell vibrate in my pocket as I answered it.

"Hi Ororo, no I am fine I will be making my own way home today. No lesson was cancelled I just didn't get the note. Can you please ask the professor if it okay if a friend of mine comes? Thank you Ororo see you soon." I said as I hung up and looked at Jade. "So that is why your eyes are an amazing shade of green." I said and he blushed.

"Kimmie, you are a powerful mutant. You must be careful to not play into any of the traps." He said as I smiled.

"Trust me; they do not know what they are getting themselves into." I said as I felt a warm feeling encase me.

_Kimmie, Ororo said you wanted to ask me something._

_Yes professor, I have a friend with me who has important information. He is one of us; can I bring him back to the mansion?_

_I thought that we had just picked up a new mutant signature around where you study. Of course we will be happy to meet him._ With that I ended the link with the professor.

"If you swear to me you are not bugged or anything, I can bring you back to the mansion, but I swear one wrong move or look and you will get to see what I can do; do you understand?" I asked and he looked at me in shock and nodded. I nodded at him as we began the walk back to the campus.

"Kim; there you are!" Kurt said when I saw him in the quad.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was worried and your watch didn't change and I couldn't reach you, I guess you were not open to me." He said as he hung his head.

"I am sorry Kurt; my shields are up full at the moment." I said as I reached over to him and hugged him. Kurt looked behind me and saw Jade standing there.

"What is he doing here?" Kurt asked as his eyes narrowed.

"Kurt; Jade is here to help he has important information for us and the professor has agreed that we can take him back with us. Can you or shall we walk?" I asked him as Kurt pulled me closer to him, protecting me. I felt the bracelet on his wrist get warmer with my contact and I smiled.

"We can walk." He said as he looked at Jade and wrapped his arm around my waist; putting his hand in my back pocket I smiled at Jade as he stood beside us and we began to walk to the mansion. When we got there, the welcome wagon was waiting… in the form of Logan.

"Preppy, fuzz ball go on in, I need to check our guest." He said as we gave Jade a worried look and went a bit ahead. I knew Logan would be sniffing him, checking his stuff and we waited in the foyer for them to finish. About ten minutes later the door opened and the pair walked in. I stood by Jade's side as Logan looked at me and nodded. I signaled for Jade to follow me as we made our way to the professor's office. Knocking on the door we heard his voice and went in.

"Kimmie, thank you for bringing your friend here." He said as he went up to Jade. "My name is Professor Xavier and I am in charge of this school for gifted youngsters. Kimmie said that you have some information to help us?" He said as he signaled to Jade to sit down as I made myself comfortable on the sofa. Kurt popped in with a sandwich for me which I took and began to eat. He sat down next to me.

"My name is Jade professor, I am a student at the collage Kimmie attends, my mom is sick and I had to switch collages so that I can take care of her. My father passed away three years ago and he was training me to be a mutant hunter, but what he didn't know was that I am a mutant. There are a group of mutant hunters, two of which have approached me to help with capturing Kimmie to which I have said no. No-one knows my secret and I want to help you protect her." He said as I looked up at them and the professor was reading him. Jade took out the machine and other things and put them on the table in front of the professor. "These are some items that the hunters use in order to capture mutants and to make sure that they have the right person." He said as he emptied his entire bag.

"What can you do Jade?" He asked as he looked at a plant on the professor's desk. He reached out and touched the plant as it began to grow and bloom. I smiled as Kurt's face dropped and I clapped as the professor smiled. "You can control nature around you, a very useful ability. But why reveal yourself now? Your powers did not manifest when they were younger?" He asked and Jade smiled.

"They did, but my mom helped me keep them hidden from my father. I have control of my power. I want to atone for my father's ill-treatment to mutants; I want to join you and to protect Kimmie." He said as to which I smiled.

"Jade, joining the X-men is a commitment that involves a lot of work. You will be training with the younger students until we know what you can do. Since you live in Bayville, you do not need to stay in the mansion. Kimmie, tell me what you can see and read." The professor said to me as I closed my eyes and opened up my Empath abilities. I felt sadness radiating from Jade and it hurt, engulfing me and a tear fell down my cheek. I knew that he was not lying and he really did mean what he said. I opened my eyes, gave the half eaten sandwich to Kurt and stood up as I reached out and touched him, he flinched as I smiled weakly.

"It won't hurt, I promise." I said as he allowed me to take his hand in mine. Recently I had found out that my pre-cog abilities worked a lot better when I had contact to the other person. I closed my eyes as I looked as far as I could. I saw Jade fighting to protect me against Jason and his brother; I felt his anger and pain as he sent vines to entangle the pair as he tried to pull me free. I pulled away from Jade, I had seen enough and went up to the professor.

_I feel sadness and nothing but truth and pain coming from him professor. Looking into his future I saw him saving me from the mutant hunters; I do not think he is lying to us._ I said to him and the professor nodded as he looked at Jade.

"Are you willing to make this commitment?" He asked Jade.

"I am willing to atone for my father's mistakes and to protect the human and mutant race." He said as I kept my Empath abilities open and nodded to the professor.

"What is your mutant name?" He asked Jade.

"Ivy." He said and I smiled, the name suited him.

"Welcome Ivy to the X-men. You are now under the instruction of Starlight." He said as he pointed towards me, I rubbed my hands in glee; this was going to be fun. "She will show you around, make sure you get an access code to get into the mansion. Once you have this all set up we will begin your training." The professor said as I began to jump up and down and grabbed him by the arm. Kurt popped in front of the door and put his hand up against it.

"You need to finish your lunch first." He said as he handed me the plate of food. I took the sandwich off and began to eat as Jade appeared by my side and we left the office.

Showing Jade around was so much fun. I had called a meeting for all of the younger X-men in the danger room as I went into my room quickly to get changed, Jade was looking at a picture.

"You better make sure nothing happens to Kimmie otherwise you have me to answer to." Kurt said as he came out of the shadows.

"Kimmie is in safe hands with me." Jade said as he looked at Kurt who pressed his image inducer, showing his true self. Jade smiled as he looked at him. "So what can you do?" He asked and Kurt smiled and vanished. Jade looked around shocked as he saw Kurt hanging on the chandelier. He smiled as Kurt appeared at his side.

"Hurt her and I will be there in a flash, you understand?" He said and Jade nodded as he held out his hand.

"I swear to you Kimmie will be protected with me Kurt." He said as Kurt looked at his hand, allowing a wry smile to cross his lips.

"My name is Nightcrawler; you are in for a world of hurt if something does happen to her and I find out that it was your fault." Kurt said as he shook his hand and looked up to where Kimmie was standing on the stairs.

I looked down the stair case, I was now dressed in my uniform to see that Kurt had shown his true self to Jade and I let out a sigh of relieve. I thought that Kurt was going to kill him while I was gone! Jade's mouth dropped slightly when he looked up at me; I turned and looked at Nightcrawler and smiled at him as he walked over to me.

"Starlight; take care please." He said to me as he put his hand on my shoulder, I looked at him and smiled.

"Wanna come Nightcrawler? I am sure that you can handle the team and my simulations." I said as I held out my hand to him and he smiled as we walked down the stairs hand in hand. Signaling to Jade to follow us we stopped at the uniform cupboard and got one out for him. I smiled as I pointed him to the changing rooms and waited. Nightcrawler put his arms around my neck as his tail went around my waist.

"You sure about this?" He asked.

"Who better to help us than someone who knows how these people work. If he knows them and he can point them out we can avoid this bounty being cashed." I said as I put my arms around his waist and put my head on his shoulder.

"Something feels wrong; what did you see?" He asked.

"I saw him rescuing me." I whispered in his ear as he shivered. I place a light kiss on his lips and then smiled at him. "You know there is this kinda dance thing coming up soon." I said as he smiled at me.

"Yeah, I read something like that around campus." He said as his tail began to pull me closer. A cough disturbed us as I turned and saw Jade ready and smiled; it was nearly perfect.

"Are you ready for the fight of your life Ivy?" I asked him and he nodded. I pulled away from Nightcrawler as we took the lift down to the next level. My team was waiting in the control room for me as we walked in.

"Hey Starlight, isn't he the guy from the theme park?" Iceman asked me and I smiled.

"X-men, allow me to introduce our new team member Ivy. Ivy this is Iceman my second in command, Cannonball, Magma, Jubilee, Wolfsbane, Multiple, Berzerker and Sunspot." I said as I pointed to each of the students and they nodded at him. "Ivy has joined us in order to fight not only Magneto but also defend us against the mutant hunters that are around." I said as I walked up to the control panel and began to start a simulation. I threw headsets at each of the team members and put one in my ear. "Today, we are running simulation Starlight beta four. For the two of you who do not know the simulation follow the team leader. Ivy, you and Wolfsbane, Berzerker, Multiple and Magma are with me. Iceman, you have Nightcrawler, Cannonball, Jubilee and Sunspot in your team. Are you ready X-men?" I said as I typed in a few things and the team smiled and nodded. I grabbed the controller to the danger room just in case and put it in my pocket as the team stood on the lift and went down. I opened the window and held myself in the air. Closing the window I went down onto the ground and went up to my team. I smiled at them as we checked our gear quickly and they nodded at me.

"First team to get the flag and to rescue the civilians wins. You ready?" I said to the teams as they nodded and smiled. "Remember this is just for fun today to give our new team member a taste of our training. May the best team win; oh and Wolfsbane, please don't scare him on the first day okay?" I said as I winked at her. I could tell she was crushing him and badly as she went scarlet red. I reached into my pocket as I pressed the button and the simulation began.

Wolfsbane ran and grabbed the flag as Magma and I made sure that the civilians were safe. Smiling as I looked through the divide (I had divided the room into two so that the teams were really separate) the other team had also done the same. I looked at the control room as the simulation stopped, flying up I opened the window and looked at the time and smiled.

"Sorry Iceman, better luck next time!" I said as I made the times shown on the wall; his team let out a huge moan, it was seriously only half a second in difference. I let out a laugh as my team cheered as I went in to the control room and lowered the platform. As the team came up (Nightcrawler in his own way) I smiled at them all. "Okay as a reward my team gets to have a free afternoon tomorrow if they wish. As for you guys, you have two choices, either I prank you or you take an hour extra training with me." I said as they huddled and thought about this.

"You prank them?" Nightcrawler said lightly in my ear and I giggled as I nodded.

"She made Berzerker have a cold shower for being late to her practice." Magma said as Nightcrawler smiled.

"Yeah, and she set a storm cloud to chase Sunspot for setting her uniform on fire." Wolfsbane said and I giggled; that was fun. Nightcrawler looked at me and smiled.

"I have taught you well young student." He said as he bowed before me. Putting my hands together I bowed before him and we laughed.

"Now you just need to get my moves down." I said in his ear as he blushed. The team coughed as I looked at them. "So guys, what will it be?" I asked them as I looked at Iceman.

"We take the hour with you; knowing you and Nightcrawler, your pranks will be harsher than normal." He said and I smiled.

"Nightcrawler technically you were part of the losing team, but since I am not your team leader you can decide to join them or not, but be warned I will not go lightly on you because you are my boyfriend." I said to him as he put his tail around me.

"I am sure I can think of a more suitable way for me to make up my loss." He whispered in my ear and I blushed and nodded at him. I took the communicators from the team as we said goodbye and they went to their rooms. Nightcrawler kissed me on the cheek as he left the control room with me and Ivy. Typing something on the computer he came up to me and looked over my shoulder.

"Nice tactics; now I know why those students were worried about you at the theme park." He said as I turned and nodded. Activating the security measures we walked out of the control room and back to the changing room. I allowed him to get changed and he came out with his uniform in his arms. I took it from him and smiled.

"Let me finish it off for you and I will give it to you next training; are you coming to watch the game on Friday?" I asked him as we walked to the lift.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Starlight." He said and I blushed. "Maybe you can show me more of the training you guys do?" He asked as we walked out of the lift and into the foyer.

"Oh you will find out more don't worry. I will talk to you on Friday after the game okay?" I said as he nodded. I opened the door and let him out. Watching him leave the mansion I smiled as I took his uniform and began to get to work.


	25. Cheeroffs, sleepovers, the show

**Chapter Twenty Five: Cheer-offs, sleepovers, the show and the confrontation.**

Throwing my pom poms in my bag I ran to my rehearsal with the girls. The music was already playing when I had entered and I grabbed my costume; today was one of the final dress rehearsals before the show took place tomorrow. Once I came out of my changing room in my new short skirt and a green top I pulled my hair down as I picked up my microphone ear piece and went on the stage.

"Right, let's take it from the part where Kimmie has just seen Jason leave and the girls are talking as she is angry at him." Ami said as I looked at Jason and we began to act the scene.

"Get out of my face! When will you take no for an answer?" I said as he smiled.

"No isn't really an answer, you are going to make it hard for us to work together if you keep fighting the feelings you have for me!" He said his line as I let out a loud 'ha!'

"Leave me and my friends alone, we have to practice." I said as he smiled and walked out of the scene.

"No way! You can't let him walk away!" Jane said to me.

"You want him, be my guest but I am so not seeing what he says." I said as I turned and sat down on the chair.

"You are so lying, we can see it." Rose said as I looked at her.

"See what?" I said as I let out a small blush.

"You are falling for him." Rose said as the music began to play in the background.

"No way, I am not going to do that again!" I said as I stood up and walked away and began to sing. "If there's a prize for rotten judgment; I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history been there; done that!" As the girls in the scene began to sing as we did our moves to the song, I was really having a good time; was until I saw Jason's eyes and the look in them off stage, he was plotting something and there were no other X-men around to help me out.

"Great scene everyone; Kimmie you want that introduction a bit longer?" Ami asked me and I turned to look at her and nodded. "Okay, that is possible and now I want to go through the final scene." She said and we nodded as we went to get changed. There was a knock on my dressing room door and I opened it and saw Jason standing there.

"Can I help you?" I asked as he smiled and handed me a bottle of water.

"I brought you something for your vocal chords." He said as he winked at me and left. I looked at the bottle and opened it. I sniffed the water and I could not smell it but I was not going to be stupid and drink it; putting it in my bag to get Hank to check it out later. Putting on my jacket for the final scene, this was one of my favorite the last song from Grease. I put my headset on as I ran onto the stage and looked at everyone's clothes and smiled; I loved this scene, but it was also the scene where Jason and I kiss. I saw that everyone was ready so I went on stage as everyone's faces fell from the shock and I walked up to Jason.

"So you really know what you want?" I said as I posed and put my hands on my hips.

"Oh yes." He said as I looked at him.

"Tell me about it, stud." I said as the music began and he began to sing as he threw off his jacket and fell down on his knees and looked at me. I looked at the girls as they pointed me to him.

"You better shape up, 'cause I need a man. For my heart is set on you." I sang as I looked down at him and began to tease him as I took off my jacket revealing my short tight cut black top and I could see his face react, he hadn't seen me in this yet. We were coming to the end of the song and his arms were around my waist as he pulled me closer and picked me up as we sang. The last word left our lips as he put me down and moved closer to me and kissed me, signaling the end of the scene and play.

Pushing him away I let out a sound. "Gross Jason, you do that on show night and I swear I will hurt you." I said as I walked away.

"Come on Kimmie we have to make it look real!" He said as he followed me. I turned to face him and stormed towards him.

"You try to kiss me for real and I swear you will be losing something!" I said as I then turned away and stormed into my dressing room. Not even bothering to get changed I grabbed my bag and gave back my headset to Ami. "I will bring it back for the show tomorrow?" I said as she looked at me. "Are you going to the match tonight?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I won't miss it for the world." She said as I nodded and began the long walk back to the mansion. On the way I knew that people were looking me and I pulled my bag closer as a car came over to me.

"Whoa Kimmie is that what you wear in the show?" A voice said, I stopped and turned to see a car full of Bayville football jocks.

"Buy tickets and you will find out." I said as they wolf whistled at me and drove off. I laughed at them as I continued my walk, only for another car to stop.

"What are you doing walking out like that?" A voice said and I turned to see Jade who was making his way to the mansion.

"Jason pissed me off and I just wanted out before I did something I regret." I said as he moved his bag and I threw my bag in his back seat and jumped in as he drove us the rest of the way to the mansion. Typing in my access code he drove us up to the driveway and I got out and went in, only to see a few faces drop.

"Kimmie you went out like that?" Bobby asked and I blushed.

"No Bobby I didn't it is for the show tomorrow." I said as I ran up stairs and into my room. Taking off the outfit as best as I could (yes it was really, really tight) I went into my cupboard and put on my purple shorts and a t-shirt. Taking the bottle that Jason had given me out of my bag I ran down the stairs and saw Jade waiting for me.

"I need to take this to Hank first, come on." I said as I grabbed his arm and took him to Hank's room. Knocking on his door he opened his door.

"Kimmie, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked as he opened his door and allowed us to come in.

"Hank, this is Jade aka Ivy. Jade this is Hank aka Beast." I said as I introduced the pair, they shook hands as Hank looked back at me. "Hank, one of the mutant hunters gave me this bottle of water. I didn't drink any since I wanted you to test it." I said as I handed him the bottle and looked at it.

"Okay Kimmie, it may take some time." He said and I nodded as Jade and I left the room and went into the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water I knew I could drink we made our way outside.

"So what is on the agenda for today?" He asked as I smiled at him.

"Have you ever done some balancing games?" I asked him as I tied my t-shirt in a knot and he looked at the pool. There was a beam going across it that I had asked for the professor. It meant I could train outside and not be kept in all day. Jade looked at the beam and smiled as I took off my shoes and socks and walked along it. I back flipped and somersaulted as he watched me.

"You have been practicing." He said and I smiled.

"It is fun to dismount in the water." I said as I went up to him and reached out my hands. He took off his shoes and socks and took hold of my hands. "We have to be able to perform stuff in closed proximities. This means that we need to learn to be agile. For me and Kurt it comes easy and for the rest of the X-men they have been improving, but you are a bit clumsy." I said as he blushed.

"Yeah well someone like you has that effect on me." He said and now it was my turn to blush.

"I am going to let go and I just want you to stand on the beam, walk back a few steps and then towards me." He said as he began to look down, I grabbed his hand as he looked at me. "Look at me. If you look down how do you know what you are fighting?" I said as he looked me in the eyes and began to straighten his back.

"Any tips?" He asked as I let go and he smiled.

"Try and feel the beam behind you and keep straight." I said as he began to take a step back and began to stumble. I held out my hand and threw a shield and stopped him from falling in the water. As he regained his balance I took the shield away and he began to get the hang of it. "Okay, good so you got that down, now the test. Use your abilities to assist you. You have to stay on for five minutes while I attack you." I said as his mouth dropped.

"You have got to be kidding!" He said and I looked at him.

"Would I really kid about something like this? Kurt has nearly beaten me but he still needs a few more weeks." I said as he looked around and frowned.

"You have kind of cut me off my power source." He said as I walked up to him and leaned into him.

"I know." I whispered in his ear as I pushed his side and he fell in the water. I laughed as he surfaced and sat down on the beam.

"Not funny!" He said as he swam to the edge.

"Yeah, everyone said that the first time, I still think it is." I said as I began to lift myself into a handstand and then back flip and dismounted into the water. Allowing the water to surround me I opened my eyes and smiled as I pushed myself to the surface. Pulling myself out of the pool I saw Ororo coming up with towels and handed it to us.

"Times like this I wish Ami decided to join us." I muttered to myself as I took the towel and began to dry myself off.

"Kimmie, you need to get ready for the game." Ororo reminded me and I nodded as I went up to Jade and smiled.

"Think you can be more resourceful next time?" I said and he smiled.

"I think I am getting the hang of your ideas and crazy training." He said as we walked back with Ororo to the mansion.

"Let's go Bayville High!" I shouted as the team made another touchdown. We began to clap as we pumped up the crowd.

"Touchdown, Touchdown oh yeah!

No matter what you know we're the best.

So let's go Bayville all the way!

Just one more so that we can say;

We Won!"

The crowd cheered as I was thrown up and did a simple pike back somersault. Once I landed in the arms of my catchers I jumped up and stood on their hands and put my hands on their shoulders as they moved. Lifting me up in the air again I extended my back leg and posed. Standing back on the catchers hands he bent down and I did a double pike with a full out and landed in their arms and the crowd went crazy. I was put down and I picked up my pom poms and began to cheer again.

"We've got spirit, yes we do!

We've got spirit; how about you?

Show us you love us; put your hands in the air!

And let us hear you cheer.

Go Bayville Go!"

We cheered as the crowd stood up on their feet as the game continued. I looked up in the crowd and saw Ami sitting with Jade and they were talking about something. I looked for Kurt and saw him with Scott, they were laughing about something.

I turned my attention back to the match as another touchdown was made, but that was not what caught my eye, the opposing head cheerleader was coming over to me, I walked over to intercept her.

"So like step down, there is no way you can beat the Jags!" She said as I put my hands on my hips.

"Excuse you; do you know who you are talking to?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Yeah a nobody who can't even do a toe touch right!" She said oh man she was making me mad.

"Oh that is it!" I said as I went back to my squad and picked up the megaphone. "I challenge the Fighting Jags to a cheer-off!" I shouted as the captain turned back and me and was gob-smacked. "At half time, we will do a cheer routine and the crowd decides the winner." I said as the crowd cheered. The team came up to me as we huddled. "Okay team, we can so do this, we had it nailed yesterday. Let's just go for it; cheer number twenty." I said as they smiled and nodded. "Dave, take the CD up to the booth and tell them the track number." I said as I went into my knapsack and took out my CD and gave it to him as I looked over to the other squad who were debating about my challenge.

"We accept the Bayville High cheer-off!" Their head cheerleader said as their crowd cheered. They sent one of their cheerleaders to the box to give their music. Half-time came and we stepped on the field. The head cheerleader came up to us as I looked at her.

"May I know the name of the head cheerleader I am gonna whip?" She said as she posed.

"Give me yours and I will give you mine." I said as she smiled.

"Tori Winter." She said as she extended her hand… never heard of her… I think I saw her squad at cheer camp a few years back though and they sucked royally!

"Hi Tori, my name is Kimmie; Kimmie Clarke." I said as her mouth dropped… she has heard of me I take it.

"No way, the Kimmie Clarke! National gymnastic champion, head cheerleader of the Shooting Starlights!" She said as I walked away.

"Sounds like you've heard of me!" I said as a coach came with a coin. I let Tori called it; she won and chose to go first.

Their routine was nice and good but I knew we could do better. Once they finished we got into position and the music began; that was all I needed; I would show her who couldn't do a toe touch! I finished my last set of flips as I danced toward Dave and he picked me up, but before I whispered in his ear "push it higher, I want to make their mouths drop" and he smiled. He had really pumped up since I spoke to him and since I was lighter I could so do this. I felt him bend down as I did a full back somersault with a double twist cradle added for good measure. Once I landed in the arms of my catchers, I bent down as I stood back up and was thrown doing a simple toe touch in a perfect way, the head cheerleader's face dropped. Completing my last set of tumbles I took my place on point and waved to the crowd as the music ended. The whole crowd began to cheer my name as I looked around as the other side was cheering our team. I dismounted and went up to the head cheerleader and smiled.

"So I guess you lose?" I said as she smiled.

"Next time I shouldn't be so cocky." She said as she held out her hand and I shook it. As we hugged the announcer said that we had won and the match continued.

The match had ended and everyone was leaving. I picked up my bag as I felt an arm go around me.

"Not bad for someone who is a kid." Jade said as I pushed him away.

"Bite me Jade, and anyway if Kurt sees you doing that he will kick you butt and I won't hold him back." I said as Ami came down with him.

"Kimmie, I was thinking would you like to sleep over at my place?" She asked and I smiled, I wanted to show her how we lived.

"How about you sleep over at the mansion?" I asked as Jade looked at me puzzled and she smiled and nodded. "Great I have so many movies and shows I want to show you; this will be great!" I said as I hugged her and she smiled. "Go get your stuff and I will meet you here okay?" I said and she nodded as she ran off home. She didn't live far as I knew that I didn't have to wait long.

"Look here Alex; it is the star of the show." Jason said as I turned to look at them.

"Jade, what are you doing here?" Alex asked with a puzzled face.

"Here to support the team as much as you guys are. I think that Kimmie can take her squad to the next level what do you think?" He said as he walked up to them and they nodded in agreement. "Well Kimmie I am out can't wait to see the show!" Jade called as he waved and went. I smiled at him as Kurt came down to me.

"Well, you showed the Fighting Jags who is boss." He said and I giggled.

"She didn't even know who she was challenging, if she had read the new cheerleader magazine, she would have known I had transferred." I said as I hugged Kurt and kissed him on the cheek. Kurt looked at Jason and Alex and his smile faded.

"What do you two want?" He asked as he pulled me closer and shot them both evil looks.

"Nothing, just showing school spirit, well Kimmie see you tomorrow, looking forward to the last scene." Jason said as he pushed his brother and they walked away.

"Last scene... what happens in the last scene Kim?" Kurt asked as I blushed and began to explain the kissing scene. "You will be kissing him!" Kurt shouted and I covered my ears.

"It is only acting and not as if I have a choice!" I said to him as he turned away and began to walk off. I ran to him and grabbed his arm. "It means nothing, the only way I will be able to do it is to think that I am kissing you." I said as he turned to look at me.

"He better not try anything." He muttered and I smiled.

"Trust me, he won't otherwise he will be answering to me." I said as I pulled him closer and wrapped my arms around his neck. "And anyway, I can't think of anyone else but you that I would want to kiss." I whispered in his ear as I bit it slightly and then kissed his cheek. I kissed his lips lightly as I heard a cough and turned to see Ami with her knapsack ready.

"Sorry, shall we go?" She asked as she blushed and I nodded. Kurt looked at me and was puzzled.

"Ami is spending the night at our place." I said and his eyes went wide, he looked around and then pulled me to the side.

"Are you crazy, did you forget that we are mutants?" He asked as I looked at him and smiled.

"You worry too much!" I said as I kissed him and went up to Ami as we began to walk back to the mansion.

I showed her around and we went into my room and put her stuff down. Changing into our pajamas we went back into the kitchen and began to use our powers to get the stuff.

"Hey Ami, can you like fill my glass with water?" I asked as I opened the door to the fridge and put a bottle on the table as I popped the popcorn. She opened the bottle and put it down. I looked at her as she closed her eyes and began to move her arms, making the water come out of the bottle and into the glass. I heard the door open and turned to see the professor coming in. Ami opened her eyes and held the water in the air as the professor looked at me.

"Kimmie, what have we said about using your powers in front of guests?" He said as I laughed.

"Professor; it is Ami doing that not me!" I said as Ami blushed and put the water in the glass. The professor raised his eyebrow and I smiled as I took hold of her hand. "Professor, Ami is a water elemental mutant. I thought that we could have a sleep over and it would give Ami a chance to use her abilities and to meet other students like her." I said as Ami held out her hand and the professor shook it.

"Welcome Ami to our home, I hope that you enjoy your stay here." He said as she blushed.

"Come on, we better get good places before the rest of the students come in." I said as I heard the microwave ping and grabbed the bag of popcorn and a bowl as Ami grabbed the water and we went into the common room. We were too late; Bobby was on the sofa with Ray and Amara. "Hey move it or lose it!" I said as we walked in and they tried to get hold of the popcorn. I made the bowl levitate over my head and out of their reach.

"No fair Kimmie!" Bobby said as he sat down on the floor. I smiled as we took the sofa and pulled a blanket over us.

"Bobby some ice would be nice." I said as he looked at me and then nodded as he opened his hands and put ice cubes in my water. Ami smiled at his ability as she sat down next to me and put her glass on the table in the common room.

"How are you gonna drink you water; kinda pointless putting it so far away." Ray said as Ami smiled and began to move her arms as a blob of water came over to her and went into her mouth.

"Like that." She said as their faces dropped, I was having so much fun.

"Now go, it is past your bed time the lot of you!" I said as they began to sigh. "Be thankful that you have no training tomorrow evening thanks to Ami's show!" I shouted to them as they left the common room. I went up and put in a DVD and began to dim the lights as I brought the popcorn bowl down onto our laps and the movie began to play.

The movie was getting scary and we were huddling under the blanket as someone tapped me on the shoulder. We jumped and screamed as I turned and threw my powers at the person who scared me and Ami, engulfing them in purple light; it was Kurt and Evan. I pressed pause on the DVD as I looked at them as did Ami.

"Kurt, Evan!" I screamed at them as I could see that they were thinking at a mile a minute. Ami looked at the purple light and then at me. "They are immobilized, they are not going anywhere." I said as she came by my side. "If I let you both go you better be prepared to teleport or run!" I said as I looked at my boyfriend and then at his friend. "I feel sorry for you Evan, you won't get far." I said as I saw Ami moving her arms around as I closed mine and created a storm cloud. "You ready?" I asked her and she smiled as she nodded. I let them out of the light by pulling my power back towards me as I held my hand out and froze Kurt and made the rain cloud pour on him whereas Ami had used her water in the form of a whip and was chasing Evan out of the room and I laughed.

"Kim let me go!" Kurt said who was now all wet. I made the cloud vanish and Ami came back in.

"Trying to scare us is a low prank Kurt; trust me I will get even." I said as I looked at Ami as she began to collect the water from him and his fur.

"Kurt is blue?" She asked as she looked at him and I held him.

"And furry, he is such a nice person to cuddle up with." I said as she went up to him and smiled. "But be careful, he bites and attacks when provoked; isn't that right Kurt?" I said as I walked up to him and kissed him on his lips. "Remember last time you tried to play mutant snowball fight with me and I kinda kicked you butt? Well if you think that was bad the payback for this will be worse." I said as I let him go and he gulped.

"Would saying that I love you and think that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen help?" He asked as I thought about it for a second.

"No, but it is a start." I said as my heart kinda went down a bit, was he really only saying that to get out of trouble? Did he really want to be with me? I dropped my hands and my power as my face fell and Kurt must have noticed it as he came up and hugged me. I didn't react to his embrace as he let go and then teleported away. I yawned as I stretched.

"Chasing out younger students and older ones has made me sleepy, let's hit the hay." I said as Ami nodded. We took the blanket off the sofa and began to make our way upstairs, all the time I had the thought and fear that Kurt didn't want to be with me in the back of my head grow a bit more.

I awoke to see that Ami was reading a book in her bed. I smiled down at her as she looked at me.

"Hey, I didn't want to wake you." She said as she closed the book; I looked closer it was in fact the script to the play. I sat up and looked at her.

"Nah, you didn't wake me, in fact I didn't really sleep well." I said as I rubbed my eyes, it was true I had strange and bad dreams and they were not ones I want to remember. I stood up and grabbed my dressing gown and put on my slippers as Ami did the same. "You want some breakfast? I can cook us something if you want?" I asked and she nodded as we began to make our way to the kitchen. Soon it was full of the smell of pancakes and bacon. I made enough for nearly all of the students as Ami and I had fun using our powers to make the cooking more of a game than a chore. We sat at the table as she poured us some juice and I looked at her.

"How come you can control water but not juice?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I never really tried it to be honest; no one has encouraged me to use my gift." She said as she began to eat. I looked at her and nodded knowing that had to change.

"Try it." I said as she looked at me puzzled. "Juice is made mainly out of water but the fruit parts make it denser, so in a way you just need to concentrate more on moving it." I said as she looked at me and nodded. She put down her fork as she closed her eyes and reached out and tired; at first the glass just shook but then the juice jumped out and froze as a blob in the air. I clapped and smiled as she opened her eyes and let her mouth fall in surprise.

"I did it; I really did it!" She said and I nodded.

"I knew you could." I said as I went back to eating; a smile never left Ami's face.

Giving Ami back the costume for the show tonight I walked her to the mansion gates.

"Thank you Kimmie for last night it was one of the best times I have ever had." She said as I walked her out the front a bit.

"Ami, if you want help or lessons to help control your powers, you know where to find me." I said as I hugged my new found friend in a tight embrace. "You don't need to be afraid and you are always welcome at the mansion okay?" I said as I read her emotions. She nodded as I felt a few tears fall down her cheeks. As she pulled away she waved and walked back to her house. Waving back to her as she went I sat down on the ground and pondered about a lot of things.

"If there was some way to give up my power and become part of the USA team I think I would more than likely do it." I said to myself and to the sky. "Feeling the threat that is always over my head it bothering me. Polaris I wish you were here so I could ask you what I am supposed to do." I said as I lay down on the grass. I let out a loud sigh as I felt my cell vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the caller and smiled. "Hey Jade what can I do for you? Sure no problem I can be there in about thirty minutes. Okay, see you soon." I said as I hung up my cell and looked back at the mansion. I should tell someone that I was going to be away, but the way I was feeling at the moment all I wanted was to vanish. I shrugged my shoulders as I began to run my way into town to meet Jade.

Seeing him at the fountain at the mall I waved at him as he looked at me. I was wearing my black jeans and my X-men jacket. He smiled as I came up to him and he hugged me.

"Hey Kimmie, glad you can make it. Want to grab something to eat?" He asked and I nodded as we went to the food court and ordered some food. Sitting down I began to pick at my noodles that I had ordered.

"What's wrong?" He asked as I looked up at him.

"Do you ever think that you were not who we are? I mean that you wish for once you were not different?" I asked him as he smiled at me.

"Of course I do but we can't change the way we are." He said as he looked at me. "But that is not it is it?" He asked as I shook my head.

"Just things I thought were clear are becoming cloudy." I said as I looked back at my noodles.

"I don't think that they have become cloudy, I just think that there is some fog blocking the way. Once the sun shines again I am sure it would clear it up." He said as he winked at me. I hated it when he spoke in metaphors but maybe he was right.

"Enough about my problems, what can I do for you?" I asked as I looked at him.

"I have been checking out the mutant hunter website by using my dad's log-in and have been reading posts about you. You are being followed very closely by several people at your school and also at our collage. Not only that, but there is a plan to capture you but the message is in code, only written and understood by the people who are involved. I know two of them as do you but there is a third with the user name 'Avatar', now I know that it more than likely means nothing to you but to those in the business only a extremely good mutant hunter can get that user name; trust me there are not many of them around either. That means if there is an Avatar hunter after you, this person must want you a lot!" He said as I looked at him and gulped.

"Yeah he wants me a lot; this must mean that his machine is finished." I said as I pushed the noodles away, my appetite has suddenly left me. I picked up my coke and began to leave when Jade reached out and grabbed me.

"Kimmie you should not be alone." He said as I smiled.

"So not the drama Jade, I can seriously take care of myself." I said as he looked at me in the eyes; he saw that I was scared, the pain and somehow the desire to want to escape. He stood up and grabbed his drink as he stood beside me. I looked at him and he let out a grin.

"Kurt will kill me if anything happens to you. Do you want me to drive you back to the mansion?" He asked and now I paused; did I really want to go back there? I mean sure they are more than likely realizing that I am not there and I did have to get ready for the show. My cell vibrated as it took me away from my thoughts.

"Hi Scott. No I am fine I just needed to get out. Sure I will be back in about an hour. No I haven't seen Kurt, knowing him he is more than likely hanging around somewhere. No I didn't prank him! Yes sure no problem." I said as I hung up. I let out a sigh as I looked at Jade and frowned.

"I don't think Kurt is in any danger if you are thinking that." He said as I closed my eyes.

"No, if he was I would have felt that." I muttered as I reached down and grabbed on to the feeling I had when I was with Kurt. I saw a few seconds of his future but I knew that he was not in danger; in fact he was in the mall. "Kurt come out and stop hiding." I said as I opened my eyes and saw him behind the tree. He had bags in his hand as he smiled at me.

"Kimmie, Jade how nice to meet you." He said as he hid his bags behind his back.

"Scott is worried about you so you better call him." I said as I began to walk away. I wanted to go into the sports store and look at the new leotards, Jade looked at Kurt.

"You need to be her sun because at the moment she is confused. Something must have happened last night." Jade said as Kurt blushed.

"Yeah, something happened and I think that I need to make something right although I didn't intend to make anything wrong." He said as Jade smiled and watched Kimmie go into the store.

"I know, but she is at an age where she will doubt things no matter how solid they look to everyone else." He said as he nodded at Kurt and went to follow Kimmie into the shop. Kurt pondered about what Jade had said and looked at the items he had brought and then went to the last shop he wanted, on the way calling Scott to tell him where he was.

I picked up some new grips and also new balance shoes and went to pay for them as Jade walked up.

"Let me get those for you Kimmie." He said as he pulled out his wallet and paid for my new equipment. The clerk looked at me and smiled.

"Hey you are Kimmie, national gymnastic champion! No way; you shop here!" He said as I looked at him and sighed and then smiled. "Hey Greg come and see who it is!" He called to his friend as he came over and then made the same statement.

"I can't even go shopping without gathering a crowd." I muttered as I sank down in my jacket.

"Kimmie, it is such an honor that you shop here, can we have a picture?" The manager said as I looked at Jade and shrugged. Smiling as the group of employees gathered around me and the picture. Once the picture was taken I went up to Jade and we walked out. He looked at his watch and smiled.

"Guess I better get you back to the mansion." He said and I nodded as we walked to his car.

Taking in a deep breath and adjusting my headset I stood on the stage alone. I heard the voices of people as they went to their seats and the sound signaling that the show was about to start.

"Break a leg Kimmie!" Ami said to me as she hugged me and ran off stage. I took in another deep breath as the music began to play and the curtain went up. I looked up at the building in front of me and grabbed onto my knapsack straps; I was playing the new girl who just transferred. I jumped back as students ran past me and I blushed.

"Hate being the new kid." I said as I walked up to the door, Jason was sitting on the steps there.

"Lookie, lookie a newbie!" He said as I approached him and his gang gathered. "You are cute, need help?" He asked as he held out his hand I looked at him and smiled.

"Yes I do, but not from you." I said as I hit his hand out of the way and went though the doors and backstage. The scene continued to take place in front of me as I ran and quickly grabbed a drink and then the curtain went down. The scene quickly changed to a drama room as I walked in the door with a piece of paper in my hand.

"Excuse me, is this Drama room b?" I asked as I looked up and the teacher smiled.

"Why yes it is and you must be our new student Serena." She said as she approached me and I smiled. "Now Serena as our new addition, you have to show us your talent, so up on the stage." She said as she pushed me up there. I looked around at the students as she handed me a microphone (it was a fake one). "So Serena, what can you do?" She asked.

"I can sing." I said as the teacher smiled and clapped her hands.

"Wonderful, would you mind giving us a demonstration?" She asked and I nodded as I closed my eyes and the music began to play in the background for the first song.

"Have you ever seen such a beautiful night? I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright." I sang as the people around me began to dance and I took center stage. After finishing the song the crowd applauded.

"Serena, such a wonderful voice. You will take the lead in our play of course, along side our male lead actor." She said as another student appeared at her side. I gasped as it said in the script since it was Jason.

"You're that jerk on the stairs!" I said as he smiled.

"Hey newbie." he said as I let out a sound and walked off to my place.

It was time for intermission as I ran into my dressing room to get changed into my next costume for the next scene only to hear a noise and I turned to see Kurt standing there with a small box in his hand. He turned off his image inducer as he put a small box on the table.

"Kimmie you are doing amazingly." He said as I went into my bathroom and finished changing. I came out and put on my make-up as I got the five minute warning.

"Kurt not that I am grateful for the surprise and stuff but I need to get ready." I said as I put on my lipstick and then put my headset into my ear quickly and picked up my jacket.

"Are you not going to open my present?" He said as I went to the door.

"I can't I have to be on stage." I said as I reached over to him, kissed him on the cheek and pressed his watch; his face dropped but I had no time to talk to him at the moment. I ran out of the door and closed it as the sound for the people to return to their seats came. This was the scene that I loved; I loved this song as well as the movie.

"Get out of my face! When will you take no for an answer?" I said as he smiled.

"No isn't really an answer, you are going to make it hard for us to work together if you keep fighting the feelings you have for me!" He said his line as I let out a loud 'ha!'

"Leave me and my friends alone, we have to practice." I said as he smiled and walked out of the scene.

"No way! You can't let him walk away!" Jane said to me.

"You want him, be my guest but I am so not seeing what he says." I said as I turned and sat down on the chair.

"You are so lying, we can see it." Rose said as I looked at her.

"See what?" I said as I let out a small blush.

"You are falling for him." Rose said as the music began to play in the background.

"No way, I am not going to do that again!" I said as I stood up and walked away and began to sing. "If there's a prize for rotten judgment; I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history been there; done that!" As the girls in the scene began to sing as we did our moves to the song. Once it was over the crowd went crazy as I sat back down on the chair.

"See Serena, you do love him." Jane said as I looked up at her.

"No way, did you not hear me, there is no way I could love such a jerk as him." I said as I pondered on it. "We are just too different that we can not be together anyway." I said as the girls then looked at me as I looked at them. "What?" I said as they smiled.

"Makeover time!" They screamed as I put my head in my arms, as they wheeled me out of the scene, now the boys entered the stage and Jason did his solo. I went into my dressing room and quickly got changed for the last scene since this was it, the scene where Jason kisses me. I looked at the box that Kurt had left and opened it. I gasped as I saw a ring sitting there. I took it out of the box, it was purple and blue intertwined together and inside it said 'eternity'. I smiled as I put it on my ring finger on my right hand (I am left handed) and let out a sigh; maybe with Kurt the fog was lifting. I smiled as I quickly grabbed my leather jacket and the last scene was being finished.

"So you really know what you want?" I said as I posed and put my hands on my hips.

"Oh yes." He said as I looked at him.

"Tell me about it, stud." I said as the music began and he began to sing as he threw off his jacket and fell down on his knees and looked at me. I looked at the girls as they pointed me to him.

"You better shape up, 'cause I need a man. For my heart is set on you." I sang as I looked down at him and began to tease him as I took off my jacket revealing my short tight cut black top and I could see his face react still regardless that he saw me in it yesterday. We walked down the steps and onto the runway part that went into the crowd I looked around and heard them all clapping as Jason picked me up and span me around slowly, lowering me to the ground as he brought his face closer to mine. I closed my eyes as he pressed his lips against mine as we wrapped our arms over our faces so people would think that we were kissing when we were not... well not supposed to be. I had to stop myself pushing him away as he kissed me and pushed something in my mouth. Trying to stop myself from swallowing it, I place it under my tongue as we went apart and I glared at him. Curtseying; I then ran behind the curtain and to the bathroom and made myself sick, spitting out the tablet. I came out of the bathroom fuming and went into his dressing room.

"What the hell was that?" I said as I looked at him.

"That was something that will make you come to us." He said as I shook my head.

"You are going to die." I said as I pull up my power and held him on the spot. I was about to make him purple when there was a knock on his door. It opened and there was Alex and a guy I didn't know but I knew he went to our school.

"Kimmie, are you really going to be so stupid and hurt Jason here?" Alex said and I smiled.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you all right now. I know you are planning on capturing me and taking me to Magneto... kind of ironic that mutant hunters are working for a mutant." I said as I held up my hand and froze the two in place.

"We work for whoever pays us the money." Alex said as I went pass him.

"You do anything like that ever again Jason and I will kill you." I said as I walked out of the dressing room and released them, locking them in at the same time. I ran to my dressing room as everything began to get blurry; okay so maybe the tablet or whatever it was having some kind of effect. I managed to make it in my room and I pressed my watch and collapsed.


	26. In between life and death and

**Sorry for the delay, been busy and writers block does not help much. I own nothing and only write for fun and to get things out of my head. Please don't sue! Read and review.**

**Chapter Twenty Six: In between life and death and taking out one of the threats.**

I felt myself in a moving object and guessed I was in the SUV and being taken back to the mansion. My vision was blurry and my head hurt as I felt myself being picked up and carried into the mansion. I heard voices around me but they all sounded so distant as I felt something prick my arm. I knew then that I must be in the medical bay but I was still in the arms of someone.

"Jason... kiss... tablet." Was all I was able to say before I felt my heart race and I blacked out again. The next time I came to my vision was not so bad but the headache was still there and my chest now hurt. I felt a hand in mine and looked down and saw Kurt had fallen asleep in the chair. I let out a groan as he looked up right away.

"Mr. McCoy, she is awake!" Kurt said as he stood up and hugged me. "Kimmie I thought we lost you for good." He said as he lay next to me.

"We did for a minute there." Hank said as he walked in. "I am not sure what was in that tablet but we did have to restart your heart when you said those words and then went." He said as he came up to me. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like I have been beaten up by someone really big and bad." I whispered as he smiled at me. "How long have I been asleep?" I whispered as Kurt looked at me.

"Several hours." He said as he pulled me close and began to close his eyes. I could feel his pulse slowing down as he went to sleep. "Need to go." I said as I tried to sit up. As I managed to free my arm from Kurt I sat up and the room spun. Hank came over and helped me stand and handed me a bowl. Taking it I puked; I had no idea how long this was going to last.

"Jade has been working with me on a cure, it should be ready in an hour and then it will make you feel better. Apparently it is a tablet used my mutant hunters to make their targets come to them and if they fought it, they would die." He said as he helped me into the bathroom. I closed the door as I did my business and noticed that someone had changed me. "Jean took your costume off; Ami is worried about you as is everyone else." He said as I flushed the toilet and washed my hands, the urge to be sick came again and I puked in the toilet. Once it was over I felt a cold hand on my back and began to relax. Hank picked me up and put me back in the bed next to Kurt and then began to take my vitals. "I am going to see how Jade is doing, in the meantime Kurt was supposed to be checking on you but he has fallen asleep from worry. I will make sure that Jean is nearby since she is also trained in first aid." He said as he went and I closed my eyes and leaned into Kurt. I could feel him move to adjust for me being there and then he grabbed my arm and held on to me as if his life depended on it. I heard the door open and looked up to see Jean and Scott coming in. Jean had looked like she had been crying and Scott had his arm around her.

"Kimmie, thank the stars that you are okay." She said as she hugged me and sat down in Kurt's chair. Scott pulled up another chair as he put his arm back around her. "When Kurt said your pulse had stopped we were so worried. I mean we thought you had passed out after you said those words and then..." She left the sentence open as I smiled weakly.

"Hank and Kurt began CPR to get your heart to beat again; we fear that there may be a few broken ribs. The defib machine also shocked you once and that did the trick." Scott continued for his girlfriend. I did not know what to say, all I wanted was to find Jason and kick his butt into next century. Jean stood up and checked Kurt's pulse as she then checked mine and hung up a new IV bag for me. I smiled at her as I motioned for a drink. She shook her head.

"Try and get some sleep okay. Scott will go and tell everyone that you're okay." She said as she spoke to Scott who then kissed her on the forehead and left; she sat down on her chair and smiled at me. I moved closer to Kurt and closed my eyes allowing myself to sleep.

I was shaken awake and looked up and saw Jade next to me.

"We finished the cure; this is going to take affect within a few hours but we are not sure of the side effects to you or your abilities." He said as I saw the syringe in his hand. I nodded as I began to close my eyes; all I wanted was sleep. I felt the liquid go into my blood stream and pushed out all of my fears I allowed myself to sleep once again. The light was bright as I shielded my eyes and saw a person coming towards me. I bowed as I saw that it was my guardian.

"My guardian, I am sorry I let my guard down." I said as he came up and hugged me.

"My child the time you were no longer in the living world you were with me and as I felt them pulling you back I let you go. I was scared that you would never return to where you were supposed to be." He said as he knelt before me. "The mutant hunters are a problem that is equal to the same as Magneto. A two prong attack will destroy you. The tablet that they gave you is something new that they have made and was made to react with the X-gene. I fear that when you awaken something may have happened to your powers. I just hope that the antidote works." He said as I looked at him.

"What do you mean may have happened to my powers?" I asked him.

"I fear that one of your powers may have manifested and you may not be able to control it since you are still young. But we will see. For now my child allow me to take you home for the little time we have." He said as he stood up and offered me his hand.

"I am not dead again am I father?" I asked him as I saw a house in the distance.

"You are on the border of life and death; the antidote is doing its job but it is leaving you weak. This will not last long and when you awaken you will feel better." He said as he opened the door and took me to the sofa and handed me a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. Lying down on the sofa and allowing the fire to warm me I closed my eyes. I felt a blanket go over me and my guardian kiss my head.

"I love you my daughter." He said.

"I love you too papa." I replied as I allowed the atmosphere to relax me and take me to sleep.

When I opened my eyes the room was dark and for that I was really grateful. I felt better; I reached over and felt Kurt lying there. I kissed him on his lips lightly as he murmured and I smiled. I kissed him again and this time he began to react to the kiss as I felt his arm go around my waist and his other around my neck pulling me closer. He let out a moan as I let out a gasp as I felt the IV tug at my arm. Stopping and pulling away I moved closer to the IV and allowed my arm to be left alone.

"Sorry." I said as I looked at him and he smiled.

"Don't be that was the best wake up call I could ask for." He said as he got off the bed and checked my vitals. I watched him and smiled; that was not the only thing I was referring to.

"No Kurt; not that. I am sorry that I doubted your feelings for me. I am sorry that I thought you were only with me because you were too scared to leave me." I said as I looked down at my covers. "I am sorry for not giving you what you want or need." I said as tears began to fall down my eyes. "I would understand if you wanted to leave me…" I couldn't finish as Kurt's lips were crushed upon mine. After getting over the initial shock I relaxed in the kiss as Kurt lifted my head up to put his arm under my neck. I moved my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. As my breath became labored he pulled away and let me have some oxygen. He smiled down at me as he wiped away my tears and took my hand in his. He looked down and saw the ring on my finger.

"I saw you had it on in the last act. I was really happy that you opened the present." He said as he took the ring and played with it. I smiled at him; I was not sure how to answer him. The lights came on and I covered my eyes as I looked and saw Hank enter the room.

"Stupid lights." I muttered as Kurt pulled away and sat on the chair.

"Kimmie, did you sleep well?" He asked and I nodded; it was nice to spend time with my guardian and it was strange at the same time. "I assume you slept well too Kurt?" He asked as to which Kurt nodded. Hank read my file and smiled. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Besides wanting to kick someone's butt I am fine." I said as I pushed myself to sit up. Hank looked at me and checked my vision and other stuff and nodded. Pulling out my IV I smiled as he said I could go. I stood up and felt a bit weak as Kurt's arm went around me and my stomach growled.

"Can I eat Hank?" I asked and he smiled and nodded. Kurt smiled at me; it must have been the first time I had asked for food.

Kurt helped me put on my dressing gown as I slipped into my slippers and he took my hand but I shook my head; I wasn't sure about teleporting at the moment. He understood as we walked to the lift and then he took me to the kitchen. It was twilight outside so I looked at Kurt and at the time on the oven and realized that it was still early and Sunday. I sighed as I realized I had to do the show tonight too and then again next weekend. Kurt began to make some pancakes… wait a second since when can Kurt cook? I looked and realized he was using the packet mix where you add milk and eggs and laughed. He made me sit down on the window seat as the smell of pancakes filled the room. Once there was a huge stack he began to cook bacon. The smell must have woken up other people since Logan came into the room.

"Too early to be cooking fuzz ball, especially for a Sunday; so Preppy must be awake." He said as he looked around the room and saw me on the window seat. "How are you holding up?" He asked as he sat down next to me.

"I am feeling fine… Jason is the one you should be worried about." I said as I watched Kurt cook.

"You sure it is safe for him to cook?" Logan said and I laughed.

"So far no fire." I said as Kurt finished and filled the plates and put them on the table. "Would you like to join us?" I asked as I began to stand up and Logan nodded. We took our plates and helped ourselves and began to eat. Once the food was gone Logan left and said something about training. I let out a yawn and began to stretch as Kurt took my plate.

"What are you planning to do?" He asked as we went back into the kitchen.

"Dunno; maybe get some sleep first and then training with the younger students and then get ready for the show." I said as we walked up the stairs. He looked at me and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed as he walked away to his room. I made my way to mine to find someone in my bed. I went up to the bed and saw blue hair sticking out; I knew then it was Ami. I put my hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. She moaned as she opened her eyes and looked at me. Smiling she grabbed me and hugged me.

"I thought after I found you that…" she began to say as tears fell down her cheek. "Then your friends came in and I saw your watch was flashing red; Kurt checked for a pulse before picking you up and we rushed to the SUV where Ororo was waiting and then…" She stopped I knew what had happened and I hung my head.

"I am sorry to cause you so much panic and worry Ami; know that the X-men would have taken care of me." I said as I looked down at my watch and hugged her back. "Now move over so that I can lie down and we can nap for a few more hours okay?" I said as she nodded and moved over.

"Kimmie; what happened?" She asked.

"Nothing that you need to worry about at the moment. I will take care of everything; I swear it." I said I lay down next to her. I squeezed her hand and she looked at me and nodded as we both closed our eyes and went to sleep.

When we finally woke up I got changed in my bathroom as Ami got changed in my room. Once I was done I stepped out and she smiled at me. She hugged me and I stood there in shock for a few seconds before reacting and hugging her back. Once she pulled away I heard a knock at my door. It opened as Ororo and Jean walked in. Both smiled at me and then at Ami as we went out and down into the common room. Everyone had gathered as the professor entered; even Jade was there who looked very sleepy. I sat down as Kurt joined me and looked at me and shrugged. The older X-men came in and stood in front of us.

"As you know there was an attempt made to try to take control of one of us." The professor said and I went red. "These mutant hunters are proving more of a threat than we first thought so Jade has stepped in to help out thanks to his knowledge and with Hank's help." He said as Jade stepped forward.

"We were able to create an antidote and make it so that we can carry it around." He said as he showed us a small black pouch with an X-men symbol on it. He opened it and there was something like an eppie pen in it with liquid; I then understood what it was. "Just take the pen and inject it into your vein; this will stop the pill's affects from working." He said as Hank handed out each one to us and even Ami took one. I took mine and put it in my pocket and listened to what the professor had to say. Once the meeting was over people began to leave, well except the younger X-men and Ami stayed in the room.

"We are happy that you are well again Kimmie." Bobby said and I smiled.

"No training today: I need rest and to get ready for tonight. Personal study day or go shopping; as you wish." I said to them and they nodded as Kurt wrapped his arms around me.

"Does that mean I get to spend time with you?" He asked and I smiled.

"It means that I want to see how your agility is doing on the balance beam over the pool. Go and get changed; see you in ten." I said as I kissed him lightly on the lips and he teleported away. I turned and looked at Ami. "Are you staying or going home?" I asked her.

"I have told my mom that I was with you at the mansion; she seems to like the fact I have made friends with people like me." She said as we walked up to my room. I grabbed my bikini and threw her my second one as she went into the bathroom to get changed I quickly got changed in my room. She came out and I handed her a towel and we went to the swimming pool where Kurt was waiting for me as well as several of the younger X-men. The professor said that training was cancelled for everyone today so that we could relax and I was happy for that; things had really been getting to me and it was great to finally let my hair down. Ami made herself comfortable on a lounger as Kurt was already on the bean as I joined him and he smiled at me.

"Make this interesting?" He asked and I nodded. "Loser buys dinner?" He asked and I laughed.

"Kurt you know I am going to win so if you are asking me out on a date just say it." I said as he blushed and I stepped onto the beam. "Are you ready?" I asked him and he nodded as we began to fight against each other.

Twenty minutes had passed and people were gathering and watching us. I smiled at Kurt as he bent down backwards as I tried to hit him, but moving quickly I swept his feet and he fell into the water. I let out a laugh as he surfaced and I smiled at him.

"I win again Kurt; but you were close." I said as I back flipped and then did a double back somersault into the water. Kurt swam up to me and hugged me as I treaded water with my feet. I hugged him back as I kissed him on the lips lightly... after my near-death experience I wanted to hold onto him closer than before.

"I won't let you out of my sight ever again." He whispered and I held onto him tighter than before.

The second show went off without Jason pulling any tricks this time... I think he was more surprised to see me alive and well. The next week went without any hitches too and the money we raised was enough for the new sports hall. I had now finished my elective and didn't need to choose a new one; I had enough for extra credit this year. It was a month after the shows had taken place and things had gotten back into the normal routine, cheer practice, X-men practice, studying, and college lessons and so on. I was at my locker grabbing my books as I felt someone cover my eyes.

"That better be you Kurt cause if it is someone else they are going to get hurt." I said with a smile on my face.

"Then it is a good thing it is me." Kurt said as he took his hands away from my eyes. "You ready to go?" He asked and I nodded as I put my books into my knapsack and closed my locker.

"So where are you taking me today?" I asked him as he took hold of my knapsack.

"Today we are going to the new Chinese place across town, hope you are hungry." He said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders as I put my hand in his back pocket.

"I skipped lunch and was hoping you would take the hints from me." I said as we walked out of the school; only to be stopped by Jason and Alex. I looked at him and my smile vanished.

"Jason what do you want? Did you not get the hint the first time?" I asked him as Kurt looked at him and hit something on his wrist; I knew then he had hit his watch just in case.

"Just you pretty; once we have you we can get our pay and be happy." He said and I shook my head.

"First it will be me but then the next mutant and then the next... no it stops now." I said as I stood my ground as he came up to me.

"You will be mine Kimmie in more than one way." He said as he approached me and I let go of Kurt.

"No Jason I will not be yours, or will I be Magneto's now step down before something happens." I said. Jason stood in front of me and smiled as he took hold of my face.

"You are nothing without me." He said as he looked into my eyes.

"Not going to happen." I said as I drew up my power and touched him; freezing him on the spot. I stepped back as Alex came up to him and looked at him.

"What did you do to my brother?" He asked.

"Froze him on the spot for a while." I said as I heard footsteps and turned to see the older X-men coming towards me. I held out my arm as Kurt teleported by my side now in his uniform. "No, this is my battle; they want me then they have to come and get me." I said as I took off my knapsack and went up to Alex. "You tried to befriend me but all you wanted was to capture me. I can never forgive you." I said as my power began to engulf me. "You tried to kill me and hurt my friends but let me tell you something there is no way I am helping Magneto destroy the human race. Did you know that you would be infected if it happened?" I asked him as I approached him and he took a step back. I froze him to the spot as I looked at the fear in his face. "I will not kill you; nor will I hurt you but heed my warning... call off your friend who is hunting me otherwise I will not be so forgiving a second time." I said as I threw my power at him. I let out a gasp of breath as I fell to my knees. I began to be lifted up as I looked around and felt white light engulf me... this was not my doing. I screamed out as pain raged through my body and then all I knew was darkness.

Waking up I was back in the medical bay and I let out a groan.

"Hank let me go." I said as I began to pull off the patches and take out the IV needle.

"Kimmie from what I heard you need to stay here." He said and I shook my head.

"It's fine seriously everything is fine." I said as he looked at me and then nodded taking out the IV needle I ran and went into my training room. Not the best place to hide I know but I had no where else to go. Locking the door, I went into the far corner and curled up in a ball... what the hell happened? Was this what my guardian was warning me about? Wasn't I supposed to glow purple not white! I thought as my hair fell down in front of my face but something was different. I reached out and there were highlights in my hair, both purple and white... no way! I did not want this! I began to hyperventilate as the tears fell down my cheeks... what was going on with me? Why was it changing... why now! I thought as I looked up and heard knocking on the door. I wished to be invisible so that no one would find me and I closed my eyes and felt myself begin to fade as the door opened.

"She went in here I know she did." Jean said as she and Scott walked in... Wait they couldn't see me?

"Maybe she went somewhere else... maybe Kurt found her first?" Scott said as I stood up and went in front of Jean and waved my hand, she didn't move or nothing. I began to get freaked out as I wished that they could see me again as Jean walked into me.

"Kimmie how did you get there so fast?" She asked.

"I was standing in front of you the whole time... did you not see me?" I asked her as she shook her head... "Okay this is freaky..." I said as she looked at my hair and played with it.

"The highlights look really cool." She said and I shook my head.

"No, this was not what I wanted. Guardian you get here now and explain this!" I screamed to the ceiling as I walked around the room; a light shone in the room and the image of my father appeared. I bowed down before him as he smiled at me. Both Jean and Scott took a step back.

"My child I did warn you of the effects." He said.

"Yes but it has been months since the incident why now?" I asked.

"A new emotion raised inside you today, pressure. This caused your powers to manifest." He said.

"What are you saying?" I asked him.

"You wished to be invisible; your powers made it so. If you wished to be in another room it would be done. You have the ability to grant simple wishes... with this I mean you can do simple things but nothing like wishing your abilities away." He said as he looked at me with a sad face; tears continued to spill down mine.

"I want to be normal father... I was supposed to join the USA Gymnastic squad, to get gold at the next Olympics; my dream since I was a child has been shattered and for what? For me being threatened and put under pressure for being different!" I screamed as my hands turned purple and then white. I looked at him as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down my child. It is a step you had to take sooner or later. You know your role in this universe." He said as he touched my forehead and I gasped as he showed me images of my future. I shook my head as I tried to push him away but he held on; he knew what he was showing me was hurting me but he also knew I had to see it. Once he was done he released his grasp on my and I looked at him.

"Father I can not." I said to him as I fell to my knees and began to cry my heart out.

"It will all fall in place my child." He said as he faded. I felt arms around me as Jean took me in her embrace. I looked at her before leaning in and crying my heart out.


	27. The dance, one threat disabled but

**Sorry for the delay, been busy and writers block does not help much. I own nothing and only write for fun and to get things out of my head. Please don't sue! Read and review.**

**Chapter Twenty Seven: The dance, one threat disabled but the main one still fights on**

I had adapted to my new "wishing" powers quickly and found them to be rather cool. The days soon passed and it was the afternoon of the dance. The girls and I were getting ready in my room; yes it was full and yes it was hectic! I was going with Kurt, Jean was asked by Scott, Rahne was asked by Roberto, Jubilation was going with Sam, Amara was going with Ray and Kitty was going with Bobby. We had all finished our dresses and they looked amazing. Jean and I were doing the younger students hair as I finished Rahne, Kitty came up to me and began to push me in the chair and began to do mine as Amara began to work on Jean's. Kitty began to weave the clear diamonds into my hair and I gasped as I looked at the job she did.

"Kitty this is amazing!" I said as Rouge walked in showing us her dress. Our mouths fell to the floor; she had an amazing sea green dress that went down to the ground, she wore green shoes underneath and a clear jacket covering her arms. She had short gloves on that matched her dress.

"Rouge you look amazing!" I said as I went up to her. "But we need to do something with your hair!" I said as the other girls nodded and we set to work. She hadn't gotten a date but I knew of a certain enemy that had his eyes on her; I also knew that he had transferred to our school in the same year but somehow he had no classes with us… He had stayed clear from us though so far. Once we finished Rouge's hair she looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Thanks guys; not that it will make a difference; I wasn't asked by anyone remember." She said as I bent down to her.

"Trust me, things will surprise you." I said as there was a knock at my door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Preppy are you girls going to make those boys squirm all evening?" Logan said and we giggled.

"No Logan we will be out soon." I said as I heard his footsteps as he walked away. I grabbed my purse: making sure I had our emergency disc and the eppie kit as well. Closing my purse I checked the girls, we all looked great as we left the room one by one. Once all of them were left it was just me and Rouge.

"Kimmie can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Of course you can, what is on your mind?" I asked her.

"Is it wrong to have feelings for someone who is attacking us?" She asked; it was then I knew who she liked.

"As long as he doesn't hurt you I think not." I said as I took hold of her hand. "Tonight is going to be full of surprises." I said as she smiled at me and we walked out. I let Rouge go in front since she was getting a ride with Ororo and the younger students and I wanted to make Kurt squirm a bit more. My dress was just below my knees and was purple. It had spaghetti straps and I had a white short jacket like Rouge's. I had purple heels for once and I wasn't very secure in them but I would adapt. Putting my white purse over my shoulder I went down the hallway and to the stairwell.

Kurt was saying goodbye to the rest of the student as he turned when he heard me coming down the stairs. His face said it all as his eyes went huge and his mouth fell open; I blushed. He came up a few steps to meet me and I smiled at him as he handed me a box with the corsage in it. He took it out and put it on my right wrist and looked down at the ring that had never been taken off.

"You look breathtaking." He said as I looked at him; he was in a brown suit with a white shirt and dark blue tie; it looked really good on him.

"So do you." I said as he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. Holding out his arm he smiled.

"Your teleportation awaits my princess." He said as I laughed at the word pun. Taking his arm I closed my eyes and he teleported us to an empty classroom. As we opened the door we could hear the music coming from the gym and we made our way there. The gym looked amazing as the disco ball spun and lit up the whole room. There were tables situated around the hall for people to sit down and a refreshment table too. My stomach growled since I had not eaten much and Kurt laughed. He took me to a table and sat me down. Kissing my hand he went to get us something to eat and drink as the cheer squad came up to me with their dates.

"So Kimmie you ready for this?" Stacie said and I nodded.

"Sure, anything to get me out of these shoes." I said as I rubbed my feet and she laughed.

"As you would say, so not the drama!" And then it was my turn to laugh. You see we had a special cheer for tonight and I was glad that I put my spankies on under the dress.

"Tell the squad after the king and queen dance." I said and she nodded as she went with Brad her date and began to spread the word. Kurt came back and handed me a plate and something to drink. I looked around and saw Ororo who was chaperoning for us and waved at her as she smiled at us. She was wearing an amazing white dress that seemed to sparkle under the lights. Kurt sat down and we began to eat and drink. Once we were finished he held out his hand.

"Would the princess like to dance?" He asked and I nodded as I took his hand and we went onto the dance floor. Once we found a place and the music began to slow down I rested my head on Kurt's shoulder as I looked around at all of the other couples; Ami was dancing with Jade… no way! I would have to talk to her about that one later. I looked at one table and saw that Remy was talking to Rouge who was smiling. I giggled as Kurt pulled me away slightly.

"What's funny?" He asked as I pointed to where Remy was talking to Rouge and he began to clench.

"Relax he won't hurt her; in fact he has feelings for her." I said as I held my hand out and read him. Kurt relaxed as we continued to dance.

Once the song had finished we sat down for a break as another song played and then the headmistress went onto the stage as silence fell on the hall.

"It is now time to announce this year's king and queen. Well first of all your king is Duncan Matthews." She said as the football team cheered and I groaned as he went on stage and had the crown put on his head. "And now your queen; Kimmie Clarke." She said and I groaned again… Kurt kissed me and I smiled and went up to the stage, the whole squad cheering for me. I had the tiara put on my head as Duncan kissed me on the cheek. "Now please make room for the king and queen's dance." She said as the music began to play. Duncan took hold of my hand and led me to the floor. He was grinning like a cat that got the cream. His hand went around my waist and he pulled me close.

"Pull anything Duncan and Kurt will love to have a talk with you." I whispered in his ear as he looked at me and I pointed at my boyfriend. Duncan's face fell as he saw how angry it was and that made him behave. Once the song finished everyone cheered as Duncan kissed my hand and everyone made space on the dance floor as the cheer squad joined me. I went up to the stage and grabbed the microphone as I threw off my shoes.

"Good evening Bayville High, give it up for you cheer squad!" I said as everyone cheered and I signaled for the DJ to put on our music. I stayed on the stage as the squad began to dance. I waited for my cue as I went back and did a combination of tumbles and double back somersault onto the floor and then flipped through the opening my squad made and to the front as we continued our routine; it was longer than normal; I had made a new cheer mix and this was the coming out to show the school how much we had improved. There were more flyers and I was going to ask Jubilation to join us so we could go to states. I was lifted up by Dave as I was thrown up into the air and did my double straight back somersault and landed in the arms of my catchers who then took me to go on top of the pyramid; signaling the end of the routine as we shouted "Go Bayville" and the music stopped; the crowd went crazy as I jumped down and did a high kick shouting with the rest of my squad. Running up to the stage I grabbed the microphone.

"Are they not amazing?" I said and everyone cheered. "I am glad you all think so since in six months time we will be competing in the state cheerleading championships and I would love for you to show your support to the team." I said as everyone fell silent, even the squad; before everyone cheered and chanted my name. I picked up my shoes and went off stage and was surrounded by my squad. "Guys please don't be mad." I said as I looked at them.

"Kimmie this is amazing; we would not be able to do it without you!" Stacie said as the squad cheered and hugged me. The rest of the dance passed without any problems; Kurt pulled me off the dance floor and out of the gym and into the quad. Taking me to a bench we sat down and looked up at the stars as they shone down on me, making the diamonds in my hair sparkle.

"Kurt you know what happens under starlight for me; since my powers have manifested I am not sure what will happen." I said as he put his finger to my lips to hush me.

"Kim; you shine brighter than normal, now shut up and kiss me." He said and I smiled as I leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into a month and soon it was thanksgiving vacation. This time I decided to stay in the mansion with the rest of the people who stayed behind; I was not ready to show my family my new highlights... it was strange they would automatically turn that color; no need for me to do my roots or anything when my hair grew... I shrugged it off since I could not be bothered anymore... I did try to wish it away but it wouldn't work. I was in the training room on my own working on a simulation that Logan had worked for me when it stopped.

"Who the hell turned off my simulation?" I asked as I looked into the control room and saw Rouge standing there. I went into the room where she was and she was crying. "Rouge what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry Kimmie that I didn't tell you before." She said as she held out her wrist; she pulled up her sleeve and I saw a tattoo marked on her. I gasped; it was a sign that Jade had been showing me. "They got me last night... but I didn't want to tell anyone." She said and I nodded as I sat down and put my hand over it. I felt my powers come as I healed the wound and made the tattoo disappear... however a piece of metal fell out. When it came out of her wrist I stood on it; assuming that it could be a communicator or a tracker. My anger began to rise to the surface as I looked at Rouge.

"Do you know who it was?" I asked her.

"It was one of them who has been hitting on me... he came from the same area as me and I thought that he would understand... his name was Craig but it could have been a false name. I went out with him last night on a date and that was when..." She didn't need to continue as she cried into my embrace. I have never seen Rouge so emotional... something had to be done.

"It's okay Rouge; I promise you he won't be hurting you again." I said as the alarm went off meaning that someone had breached into the mansion. "Go and run to your room and get changed... I will be taking care of our friend." I said as I pushed her out of the room. I grabbed a communicator from the control room as I looked over the cameras.

"Where is he...?" I muttered as I saw movement in the forest. "Hurt my friends and feel my wrath." I muttered as I ran outside into the darkness.

"Starlight what is going on?" I heard in my communicator.

"We have a friend... pity I destroyed his plans by breaking something of his." I said as I heard Wolverine growl.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Playing hide and seek in the forest." I said as I wished to be invisible again; I hoped that he didn't have those special glasses. Ivy was staying in the mansion for the holidays since his mom was in hospital. "Ivy you around?" I asked.

"What you need Starlight?" He asked.

"How about some poison ivy vines to capture our little friend." I said as I felt the ground beginning to move and knew that he wasn't far. I hid behind the tree as the vines began to gather around the feet of the intruder who got a knife out of his jacket and began to cut them... thank you for giving me your location! I went over to him as he was busy with the vines and held my hand out and froze him.

"Come out and play little X-Baby." He said... I knew that voice.

"You hurt my friend... what is stopping me from hurting you Craig?" I asked him as I turned to face him still invisible.

"Your stupid code; not to hurt the innocent." He said as he laughed.

"Don't give me that crap Avatar... there is nothing stopping me from killing you and ridding the world of a mutant hunter." I said as I walked around him.

"Do you know why I am called the Avatar X-baby?" He asked he didn't wait for my answer "it is because I am master above them all and I know your next move." He said as his arm moved... no way he broke through my powers but before I could even call upon it again he threw something on the ground that made me cough... smoke bomb and I was too close. I felt something fly past my ear and towards the mansion as I became visible.

"Wolverine incoming!" I said as I coughed some more and created wind to clear the rest of the smoke away... bad idea there was another present he left for me and it was ticking fast! I felt arms go around me before I could even think of where I wanted to go as I closed my eyes. When I opened them there was a boom in the distant and I saw in Nightcrawler's arms. "I owe you." I said as he let go of me and nodded. I heard fighting nearby and rushed to see Wolverine fighting against the intruder. Cyclops and Rouge had now joined the picture as Nightcrawler and I ran and went to help Wolverine. The intruder looked at Rouge and blew her a kiss... that was it my anger boiled and my powers came out as I engulfed him in purple light.

"You do not touch my friends!" I screamed as I began to close my hand, making the light shrink and cutting off his air supply. I watched him beginning to choke but I didn't care as anger fueled my power.

"No Starlight don't do it!" I heard Cyclops say but I didn't react. The next thing I knew was that someone punched me over the face. I shook from the impact as I looked at Wolverine and then at the person I had trapped and realization sunk in. I let my hand drop as I did my power and he began to gasp for breath as Wolverine took hold of him and pulled his arms behind his back. I fell down onto my knees and looked at the ground still in shock about what I was going to do.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Starlight; you were doing what you were trained to do." Wolverine said as he walked past me and took the intruder to the cell block in the lower levels of the mansion. I fell forward onto my hands as I felt someone come up to me and wrap their arms around me.

"I nearly killed him Nightcrawler... I mean Wolverine tried to make me do it once in a simulation but he hurt Rouge and all I saw was red and nothing else." I said as he sat down and pulled me to him.

"Anger is an emotion that if you are not careful it can overtake you, like it did just now." He said as he stroked my face and hugged me. "But it doesn't mean that we think anything bad about you. We all let our emotions take control sometime... just you being an Empath I guess it is harder and makes your powers stronger." He said as he pulled my face to his. "Think about me, about us and our love and use that power instead when you feel angry okay?" He whispered into my ear and I nodded as he kissed me lightly on the lips. Standing up he helped me off the grass and took me into the mansion so that we could see how the professor was doing.

"He is wearing a mind blocker." Ivy said as we walked in. "And I know how to get rid of it... just need to short circuit it with an electric shock." He said as he turned and looked at me. "Ah Starlight just the person we need; would you mind giving our friend a little jolt around about... here." He said as he placed his finger on the side of his forehead. I smiled as I felt the power inside me grow.

"With pleasure." I said as I made a storm cloud in my hands and took the lightening bolt from it in between my fingers. Giving him a small jolt I heard something click... I assumed it must have worked as the professor nodded and began to read his mind.

"How could you betray us? Your father was an Avatar mutant hunter just like me!" He said as he looked at Ivy.

"Well obviously he must have been lacking something if he didn't know that his own son was a mutant." Ivy said with venom in his words; I shivered, he held a lot of anger and a grudge against these people and I could understand why. The professor looked at him and Ivy stepped back as he read the mind of our capture. He let out a groan as he saw the images and I felt his emotions becoming conflicted. I reached out and tried something as I pushed happy feelings to the professor; his face seemed to relax at my touch so I assumed it was working.

"Thank you Starlight." He said when he pulled away.

"No problem." I muttered as Nightcrawler took hold of my hand and I felt his bracelet on my glove. Even thought I was wearing gloves I could still feel the heat from it. I looked at him and smiled as the professor made our capture go to sleep. He backed away and looked at me and signaled for me to follow him.

"He has been useful in the information that he provided to me. He is a transfer student with the help of Magneto enrolled in your school; he has been tracking you very closely and after getting close to Rouge and placing the tracker under her skin last night he made his move." He said to me as we made our way to the lift. "He has also given me the location of Magneto's hideout; we move out as quickly as we can." He said as he pressed the button and waited for the lift. "Tell the others to get ready, we leave in ten minutes." He said as the door opened; it was about to close as I grabbed hold of it and looked at him.

"Professor, what about Craig?" I asked him.

"He will have images replaced by me before we leave, but first I need to take care of something Starlight." He said and I nodded as I removed my hand and closed the door. I went back to the room and everyone turned to look at me.

"We move out in ten; go get ready." I said and they all nodded at me as Cyclops appeared at my side.

"Jean is on vacation and I don't want to call her away from her family; will you be my second in command?" He asked and I looked up at him.

"Are you sure you really want that?" I asked him and he nodded.

"You are in command of the younger X-men and I have heard nothing but praise for your leadership skills. Ivy and Nightcrawler will follow you to the end if needed." He said as I put my hand in his.

"As I would with you my leader." He said and he squeezed my hand and nodded as we went our separate ways to get ready.

I sat down in the X-Jet as I checked I had everything in my belt. I had changed my uniform and had a quick shower in the ten minutes and was getting the X-Jet ready to go with Wolverine.

"Preppy what happened outside, there with your anger; don't let it get to you." He said as I let out a snort.

"I am an Empath; my feelings will always get the better of me and take over my powers; just how much they control is something I have to take control of and that is harder than it seems." I said as I flipped a few switches. I heard footsteps and an astonished gasp as I turned to see Ivy step on the X-Jet and I giggled.

"Oh man this is amazing! Why have you not shown this to me earlier?" He asked as he began to look at the switches only for his hand to be whacked by Wolverine.

"Sit down or lose it bub!" He said as Ivy shook his hand and let out an ouch and sat down in the row behind me. The rest of the team began to come into the jet as did the professor as Wolverine looked at me.

"Ready to fly solo?" He asked me and I nodded.

"What Starlight is flying the jet? No way let me off!" Ivy said as the ramp went up and I smiled.

"This is your captain speaking; please make sure your seatbelts are fastened and that the trays are in the upright position. Sit back everyone and hold on tight." I said as I took the control wheel and pushed it forward; flipping a few switches so that the hatch would open and we were soon up in the air. Once we were in the air, the professor came forward and typed in the coords and I set the auto pilot and turned to look at him.

"Our Avatar hunter comes from a remote location on one of the islands in Europe. This is where Magneto is building his base and also where he has the second machine." He said as we nodded.

"Is it safe for Starlight to be joining us then?" Cyclops said.

"She is in no immediate danger; Magneto is not aware of her new abilities so we may have the upper hand in this. Also his henchmen are away getting parts for a second machine; it appears that they have a second target too." He said as he turned to Rouge.

"What you lookin' at?" She asked as she crossed her arms and then it sunk in... She looked back at us and shook her head. "No, no way in hell is that metal freak gettin' hold of me!" She said and I nodded.

"However this is machine number two, the first one we still do not know where it is based in the states. But again we have the advantage; he does not know that Rouge can not absorb Starlight's ability if she does not direct it." He said as the control panel began to beep; something was following us. I turned in the chair and looked at the monitors.

"Incoming missiles. Activating shield and defense system." I said as I flipped more switches and felt a buzz as the hair on my arm stood up. I felt the impact as one of the rockets hit the shield and looked at the figures. "Shields down 30% what the hell kind of missiles are they?" I asked as Wolverine took control. I undid my seatbelt as I strapped myself into the holding unit that Storm went in and nodded at Wolverine. He opened the hatch and raised me up as I looked around the sky for the other missile. Creating a thunder storm above my head I heard it coming behind me as I ordered the cloud to send thunder bolts at it as they hit it short circuited the missile causing it to explode by itself. I let out a sigh of relieve as I went back down into the X-Jet and un-strapped myself. Cyclops had taken my place as I went and sat next to Nightcrawler. The bombardment stopped, we then looked down at the island and saw a huge metal fortress in it. Wolverine growled and it was then that I realized that Sabretooth must be there.

"What's the plan?" I asked Cyclops.

"We go in and destroy that machine. Ivy and Nightcrawler you are with Starlight, Rouge and Wolverine are with me. Make sure you protect Rouge and Starlight at all costs." He said as the jet hovered.

"Oh trust me; I do not need protecting today." I said as I made my hands go purple, only to have a hand on my shoulder. I turned to Nightcrawler who shook it head. I let out a grumble as I made my powers go back inside me as the ramp lowered.

I let out a giggle as I grabbed a parachute and free fell out of the jet to the base; I loved this kind of thing! Landing on the deck I pressed the button and the parachute went back into the pack. Looking at my other team members who had landed and did the same we nodded at each other as we went in.

"Oh lookie, lookie, little cutie has come out to play." I knew that voice and I hated him.

"I swear Pyro you will be mine." I muttered as we continued into the base only to be stopped by a force field... I reached out and touched it and my hand got shocked. Pulling it away I shook my hand and checked out the burn mark on it. I looked at Nightcrawler who understood what he needed to do. Teleporting to the other side he quickly worked on the control panel and the field went down as Ivy and I went forward. "Keep your guard up; if Pyro is here things are going to get hot." I said as we went into the next room; it was here I had to gasp. There were people trapped in tubes; suspended in water and I put my hand up to them. Pressing my earpiece I spoke to the professor. "Professor we have found some people trapped in water; I think they are like us." I said.

"How many?" He asked as Ivy began to count them.

"Five in total." I said as I saw Ivy hold up his fingers and I heard the professor sigh.

"I would never thought that Magneto would go this far. Free them Starlight and we will take them back with us but be careful; don't just go smashing the tubes; you need to find the computer to shut it down otherwise they could die. I will contact Hank and tell him to get back to the mansion to help us." He said and I nodded as we went up to the computer in the room, only for Mystique to appear in front of us.

"Oh this is a battle I have been waiting for!" I said as my hands went purple.

"No; she is my mother and I will take care of her." Nightcrawler said as he looked me in the eyes and I nodded.

"Get her away from the computer and we will do the rest." I said and he nodded as he went up to her.

"My son what a pleasant surprise." She said to him in her normal form. Ivy looked at me and his face fell as I shrugged.

"Mother so this is where you spend your vacation?" He asked as they circled.

"Magneto pays well and makes sure I have what I need." She said as to which Nightcrawler made a noise.

"I can not allow you to hurt them anymore mother; it is time for the madness to stop." He said and she laughed.

"No my son; this is not madness this is the next stage of evolution; these people were just normal until Magneto injected them with the X-gene." She said and to which I had to gasp; he did what! Nightcrawler could not take it anymore as he went to attack Mystique; Ivy and I were working on the computer.

"Move it Ivy, we need to get them out of here." I said as he worked on the computer.

"Starlight, we found the machine and are setting the explosives." Cyclops said to me.

"Hold the fireworks; we have a situation. Did you find Pyro and Sabretooth?" I asked.

"Wolverine is hunting Sabretooth now and Pyro is going to be tied up for a while." Cyclops said and I smiled shame it was not going to be me who was tying him. I heard water rushing as the tubes began to empty and Ivy pulled out a computer device from his pocket. I looked at him and he winked at me.

"No harm in being prepared." He said as he began to download information I went up to the tubes and opened them one by one and helped the people out; all of which were still unconscious.

"How are we going to get all of them out of here?" I asked Ivy as he came over and took two more.

"Can you levitate them?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Never tried with so many." I said as I heard footsteps and I knew that someone was joining the party. I turned to see Gambit looking in shock at me. I threw up my hand and held him as I pulled up my powers and threw the purple light at him. I walked up to him and I wanted to hurt him.

"I thought you liked Rouge; how can you want to cause her harm!" I shouted at him; no reaction, not that I was expecting one… somehow I was hoping my words would have an effect on him. I turned to look at Nightcrawler who was fighting his mother... who had taken my form... not a good idea. I was about to run and help when I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Ivy.

"He needs to do this; we need to get these people to safety." He said and I nodded. I hoped that my new powers would work this way. I pulled out my new feelings and my hands turned white as I went up to each of them and touched them on the forehead.

"Professor you are going to get a few visitors if this works." I said into my communicator as I wished for them to be on the X-Jet and safe. They faded and I waited for the response.

"They are here Starlight." The professor said and I nodded; wanting to pass out but knew that we had not finished yet I fell to my knees; pale and weak from using so much power. I heard something smash and turned to see Mystique engulfed in purple light and knew that Nightcrawler had used one of my glass creatures; well the heart one.

"I am sorry mother." I heard him say as he came up to me and helped me stand.

"Blow this place up Cyclops." I said as Ivy pulled his device out of the computer and deleted all of the data. I went up to Gambit as my power began to wane around him. "I hope that you make your mind up soon." I said as I released him from my control and he nodded at me and ran. I looked at Mystique as she glared at me the best she could. I released her from the power and she looked at me and ran; I assumed that they went to get their friends and to get out of there before the place blew. With Nightcrawler and Ivy's help we got out to the platform and the jet was waiting. Ivy and I closed our eyes as Nightcrawler teleported us and we flew to the entrance the other X-men were waiting and they jumped on the Jet. Nightcrawler strapped me in one of the seats as Wolverine took the controls from the professor and we flew away; I could hear the explosion in the distance and feel the heat and I hoped for Rouge that Gambit was okay.

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew I was being woken up by Ivy.

"We are home." He said and I stretched and undid my seatbelt. Hank was waiting for us at the ramp as we each helped take the people we found to the medical bay. Once they were there Hank scanned them as Ivy put the information onto the computer for him.

"I am not sure if they are going to make it. Magneto injected them with the X-gene but they are rejecting it." He said and I shook my head.

"Maybe I can help." I said as I went up to each of them and made my hands turn white. I was hoping that my new powers had enhanced my healing abilities. I concentrated on the foreign DNA in their bodies and took it into mine. I screamed as I did the first one and collapsed onto the floor only for Ivy to help me stand up.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I absorbed the X-gene from them into me. At least I know my body won't reject it." I said as he helped me up. "Let's do this quick and then I can sleep." I said as I moved on to the next one; it was even more painful than the first one... but the third one and the other two seem to not cause me so much pain; I must have gotten used to it. Once I was done I fell onto my knees and cried... I was in so much pain as I began to be sick; it was red; blood. That was the last thing I knew before darkness engulfed me.

"You have been exploring your new powers my child." A voice said as I opened my eyes and saw my guardian; I knew then that I was once again fighting for my life. "No my child; you are not dying I am here to see how you are coping. You healed those people by absorbing the foreign gene in their body; do you think it was wise?" He asked.

"No but I didn't want them to die." I said as he sat down beside me. "If I can not live my dream at least I can give those people the chance to live theirs." I said as he smiled at me; we were in his house. "How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About a day; but you will awaken soon. The people you helped have all woken up and are fine. They are worried for you but they have been brought back to their home towns. Your friend Ivy took some very useful information from the computer at the base." He said as he handed me a cup of tea. I inhaled the sent; peppermint my favorite and began to drink.


	28. Running away and Magneto makes his stand

**Sorry for the delay, been busy and writers block does not help much. I own nothing and only write for fun and to get things out of my head. Please don't sue! Read and review.**

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Running away and Magneto makes his stand at last**

The vacation ended with no more fighting or interruptions and everyone was coming back to the mansion. I grabbed Jubilation and took her to one side and smiled at her.

"Kimmie did I do something wrong?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Jubi I want you on our cheer squad; if you say yes your cheer training begins now for the next two days before school; what do you think?" I asked her and she paused to think about it and nodded. I screamed in glee and spun her around. "Okay, get changed and I will meet you in my training room in ten okay?" I asked her and she nodded as she went to get changed. I looked around for Kurt; I swear I felt him nearby… hmmm… I shrugged as I ran to get changed. Once I was ready I ran into the kitchen only to have someone grab my arm. I twisted it behind the person back and slammed them against the wall as I realized it was Logan.

"Oh man; Logan please don't do that again! I am so sorry!" I said as I released him.

"Not bad Preppy; look I am going away for a few days and I wanted to make sure you were okay with it." He said and I nodded.

"Just make sure that nothing happens to you this time." I said as I hugged him quickly and then pulled away. He grunted as he picked up his bag and went. I went into the kitchen and grabbed some water and threw it in my bag with the pom poms I had and went down to my training room. Jubilation was already waiting for me and I smiled as I pulled out the stuff we needed. I threw her my purple pom poms as I took my black and white ones; these were my Shooting Starlight pom poms. I was dressed in my Shooting Stars cheer uniform as Jubilation looked at me.

"Better get used to it you will be in one soon." I said as she blushed. I giggled as we began to stretch and she copied me. "Okay first of all the basics; let me show you how to do a simple toe touch." I said as I got into position and showed it to her, she nodded as she tried and fell on the floor. "Its okay, that always happens. Let's try it on the trampoline first." I said as we took our shoes off and showed her it from standing and then on the trampoline without bouncing. She went on the trampoline and did a single bounce before performing a straddle jump and I nodded. "Now try it without the bounce." I said and she tried and was able to do it. Once she had done that ten more times I jumped down onto the floor and showed it to her again; this time she landed it and I smiled. "Great; now for a pike jump." I said as I showed her and she copied getting it first time. It went on like that for a good hour until she had the basic jumps sorted; now was the flying part; we needed Bobby. I ran out of the training room and left her to practice as I ran around the mansion looking for Bobby.

"Kitty where is your boyfriend?" I asked her as I saw her in the common room.

"He should be back in a few hours." She said as she went back to her homework. "Like Kimmie you got a spare hour?" She asked and looked at me in desperation.

"Come to my room tonight okay; at about six?" I said and she nodded as I went to think of another person who could do the job. I looked around at the other students who were still here and pondered as I felt someone behind me. "Kurt if you think you are going to prank me you better put that water bomb away now." I said as I turned and he hid something behind his back; a grin formed on my face. "Kurt sweetie; you can lift me up right? You know like Dave does in my cheer routines?" I asked him and he nodded and began to back away as he knew I was after something. "Can you help me for a few hours; at least until Bobby gets here please?" I said as I put on my puppy dog pout.

"What do I get in return?" He asked as he looked me up and down and I blushed.

"It reminds me of the day we first met." I said and he nodded. "I give you whatever you want but no pranking me." I said as I levitated the water bomb he had behind his back and burst it in front of him. Again he nodded as I grabbed him and took him down to my training room where Jubilation was waiting.

It took Kurt a few tries to get used to what I was asking for but he soon understood. He lifted me up and I showed Jubilation the basic stunts before she tried them; again so far no problems; now for the more complex stuff.

"Kimmie you were looking for me?" Bobby said as he entered the room and I nodded as I jumped off Kurt's hold and hugged him.

"You can throw me in the air high enough for me to do the stunts; Kurt needs more practice." I said as I turned to look at him and he stuck his tongue out at me. The other thought I had; that I was too fat I kept to myself… I had to stop the circle somehow otherwise I would never get better.

"You owe me Kim." He said and I nodded. "Busy tonight?" He asked and I nodded. "Come and get me when you are free?" He asked and again I nodded as he kissed me and then teleported away. With Bobby we began the most complex stuff of being thrown in the air; this was fun for me. I used my abilities to make sure Jubilation did not get hurt. After an hour Bobby's arms began to hurt and he went to see Kitty as I turned to Jubilation.

"Okay, that is enough for today; tomorrow we go onto cheers and routines. See you here are ten; after my X-men training okay?" I said and she nodded and went. I put on the music, took off my shoes and went onto the balance beam and began to dance and flip to relax.

I heard clapping over the music as I turned to see Jean at the door. I screamed as I jumped off the bean and ran up to her.

"Scott told me about your eventful vacation." She said as she hugged me.

"Nah it was nothing." I said as I smiled at her and she laughed.

"Come on, you can tell me all about it over dinner." She said as I quickly packed up my things and put the bag in the corner; going back to her I looked at her watch and frowned.

"Love to but can't I promised Kitty I would help her with her homework; rain check?" I said and she nodded. I ran to Kitty's room and knocked. I heard her yell to come in and I saw her and Bobby at her computer.

"Kimmie you remembered!" She said as she came over and hugged me.

"Yeah sorry I was catching up with Jean." I said as she grabbed her folder and kissed Bobby on the cheek. With her stuff in her arms we left Bobby in her room. "Is he gonna be okay in there?" I asked her.

"Sure; he wanted to check his mails; his laptop is broken and until Ray comes back and looks at it I said he could use mine." She said as we went into my room. "You like still have your old squad outfit?" She said as she looked at me and I nodded. "You are like really amazing in your talents; I wish I had something that I was good at." She said as she put her stuff on my bed and I smiled and went over to her.

"Of course you are good at something Kitty; you can dance and rock out with the best of them; in fact I could use some of your moves in our cheers if you have some time tomorrow?" I asked her and her face lit up.

"For real Kimmie? Oh man you are like the best!" She said as she hugged me and I giggled.

"Now tell me where you need help." I said as I sat beside her and she opened her book and explained to me what was wrong. I kept my Empath abilities open as I read her emotions and smiled as I explained everything to her. Two hours had passed and Kitty was writing her essay at my desk as I went into the bathroom; had a quick shower and got changed into a pair of blue jeans, t-shirt and a baggy jumper that I loved. Coming out of the bathroom and tying up my hair I looked at the younger X-men and went up to her.

"Anything else you need help with?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Another hour and this essay is so history and I have finished all of my homework." She said as I squeezed her shoulder.

"Cool, I am going out okay?" I said and she nodded. "Turn off the lights when you go and no visitors!" I said and again she nodded; she was too engrossed in her essay to even think about things like that. "Oh and tomorrow at three in my training room?" I asked her and again she nodded not looking up once and I smiled; I was proud of the younger students; all of them and they knew that they could ask me for anything.

I went out and closed the door and began to walk down the hallway as I bumped into Jamie who looked sad.

"Jamie what's the matter?" I asked him as I bent down to his level.

"Evan pranked me again making me use my abilities by accident." He said as he wiped his eyes; his abilities were still unstable but better than what they had been. I also didn't include him in all of the training since he was the youngest student we had.

"Please tell me Kurt had a role to play." I said to him as I hugged him and he nodded. "Fuzz ball is gonna get a talking to." I said as I walked him back to his room. Once I saw that he was better I turned my hands purple; it was personal… wait a minute why get them back with my old powers when I had my wishing abilities! Oh this was going to be fun. Pushing the power back inside I went into the common room where I found Scott, Jean, Evan and Kurt were watching TV. I smiled as they turned and looked at me.

"Scott, Jean, I would recommend evacuating since this is not going to be pretty." I said as a storm cloud brewed behind me. Kurt and Evan gulped as they figured out what I was taking about. I held my hand and froze them as Scott and Jean went out of the room.

"Nice knowing you two." Scott said as they left and I smiled as I went up to the pair, the cloud followed.

"I heard you played a prank on Jamie making him use his abilities by accident." I said and they nodded. "Okay guys it is payback time; no-one messes with my younger students without me knowing about it so what will it be." I said as the cloud let off another thunder bolt and Ororo walked past the common room.

"Kimmie no weather elements inside the mansion." She said and I let out a sound.

"But Ororo…" I began to say and she shook her head.

"No exceptions!" She said as I made the storm cloud go away and grumbled about the rule. "Make sure you dry the carpet." She said and I wished for the floor to be dry and she smiled and left.

"Thanks Auntie!" Evan shouted as I turned and looked at them.

"You guys are not out of the woods yet. If I was you both I would think about apologizing as well as worrying about any wish I will be thinking about or making in the next twenty-four hours 'key?" I said as I smiled and let them go.

Kurt teleported his way out of the common room as Evan edged past me; this was going to be fun! My face fell… I was supposed to spend a few hours with Kurt... oh well since I scared him I should take this chance to go and train. Running as fast as I could down to my training room I opened the door but the code came back blocked… no way!

_Professor is this your doing?_ I asked him; I felt warmth go through the link and I let out a growl.

_We did this for your own good, you should not be training so late_ He said to me

_But I need to!_ I began to wine and he let out a small laugh.

_Let us see what Hank says this week and then we can consider something. If you really have pent up energy why not go for a walk around the mansion grounds?_ He said and I pondered and then nodded. Running into my room I grabbed my jacket and put on my shoes as I began to walk out of the hallway one of the younger X-men approached me.

"Hey Bobby where you off to?" I asked him.

"Was on my way to see you; where you going?" He asked.

"Walk around the grounds, wanna join?" I asked and he nodded as we made our way downstairs and then outside. Once we were outside the air hit me and I smiled as we walked in silence around the grounds; it wasn't an uneasy silence, it was a comfortable one. "So what's on your mind Bobby?" I asked him as we continued walking.

"I am kinda worried about you and as your second in command need you to be open and honest with me." He said as I looked at him.

"Bobby I have been nothing but!" I said as I paused and looked at his face; it was the 'I don't think so' look.

"So you were planning on telling me about the battle over the vacation?" He asked and I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh as I continued to walk.

"No big Bobby, we went in and came out." I said as he looked at me.

"And your new powers? You haven't even shown them fully to the team yet." He said as I rubbed my arm.

"Because even I am not sure of them." I said in a low voice but loud enough for him to hear me. I stopped in my tracks and looked down at the ground as tears fell down my cheeks. "Because I am scared that if they see me changing that they will change too; I don't want them hiding from me like I am some kind of freak." I said as he put his arm around me.

"Kimmie we don't think that, the opposite; we are worried that you don't trust us." He said as he led me to a bench nearby.

"It is not that I don't trust you guys it is just until I know the extent of them I just want to refrain from using them as much as I can." I said as the stars shone down on me and I began to glow white. Bobby removed his arm as he moved to the side a bit and the stars began to shine.

"Kimmie?" He asked and I looked at him.

"So not my doing!" I said as the light dimmed and I rubbed my head; I was getting a headache.

"Do you want me to get Hank or the professor?" He asked and I nodded as he ran to the mansion I lay on the bench.

"You are doing this on purpose." I said to the sky as I closed my eyes. "Why do you have to do this to me? I am not going to be what you see not at the present time!" I said; still no reaction. I heard footsteps coming back and was surprised at the speed it took Bobby to get someone.

"The Professor was watching us from his office." He said as he knelt down beside me and I heard the professor coming.

"Do you know what is happening to me professor?" I asked him as he came up to me and checked my pulse.

"It seems that you may know more than me." He said as he looked at me. "Let's get you out of the starlight; maybe cutting yourself off from the source of your abilities may help." He said as Bobby helped me stand up and we went into his office.

"The starlight isn't the source of my abilities professor and you know that." I said to him as I sat down and Bobby sat next to me.

"I know Kimmie but it seems to be reacting with you more than normal." He said as the door opened and Hank came in, I knew right away he had a tray for taking bloods; I let out a loud groan as I took off my jumper. I turned away as Hank began to take what he needed and looked at the professor.

"Okay, explain what the hell is going on with me!" I said to him and he looked at me and let out a sigh.

"Bobby, please leave, this is only for Kimmie to know." He said as he looked at my second in command. Bobby looked like he was about to say something but he hesitated and then finally nodded as he left the office and Hank finished taking the bloods and went. "Kimmie there are several kinds of mutants, I do not mean only good and bad ones I mean different kinds of levels in regards to their abilities. There are normal level mutants and then the higher level called Omega-level mutants. These mutants have very powerful abilities and if they are controlled would be a great beneficial to the human race, not controlled and they are not only a danger to themselves but also for the rest of the world. I think that there are three students with potential to be in this level here in the mansion and I think one of them is you." He said as I pulled my legs up to my knees and hugged them, allowing the information to be absorbed.

"How can this be happening so fast? I mean if you are right that there are two more than me why have they not developed as far as I have?" I asked as he came up to me and put his hand on top of mine.

"The pill that the mutant hunters gave you had an effect on your x-gene and this has caused you to mutate faster than we expected. We need to get your powers back under control before they grow again and you become a danger." He said and I felt through him the fear and also the worry about me and my abilities, the fear that I may not be able to control them and the worry for losing me. I let out a sigh as the tears began to fall down my cheeks.

"I need to go professor, I need to let this sink in I think." I said as I stood up and went out of his office, I could feel something else radiating from him, love for me and for the other students and I was not sure I could put everyone in danger. I went into my room and changed into my uniform. Throwing basic clothes over the top I grabbed my gym bag and grabbing other clothes and useful things I put them in the bag along with my training gear and did it up. I stuffed pillows in my bed to make it look like someone was there and I put on my long black jacket, the ones my parents had gotten me for Christmas last year. Letting out a sigh I took off my watch and left it on my bed then wished myself outside the grounds of the mansion and I closed my eyes. Once I felt the wind in my hair I looked back at the mansion one last time, letting the tears flow more freely I walked away from it, for Kurt, from the X-men, from everything I loved and could call home.

I walked and walked, I didn't want to stop, and I had no idea where I was going and no idea where I wanted to go. Wiping away the tears that were still falling down my face I began to get scared. I reached to my wrist, an instinct I used to do to make sure that I knew I was always safe and now that my watch wasn't there I was not feeling too confident at the moment. I must have lost track of time since I appeared at the bridge which led out to the city. I walked along it and went into the next town, my home town and began to continue through it. The sky began to get brighter and I knew that it was nearly morning, I was tired yes but I didn't know what else to do. All night long I had felt my guardian trying to contact me, but I threw up my mental shields and blocked him. I had a headache from his advances but he never once appeared before me, I think he understood that maybe I needed to do this; maybe I needed to run away. I stopped in front of the gym I used to train in, I knew at this hour there was some kind of training going on, so walking up the steps I went in and saw Jane teaching one of the younger students. She smiled at me as she looked at me.

"Kimmie what are you doing here?" She asked me as she walked up to me. She saw I was exhausted and that I had my bag.

"Hi Jane, I just wanted to see a friendly face is all. Can I have a bottle of water please?" I asked her and she smiled and nodded as she led me to her office. I sat down in the chair and allowed the heating to warm my frozen body; even though I could wish for myself to be warm I was too tired to worry about that. She came back in with some tea for me and several bottles of water. I took them and put them in my bag and began to drink the tea, nodding my thanks.

"I read that you turned down the USA squad again, is there something you want to talk about?" She asked as she sat down on the other side of her desk.

"Trust me Jane even if I told you, you would not believe me." I said as I sipped my tea and she smiled at me.

"Kimmie, raw talent like yours only comes around once in a lifetime. If there is anything I can do to help you, please ask me, but do you think running away is the right answer?" She asked as she pointed to my bag.

"For once Jane I just want to lead a normal life." I said to he and she looked at me puzzled. I stood up and picked up my bag. "Thank you for the tea and water, I had better get going." I said as I walked out of her office and then out of the gym.

I continued my journey, still having no idea where I wanted to go, no idea of who I wanted to be. I knew that by now they would have discovered that I was not in my bed; I would guess that the professor would be using cerebro to find me; this was why I was not using my powers since he would pick up my signature. If that wouldn't work, either he or Jean would be trying to reach my mind, I made sure my mental blocks were strong enough, but thinking about them made me cry again. I reached into the pocket of my bag and felt the cards from the different scouts. I picked out the one from the USA squad and saw that the head coach was in the next city. I knew then that I had to go and look, even if I could not join. I went to the bus station on got a ticket for the next bus. It would be an hour journey and I got on as the bus left. Putting my bag in the seat beside me I looked out of the window at the country side as it went past. I let out a sigh as I reached out to my right hand and began to play with the ring Kurt gave me, oh how I missed him so much! I reached under my top and went into one of the pockets that was on my belt and took out the picture of me and the team. Tears fell down my cheeks as I began to put my head in my arms and I finally cried.

"Are you okay?" A person said in front me; I looked up and saw an elderly woman in front of me.

"I'm fine thank you ma'am." I said as she handed me a tissue. I muttered a few words of thanks as she looked at me and then at my bag.

"Traveling by yourself isn't really a good thing you know." She said and I let out a small laugh. "It is never the answer you know." She said and I frowned.

"I am not running away, I am going to practice that is all." I lied to her and tried to hide it, she looked at me and then nodded as she looked at the photo I had on my lap of me and the team.

"Missing your friends then." She said and I nodded as she smiled at me and turned back. I looked at the photo once more and then reached into another pocket and grabbed one of me and Kurt.

"Kurt I love you and know that I miss you; I didn't want to leave you like this." I said as I once again began to cry.

The bus pulled into the bus station and I wiped my red eyes picked up my bag and got out. I began to walk the short distance to the gym where the squad trained. I looked at it; it was double the size of my old gym! I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and went in. There were several girls training and one of them walked up to me.

"Can I help you?" She asked and I smiled at her.

"Yes, is Lucy around?" I asked her and she looked at me once before nodding and walked away. I looked at the gym, there was a lot of equipment; I could also see a few men working out in the other area of the gym and I looked up and saw the young girl come back with the coach I met at the nationals.

"Kimmie, what a surprise. Please come in may I get you a drink?" She asked and I shook my head. "Okay, what can I do for you?" She asked as we went into her office.

"I would just like to train, under your instruction of course." I said to her as I sat down and she looked at me.

"Are you saying you are considering joining the squad?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I just want to see what I am turning down." I said and she nodded at me.

"Okay, you have some training gear with you I suppose; well we can start right away. Go get changed, I will ask one of the girls to show you to our changing rooms. Kat!" She shouted as one of the students looked at us and then jumped down off the beam and came over. "Kat this is Kimmie, can you please take her to our changing rooms so that she can get ready." She said and nodded. Before I left I turned Lucy one last time.

"Can I borrow your cell; I would like to send a text message to someone before I get ready." I said and she nodded as she handed me her cell. I went into the menu and got to the text area and put in Kurt's number.

'Kurt, love you+missing you so much. Pls don't try to reach me atm, need time. Lv always Star.' I typed and then sent it to his number, tears falling down my cheek as I gave her the cell and nodded my thanks. I looked at Kat and followed her to the changing areas. I went in and saw no one was there as I took off my clothes and then my uniform and put on my training leotard and shorts. I put my stuff in my bag and took off my ring and necklace from Kurt. The rainbow reacted to my touch once again and I let tears fall down from my cheek as it warmed my body. Putting it in the pocket I took my bag with me and went into the gym area. Lucy smiled at me as she looked at me and nodded.

"Okay, show me what you have got on the vault." She said and I nodded as I began to stretch and then went over and chalked my hands I performed the vault that I had done for the nationals, several of the gymnasts had stopped at watched me as I landed it perfectly first time.

"No way!" I heard one of them say as Kat walked over to Lucy.

"I have been training that vault for like ever and she pulls it off first attempt!" She said and Lucy looked at her.

"Kat, have you forgotten who this is? She pulled this vault off for her nationals." She said as Kat began to fume at Lucy as she walked over to me. "Ignore Kat, she is jealous and thinks she owns the place. Come on, that was great let's try the next difficulty. Lila, can you show Kimmie the next difficulty please." Lucy said to another student, I knew she was older than me and she nodded as she came over and showed her vault. I watched it and asked her to do it again and then once more as I got the movement etched in my mind and closed my eyes thinking how to pull it off. I nodded at Lucy who pointed at the vault with the foam pit at the end. I went over to the runway and chalked my hands and began to do the new vault. First time I landed without opening up so I paused and thought about it again and climbed out of the foam pit.

"You know what you did wrong?" Lucy asked me and I nodded. "Okay, try it again." She said and I did, this time I opened up but if I was on the floor it would have been painful as I over-rotated and landed on my back. Hitting the foam in frustration I climbed out and tried for a third time, this time I knew I did it better and Lucy nodded. "Now try on a real vault." She said and I nodded as we went to the other vault, I tried it and buckled under the landing. It took five more attempts until I got it so I was only stepping back, a smile spread on Lucy's face.

I felt warmth pass through my body as I felt a presence and I knew it had to be someone I knew, and they meant me no harm. I paused on the beam and looked around and I didn't see anyone. I excused myself as I climbed off the beam and went to the door; I saw Kurt standing there and I looked at him as tears fell down my cheeks. I ran out, yes I was wearing beam shoes but I didn't care and ran into his arms; he held onto me tightly as I began to cry.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked him in between sobs and he squeezed me.

"I had a dream." I said and he kissed me on the forehead and didn't let me go until my sobs began to subside. "Don't leave me Kim, when Ororo said you were not in your bed I began to get really worried how could you just go?" He asked as he held onto me tighter.

"I had to; I didn't want to hurt anyone." I said to him as he began to stroke my back and I pulled away from his slightly.

"What do you mean?" He asked as I looked at him.

"I can not handle being a mutant anymore, I just wanted to live my dream, be it for one day." I said as he stroked my face and moved closer, planting a light kiss on my lips. He pulled away as I looked at him and he tried to smile for me.

"Magneto is on the move Kim; we need to make sure you are safe. Foiling one part of his plans hasn't exactly made him happy. We need to go home." He said and I shook my head.

"I want to be here." I said as I stepped away from him and walked up to the door. Kurt reached out and grabbed my arm.

"We go back to school tomorrow, what about Kitty and Jubi; you had plans with them today. Whatever it is we can work through it together." I said and again I shook my head.

"I gave up my dream to protect the human race, because of what I am, I know that you may not understand but for one day I want to be able to live my dream." I said to him and I felt his grasp tighten.

"I can not lose you Kim, not with Magneto out there." He said and I let out a sigh.

"Tell me about your dream." I said as I turned and looked at him.

"You were getting a ticket for a bus and I saw you crying while looking at photos of the team and of us. Kim I came without the others but they know where I am, please can we go home?" He asked and I let out a sigh.

"Kurt, come in and see what I am doing." I said as he nodded and came up to me and took my hand in his, I felt the bracelet heating through my contact and knew that this was how he tracked me.

Lucy looked up and saw me walk in with Kurt.

"Lucy, this is Kurt, my boyfriend. He has come to see what I am up to if that is okay." I said and she nodded as she pointed to the benches and Kurt went to sit on them; I pointed to my bag so he could get it for me and look after it as Lucy and I went back onto the beam.

"Okay Kimmie, try that move again." She said and I nodded as I closed my eyes and went for it once more, I stumbled a bit but at least I didn't fall off. Lucy smiled at me as she nodded and I did it again, this time landing it perfect. "Now put that in your national routine." She said and I nodded as I began to perform what she asked of me, dismounting the beam she smiled at me as we moved onto the floor. I heard a creak as the door began to bend, I knew then that Magneto had finally come. I ran to Kurt and grabbed my bag and took out my uniform and threw it on as I clipped on my belt he walked in, the girls screamed and began to run out using the emergency exit as I stepped forward as Kurt hit something on his wrist and turned to his normal self.

"What do you want Magneto?" I asked him as he smiled.

"You... that is all, just you my little mutant." He said as some people from behind came forward, I noticed them as the mutant hunters, one of them was a member from the gym, so they had been tracking me more than I thought.

"Not going to happen metal man." I said as I began to throw up my power and he laughed as the mutant hunters began to attack me. I threw my power at one of them as Nightcrawler appeared at my side as we stood back to back. I lowered my shields and tried to talk to him.

_ETA on the others?_

_About five minutes, until then, back to back protection, he can not take you. You take the girl and the other guy; I take our friends Alex and Jason here._ He said to me and I nodded, but before I could close the link I felt the love from him. _Once we are out of this, you are not leaving my side again; I can not afford to lose you._ He said as I reached behind him and took hold of his hand and squeezed it as we parted and began to attack the mutant hunters. I ducked as the girl tried to punch me and I reached out and lifted her off the ground as she smiled at me and threw down a bomb, I threw the bomb across the room as fast as I could to make sure that it didn't injure anyone, I could hear sirens in the distance and knew that police were on their way, I knew then that there would be cameras coming and I turned to look at Nightcrawler as he threw Alex down to the ground and then vanished and appeared at my side.

"Our ride awaits," he said as he took my arm and he grabbed my bag, but I let go.

"No, this ends now!" I said as I looked at him and he shook his head.

"You can not do this Starlight, not now! We go; Cyclops orders." He said and I growled.

"I am sick of running!" I said to him as I looked at him.

"I know but I need you safe!" He said as he grabbed my arm and teleported to the X-Jet before I could have a chance to protest. I let go of this arm and looked at him.

"How could you do that? I could have taken him on!" I said to Nightcrawler as he looked at me.

"Starlight we need you with us not with him." He said and I closed my eyes and let out a loud sigh. "This is why you can not lead the life you want; you will be in danger wherever you go." He said to me in German and I turned to face him.

"I can take care of myself." I said back to him in his native language and he nodded.

"I know, but who would take care of me if I was to lose you." He said to me and I looked at him as I heard a cough and turned to see the professor.

"Starlight tell me what you want." He said and I fell to my knees and let out the tears I was holding back.

"I want to be normal, I didn't want any of this, and I just want to be able to live my dream even if it was for one day." I said in between sobs.

"As you saw, no matter where you go, you are hunted, Magneto has mutant hunters in all places where you were more than likely to go; with us you are safe." He said and I looked up at him.

"I want this all to be over." I said in a hushed voice.

"It will be, soon, but first you need to get control of your new powers, accept who you are and we will get through this I promise." He said to me as he looked at me and held his hand out to me. I reached out and took it as I went and leaned into his chest and continued my sobbing.


	29. School starts and cheer nationals

**Sorry for the delay, been busy and writers block does not help much. I own nothing and only write for fun and to get things out of my head. Please don't sue! Read and review.**

**Chapter Twenty Nine: School starts and cheer nationals approach... someone changes sides**

Once we got back to the mansion I went into my room and closed the door, this did not stop Kitty phasing through it.

"Kimmie oh man like don't do that again!" She said as she came over and hugged me.

"Kitty, I..." I didn't know what to say to her.

"You freaked us all out, the younger students were really worried, they wanted to go with Kurt, the professor, Jean and Scott when Kurt said he knew where you were. But we were not allowed, the professor thought it would be better just a few of us, not to scare you away." She said as she pulled away and looked at me. "Like how was it? Was it what you always dreamed of?" She asked me and I nodded, it was exactly what I had dreamed of and more. There was a knock at my door as Ororo stepped in and smiled at me and Kitty. "Like catch you tomorrow for school right?" She said and I nodded as she phased through the door. I let out a sigh as I took off my belt and then reached over the back and took off my uniform that was thrown over my training gear and put it on the floor.

"The professor told us what he explained to you last night. Did this cause you to run away?" She asked as she sat on my bed, I looked at her and nodded as I joined her.

"I didn't want to be the one responsible for hurting everyone should my powers go out of control." I said as I reached into my bag and took out the ring Kurt gave me and put it on.

"Your powers have only started to manifest, but so far you have them well under control but there is something you are not telling us isn't there?" She asked and I nodded. "When you are ready then you know where to find me. Logan called since he felt something wrong, we told him what happened, he isn't happy. He said he will be back in a few days to talk to you." She said and I laughed.

"I had never thought that Logan cared." I said and Ororo smiled at me.

"He hasn't got any father instincts and he has a tough time showing his feelings, but he found something in you that brought out a side he is scared of. Don't push that away." She said and I nodded as she went out of my room. I stripped off my training gear and went under the shower, as the hot water fell over my body, soothing the aches and bruises from the battle I let out the tears that I had been containing for too long.

Walking out of the bathroom in my bathrobe and rubbing my hair in a towel I saw Kurt in my room, he was dressed in black jeans and a light blue t-shirt and he turned to look at me as I blushed. He smiled as he ran to me and took me in his arms, making me drop my towel as he began to squeeze me, letting go slightly he brought my lips up to his and kissed me, it was a desperate kiss and it showed his fear, worry and also his love for me as I let out a slight moan and began to relax in the kiss. He pulled me closer as I ran my hand through his hair and his tail went around my waist as his other arm rested on the small of my back and his other hand held my face to his. After a few minutes the need for air got desperate as he pulled away slightly and looked at me in the eyes.

"If this is the welcome back I get for running away I should do it more often." I said in a low voice and he let out a small laugh. I blushed as I remembered I was wearing next to nothing and I looked at Kurt. "So is there a reason you are here since you girlfriend is nearly naked or you got something planned?" I asked him and now it was his time to blush as he realized I was still in my bathrobe. He turned as I went into my cupboard and grabbed some clothes. Going back into the bathroom I got dressed and brushed my hair. I put it up since it was still wet and went back into the room. Kurt turned and looked at me and then smiled as he saw I was wearing my blue hipsters and a white t-shirt and walked up to me as his tail went back around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his waist. "So are you going to tell my why you are in my room?" I whispered in his ear as I gently nipped his lobe and he shivered as I felt his heart race. He gulped as he tried to bring his feelings under control.

"I wanted to take you out for a burger and then a movie and then some time together." He said as he began to get warm as I pulled him closer, I knew we were experiencing new feelings and I was also beginning to feel tingling all over my body as he got closer to me. My mind began to get clouded with the warmth as I kissed him on the neck and he let out a small moan as I began to work my way to his cheek, his forehead and then his mouth, he moaned as I ran my hand through his hair and pulled him closer as he opened his mouth and allowed me to run my tongue along his lips and teeth as his tongue came to meet mine we began to fight for some kind of dominance. Allowing him to win he began to explore my mouth as I sucked on his tongue slightly causing him to moan more as his hand moved down my back and his tail pulled me closer. Even though I wanted to continue, and oh man did I ever I knew that we were not ready as I pulled away from his slightly and looked at him as I rested my head on his forehead and gasped for breath.

"I can't lose you." He whispered as he ran his fingers down my cheek.

"And you won't I promise." I whispered back at him as I put my hand on his and took it. "Let's go for the burger and movie you promised, but first I need to do some payback for something you did to one of my team members." I said as I wished for water balloons above his head as they fell on him and soaked him as I threw up a shield around me. He let out a yell as the ice cold water drenched his body and I laughed. "Learnt your lesson?" I asked him and he nodded, I wished him dry and kissed him lightly on the lips as we walked out of my room.

"What about Evan?" He asked as I heard a yell down the corridor.

"Don't worry about him, he just got his payback." I said as I heard him screaming my name and he came out of his room all covered in clown make-up and clothes as other students began to come out and laughed at him as he walked up to me and Kurt.

"I see I got off easy compared to you." Kurt said as he laughed at his friend.

"Kimmie, turn me back to normal!" He said and I laughed.

"It will wash off Evan, don't freak." I said as we walked past and I felt his stare heating my back.

I hit my alarm as I woke up and felt someone's arms around me, I turned to see Kurt lying in my bed next to me... the memories from last night came back, the burger, film and then us just being together on the cliffs looking at the stars and then coming back to the mansion and falling asleep in his arms. I reached over and stroked his face as he moaned and opened his eyes and looked at me and I smiled.

"We have to get ready for school Kurt." I said as he looked at me and smiled as he kissed my hand as it passed over my lips.

"Promise not to run again." He said to me and I nodded, I knew he would be watching me to make sure I kept that promise. I sat up as I stretched and looked down at my clothes; I was still in the ones from last night as there was a knock at my door. I turned and looked at Kurt who quickly kissed me and then bamfed out of the room as I grabbed my bathrobe and threw it on.

"Come in!" I said as Jubilation came in through the door.

"Kimmie, I am scared about meeting the squad today." She said and I smiled at her as she closed the door. I went into my dresser and got some clean clothes and went into my bathroom and got changed, leaving the door slightly open so I could talk to her.

"Jubi you are going to be fine and anyway, Kitty is coming with us since she is going to choreograph some moves for us so you won't be the only freshman there." I said as I put my hair down and brushed it.

"Yeah but she won't be the one doing the stunts." She said and I looked out at her and smiled.

"Look, if something happens I will use my powers but trust the squad, they will love you!" I said as I quickly brushed my teeth and picked up my knapsack and pom poms as she looked at me and lay on my messed up bed and sniffed it.

"Kurt spent the night here didn't he?" She asked, crap she must have smelt his aftershave! I blushed as I nodded.

"You keep this to yourself okay; he was worried I would run away again." I said and she nodded as we went downstairs to grab some breakfast.

We grabbed something to eat as Kurt and the other students began to come down and eat too. Kurt sat next to me and kissed me on the cheek as we heard the door opened and saw the professor come in.

"Scott, Jean, Kimmie, Kurt, since this is your last year in high school I hope that you have made some plans for collage next year." He said and I let out a moan, I had a pick of several thanks to my gymnastics, but I wanted to stay here in the mansion and I knew that this would be the best place for me. Kurt's head went on the table; I knew that he had not even thought about it... I let out another sigh as I looked at Scott and Jean, we were the oldest students in the team and this was one of our challenges that we had to face.

"I will be having meetings with each of you to discuss your options tonight now have a nice day at school." He said as he left the room and I put my hand on the back of Kurt and began to rub it.

"Why did he have to mention that today? I also have to choose a new elective today!" He said and I let out a small laugh as I looked at Scott and Jean.

"What about you two?" I asked them and they both shrugged, I guess that none of us had given it much thought. I finished my toast and juice and went into the kitchen to pick up my lunch bag and put it in my knapsack as I went into the foyer and went to open the door as Kurt appeared at my side.

"Too cold to walk Sternchen." He said as he held onto my arm and I closed my eyes. Once I felt the breeze on my face I put up my hood as Kurt pulled me closer and we walked into the school. Stamping the snow off our feet, we walked to my locker as Kurt waved at people who called to him as we passed.

"Look at you Mr. Popular!" I said to him as he blushed.

"Well it helps to be a senior and with the head cheerleader on my arm it makes people respect me more. After kicking Duncan's butt too without touching him was another great thing." He said as he kissed me on the cheek and I let out a giggle as he opened my locker with his free hand as an envelope fell out of my locker. I looked at Kurt confused as he picked it up and looked at it.

"Better throw it in the trash." I said to him as he looked at me.

"What if it is a letter from one of the other students?" He asked as I looked at him.

"What about the mutant hunters?" I asked him in a low voice. "It is not as if they don't know my locker and stuff." I said as he nodded.

"I don't think that they would make a move to hurt you here in our school. Go ahead and open it." He said as he handed it from me, he was right it wasn't from them, but it was from Remy.

_Kimmie,_

_I was not sure how to reach you without drawing attention to myself. Can we meet after football practice today? I know that Kurt is more than likely reading this with you as well as not letting you out of his sight, he can watch but from a distance. I await your answer by letter, my locker number is 108._

_Remy_

I read through it once again as did Kurt and I looked at him.

"I want to meet him." I said and he nodded as the bell began to ring and we walked to our homeroom.

Lunch time came and I put my reply to Remy's letter in his locker as we made our way to the quad to meet up with the other X-Men. Music was blaring from Kitty's boom box as she got up and began to dance. I smiled at her as I walked over and watched her. After she finished her dance routine she played the song again, this time I joined in as I copied her moves.

"Like whoa Kimmie, you got the routine down first try!" She said as she watched me and I smiled at her as we began to dance together. Kurt and Bobby sat beside each other and watched us as Scott and Jean began to walk up to the table. I reached into my knapsack as I got out my cheer CD and put it in the box and stood on the table. I reached my hand out to Kitty as she took it and stood on the table with me, I then turned to Jubilation and reached out to her as she also took it and I nodded to Bobby as he pressed play and the cheer music filled the quad as I began to dance, Jubilation copied me as did Kitty and the cheer squad began to gather in front of me as I smiled and saw Stacie there with the group who began to continue the routine. I back somersaulted off the table and joined the squad as Dave lifted me up onto his hands and I posed. I nodded to Jubilation as she also back somersaulted off the table and went up to Craig, one of the other male cheerleaders and pointed to me, he understood that she was going to copy me as he lifted her up and posed like me. Dave and Craig then bent down as they threw us up in the air and we did a simple toe touch and landed in the arms of the catchers below. I smiled at Jubilation as we were put back on the ground and walked to the front of the squad as we began to dance and then did the set of flips I had been teaching her. When the music ended everyone cheered at us as I looked at Jubilation and smiled.

"What is your name?" Craig said as he held out his hand for her.

"Jubilation, but people normally call me Jubi." she said as she took his hand and blushed.

"That was amazing; I can see that our fearless leader has been training you." He said as she blushed even deeper. I knew that she and Sam had broken up and this was eating her up, maybe the attention from Craig was exactly what she needed as Stacie came up and shivered.

"Why are we cheering in the snow?" She said and I laughed as I turned to the rest of the X-men, we always met here no matter the weather but I knew that we would need to find a meeting place in the canteen as Kurt grabbed my knapsack we went in and began to find a new table. Jubilation was chatting to Craig as we sat down and they both went to the same table as the cheerleaders.

"Should you not like join them?" Kitty asked as she sat next to Bobby who sat on the other side of me.

"Nah, she should get to know the squad, and anyway I think Craig is good for her." I said as I reached into my bag and grabbed my lunch and began to eat it.

School came to an end as I packed my books from my history class and looked over at Kurt who was stifling a yawn.

"Hey have you picked an elective yet?" I asked him as he came over to me.

"No, am going to do that now while you have cheer practice. Jubilation and Kitty are waiting for us." He said as he pointed at the door and I saw the pair talking about something and then giggling. I picked up my knapsack and walked to them as they turned and looked at me.

"You younger X-men ready to rock this house?" I said as they cheered and laughed as I joined them and felt my arm being pulled as Kurt pulled me towards him.

"Remember no running again." He said and I nodded as he kissed me lightly on the lips. He let go of me as I went with the girls and he went into the drama hall where the electives were being presented since it was the new semester... this meant that me and the squad had the hall. We went to my locker and grabbed my pom poms and then went into the changing rooms and got changed. I walked into the hall with the younger X-men following me, Jubilation blushed as Craig waved at her and Kitty saw Bobby sitting on the benches; I assumed he was going to watch us.

"Right everyone. Welcome back to the first practice, this is where we up the skill, we are going to states in three months time and we need to get the new routine sorted. Now as you saw out in the quad I have enrolled two new freshmen for our squad. This is Jubilation and like me is a tumbler, and this is Kitty, dance master. Jubi will be joining our squad if you guys have no objections, as for Kitty, she has the offer but I am not sure if she will take it, but first let her show us her moves. Kitty, the floor is yours." I said as she gave me her CD and told me the track number. I went over and put it in the boom box as the team sat on the benches and I pressed play as the music began to fill the hall. I watched Kitty as she moved with grace and fluency. I watched her routine and I knew part of it as I went behind her and copied her as she turned and smiled at me. Once the song ended I looked up at the squad who smiled at me as they huddled. Jubilation joined me and Kitty as I paused the music and hugged her. The squad came out of the huddle and joined us.

"Kimmie we are so gonna win!" Stacie said as I went up and hugged her. The squad cheered, now was time for the bad news.

"Okay guys, if we are going to do this we need to up our training. Cheer practice four times a week, in your study hall please use the gym to build up your muscles and stamina. Once a month we will also train on Saturdays if it is possible. Now, this is going to be our music for our new cheer." I said as I went over and put the CD in the boom box and played it a few times over. I stood in the middle of the hall as I showed the squad the beginning part of the new cheer that was all I had gotten to so far as I turned to Kitty who watched and listened.

"Okay, this would look like sizzling if we did this." She said as she began to dance and then looked up at Bobby who smiled down at her. She waved at him to join her as he looked at her and shook his head; she let out a sigh as she grabbed my hands. "Shuffle left right then dip okay?" She said and I nodded as we did what she said and the squad smiled, this was going to be interesting.

"Okay Craig you need to start bulking up, Jubi is your stunt partner. Okay team up, let's do this together, follow my lead and then Kitty's." I said as we went through the beginning part and then we danced with our partners and went through it a few more times until we got it right. I smiled as I watched Craig dip Jubilation who blushed.

"Great practice everyone; tomorrow we add the stunts to it." I said as everyone said goodbye but Craig held back to talk to Jubilation. Kitty went up to Bobby and I saw Kurt hanging at the door as he came in and went over to me. Craig handed Jubilation a piece of paper and kissed her hand as he left and I grinned as I watched her blush and then come screaming over to me.

"He gave me his digits." She said as I hugged her and Kitty joined in as the boys looked at us. I looked at Kitty who was smiling at me.

"So Kitty, you want to join the cheer squad?" I asked her and she looked at Bobby who nodded and then so did she, I cheered as I hugged them both and looked at Kurt as he came over to me.

"So you have chosen a new elective?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Fencing, it looked so interesting and I don't have to worry about people touching me since I will be dressed in protective gear." He said and I nodded.

"You got enough money to buy your own stuff?" I asked him and he nodded again. "Shopping trip at the mall now?" I asked him and again he nodded as my eyes lit up and I screamed. "Great, let me get the girls their new uniforms and then get showered and changed and we can go." I said as I kissed him on the cheek and grabbed the girl's arms and took them into the changing rooms and the cheer uniform closet. Once we sorted out their uniforms and pom poms we had a shower quickly and then went to meet Bobby and Kurt who were talking about something. I went up to Kurt and grabbed him from behind as he turned and looked at me as he bamfed away and onto the hoop of the basket ball net, I looked around and began to fly up to him as he smiled and laughed as he went away again and appeared on the floor as I held up my hand to hold him I landed on the floor. With him trapped I kissed him on the lips.

"If you wanna play hide and seek I would suggest we do that back at the mansion." I said as he smiled at me and I let him go.

"Of course my Sternchen." He said as he held out his arm and I took it. "To the mall!" He said as he pointed to the door and I giggled as I waved to the younger students and we went out into the cold.

Kurt wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close as we walked to the mall. He opened the door and I felt the heat coming out as we walked in and wiped our feet from the snow and looked at the shops.

"So what is the deal with my new nickname, not that I am complaining, it is echt suß." I said as he took hold of my hand.

"I wanted to give you a spitzname that reflected who you are and to make you never forget that you will always be my Sternchen." He said as he led me to one of the special sports shops that were in the mall. He looked at the different sparring swords as I looked at the rest of the stuff in the shop. The clerk came up and talked to Kurt who told him what he was after. After about thirty minutes Kurt was kitted out and paid for all of the stuff we left and went to the food court to get some food. We sat at the table as we waited for Remy to show up, we were planning on going to the mall anyway, but Kurt now had a reason to do it. I looked up as I saw footsteps and Remy approached our table.

"May I join you?" He asked and I looked at Kurt who was looking like he was about to hit him as I put my hand on him and smiled.

"Kurt, you want to go into the smoothie shop and grab something for me to drink? The fries were too salty for me." I said to him as I lowered my shields to him.

_He means us no harm, he feels guilty for what happened in Europe. Trust me to trust him please._ I said and Kurt nodded as I put my shields back up and nodded at Remy who sat down beside me.

"Your boyfriend does not seem to like me." He said as he sat down next to me, his hands folded together on the table.

"He just has issues with people who have fought us that's all, he will need some time. Now how can I help you?" I asked him as he looked at his hands and began to twiddle his thumbs.

"I heard what the mutant hunters did to Rouge, when I found out I faced Magneto and he told me if I didn't like what he was doing I could leave, and so I did." He said as he reached over and took the rest of my fries, I pushed him my plate, I was no longer hungry.

"So you want to join us?" I asked him and he nodded. "Then why approach me, why not Scott or the professor?" I asked and he sighed.

"You are the one who knows that I am not lying and that I mean what I say with your abilities." He said and I nodded, I had been reading him the whole time and so far he was really feeling remorse and wanted to change. Kurt came back and handed me my mango smoothie as I began to drink it. I could feel Remy getting uncomfortable with Kurt around so I looked at him and smiled.

"Kurt, you want to ring Scott to come and pick us up?" I asked him and he muttered something under his breath but walked away and took out his cell and began to call Scott as I reached out for the professor.

_Kimmie, what can I do for you?_

_Professor, I have Remy here who wants to join us, I have read him and I know he means what he is saying, he really wants to pay back Magneto for what he did to Rouge and also stop this war._ I said as I felt the professor thinking about it.

_Okay Kimmie, I will have Jade come and pick you up, I think it would not be best to ask Scott as I know Kurt is doing now. I will make sure he does not leave the mansion, we will see you soon. _He said as he closed the link and I put up my shields again. Kurt came back and sat down.

"Scott told me that the professor has sent Jade to pick us up." He said as he took a sip from his smoothie.

"He thinks Jade may be better than Scott." I said as I began to drink my smoothie too.

"Right, we are going to take you back to the mansion and you can tell the professor why you want to join us and we will see from there. Just I have a question, why are you part of Magneto's team and not of the Brotherhood?" I asked as he smiled.

"Yes I am a few years older, but I never finished high school, this is why I am in the school. I joined when I was beginning to have doubts about Magneto and the mutant hunters and I wanted to make sure that no one would get hurt." He said as he finished my fries and I nodded at him as I saw Jade coming up. I smiled and waved at him as I hugged him and pulled away, I could feel that he was sad.

"My mom is getting worse, Kimmie do you think you could try something?" He asked me and I nodded as I hugged him and tears fell down his cheek. Kurt came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"We are making a quick stop before heading home." I said and he nodded as he went and got his bags, I nodded for Remy to follow as Jade's eyes began to narrow.

"Wasn't he at the base?" He asked as Remy smiled at him and held out his hand.

"My name is Remy." He said as I nudged Jade who took his hand and muttered something under his breath.

"My name is Jade. Come on let's get this over with." He said as we went to his car and he drove us from the mall to the hospital.

We went into the room his mom was and I asked Kurt and Remy to stay outside. Jade went up to her; she was sleeping as I walked up and read her chart. I gasped as I read it, she had cancer, I was not sure if I could help her, she was already in stage three and the chances of her recovering were slim. I put the chart down as Jade looked at me.

"Please try at least." He said and I nodded as Jade put the blinds down and I sat down on the chair next to her. I reached out for my new power as my hands turned white and I hovered them over her body as I scanned for the caner. Finding it I focused my healing energy onto it, I knew that the only way for me to heal her was to take it out of her and into me, I was not sure if I could then destroy it in my own body.

"For me to cure her I have to take her illness out of her and put it into my body that is how it worked last time. I will have my healing abilities to help me but I am not sure how long this will take for me to recover." I said to him as he looked at me, he was conflicted, save his mom and possibly kill me or I do nothing and his mom dies.

"What do you think we should do?" He asked me.

"I think we should talk to Hank when we get back to the mansion." I said as I stood up and looked at her once more. "I can help the pain go away though" I said as I gathered my power once more and put my hand on her forehead. I took away her pain and I stopped myself from screaming. Everything began to turn black as I lost consciousness.

When I awoke I was lying on the sofa in the professor's office as Jade explained what happened. I let out a moan as I sat up and looked around. Remy was sitting on a chair as Kurt was by my side in an instant checking me over for any signs of injuries.

"Kurt seriously I am fine. Professor I want to help his mom but I am not sure I can heal what she has if I took it from her." I said as I walked up to his desk.

"We will discuss this issue in a minute Kimmie; we need to talk about Remy. I waited for you to wake up so that you can read him for me while we talk, are you feeling up to it?" He asked and I nodded as I sat beside Remy and took hold of his hand.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." I said as I closed my eyes and looked in his future. I saw the battle, the same one I always saw when I had been reading people recently and I saw him protecting Rouge and fighting for her to defend her from a new enemy, it was clouded as I began to let out a moan I pulled away and gasped for breath.

"What did you see?" The professor asked as I went up to him, I could not say it in words so I held his arm as I pushed the images to him and he watched them. Once they had finished I pulled away and he nodded at me as I gasped once again, Kurt was right beside me as I stood up and wavered as he took me back to the sofa I began to put my head on his shoulder as the professor asked Remy all kinds of questions and I kept my powers opened and read him.

"Kimmie?" The professor asked once he was finished and I just nodded. "Okay Remy, we will let you stay here, I will have Rouge show you to your room. Welcome to the X-men Gambit." He said as the door opened and Rouge stood there, she looked at me with Kurt, Jade and then at Remy. "Rouge, would you please show our guest to the guest quarters while we prepare his room." The professor said as she looked at Remy and blushed.

"Of course professor." She said as Remy picked up his bag that I had no idea he had with him and began to follow Rouge.

"Professor, one more thing, I would like to show where I stand by providing you with information about Magneto's plan." he said and the professor nodded.

"We can talk in the morning Remy." He said as the professor said something to Jade who went. Kurt looked at the professor and nudged me slightly.

"No need to wake her Kurt, have you both thought about what you plan to do after high school?" He asked us as I opened my eyes and looked at Kurt.

"I have several scholarships on offer, but in light of recent developments I wish to stay here, teach the younger students, and learn to take control of my powers." I said and Kurt smiled at me as he hugged me.

"That is good since I didn't want to leave here either, at least not yet professor, I still think that there is so much I need to learn here and I would like to stay here and take an additional course in college or something like that." He said and the professor nodded.

"That was what Scott and Jean said too, it looks like I am not going to get rid of you four am I?" He said with a smile on his face and we laughed as Kurt picked me up in his arms and we said our goodbyes to the professor and he walked out into the foyer, only for the door to open and an old friend of Kurt's to come in.

"Forge my man, what are you doing here!" He said as he put me down and went up to his friend.

"Kurt man, always a pleasure. And if I may ask who is this enchanting woman?" He said as he looked over at me and I smiled.

"Forge this is Kimmie, aka Starlight, Kimmie this is Forge, we rescued him from the middleverse he created." Kurt said as Forge came over and shook my hand.

"Starlight huh, so what is you power?" He asked and I smiled as I turned my hands purple and then white.

"Many and varied according to the professor, how about you?" I asked as Forge smiled at me and his arm changed into a metal device, I smiled as I went up to it and touched it; he smiled, since no one had been brave enough to do that. "That is so cool!" I said as his arm became normal again.

"So Kurt, you up for some tests?" He asked and he took a few steps back.

"No way man, last time you said that I ended up trapped with Wolverine and also tearing some holes in the fabric of the universe." He said as his back hit the wall and then bamfed to the top of the stairs.

"Kurt we were going to eat something!" I said to him as he shook his head.

"Es tut mir leid Sternchen, habe keine hunger mehr!" He said as he ran to his room and I raised my eyebrow puzzled as I looked at Forge.

"Luegner!" I shouted to him as he left, I knew he could still hear me even if he was in his room. "Okay you have some explaining to do and I am in need of food, care to join me?" I asked him and he smiled.

"An offer like that from a beautiful woman how can I say no!" He said as he held out his arm and I giggled and we went into the kitchen to make a sandwich.

Forge and I were talking about my powers and what he had done that spooked Kurt so much and I shivered as I thought about the amount of time we had teleported together.

"I can understand his fear, come on that must have been one hell of a ride for him and Wolverine." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah I guess but we wanted to know where he went when he... you know... vanishes." He said and I nodded.

"I know, but it would be enough to put me off teleporting for the rest of my life, thank the stars that when he teleports normally they do not know he is there." I said as I took a bite out of my sandwich.

"But your powers, whoa man how do you deal?" He asked and I paused as I looked at him.

"I don't know... I just try I guess..." I said as I put my sandwich back on my plate and looked at him, he grinned at me and I looked at him puzzled.

"I came to give Kurt a gift but I guess he still has fears from the last experiment." He said as I heard a noise and looked up and saw Kurt hanging by his tail on the lighting.

"A gift for me?" He said and I laughed, I forgot about his super sense of hearing and looked up as him as he reached down and tried to steal my sandwich. I put my hand up and levitated it up to him, I was kinda no longer hungry as he began to finish it as I reached out my other hand and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl that was at the other end of the table.

"Cool, just like Jean." He said and I nodded.

"But I can not read minds, I can read feelings and I can see the future if I am touching the person. I can also push images in their minds if I can read their fears, scaring them and frightening them." I said as I began to peel the banana and eat it. "Kurt will you stop eating from the lighting fixtures, you are making a mess!" I said to him as he bamfed to a seat beside me and I pushed over my plate and he continued to eat. "Habe doch gesagt dass du ein Luegner bist!" I said to him as he stuck out his tongue and I retaliated by doing the same.

"So you speak German huh? But Kimmie, you are American right?" He asked and I shrugged.

"My parents, my real ones... it is kinda confusing... but my fosters are Americans who have German relatives, so this is why I can speak German to Kurt and his family." I said as I put the banana skin on the table and finished my juice.

"But you know who your real parents are?" He asked and I shrugged.

"My mom died when she gave birth to me and my father... well he is the North Star." I said and Forge spat out the juice he was drinking. "Gross!" I said as I held up a shield in front of me to stop the juice spraying on me.

"Sorry, but I swear you just said your father is the North Star!" He said and I nodded. "Oh man I don't think I even want to know!" He said as I looked at Kurt and shrugged.

"What about my gift?" He asked as he finished my sandwich and went to the other end of the table in his normal method and got himself a pear.

"Oh yeah man, I know that your image inducer only makes you look human and if people were to shake your hand or touch your skin they would feel fur right?" He said and Kurt nodded.

"This is why I normally wear the same kind of clothes underneath, that or my X-men uniform; never know when you will need it!" He said as he came back to the chair, walking this time.

"Well I wanted to talk to the professor to get the specs and be able to create for you a new image inducer where it makes it not only look human, but if people were to touch you it would give them the feeling that they were touching a human hand for example." He said as my mouth fell open in shock, along with Kurt's.

"You... you really think you can do that?" Kurt asked him and Forge nodded.

"No way man!" I said as Kurt smiled, this would solve a lot of problems that he has and I smiled for him.

"Forge man you do this and I would be in your debt forever!" Kurt said as I looked at him, my face then fell slightly, I looked at the two boys and excused myself and went out of the dining room and then to the elevator and to the lower levels and into my training room.

I took my shoes off and went onto the trampoline and began to bounce as I also began to think, this would mean that when I touched him, held his hand at school or when he had his image inducer on I would feel human skin, I was not sure if I was happy with that. I loved Kurt the way he is, I loved being about to feel his fur under his image inducer when we were at school or in public like it was our little secret. If he was to get a new image inducer I would miss this. I heard a sound as I began to do a simple routine on the trampoline, full twist, straddle, seat drop, half twist to seat drop, half twist to feet, pike, back drop, half twist to feet, tuck jump, double back somersault, straight jump and stop as Kurt came up to the edge of the trampoline.

"Sternchen?" He said to me and I looked up and smiled.

"Come on Kurt." I said as I reached out and took his hands. "Trampolining is fun and it helps me with moves that I can not perform on the floor." I said as I bent my knees and we bounced together. "Want to show you something called kipping, it basically means we bounce at different times and the bounce from the other person makes that person go higher." I said as I stopped us and signaled him to jump as I waited a few jumps and then I jumped after him, as I began to gain height he got the height from my bounce and began to laugh as he went higher.

"Das ist doch geil!" He said as he began to get so high he could nearly touch the ceiling in the training room. I began to lower my height as we came to a stop, he was gasping for breath and I knew his adenine was pumping a mile. I climbed off and began to show him a set of tumbles that he jumped off and copied.

"What is wrong?" He asked after he caught me from my last tumble from behind. I let out a sigh as I turned to face him.

"I think what Forge said is really a great idea I do and I know it will solve a lot of problems for you it is just..." I said as I reached out and took his hand in mine, turning off his image inducer to see the real him and I smiled. "I like when I touch you with your image on that I can feel the real you, your fur, your fingers and that makes me feel safe, makes me feel like it is a secret between you and me, with the new one I would not feel that, I would feel human fingers and I don't know, I guess I am being greedy but I love you the way you are and..." I said as I reached out and took his other hand as his tail pulled me closer to him.

"Thank you for being honest with me," Kurt said as he kissed me lightly on the lips "but it is just an idea, it may not be possible for him to create it. It would just be so much more beneficial for me around other people," he said as I pulled away from him and went over to the bars.

"I know, and I know that I am being selfish that's all," I said as I put on the guards and chalked my hands as Kurt came over to where I was standing.

"It is not being selfish, it is being honest and I am happy for that," he said as I smiled at him and began to do a simple bar routine as Kurt left the training room.


End file.
